The Blind Hyuga
by Kamon772
Summary: To prevent Hinata from living a life in secret or becoming a branch member and later getting the caged bird seal. Her mother fakes her death, changes her eye & hair color then leave her at the orphanage where she meets Naruto at the age of four
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since the Kyuubi had attack the village and been sealed into the body of newborn baby boy. Things were on the way of getting back to normal as the village was being rebuild and people were getting back their normal lives well as normal as thing could get after the strongest tailed demon destroyed and killed a portion of the village. Along with the lost of the Fourth Hokage known as the Yellow Flash. It was the start of January that the wife of Hisahi Hyugga was rushing to an orphanage of the far side of the village. The woman looked down at her week old baby as her eyes were pupiless like a normal Hyugga but she could not see with them. This was something that was found out shortly after she was born. She could not believe what the Hyugga council elders had decide to do with her baby even before she had been able to give her a name. Since she was born blind they had given only two choices as to what to do. Either she was to have the baby live in secret and never leave the compound so that news of a blind main house Hyugga never gets out or she gives up her child to branch family member and thus she ends up getting the caged bird seal. Wanting neither for her daughter, she faked her daughter's death and was now leaving her at the orphanage. However she knew that her daughter would be immediately identify if she were left the way she was when she was born. So to hide the fact that she was a Hyugga. Her mother used a peremant hair dye that changed her hair gray and then used a special genjustu on her eyes so they were now a bluish black. Like this they should not expect that she a Hyugga but just a normal blind girl. 

"I hope you live a good live my dear Hinata" her mother said as that was the name she had decide to call her. She then placed her on the doorstep of the orphanage with note that had that name she had given her written on it. 

Four years later, Hinata was blindly trying to feel her way around the orphanage playground as the director told the kids to play Marco Polo with her. In an attempt to help her tell the difference of people's voices, to tell where the come from, and to help her judge the distance between her and the person. They had learned of this game from a friend of theirs that had learned of it themselves while they were outside the country. This probably was not the best way to help Hinata but the director of the orphanage was not expert on how to deal with blind kids nor was anyone else they knew. This game though seem like it would help as he one person need to have their eyes closed and say Marco. While the other people playing would then say Polo and the first person would try to find them with their eyes closed. Since Hinata could not see then should help her to be more independent as currently she dependent on they too much and it was beginning to take it toll on the director. That was the goal but that was not how the kids were playing as they just stay quite and watched Hinata walked around saying Marco while no one said Polo in returned. Then one kid noticed how she was heading over to where Naruto was playing by himself. The director never told them why but they were to stay away from Naruto and never play with him. That kid then whisper their plan to the other as they were going to ditch Hinata on Naruto. They did not want to play with her to begin with so why not have Naruto do what they did not want to. So one kid then went over to Naruto and told him what to say to get Hinata over to him. 

"Guys where are you this is not funny" Hinata said as she been saying Marco for the last few minute got no respond. She should have known this would have happened, as the kids around here did not like her. It was not her fault that she could not see as she had been born blind occurring to the director. Just when she was about to give up she heard someone say Polo. She could not tell voice apart that well but guess it was one of the kids that was suppose to be helping her. So Hinata follow the Naruto's voice not knowing it was him that was calling to her. The kids that were originally told to play wit her left as they were going off to play a game that they wanted to do 

"You found me but could you take your hand off my face" Naruto asked after Hinata had made her way over to him. The area where Naruto was to pretty flat and did not have that many things around as she did not tripped on the way over there. 

"Sure" she said as she remove her hand. 

The two them just stood there in silence until Naruto asked if she could stop staring at him. "I am well I can not really do anything about that being blind and all" Hinata responded. 

"So really can not see" he asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. 

"Stop that its annoying" 

"How did you know what I was doing if you can not see anything" he asked 

"I felt the wind made by your hand moving up and down in front of my face. So who are you as everyone she knew had already know that she was blind." 

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki" he told her. 

"I am Hinata so are you new here or something" she asked. 

"No I been here all my life it just that most people keep away from me and tells kids to stay away from me too" he told 

'So that means that Naruto does not have any friends just like me' Hinata thought. As most the time people were around her because they were told to do so. None of them really wanted to be around her as they just dump her off onto someone else the first chance they got. "I know let be friends then we both have someone to play with that actually want to do it" Hinata suggested. 

"Okay" Naruto agreed as never had friend before so he was not going to turn down her offer. 

The director who saw that was going on was about to take Hinata away but then changed their mind as the other kids were helping and they were getting tired of doing everything Hinata could not. So they were now going to have demon brat do that stuff as it seem there was actually use for him after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata and Naruto were lying on the ground staring up at the sky. The two had been playing with each other for hours so both of them were rather tired out by all that they had done. Naruto had never really done anything like this before as most of the time the other kids just ignore him as the director had inform them to do so. When anyone asked why they should not play with Naruto she would just respond that he was dangerous and that anyone she caught getting near him would get into trouble. Hinata on the other hand had never been around some that did not treat her like she was a burden that someone had forced on to them. She may be blind but her other sense were far better then most of the kids at the orphanage. She was told that this was just her body way of making up for her lack of being able to see, so she was able to hear them talking about her when she walk by or was following behind them and they thought they were talking soft enough that she would not be able to hear them. 

"Tonight's Dinner sure was good was it, Naruto" Hinata asked as they all sat at the dinner table. She did not really need any help in eating as she had been taught how to feed herself when the director got tired of feeding her after she had turned two. 

"Sure it was, I could not eat another bite" Naruto told her though he really did not have that much to eat and was still kind of hungry. He was just served less then the others and the reason he was always told was because he did not need much as them. He only said that he was full because he did not want Hinata to worry about him. 

"Your lying to me" Hinata as she heard his stomach growl. "Excuse me Ms. Saki Naruto still hungry can he have some more" 

"You want me to give him some more" Saki, the director of orphanage said as she glared at Hinata. Naruto and the other kids saw how she was looking at the blind girl. However Hinata being blind had no idea of the look she was getting. "Sure he can as he got some more food tomorrow and extra desert for now on too" she told her through in her mind she added 'it going to coming out your portion through. If you want to demon brat to have more food then I just give you less in order to give him more.' 

Later that night Naruto had just finished playing with Hinata in her room and was heading back for his own room (which was actually just a large walk in closet that he and the others had been convince was a room). Though when he made to the door he noticed that Saki was standing there. "You are moving into the room next to Hinata's. Here all your stuff" she said shoving a box into the four years old's arms. Naruto stumbled a bit, as he was putt off balance by the box that was suddenly given to him. There was not much in the box other then four days worth of clothes and variety of things that Naruto managed to pick up during the four years he had been alive. 

The blond enter the room that was next to Hinata's and was amaze at the size of it. "I really get to stay in here" he asked as first she agrees to give him more food now she give him this room. Naruto wanted to pinched see if he was dreaming. Today he got a friend, more food, and now this large room all to himself. If things kept going in this direction maybe Saki might even allow some of the other kids to play with him rather then threaten to punish them for just getting near him. 

Saki had a smirked on her face as watch the demon brat face light up. Sure she was giving him this room but they only reason was because Hinata. Within this room was a buzzer would alert who ever stay in here that she needed something. Also right next to the bed was speaker where she and the person stay in here could talk before waste their time going over there for nothing. This was most done but her and the people worked here in shift. Though as she got older she had learn the layout of her room as long as it stay clean. So she did not need help to do every little thing anymore, however she still need some help in the morning getting dressed and cleaning herself up. Her clothes are set up in way that she could find them and not confuse her shirt with her pants again. Then there was the bathroom where everything had to be place where she was told so she brush her teeth and take a shower. She was getting better at doing these things alone and noticing when something was moved out of place, though she was not really at that level yet where she did not need more then a little help. Since Naruto was going to dump with deal Hinata during the day, he could do these things as well so they would not have to.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a year since the Naruto and Hinata had met and thanks to small scale battle took place three months ago, which result in the devastated a village near Kohona. The orphanage in which the two of them had been living for the first five years of their lives had kicked them out to make room for orphans that had lost their families and home because of the battle. Hinata despite being blind was kicked out of the orphanage along with Naruto because by hanging around Naruto as much as she did cause her to start getting similar treatment as him. People did not refer to her by name in more but called her name anymore, as she was now just the blind brat that follows the demon around. The two of them were sleeping the park on bench, as they did not have anywhere else to go. Hinata yawned as she was awoken from her slumber by something splashing her in the face. At first she thought that someone had throw water on her yet from however the fact that this was drops of water that were repeating hit her rather then a single wave, she guess that it must be starting to raining. "Naruto wake up we have to find somewhere else to sleep it starting to rain" she told him. 

"All right come on" he said as took her hand and started looking for another place for them to sleep at. It was after a few minutes of wondering around the park that Naruto had managed to find a spot that would offer the two of them shelter from the rain right before it started pouring rain. 

The next day Hinata sniff the air as she noticed something that smell really good. "Hey Naruto let go this way" she suggested, as she wanted to know what this smell was. 'Maybe we can get some' she thought, as she had never smelled something like this before. 

"So is this it" Naruto asked as the stood in front of food stand. 

"Yeah this the place so what is it" Hinata asked curiously as to what this food was as they were never served it at the orphanage before. 

"We serve ramen here so would you two like some. By the way my name is Ayame" a brown hair girl that looked a few years old then them said. 

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and…" 

"I am Hinata his best friend" 

"You really give us some of this ramen then" Naruto asked as like Hinata he never had this stuff before but from the smell he could tell that it was must taste pretty good. 

"I am not sure but I will try so Naruto, Hinata wait right here and I see if I can get you free ramen" Ayame said as she then went into the kitchen. 

"So do you really think that she is going to give us of this ramen stuff" Hinata asked as they had been fooled before by other that said they were going to get them something but then never did. 

"Well she seems different from the other villagers" Naruto said 

'So those are the two kids I heard some much about' Ayame thought as she enters the kitchen area in search of her father. Though for the look of things they did not seem to be as bad as everyone had them out to be. From the way she had heard people speak of these kids she expect them to be out of control troublemaker with no respect for anyone. "Hey dad can you make two bowls of ramen" Ayame asked her father after finally finding him coming from the storage room. 

"Sure what type of ramen does the customer want" her father Teuchi asked. 

"There not a customer really its for those two kids that everyone seen to talk bad about. They do not know what ramen is so I wanted to let them try some Ayame told her father. 

"Of course I make them some ramen" Teuchi told her as his daughter then went back up front to tell Naruto and Hinata. 'That kid here huh' Teuchi thought to himself as he got to work on preparing their ramen. Unlike most the villagers he did not see Naruto as the Kyuubi and only knew about what really happened that night because an old childhood friend of his had told him what had happened. He really did not get why people seem to think that Naruto was the Kyuubi when he was in fact the reason that everyone in this village did not die that night. Then the was Hinata who was also mistreated simply because she was friend with Naruto. Teuchi was brought from his thought when he noticed that water was boiling and that it was time to put in the noodles. 

"This stuff is great so what did you call it again" Naruto asked. 

"Its called miso ramen" Teuchi told him. 

"Can we have some more" Hinata asked as lifted her bowl in the direction she hoped Ayame's dad was standing. 

"We have money" Naruto said as he placed down the money that he had managed to find from their roaming around the village. 

"Save that money for later" another voice said from behind them said. They was man in his sixties wearing a white robe and what looked to Naruto at least a funny looking hat. Ayame and her father were stunned at just how was standing there in front of their ramen stand. 

"Just who are you, you sound kind of old" Hinata asked. 

"So you must be Hinata" he said turning to her. 

"Just how do you know my name I never met you before" she asked looking at the direction their voice came from questionably as while she was pretty much well know because her friendship with Naruto but very few people knew her actually name. 

"You mean you two never heard of him he the leader of this village the Third Hokage" Ayame said as she was shocked that these two had no idea of who the leader of their own village was. Naruto and Hinata just shook their heads as they never heard of this guy before today. The only Hokage they knew of the was Fourth as this one drunk guy once called Naruto the Fourth's mistake. 

Hearing Ayame reaction to this old guy then gave Hinata an idea. If the Hokage was the leader of the village then that meant that people must respect and acknowledge them. "Hey Naruto why do not you become the Hokage" she said voicing her idea out loud. 

"Me/Him" the three of them said in respond to what the blind girl had just said. 

"Think about Naruto if your Hokage then that means that people will respect and acknowledge you like they do with the this guy and the Fourth. You would not be called those names anymore, talked to the way you are now, or yell at their kids when they get too close to you" Hinata said. 

"Yeah they would not would they and you would be treated better because you are my best friend. I am going to do I going to become Hokage" Naruto said. 

"Excuse me for interrupting but do you two even know what becoming Hokage requires you to do" Teuchi asked. 

The two just looked at each other and realized they had no idea just how to one become the Hokage. "Can you tells us" the two asked as they need to know how to become Hokage so that people could treat them better. 

"I think I would be able to tell you better then he can" the Third told them. Hearing this the two of them then turn their full attention to them. As they sat giving him their full attention he noticed something about Hinata. Despite being blind her eyes did not move around a lot, they pretty much stay locked on whomever she was facing at the moment. 

"Hokage-sama the kids are still waiting for you to tell them how you become Hokage" Teuchi said causing the Third to snapped out of his thought. 

"To become Hokage you need to first become one of the strongest ninja in all of Kohona then you might have a shot a become Hokage" he told them. 

"How do you become ninjas" Hinata asked as she and Naruto wanted to know as much about this as possible. 

"Wait you want to become a ninja" the Third asked. 

"Of course if Naruto is going to do then I am too" she said. 

"Then I will explain how to become a ninja and then the process need to get a shot at become Hokage over some ramen on me" the Third said. 

"Thanks" both them said as they listen to the Hokage explain to them what was need to become ninjas and then later how to become Hokage. 


	4. Chapter 4

"So this where we are going to be living now" Naruto asked as after the ramen and explaining what was need for him to become Hokage. As the third of them stood in front of an old looking apartment complex that looked like it had seen better days. 

When the Third learned that the two of them were homeless and have been for some time now he brought them here. While he wanted to give them something better then what he was currently offering this was the all he could really do at the moment. As of now despite the wishes of the Fourth, the villagers did not look at Naruto as hero keeping Kyuubi sealed but as the demon fox itself. Giving them a better place and their neighbor would most like just complain to the council and the two of them were be back out on the street again. Until he could come up with some way to get them into better place this old apartment complex would just have to do. 

"Hey mister how are we going to afford living here. We do not have enough money" Hinata asked as she knew that apartment cost a lot money. Naruto and her learned that when he read the paper out loud of course so she could know what it said. 

"You do not have to worry about that I will pay for the rent and utilities myself as well as give you two an weekly allowance so you can afford to food and other things" he told them. 'Hopefully this will us be a temporary place for the two of you to live as I am going to try and see I can get them into a better place then this.' he thought. With that said the Hokage left the two of them in the apartment to get used to living there. Again he did not want to leave two five years old by themselves but since most of the village despite and wanted nothing to do with them, he hoped that nothing bad happened to the two of them. 

"So Naruto what the place like" Hinata asked as she laid back on the couch. 

"There is much just a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room" he told her. 

"Well at least were not going to sleeping outside anymore and having to find shelter when it rains" she said as her hand then felt something when she stretching and her hand went under the cushion. "Naruto come over here I think this might be one of those couch bed that was in the furniture store we walked by a few weeks ago." Sure enough Hinata was right as the couch she was sitting on turned out to be a bed as well. "So now we have two beds be the question who gets the normal bed and who gets this on the" gray hair girl said. 

"I think that you should get it" Naruto told her. 

"Wait I think that we should rock paper siccor for it" Hinata suggested. It was a game that Naruto had taught her how to play about two months after they had met. At first she wondered what he was thinking trying to teaching her to play a game like this when she could not even see what either of them were throwing. Though to make up for her inability to see Naruto first taught her how to make the needed motion with her hand, then told her the rules. First, Hinata's right fist would hit the top of Naruto until the got to shot. At that point they would pick something and Hinata would know if she won or not but the way his hand felt again hers after shoot. If she chose rock her fist would land on Naruto's open palm. If paper was what she had picked then her hand would cover his fist. While with siccor it would be her two finger landing on Naruto's open palm. It was the exact opposite for when she loss and for draws she depend on Naruto to tell her. This version of rock paper siccor was something that she only play with Naruto as the other kids just cheated or did not do things the right way. 

Hinata flopped back as she then roll from side to side on the bed after she had won the game of rock paper siccor Naruto and her had. It had been a whole three months she had last slept on bed and she was going to sleep good tonight. However instead of her permanently keeping the room. What she suggested was that they switch every month for who gets to sleep in the bed. As while they knew the Hokage said he would try to get them a better place. The two of them had a feeling that this was going to be their place for now and they were going to be moving anywhere. 

"Naruto what is" Hinata asked as the two of them were in one of the only store that would allow them inside. They were gather food for their apartment when Naruto just stopped as starred at something. 

"Your not going to believe what this stuff is" Naruto told her as he held a some of it in front of her. 

"Of course I am not you have not told me yet" Hinata sighed as she wanted to know whatever Naruto had was but he was just telling her how she would not believe what he was holding and probably stared at for few minute before even saying something. Seriously when Naruto got too excite about something he would sometimes forget that she was blind. It was not this was bad thing exactly but it gets annoy when he go on and on about something yet does not tell her what it is exactly 

"Well Remember that ramen stuff we had back when we first met the old man" Naruto asked 

"Yeah that stuff was good" Hinata said as thinking about that day made her want some now. 

"Well this stuff is Instant Ramen that we can make ourselves" Naruto said as Hinata almost dropped the basket she was carrying. 

"How much is it, can we afford it" she asked. 

"Yup and it not that much so we can get a lot" he told her as he place quite a few into their basket. 

One year later... 

Naruto was wondering around Kohona on his own. Hinata had not been feeling that good lately and according the doctor the Hokage brought over they did not know what was wrong with her but they told her that she should just stay in bed and get lots of rest. Since she could not come out with him he was pretty much just wondering aimlessly and was about to just go back to their apartment when he heard something that sounded like someone was crying. The crying seem to be coming from behind a bush where there he found a girl around Hinata and his age with pink hair and was crying into her hands. 

"Hey are you okay" he asked as he was not sure if she would tell him or even run off as that what most kids did. 

"Who...are...you" she hiccuped as she had stopped crying long enough to ask this. 

"I am Naruto Uzamaki Future Hokage" he said as he had started adding the last part after learning what a Hokage was. 

The pink hair girl's eyes widen as she knew that name her parents always told her to stay away from him. Though he did not seem that bad and actually now that she had taken a good look at him, he looked kind of cute. At this her face started to get flushed though Naruto took this as if she was sick or something and asked if she was okay. 

"I...am...fine Naruto" she replied as she then just looked at him. 

"So are you going to tell me your name or just stare at me" he asked as she had been looking at him for awhile not saying a thing. 

"Huh oh yeah right my name its Sakura, Sakura Haruno" she told him once she had heard him ask again. 

"So Sakura why were you crying" he asked. She then mumbled something in low voice that Naruto was unable to hear. "Could you repeat that I did not hear you" 

"Kids were making fun of my forehead they saying it that it was too big" she told him. 

"What you it look normal to me" he said as he move her hair out the way. "Also you look prettier when your not trying to hide your forehead with your hair." 

"Really" Sakura asked as her face started turning red again. No boy or anyone beside her parents had even said this to her before. It was nice and she liked this feeling even if it was making her feel dizzy and light head. Sakura then noticed Naruto had his forehead on her own. The dizzy and light head feeling she was getting got so bad she felt weak in the knees. 

"Are you sure that your okay" Naruto asked 

"I am fine Naruto" she said as she did not understand what was going on but she liked it. "It getting late I better go home" Sakura said as she then ran off happier then had been in long time. 

Naruto then also decide that it was time for him to go home and was in better mood then he was in before as she was the first person his age beside Hinata to actually want to be around him. Sure she was a little strange but that really did not matter at the moment. He was too busy enjoy the feeling that someone else beside Hinata wanted to be around him and even told them their problems. 

"You sure seem happy Sakura did something happen" her mother asked. 

"Yes mom I met a boy and he even told me I was pretty" Sakura beamed as just remember what Naruto told her filled her with joy causing her to blush. 

"So are you going to telling who this boy is" her mother asked. 

Sakura then stopped her track right there as she could not tell her mother that she might like Naruto. All the adults mistreated him and that girl he was almost always with. "I can not ember their name" she lied. 

"Okay" her mother said as she then left Sakura to continue what she was doing before her daughter had come into the house. 

'He said I was prettier with the hair away from my forehead' Sakura thought as she looked at herself in the mirror within her room. Grabbing a ribbon she had on her dresser she tied her hair so that her would not cover her forehead anymore. She had started to wear her hair like that to try and avoid get tease but it was not working. However if Naruto thought she was prettier this way she was going to keep her hair like this. Everytime she thought about what blond boy had said to her she felt better. For the rest of that day Sakura was in great mood because of her meeting with Naruto. 

I would like to thank: 

spedclass, icegoddess52, netbreaker0, vnvanman, and GhostShadow for review my story 

UgG Gon and fatum for adding my story to their favorites list 

puretrickster, netbreaker0, icegoddess52,blacksinger, Kathie.S, and Aracade for adding my story to their alert list 

Naruto Hall for adding The Blind Hyuga to their C2 archive 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Naruto Hinata are you two okay. I just thought that I would come over to check before going working seeing as the thunderstorm we had last night was pretty bad" Ayame asked as she entered the apartment. Other then Naruto and Hinata the only ones with keys to their apartment was the landlord, The Third, Ayame and her dad. 

"Really if it was not for us these two would eat nothing but ramen and senzai (soft bean jam) all the time" Ayame sighed as she step over empty ramen and senzai wrappers. Shortly after discovering that instant ramen existed, She had given her some senzai that she had made one day. After trying them senazai had become Hinata second favorite thing to eat and she ate whenever she had the chance too. 'This place is such a mess how does Hinata get around with trash everywhere like this' Ayame thought. As the gray hair girl could just walk around the apartment on her own and almost never run into anything. 

Ayame looked a the couch bed and saw that it was empty but still folded out. This could me only one thing as normal they would never leave the couch like this unless one of them got scare so they went to sleep with other. Sure enough when Ayame entered the bedroom there was Naruto and Hinata fast asleep on the apartment only real bed. Naruto was wearing a t-shirt and pants while Hinata was only wearing a large t-shirt. The two of them were always so active it was kind of strange to see them while they were quite like this. Ayame then saw Hinata stir and then sit up looked around before her gaze fell on the doorway. 

"Ayame-neechan is that you" Hinata asked. 

"Yeah it me, I came over to see if you to were okay after the storm we have last night" Ayame said. Hinata had always had good hearing which was mostly like an effect of her other sense making up for her blindness, however now she could actually tell people she was really close to but the footsteps. 

"Were fine nee-chan but why are you here so early" she asked rubbing her eyes. 

"Actually I here to make sure you two do not miss your classes at the academy" she said. 

Hinata then immediate turned to side and felt around until she found Naruto. "Naruto wake up we are going to late for the academy" Hinata yelled as she shook the blond boy. 

"Huh what going on" Naruto asked as he woke up. "Hi Ayame-neechan why are you here so early." 

"There no time for that Naruto we late for the academy so hurry up and get or stuff ready" Hinata told him. 

"What are you talking about it still…" Naruto started but stopped once he saw the time 

"I guess I see you two later then she said as she left the two of them to get ready for their day at the academy 

It was shortly after they had moved into their apartment that the Third had enrolled them in the ninja academy just as it was starting for the year. Though they were mostly left to learn on their own as while they were not even allow to have textbook, all their teachers still expected to know everything for the their homework and test. Also Hinata despite being a girl took all her class with Naruto as she was not allow in kunoichi class. The reason behind this was that no one wanted to the teach Naruto let alone her as well. The only reason they were even do so in the first place was because they did not have a choice in the matter as the Third was the one that had enrolled them in the academy. So if they were being forced to teach the two biggest outcasts in all of Konoha they might as well do it together. An appeal was made to the council to not only kick them out but ban them from ever becoming ninjas as well. That however ended in failure as the Third had the final say in the matter not the council, which would have gladly banned the two of them from becoming ninjas. Although the could not kick them out directly, they tried everything within their power to make sure that the two of them never pass the class. This failed as Hinata's memory was enough to remember most of what was being said during class. So she told Naruto everything she thought would be important so he could write it down. 

Though she could help Naruto with his work everyone thought that she would fail because Hinata did not know how to read or write because of her blindness and she had not been taught no alternate ways to do so. So when she failed, Naruto would fail afterwards without because she would be there to helping him. Though the Third helped Hinata get over this problem by allow her to have oral test and then she had got help with her homework from Ayame who wrote the answer Hinata gave her. Like this they were last in the class but at least they were still passing to displeasure of everyone that wanted them to fail. The biggest problem both of them were facing was learning taijustu, ninjustu, and genjustu as they were forced to depend on books for the library to learn about them. Also the only person either of them could practice with was each other so that made thing really harder. Naruto could show Hinata the motion need to make hand seals for ninjustu and genjustu but she could not tell if she was doing it wrong without Naruto's help. So if Naruto got the hand seal wrong then Hinata would also have it wrong. Out of the three however taijustu was the hardest as it pretty hard to learn how to fight when your sparing partner is blind. 

"Thanks to Ayame-neechan we were able to make to class before too long had pass" Naruto said as they were had finally made to the academy. 

"Yeah lets just hoped they did not have a pop quiz today" Hinata said 

"I know they seem to have those whenever we are late" 

"I starting to think they are just having them when they known we are not there on time to try and make our grades even worse" Hinata told him as she did not have it very likely that the teacher decide to have pop quiz on the fly whenever they were late. 

As the two them walked in the academy they were being watched from a far by kid around their age that just happened to be walking by. That kid was Sakura Haruno who was looking for Naruto as she just wanted to see him again. She would get too close as she did not want anyone find out about as then she would be able to see him at all. All the grown ups really got on kids that got too close to the blond boy and his friend. 

'If only there was some way I could be around Naruto-kun and not get in trouble' she thought as she liked the feeling she got around him. Just then she saw the blond boy and his gray hair friend walk in the ninja academy. 

'Naruto-kun and that girl go to the academy but they are my age and you are supposed to be eight from what I heard. Not only is he cute but also must be smart too' she thought. 

Then an idea struck her as if she studied really hard then maybe she could enter the academy earlier too and thus have a chance at being around Naruto and no one could get on her about. Of course she would have to think of good excuse to tell her parent as she would be the only one in her family even want to become a kunoichi. Then it hit her she could mention that she wanted to become strong enough to defend herself and things like that. And so that how Sakura Haruno decided that she was going become a kunoichi as way to get closer to Naruto without getting trouble. 

I would like to thank: 

Arcade, Kathie.S, NaruHinaforever, icegoddess52, netbreaker0 for review my story 

Cream-Bunny156, Haruta Youkai-Hyuuga, NaruHinaforever for adding me to their Favorite list 

CelticHero, Cream-Bunny156, NaruHinaforever, blacksinger, hope240291, nonnonenone for adding me to their alert list 

icegoddess52, NaruHinaforever for adding me to their favorite authors list 

Thanos Farek Seid II for adding me to their author alert list 


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka Hyuga had forlorn look on her face as she walked through the grocery store with her second daughter Hanabi. It was one year after she had faked her first daughter Hinata's death, that she had a second child. She had almost died during childbirth and was told that while they had saved her life she would not be able to have children anymore. That was big disappoint to her as she wanted to have more then just two kids though she was the only one that knew Hinata was still alive. 

'Hinata' Haruka thought as she wondered how her first child was doing right now. 

She hoped that she was happy with loving family that did not care weather or not she could see. Though what hoped was that her daughter was not that blind girl she heard hung around the kid that has Kyuubi sealed in them. She did not think that he was the Kyuubi like most Hyugas or Kohona villagers. She did not think that he nor the girl he hung out with deserved the treatment that they were given. 

Haruka was shake wake up from her thought when she heard Hanabi saying "this is my senzai I saw it first." 

"Well I picked it up first so its mine" a girl said. 

" Anyone could clearly see that I had my eye and this and was just about to grab it before you did." Hanabi said 

"Well I can not see because I am blind and beside I was here for long before you even showed up so it mine." the girl said 

"You should give me that senzai because I saw it first even if she can not see I should still get because I am a Hyuga." Hanabi said as she ran over to her. 

"What is that suppose to impress me or something. You think your better then me because your whatever a Hyuga is and if being one is such a big deal then why are you even shopping here" Hinata asked. "Should a such important person like yourself have a cabinet full of senzai and servants that do the shopping for you." 

Hanabi did not really know what to say as she did have cabinet full of senzai but her mother insisted that come shopping with her today. She did not understand why her mother went shopping when one of the branch family members could do it for her. 

"Nothing more to say then fine I am out of here" Hinata told her as she walked off slowly. She did not go too fast as while she came her often the layout change for time to time so she could always walk around in this store by herself without being carefully. Tripping or stumbling was something that she could not offer to happen at this moment. 

"Hanabi dear what who was that you were arguing with just now" Haruka asked. 

"It was blind girl that took the last senzai, mom. She looked weird too as what kind girl probably no more then a year older then me has gray hair" Hanabi said as the thoughts of Hinata made her even more angry. 

'Hinata…that was Hinata she was talking to. My Hinata was just here, where she unknowingly met her younger sister' Haruka thought as she had seen her first daughter since the night she left her at the orphanage. She wanted to check on her but then that would raise question that she did not want to answer so she never visit the orphanage or spent time trying to find out what happened. As the wife of Hisahi Hyuga, if she was to show interest in Hinata then that might raise some question that she did want answer. 

"Mom...Mom are you okay" Hanabi asked again snapping Haruka out of her thoughts. 

"I am fine dear but what did I tell you about throwing our clan name around like that" she said as now that her mind was off Hinata for the moment she remember some of the things that her second daughter had said before she arrived over here. 

"But Mom, Dad said..." Hanabi started however was cut off by her mother's voice as she started talking. 

"No excuse we are not better then others just because of our clan's name and abilities" Haruka told her. "Just for that I am going to be locking your senazi cabinet for two week." 

"What come on mom please do not do that I promise I will not do it again" Hanabi pleaded as her love for senzai was almost if not as big as Hinata's. 

"Hey Hinata what wrong you seem to be in bad mood since you went to get some senzai" Naruto asked. 

"There was this annoying girl that demand I hand her the last of the senzai just because she was a Hyuga. Hinata sighed as put the senzai in their cart. "Really what was she thinking and beside I do not even know what is a Hyuga. Do you Naruto?" 

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders as he had no idea what a Hyuga was either. He knew only knew two last name, one of them being his own and the other belong to that pink hair girl who he was sure would follow them around from time to time, as pink hair is pretty hard to miss. 

"I know let go ask Ayame-neechan's dad, he got to know what a Hyuga is as he is really smart" Naruto then said. 

"Yeah let go but after we finish shopping" Hinata suggested. 

"What" both of them yelled as they were at Ichiraku Ramen Bar where Teuchi told him everything he knew about the Huygas. They were the most prestigious and well known clan in all of the Kohona along with the Ucihas. Their bloodline limit was called Byukugan and it was well known amongst all the ninja villages. 

"That stupid little rich girl, I knew she had a senzai cabinet at home that why she kept quite when I mention it" Hinata yelled as she slammed her fist down on the table causing the ramen bowl to jump and the contains to stir but not spill out of the bowl. 

"Umm Hinata you have a drawer full of senazi so what the different" Naruto asked. 

"It not the same she rich, that cabinet must be half the size of our dresser at least" Hinata said while glaring at him. 

"Okay" Naruto said as he never really did like mess with Hinata when she was like this 

"That spoiled brat" Hinata mumbled as she continued to eat her ramen. 

Meanwhile at the Hyuga Estate, Hanabi was staring at her locked senzai cabinet which was in fact half the size of Naruto and Hinata's dresser. "This is all that blind gray hair girl this is all her fault" Hanabi mumbled. "So what if I had have a cabinet the senzai, the ones that sold are in that store is one of the best in all of Kohona." 

'Then because mom overheard us talking she punished me like this. What wrong with saying that I am Hyuga we are the best in Kohona so what wrong with saying it.' Hanabi thought 

However Hanabi was missing the whole point of what her mother trying to instill in her. Just because she was a Hyuga did not mean that she was better then everyone less. 

The only thing on Hanabi's mind at the moment was Hinata and it was on this day that rivalry between two girls that did not even know they were sisters had started. 

I would like to thank: 

Thanos Farek Seid II and icegoddess52 for review my story 

Deafturtle for adding my story to their favorites list 


	7. Chapter 7

'Why is this so hard' six year old Hanabi thought as she paced around in her room. 

She thought that it would be easy to get back at the blind girl that had stolen the senzai that right should have belong to her and get her in trouble with her mother. The girl was blind for crying out loud, she should have been easily able to get back at her especially with her Byuugkan. However despite all the advantages that she had thought she had over the blind girl, she soon found out that they really did not add up to that much. Hinata fell for some of the pranks she had play on her at first but soon not only did she get back at her but she somehow avoids some of her pranks all together. 

'I need to find out more about this girl if I am going to get the drop on her better.' she thought 

To do that was only four choices that she had went it came to learning about Hinata. There was her best friend Naruto, the people at the ramen stand they always went to, the Hokage, and finally that pink hair girl that she noticed following them around from time to time. Other then Hinata and herself, she was one of the only girl in all of Kohona that did have a crush on the last Uchiha survivor. It had been about three months since the Uchiha massacre where his older brother had killed every other member of his family but him. She did not really understand why loosing his entire clan thus cause him to become cold and unsociable made him into the heartthrob of Kohona. 

"That it then I going to find that pink hair girl as she was probably the only that I could make help me if I played my cards right." the Hyuga heiress said as she went to look for the older girl 

'Naruto-kun' Sakura thought as she watched him and Hinata walk from the academy. 

They seem pretty down lately and she wanted to help them out but she could not. What if she had gotten caught by one of the villagers. They were then tell her parents and they would banned her from seeing Naruto-kun again. 

'No I have to get smarter and train more' Sakura thought as she had been studying and training for about two years now. 

She had found the book stuff to be pretty easy to remember maybe she was just a natural at learning from books. She was sure that she could help Naruto-kun with his problems but there was only one problem with her plan. While she seen to get the book knowledge easily, the jutsus were what were giving her the most problems. Being from non-ninja family meant that she did not really have any special ability that other kids she knew had. If she had that then she was sure that combine with her book knowledge she had learned that she would have definitely been able to get into the academy early. However it seem that getting in early was starting to become just a dream of hers as she could not convince the teachers or her parents to let her in early. They did not know that she wanted to be around Naruto-kun, the reason that she had told them was that she had wanted to get stronger and be able to defend not only herself but everyone else in the village as well. So lost in thought Sakura did not even notice when Hanabi walked up to her. 

"Huh…who is…oh it you" Sakura said with frown on her face. She knew Hanabi was the Hyuga heiress but more importantly then that she was a pain in the butt to Naruto-kun's best friend Hinata. So Sakura did not really like her that much because of this fact. 

"What do you want from me" Sakura asked her dislike of the girl clearly showing in her voice. 

"I want you to help me get back at that Batgirl" Hanabi said. Batgirl was named that she had come up with for Hinata after the saying 'blind as a bat'. 

"Why do you think I would even think about helping you. Why do you go ask that blond hair girl with the family justu or some other girl to help you" Sakura said as there was no way she would help someone in something that she knew would have negative effect on Naruto-kun. 

"Oh…I have way of making you help me" the younger girl said. 

"Oh yeah are you going to try and throw your name around because if you do I can tell your mother about it" Sakura said with smirk on her face. She was around one time with Hanabi had gotten punished one time for using her clan name as way of saying she was better then someone or getting them to do something for her. 

"No I am going to tell my your parent about the real reason you want to be a ninja" Hanabi said as she watched the color drain for Sakura's face. 

"You do not want me to do you that right" Hanabi asked as Sakura shook her head furiously unable to speak at the moment. 

"Good now here the plan that I have thought up" Hanabi said as she explained her plan to the older girl. 

Sakura felt bad as she watched Hanabi walk off. She did not want to help the girl but she had no choice as she would tell her parents about Naruto-kun. 

"Hey you there, Sakura right" she then heard a voice coming from above her. Sakura looked up and there sitting on branch was Hinata. 

"Huh how did you get up there with out either of us know" Sakura asked as could not believe that she had managed not only get behind the two of them with either one noticing her but had managed to climb up into the tree as well. 

"That my little secret but more importantly I want to know what you and the rich girl were talking about" she said as she jumped down from the tree 

"I did not want to help her in her plan against you but she making me" Sakura told her as there was no way that she would have agreed to Hanabi's plan if she did not threaten to tell her parents about Naruto-kun. 

"I know that as you are little weird but good person" Hinata said as she hanging around Naruto so much she had become as dense as him when in came to certain thing. It was because of this that she could not tell that Sakura was starting to develop a crush on him. "However I do want you to tell me everything that the rich girl had told you" 

"Of course" Sakura said as she then told the gray hair girl everything that Hanabi had just told her. 

Hanabi had smirk on her face a few days later as she was about to put her plan into action. From Sakura she had learned the range of Hinata's senses in which she could tell something was around her. Anything outside her range she was unable to tell that it was even there. Thus her plan involve her standing at the edge of Hinata's senses and blow really loudly on a special whistle that she had gotten from a book. It was suppose to play a noise that only kids could hear so she was sure with Hinata above average hearing that this would annoy the blind girl a lot. Sakura part in plan was to act as a distraction and keep Hinata occupied as somehow she had learned to noticed when Hanabi was nearby. Though with Sakura distracting her she should not be able to tell she was even there. 

However what she did not know was that Hinata was already aware of the plan and had prepare for it. The place that Hanabi was to going to put her plan in action was actually a place Hinata told Sakura to tell her as it was on that she knew like the back of her hand. So she put earplugs into her ears as she heard Sakura's signal that she was coming to act as the distraction. 

'Everything in place' Hanabi thought as she saw Sakura talking to Hinata. She blew on the whistle until she ran out of breath but she could hear anything and Hinata show no sign of even hearing it either. She tried again a lot closer then she had been the previous time and still got no reaction from her. 'Stupid useless whistle all that money wasted and it did not even work' Hanabi thought as she threw it down the ground and stomped off. 

"She gone and she looks angry" Sakura said as she noticed the Hyuga heiress stomping off in angry. 

"Thank god even with these ear plugs that noise was annoying" Hinata said as she took out the earplugs and rubbed her ears. 

"Really I could not hear anything" she asked. 

"Trust me that noise was annoying especially the second time and would have been even worse without the earplugs. Though it was all worth it to see the rich girl's plan fall apart like this" Hinata said. 

"So you are not going to tell Naruto-kun about this right." Sakura asked. 

"Yeah just do not let the rich girl pull you into one of her plans again" Hinata said as walked off pleased that she had managed to ruin another one of Hanabi pranks and began planning one of her own which she would tell Naruto about when she got back to their apartment. 

I would like to thank: 

netbreaker0, icegoddess52, Thanos Farek Seid II, and sexyinumama for review my story 

xX Split in Two Xx and Haruta Youkai-Hyuuga for adding my story to their favorite's list 

sexyinumama, seeds of war, Nukem, Lady Avarice, and Kathie.S for adding me their story alert list 

As for the answer to netbreaker0's question about why Hinata's hair is gray. 

Her mother used a peremant hair dye that changed the roots of her hair from bluish black to gray 


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka Hyuga sighed as she walked through the Hyuga Compound. It had been a year since she had learned of what happened to her first daughter Hinata. She could not believe that she had become the village outcast. She was now seven years old and the only friend that she seem to have was Naruto. She had learned his name through her second daughter Hanabi as she mention his name one day while she had come back from trying to play a prank on her older sister. All this was because of Hinata had gotten some senzai that Hanabi had her eyes on. The first time in seven years that she had seen Hinata since the night that she had left her at the orphanage was when she was walking through the village and she notice her daughters arguing with each other about something while she was coming home from the store. It was when she had learned that she and Naruto were trying to become ninjas as she saw then coming from the academy that she had come up with a plan to able to spend time around Hinata with out really draw attention to her she hoped. 

Before either one of her daughters were born she was a Jounin level ninja and only been inactive status since she had gotten pregnant with Hinata and stay inactive to take care of Hanabi after she was born. Though now that she was six years old and it seem like she was probaly going to enter the ninja academy a year early, so she could go back on active status and then hope that she ends up with Hinata as genin under her command. If she was her student then she would have to worry about the Hyuga council wonder anything that she did not want coming to light. 

'Yeah that exactly what I am going to do' Haruka thought as she need to go see the Hokage to change her status from inactive to active. 

"So Haruka why is that you have come to see me today" the Third asked as Haruka stood within his office. 

"I would like to return to active status Hokage-sama as my daughter does not need me to look after as much anymore as she will be starting her official ninja training at the academy next year" Haruka asked. 

"Well we are still kind of short hand from Kyuubi and a number of other things that have happened over the years but after seven years of being inactive do you really think that you are still able to perform up to Jounin standards anymore." he asked 

"While it true that I have been inactive for almost a decade you should have know that I would not let my skill get rust as I started pratcing as soon as I was able too safely" Haruka said. 

"That is true" the Hokage said as that what he expected from her. "All right then Haruka just be sure you will have to take the Jounin Exam again as while I confidence that you have kept up your ability this is mostly just technicality that must be done" he told her. 

"Just when should I start prepare for my exam Hokage-sama" Haruka asked. 

"I get in touch with you about but until then you should tell Hisahi of your decision if you have done so already." he informed her 

"Your what" Hisahi asked as he could believe that she was going to become active ninja again after all this time. "I made up my mind Hisahi and there nothing that you can do to change it" she told him as she pulled out her old ninja clothes and equiments for where she had kept them. 

"Is the training that you do here enough to keep your skill sharp enough" Hyuga head asked. 

"Look I thought I told you that I going to do this" Haruka said as she glared at him. 

"Okay" her husband said as when she had gotten like this their was no arguing with her otherwise he end up in a lot of pain as when Haruka got really angry she gets violent. 

"Mom I can I ask you..." Hanabi started though stopped when she noticed her mother mess with ninja equipment. "Dad what mother do with all that ninja stuff" she asked. 

"I am returning to activate status as kunocihi of Kohona, dear" Haruka told her daughter. 

"But your my mom" Hanabi said would have never expected her mother used to be a ninja as she became inactivate two years before she was born. 

"I was a ninja awhile before you were born and decide that it finally time to return to my duty as kunocihi." her mother said 

"What about me" Hanabi asked as she did want have her mother not being around for days on end. 

"I could ask you the same question as your going to become a kunocihi too right" Haruka asked as her daughter just nodded. "Then you be going on mission that last for days too eventually so I will have to get used to that just like your going to have to get used to me do that as well." 

Hanabi really could not argue with that as her mother was right. "I understand" she said as she left the room her question forgotten. 

Hisahi wanted to say something but pretty much consider that he was too close to getting on his wife bad side at the moment. While Haruka was could be like a angel straight from heaven at time, though she was also capable of being a demon that had come straight from the depths of hell as well. 

One month later Haruka was standing in front of the Hokage and the council as she had passed the Jounin Exam with flying colors surpassed the exception of council who thought that she would fail from seven years of that she had spend as simply the wife of Hyuga Head. Only the Third knew that she was training and keeping up her skills during that time so he was not too shocked at the results from her exam. 

"So Mom your going to going on a lot of mission now huh" Hanabi asked as she noticed her mother's Jounin vest when she had gotten home later that day. 

"Well not so many that I will not have time to spend with you it just that I will not being around as much as before that all. However just because I will not be around as often that does mean you can get away with things you know I do not like" Haruka told. 

"Yes Mom" Hanabi said as her lesson of being a Hyuga did not mean you were better then everyone was getting through to Hyuga heiress but it would still take some more time before it completely got through to her. 

'Part one is complete' Haruka thought as she looked at her new Jounin vest in the mirror in her and Hisahi's room. However the second part of plan would not be as easy as the first part was, as it was going to three years and some lucky for her to get Hinata as part of genin team under her command. 

I would like to thank: 

netbreaker0 and Kitsunegan for review my story 

Chocolatevanilla, ultimatebishoujo21, Zerogoki, and Kitsunegan for adding this to their favorite story list 

animeawsome, mikek3332002, Darkkiblade Zerogoki, and Kitsunegan to their Story Alert List 

Kitsunegan for adding me to their Favorite and Author Alert List 

Also to answer netbreaker0's question of Hinata feeling towards Naruto in this story. 

Hinata will have romantic feeling towards Naruto later on in the story but for right now she just thinks of him as her best friend and only friend. 


	9. Author Notes

I am posting this author note because I would like some feedback on someone ideas that I have been thinking about for awhile now. Some of them will not appear with the story right a way but I rather be sure about them now as the play are important to the story's development. 

The ideas are: 

Who should be on Team Seven other then Naruto, Hinata, and Haruka. For a third memeber I am thinking about either Sasuke or Hanabi(who is one year younger then Hinata instead five in this story). 

Hinata's Byukugan 

I planned on have Hinata have a Byukugan that can only allow her to see living things as charaka outlines. She would not be able to see detail or anything like as for explain Naruto to her would be all blue figure yet turns red when using Kyuubi's charka. Also her eyes would remain the same as her pupils will not appear nor would the veins near her temples bulge, as I was thinking of have it as more of special ability that is always on. The reason behind this is that because her being born blind, her Byukugan was altered so that most of chraka that it normally uses was filter to her other senses instead. As what a blind girl need with all those different types of vision(X-ray, thermo, etc) when she is born unable to see. 

Or she should she do have the Byukugan at all and just depends on ninjustu, genjustu, and her senses to fight 

Sasuke's role in the story 

I really do not know what to do with him as Hinata had taken the role of Naruto's best friend and Sakura has a crush on Naruto instead of Sasuke, yet Naruto does not notice that the crush she has one him 


	10. Author Notes Results

Here are the result for the questions I asked from my Author Notes and the people I would like to thanks for both Chapter 8 and my Author Notes. 

Third member of Team Seven 

Sasuke-7 

No to Sasuke-3 

Hanabi-3 

Hanabi replaces Sasuke who leaving a lot soon then normal -1 

No to Hanabi-2 

Sakura-1 

Hinata's altered Byuakugan 

Yes-9 

No-0 

Possible Extra ability 

Can tell when someone is using a Bunshin right away because they appear as hollow figures. 

Can also tell when someone is using a Kawarimi as the charkas does not match up correctly. An example would be she would see the outline of the person but the charka inside the outline would not be the same.(my idea) 

Toph(from Avatar) sonar type seeing (Danaphantom's idea) 

Daredevil(from Marvel) way of seeing (Danaphantom's idea) 

What to do with Sasuke 

Leave him as is-6 

He becomes Naruto and Hinata's best friend-1 

I would like to thank: 

netbreaker0, icegoddess52, WolfChibi-Chan for review Chapter 8 

netbreaker0, WolfChibi-Chan, FoCuSyOuRmInD, Danaphantom, Haruta Youkai-Hyuuga, mikek333202, AnonymousNavi, XV-Dragon, puretrickster, sexyinumama, and Arcade for responding to my Author Notes 

FoCuSyOuRmInD, chocolatevanilla, XV-Dragon ,WolfChibi-Chan, Haruta Youkai-Hyuuga, Jordan R. Was Here, ted009, and Inquisitor Tanrus for adding this to their favorite story list 

Danaphantom, Darkkiblade, FoCuSyOuRmInD, and XV-Dragon for adding this story to their Alert List 

My All Time Favourite for adding me to their C2 archive 

FoCuSyOuRmInD and Haruta Youkai-Hyuuga for adding me to their Favorites List 

FoCuSyOuRmInD, Danaphantom, and Narutofan1111 for adding me to their Author Alert List 


	11. Chapter 09

Hinata sighed as she laid on her back on the bed that her and Naruto took turns in using. She had been having frequent headache again lately so she had been staying home and resting a lot. Just as she thought it was over another were occur soon after the last one had ended. At least it was only headaches this time as previous time she had felt like this everything felt off, as her ears would hurt and things would taste or feel funny. Man was she glad that she only was having headache but still did not like staying in bed so much. As she signed again she then had her hand to feel her hair and notice that it was longer then she had liked it to be. 

'I wonder how much time until Ayame-neechan gets here' Hinata thought as she was suppose to come over today and giving her a haircut. She liked keeping her hair short with only two strands that ran down to about her neck on both side of her face. Long hair was too much of problem for her anyway so she always liked having her hair short. Though she liked her hair short for more then the fact that it was less trouble to deal with. That was how her hair looked after Naruto had given her the first haircut she had even received in her life. Until they met Ayame-neechan, Naruto was the one that cut her hair whenever she asked him to. She could never return the favor even though she had tried once after she was able to get around on her own better. 

She as rolled onto her side she wondered what time as the ability to tell time was something that she could not do well. Naruto was always the one that kept track of time as she could only guess from how it felt outside. As if she felt the sunlight on her skin she knew that it was daytime and if not then it was nighttime. She also could tell night from day because it was colder at night then it was during the day. Though that did not help in telling the exact time so she depend on Naruto and their alarm to tell the passage of time. Naruto set it for when he thought Ayame would come yet she could tell what it said because she could not see. Not know the time Hinata decided that she was just going to take a nap as if Ayame-neechan came while she was asleep she could let herself in and wake her up. 

"Hey Hinata I am here" Ayame said as knocked on the door to her and Naruto's apartment. When she did not answer Ayame guessed that she was sleeping as Naruto told her Hinata was not really feeling that good. Though just as she was about to leave the door opened and Hinata ran out and threw her arms around the ramen girl engulfing her in big hug. 

"Hinata what's wrong" she asked. 

"I can see you and myself sort of" the blind girl replied. 

"What but how and when did this happen" the ramen girl asked. 

" I am not sure but I went to sleep then woke up and saw my hands as I went to rub my eyes. Though it not exactly seeing like you and Naruto but it more of an outline with filled charka" she said guessing the stuff she was the energy that all living things had occurring to the academy teachers and the books Naruto read to her. "I am also a different color then you" she added while she was looking from her hands to Ayame. 

"Can you tell me why I can see like this Ayame-neechan or maybe your dad can" Hinata asked looking at Ayame expecting answer to her question. 

Ayame really did not have any idea what was going on and could not really give Hinata the answer that she need right now. Because her and Naruto were treated as outcasts, her father and herself were the ones that they came too whenever they had questions, so to them Ayame and her father knew everything. "Hinata need to go to the Hokage for this one" Ayame as she was not sure he could explain what was going on, but by going to him she was sure to get some help today and not be forced to wait in line only to never get seen like if she had taken her to the hospital. While she was glad that Hinata could now see somewhat she was worried that this might be harmful to her if she does it too long. What if it one of those eye technique that harmful to the eyes when used too long. Sure Hinata was already blind but she did not want her eyes getting even worse then they were now. 

"Okay Ayame-neechan" the gray hair girl said as she followed her to as they went to the Hokage Tower. Though as she walked she looking around at everything as she went by. Color was one of the things she only knew existed but until now never saw any color other then the black. Now she was seeing all sort of color so for the first time. Blue, red, orange, yellow all the color Naruto and Ayame-neechan had told her about she was now seeing for herself. She really did not know how or why she was able to see people and living things like this but was too preoccupied with looking around to care at the moment. She was used to her world of darkness as it was the only thing that she had ever known, now she could see in sense she wanted to see everything Naruto had told her about. Though she still had no idea what Ayame-neechan or anything else actually looked like as she could see any details for anything but that really did not matter, just seeing charka outline of living was much better then everything being completely black. 

"Hinata stop looking around like that people are starting to stare at you" Ayame whisper as she knew this must be a lot for her to take in as she had not been able to see anything for the first seven years of her life. To just wake up and see even if it was only outline of thing must be a big deal to her. However it was causing people to stare at her as they were just used to her looking straight ahead only turned her head when she noticed a familiar voice, sound, or hear someone calling her name. 

"Hey Naruto over here" Hinata yelled as she noticed him walking towards their apartment. 

"Hinata what are you doing outside should you be in bed he asked as he did not want her to get any worse" he asked worried as he wanted her to get better as soon as possible. 

"My headache is gone and I..."Hinata started but her mouth was covered by Ayame before she could finish that sentence. 

"We are on our way to Hokage's office as something has come up that needs his attention" Ayame told him while giving them both of a look that said do not question me. Over the years she had known them, Ayame actually come to think of Naruto and Hinata as younger brother and sisters she had never just like they thought of her a big sister like figure. So she took upon herself to make sure they were okay, were eating more then ramen and senzai, and number of other things. Hinata blurring out about her new sight was something she did not want other to know about at the moment. She was sure that this was something that those that saw these to as nothing more then pest would use to their advantage. Saying things like Naruto cause this to happen when if she thinks about this was happening for years. Hinata had always had gotten headache and did not feel good over the years for short period so maybe that was all leading up to this. 

"Hokage-sama the Naruto, Hinata, and a civilian are here to see you his secretary said though it was clear that they did not want to say Naruto or Hinata's name from the tone of their voice when saying them. However the secretary knew that they would loss their job if they had called Naruto or Hinata by anything other then their name. 'Why can not I call them what they are' ran though the mind of the secretary every time the were forced to do it for the sake of keeping their job. 

The third sighed as he really could not believe that after seven years the village still thought Naruto was not the Kyuubi. The Fourth's last wish was not being fulfilled and that law he made in order to try and help Naruto grow up as normal kid was working as he nor any kids born from his generation or from them on knew what really happened that night seven years ago, though most of the village kids still inherited their parents attitude towards him anyway. At least people like Hinata, Ayame, and the Haruno girl did not let the view of the majority of the village rub off on them. 

"Hey Old man guess what I can see...kind of" Hinata said as they entered the room. 

"Really that so cool how many fingers am I holding up" Naruto asked as he thought they were coming here for completely different reason. 

"Three" she told him as then this started Naruto holding various amount of fingers and Hinata telling him many he had up. 

While the two best friends were doing that Ayame was speaking with Sarutobi about just how all this had started. 

"So your saying that she just woke up and all sudden was able to see living things as charka figures" he asked. 

"Yes she told me that she went to sleep and then woke up like she is now" Ayame said. 

"Interesting maybe this is some sort of ability that run in her family as that is possible since she is a orphan who's parent are unknown just like Naruto" he said. He to thought that maybe those headache and bad days she have for time to time were all leading up to this. 

"So does that mean that Hinata has a bloodline limit. You have to tell her how to turn it off she had on for over ten minutes now Ayame said worried for Hinata's safety. 

"If Hinata's new found sight was from a bloodline limit then should she been feeling charka exhaustion long before she got here as something like this would use up too charka for her body to keep it this long unless it was something that develop natural over time which explain her headache as well as why her other sense are so heighten. 

"How do this explain her other sense being the way the are" Ayame asked confused. 

"Think about Ayame when Hinata first having these headache it was not just her head that hurt. Her ears, mouth, feet, and hands all hurt or felt funny as well, however as time passed these things went away and her sense became the way they are now." The third said. 

"So that was all just her body adjusting to having it senses improve beyond normal and her headache lasted the longest because it took her body the much longer to adjust her eyes then everything else" Ayame asked. 

"That exactly it as if I were to guess her body was feeding excess charka to those area until it became normal and while it was doing so Hinata felt off as she was having more charka then normal person flowing into those area. However for her body to do this must mean that her entire clan is blind or maybe this is some sort of alternation to existing bloodline limit, since she is a orphan it almost impossible to tell unless one of her family members comes forth" the Hokage said as he and Ayame turned watched as Naruto and Hinata were playing rock, paper, scissor the normal way instead of their way. 'Well at least she will not have a much of problem with taijustu and basic weapon training anymore' Ayame thought as she could help Hinata with her homework but not her training with taijustu and weapons. 


	12. Chapter 10

An eight year old Hinata stood in the middle of a Kohona training ground. It had been a year since she had discovered that she could see however, both Ayame-neechan and the old man told her that because her sense were naturally increased by her body by sending more charka to them then normal person. Then maybe if she concerted she could temporary increase the range of them or even focus in on something. She was already doing that when she learn the footsteps of people like Naruto, Ayame-neechan, and others. Though the only thing they thought she could not increase though was her eyesight, which only had the range of normal person with 20/20 vision. It was the Hokage's guess that because it took more time to develop then her other four sense that seeing people as charka figures was more then likely the limit of her ability. Though she did have the ability to tell bunshin and kawrin right away. However trying to focus more chraka to increase her four other sense so she could detect things outside her range or focus on something was harder then it appeared to be. Neither her or Naruto were very good at charka control as the teacher had that class when the two of them had been absent from class and never went over it again. 

Hinata sighed as she could not do it she could not sense anything beyond her normal range. "Hey Naruto I getting hungry let eat lunch and then continue after that" Hinata said. 

"All right let eat" blond said as he popped up from his hide spot and went to eat the lunch that Ayame-neechan had made for them. 

Unknown to either of them, Sakura was heading over to the training ground where they were currently eating lunch. She had just entered the academy and while her dream to enter early did not come true. There was still one chance that she had left to get into the same class as Naruto-kun. All she had to do was prove that she was good enough to be skipped ahead two years and then she would be in the same class as him and probably even have a chance at begin on the same team as him after graduating. Sure she found out once she had started attaining the ninja academy that the two of them were the last in their class, but she was sure that it was not all their fault. She was sure that the teachers were also at fault as they were letting personal feelings get in the way of doing their jobs correctly. Not this was that much of shock to her as it was the same everywhere else in the village minus that Ramen Stand they are always going too. Everyone praised Sasuke for getting in a year early, so what it was not that big a deal as he only got in a year early. Naruto-kun and Hinata not only got in three years early but also have actually managed to stay in their class despite the teachers not even teaching them correctly. Sasuke may consider a genius but she wonder would he still be doing as good as he was in the his classes if he was treated same as Naruto and Hinata. 

Though her biggest problem was still that she was just a normal girl from a non-ninja family. She really did have the smarts of Naruto-kun or Hinata who got in three years early or family abilites like some of the kids in her class. However while Sakura may have average abilities in ninjustu, taijustu, and genjustu. She did find out that she was book smart and had really good charka control. She discovery this when she found a book about walking up tree like you are on the ground. At first she thought that was not possible but then found out through read the book that it was very possible and pretty easy to learn but hard to master. Though when Sakura tried after actually managed to get charka to channel into her feet, she did it perfectly on the third try. Then as she read further into the book she learned about water walking. After five tries she had learned how to walk on water, though she had gotten her clothes soaking wet from being overconfident in her ability. As to her if she master tree walking why would water walking be different. Then something came to her as if she could focus charka into her feet to allow her to walk straight up trees and on water, then why not try using it to make her punches and kicks stronger. The way she came up with was not perfect however it allow herself to be about three times stronger then she was before discovered that book. 

Then while she was practicing some of the taijustu moves while using her charka enhanced strength. Might Guy just happened to past by as he was coming back from a mission. He went on and on about how she was burning with the flame of youth and number of other things. At first she thought he was pretty weird and looked funny in the outfit he was wearing, though there was no questioning that he was very skilled taijustu master once she had seen him in action. He had given her some pointers as how to improve her taijustu stance and what she was doing wrong. From then on she went to him whenever she had some questions about taijustu since he knew almost all there was to know about it. 

Sakura brought out her thought when she was heard "what are you doing here Sakura". 

"Hinata" Sakura said as fell backwards. 'Just how do you keep doing that' she thought as she wondered how Hinata was constantly able to get the jump on her despite being partially blind. Sakura had learned of Hinata's sight while she was follow them around one day. 

"I am going to train so what are you doing out here" she asked. 

"I am out here training with Naruto but we were taking break to have lunch when I noticed you coming" Hinata said. 

"So what are you training on maybe I can help you two" Sakura then asked as this was chance to be with Naruto-kun. Her parents knew she trained here but not a lot of people came by this way so she did not have to worry about others telling she was hanging out with Naruto-kun rather then just watch him from afar. 

"I trying to focus more charka into my ears to not only hear further but try and pinpoint certain sounds as that what Ayame-neechan and the old man said I should be able to do" the gray hair girl said as the two of them walked about to where Naruto was. 

"So how is it going then" Sakura asked. 

"Terrible I can not seem to do as both Naruto and me have pretty bad charka control" Hinata sighed. 

"But you can tell I was coming so hard could it be to focus on where Naruto-kun is" she asked. 

"He outside my normal range and you were inside my range" she told her. 

"I have really good charka control I can help you two" she said as this was definitely the way she could help Naruto-kun. 

"So Hinata who was it" Naruto asked as he noticed that his best friend was coming back. She had told him that someone was coming and she wanted to get the surprise them, so that meant it was either Hanabi or Sakura. 

"Hey Naruto I back and Sakura here say that she can help us with our charka control" she told him. 

"What really" Naruto said as he ran up to the pink hair girl. 

'Naruto-kun, he right here in front of me' Sakura thought as this was the closest she had been to him since she had first met him when they were six. 'He has such beautiful blue eyes' Sakura thought as she stared at Naruto in daze. 

"Umm Sakura" Naruto asked as he was starting to feel uncomfortable with her just staring at him like this. 

"Huh" Sakura said as she snapped out of her daze to notice that she was staring at him. "I am sorry.. I am sorry" Sakura said over and over again as she could not believe that she had been so stupid to do that. 'Now Naruto-kun going to think I some kind of weirdo' she thought. 

"Sakura your not going back on your word that you will help us are you" Hinata asked as she was wondering why she was apologizing over and over. Though because she could not see in detail she did not know Sakura was beat red at the moment and Naruto who could see in detail did not really understand what was going on so he thought that she was sick. 

"Are you okay" he asked as he placed her head on her forehead. 

'I...I...I...I' Sakura thought as she tried to pull her thoughts together but could not seem focus so her mind just ran around in circle until she had reach her limit and her mind just shutdown as it unable to take anymore. 

"Is she okay" Hinata asked while looking at Naruto as she noticed that Sakura had moved for a few minutes. 

"I do not think so as she does not really seem to home at the moment" Naruto said as he waved a hand in front of Sakura's face but she did not respond. 

"Maybe I should not..." Hinata started but it was at this moment that Sakura's mind restarted and she apologized to them, telling them that she could help them it was but instead of telling them that she zoned out completely because Naruto-kun had gotten too close to her. She made up something about how she was just thinking really hard and hoped that they brought. 

"Okay so tell us how we can get better at control our chraka" Hinata asked as both of them had brought the story she had told them. 

"Now you focus charka into your feet and then just run up the tree as your suppose learn better by running up rather then walking but make sure that you have the right amount of charka applied to your feet so you do not go..." Sakura said, but then as she was saying Naruto flying off of his tree as he applied too much charka to his feet, "Flying off the tree" she finished. 

'While Naruto-kun was applying too much charka it seem that Hinata was not applying enough' Sakura thought as gray hair girl would go about five steps up before falling flat on her back. 

"So is this really suppose to help us with our charka control" Hinata asked as she was exhausted from trying to tree walk. 

"Of course learning this help me a lot" Sakura said as she tried but it seemed to have failed to help Naruto-kun. The one thing she was sure that she could do for him and she failed at it. 

"Hey there Sakura do not look so down, we get this right Hinata" Naruto said. 

"Yeah there no way this is going to beat us as we are a future Sannin and Hokage" Hinata said. As while Naruto wanted to be a Hokage, she wanted to be a Sannin as she heard that they people who were as strong as the Hokage so that what she wanted she wanted to be as anything less and she would not be able to help Naruto become Hokage. 

"So what can we do after we learn how to tree climb over then have better control over our charkas" Naruto asked. 

"Well it not exact right after and might not work for you two but I was able to get stronger as I applied my charka to my fist and feet to make my punches and kicks stronger" she told them. She walked over to a tree and punched it as hard as she could, with risking of injuring her hand, and it did not affect it much. Then punched it again with her chakra enhanced punch and this time left medium size dent in the tree. 

"Wow that was so cool. You have to teach me how to do that" Naruto said. 

"Yeah that was amazing" Hinata said. 

"You really think so Naruto-kun, Hinata" Sakura asked as she wonder what Naruto would think of her new strength. 

"Yeah of course" the both answer. 

"Do know anything else over then tree climb like any ninjustu or genjutsu" Hinata asked as she had gotten better in taijustu since her sight developed but she was still lagging behind Naruto and then rest of the class. 

"Of course I have gotten pointer from Jonin on taijustu" she told them as hoping she would get Naruto-kun to compliment her again 

The two outcasts of Kohona just stared at her for a moment before asked her to tell them everything that that she had been told as this would help then improve on taijustu even if it just a little bit. 

I would like to thank: 

netbreaker0, XV-Dragon, WolfChibi-Chan, Jordan R. Was Here, Azureuss for review my story. 

ted009, AnonymousNavi, Jordan R. Was Here, WolfChibi-Chan, master of cheese graters, and TheFirstTime for adding my story to their favorite list 

WolfChibi-Chan and Azureuss, for adding my story to their alert list 

WolfChibi-Chan for adding me to their Author Alert List 


	13. Chapter 11

Hanabi smiled as she snuck into Naruto and Hinata apartment. Bat girl may have the ability to sense things around her but the range of that was just a little bit shorter then what her Byakugan could see. All she had to do was stay low and far enough away that she did not alert the older girl to her presence. Now that she in their apartment she was careful that she did not knock anything over so that no one would ever aspect that she was ever here. The reason that she had come here was to play a trick on the gray hair girl in order to get back at her for the prank that the she had played on her. Because of her, she had walk around with blond and brown hair for a week. That bat girl had somehow switched her normal hair shampoo with a blond and brown hair dye mixture that she was sure that Naruto had got for her. Well now was the time that she was going to get her revenge as she was going to switch her clothes around so that she ended up wearing a version of Might Guy outfit that she had modified so its looks remained the same but felt like normal clothes. 

'I still do not understand how those two got a Jonin even if it was the weirdest one to give them pointers' the High heiress thought. Also she could not have picked and better time then today to put her plan into actions as according something she heard Naruto was going to be leaving really early in the morning as part of his punishment for a prank he had played on a villager, so bat girl was going to be leaving their apartment without him. Since she could not see in detail at least she would not be able to tell that she was putting on this modified version of Guy's suit. The knowledge of her being able to see living things as charka figures by now was known by everyone that really knew her weather they were her friend or not. Those that just knew her, as Naruto's friend though had no idea of what she was able to do. With the change made all she had to do was wait and prepare to laugh her butt when she saw bat girl wearing this. 

The very next day Hinata woke up when she hear the alarm clock go off and slammed her hand down on top of it until it stopped. The alarm clock the two of them used was made so that you only have to hit a button to turn it off rather then flip a switch like with most alarm clocks. Yawning she got off the couch bed and head towards to the bathroom where she got ready for the day. Once she had finished her business in the bathroom she head over to the their dresser and pull out the modified version of Guy's suit. Just like Hanabi had thought, the gray hair girl had no idea of what she was about to wear. To her it felt like on of her normal outfits and without Naruto there, she had no idea of just how she looked at the moment. 

'The hell is so funny' Hinata thought as she walked towards the academy. Ever since she had left the apartment she had her people snickering and talking about her behind her back more then usual that is. 

"Hinata I see you finally decide to fully embrace and show off the power of your youthful spirit" Guy yelled as he ran towards her with waterfalls tears running down his face and sunset appearing behind him. While most people just thought this was Guy being Guy. Hinata wonder just how the hell could he do what she believed to be a genjutsu and have no idea about it. What shock her even more was that no one seem to realize this was might be genjustu then her. When she told Sakura about the girl was completely amaze as she had seen Guy do the running sunset thing a few before and thought it was just strange but not genjustu technique. However what good is a genjustu that only make a sunset appeared behind you? Is this something he developed or is this just one of his natural ability, and if he did created then what the hell did he create for in the first place. 

'Wait a minute what is he talking about' Hinata thought as what he said to her finally began to sink in. She was not fully embracing her youthful spirit, as that would mean putting on that weirdo suit that she was told he always wore. 

"Hinata what are you wearing" Ayame asked as she noticed the girl while she was going to check on how Naruto was doing with his punishment for the prank that he pulled before going to work at her father's ramen stand. 

"What are you talking about Ayame-neechan" the girl asked 

"Your wearing outfit that is similar to that of Mr. Guy" the ramen girl told her, as the color seemed to drain for Hinata's face. 

"Rich girl your going to pay for this" Hinata yelled as she was going to make sure that the girl paid for this and pay for it dearly. 

Hanabi who saw the whole event from the edge of her Bykagaun range was on the ground laughing her butt off, as she could not believe that her plan worked even better then she thought it would. She just expected that the bat girl would just walk around in that outfit until Naruto told her that she had it on. She never expected for Guy to showing up like that but it was perfect anyway, now if only she was recording this she could watch over and over again. 

"Naruto-kun what wrong with Hinata" Sakura asked a few days later, as it was clear that she was angry about something and she was taking it all out on the tree that she was practice her taijutsu on. The pink hair girl had started hanging out with the two of them in their training area to help with their charka control and other things that she had learned from the books she read. That was what she told them at least but the real reason was she wanted to be around Naruto and try and get him to notice her. However that was not going to well as her mind would think to hard about what to say and thus shut down for a few minutes whenever he got too close or asked a question out of the blue that she was not prepare to answer right away. So Naruto just thought this was some strange habit of hers rather then a sign of her liking him. 

"It the prank war between her and Hanabi. Hinata made the Hyuga's hair for blond and brown for a week and in respond she snuck into our apartment and change her clothes so that she was wearing Guy-sensei's outfit and she was then spotted by Guy-sensei on her way to the academy" he told her. 

Sakura felt a chill go down her spine and then shook her head as forced a image of Naruto in one of Guy outfit out of her mind. "So Naruto-kun how do you like the lunch I made for you two" she asked trying to change the subject. 

Naruto then looked and Sakura and then down at the rice ball that she had made for them since Ayame-neechan was not feeling good. 'I wonder how I can tell her this food make me feel strange' he thought as the rice ball that he held in his hand was made to look like him. So if he ate it would almost be like he was eating himself, which made he feel confused. 

Hinata however had no such problem, as she could not see what the rice ball looked like it was just a rice ball to her. She grabbed the rice ball from Naruto's hand and stuffed into her own mouth then grabbing a few more the container and stuffed those in her mouth as well. 

"Hey that was..." Naruto started but he then saw the look on her face and stopped him right there as mess with Hinata when she was in a bad mood was a bad idea. 

"Sakura we going to have to cut things short today as Naruto and I have something we need to talk about. So we will be leaving right after we finished with your lunch" Hinata told the pink hair girl as finishing off the rice balls in her mouth. 

Sakura open her mouth protest as she wanted more time with Naruto-kun but also knew that messing with Hinata at the moment was something she should not do. She had learned the hard way and did not want to get on Hinata's bad side ever again if she could help it. 

I would like to thank: 

NaruHinaforever,XV-Dragon,netbreaker0, WolfChibi-Chan, sexyinumama, and AnonymousNavi for reviewing my story 

Expantion of the Nova for adding me to their C2 archive 

tutcat, Thanos Farek Seid II, and thoughtseeker for adding this to their favorite story list 

CommanderSLM, tutcat for adding their story to their Alert list 

Thanos Farek Seid II for adding me as one of their Favorite Author 

nova bomb for adding me to their author alert list 


	14. Chapter 12

Haruka ran through the Hyuga manor as she had just arrived back from a mission and need to change out of her kunocihi clothes and then head over to Hanabi's birthday party. She did not expect that the mission she was on would last as long as it did and then before she had even come here she had reported to the Hokage as soon as she returned. She hoped that Hisahi had taken her present to the party all right just in case she did not make it in time. 

After she had changed out her kunocihi outfit, Haruka was dressed in her normal clothes and just as she was about to head over to where the party was being held as it was not a the Hyuga manor but at another property that the Hyugas owned as most of the branch members and the main house were there so they needed a larger area then what was available at here at the manor. Though she wonder if Hanabi had finally invited some friend to her birthday party as for the last eight years she has not invited a single person to her birthday. In fact the only people she even seem to interact continuously outside of the Hyuga manor are Hinata, her friend Naruto, and that Tenten girl that helps Neji train. Though over the years she had managed to pound into her daughter that being a Hyuga did not automatically make her better then everyone else. Instead she thought she was better then most people in and around her age group because of her skill and not simply because of her clan name, so she still had some more work to do but she was getting there with Hanabi. 

Though as Haruka was on her way out of her and Hisahi room she heard something that sounds like someone was stuffing something into a bag. It was not that loud and if she had stopped to concentrate for a moment she would not have even notice the sound in the first place. Following the sound she found that it had come from her daughter's room and wonder just who could it be in there as the one only that were suppose to be here were a skeleton crew that was left in charge of watching the manor while the rest of the Hyugas were at Hanabi's birthday party. 

"All right whoever you are come...out" Haruka said as she opened the door only to find that there was no one there at all. Hanabi's room was completely empty, as there did not seem to be a soul in here. 

'This can be right I know that I heard someone in here and they could have gone out of here that...' Haruka thought as then something fell on top of her. 

"I do not think so do you think you can break into my daughter's room and get away with it" Hisahi's wife said as she grabbed the figure by the ankle when they tried to escape. 

"Hey let go of me lady" the figure said as the voice was so shocking that Haruka had almost done just that. 

"Hinata" Haruka asked in shock that it was her first daughter had broken into her younger sister. In the nine years that she had been alive this was the first time that she had held even if it was only ankle since she was a week old. 

"How do you know my name" Hinata demand as she never met this lady before and was sure that she should not know her name. 

Haruka did not answer as she was just too shock that after nine years, her daughter the one that she had left on the doorsteps of that orphanage was right here in front of her. All she wanted to do right now was take her into her arms and hug her but she could not do that as she was sure the girl would wonder what is wrong with her, as she had no idea that the person holding her ankle was actually her mother. 

'What the matter with this lady she acting like Sakura, but maybe I could use that to my advantage and get out her grip' Hinata thought. 

With Haruka so lost in thought Hinata was to pry Haruka's hands off her ankle and then run off. 'I really going to have to thank Sakura for the lesson in charka control, otherwise I never would have been able to pull this off without her' Hinata thought as it was the tree walking lesson and enhance your strength through focusing charka through hands that she had managed to get away from that woman. Though she still need a lot of work as that why she had fell on the woman as she could not say on the ceiling for any longer then she had. 

'I just hope that lady does not tell any one I was here' Hinata thought though for some strange reason she had feeling that the woman would not tell on her. 

When Haruka snapped out of her daze she realized that Hinata was no longer there and that she was now even later to Hanabi's birthday party. 

00000000000000000000000000 

"I am so glad that you managed to make to my party, mom" Hanabi said as she held on to her mother's arm as they walked back to the Hyuga manor. 

"I am glad that I was able to make" Haruka told her though her encounter with Hinata was still on her mind. 'What was Hinata doing there in Hanabi's room' she thought. 

"Mom" Hanabi asked as her mother seem to be thinking about something really hard maybe it was the mission she had just back from or something as that what it was most of the time she was like this. 

"I am fine dear, so how come you did not have any friend at your party" she asked as again there that was not a Hyuga beside Tenten. 

"Most kids my age are just too jealous of my abilities so they do not want to be friends with me but I do not need them because I have you, dad, Neji-niisan, and TenTen-neechan" Hanabi said as pulled herself to her mother. 

00000000000000000000000000 

"Hanabi what wrong we heard you scream" her father asked as both him and Haruka ran into their daughter's room to see what wrong with her. 

"Hanabi answer me" Haruka asked as her daughter was not responding to anything she just stared at the empty cabinet where she kept all of her senazi. 'This is what Hinata was here for' she thought as the Hanabi's senzai cabinet was completely empty as there was not a not a single one left in there. 

00000000000000000000000000 

"Hinata are you sure that you should have done this" Naruto asked as he watched Hinata eating some of the senzai that she had stolen from Hanabi. 

"You want some" Hinata asked as offer Naruto some of the stolen senzai. 

"Sure but did you really have to go and steal all this from Hanabi" he asked as he joined her on their apartment's only bed. 

"Of course she had it coming after making so I put on Guy-sensei's weird outfit" Hinata said as then stuff another one of Hanabi's senzai in her mouth. 

"But even the two of us can not eat all of these senzais tonight and they all can not fit in your drawer so where are you going to keep them" Naruto asked curiously. 

"Under the bed" Hinata said as she while pointing downward. 

00000000000000000000000000 

I would like to thank: 

NaruHinaforever, AnonymousNavi,netbreaker0, MissNaye, RobotBoy1000000, XV-Dragon, and Reimei Yume for reviewing my story 

fanofanime2006, yin-yang personalities, 2b1b,RobotBoy1000000, and shadowfox999 for adding this story to their favorite story list 

ForeverDancer, MissNaye, Reimei Yume, and Draag for adding their story to their Alert list 


	15. Chapter 13

"The wind up here feel so good today" Hinata said as she held out her arms and felt the wind blow past her body. 

"Hey you two hurry up" she yelled behind her, as slowly coming from behind her was Naruto and Sakura. In the two years since Sakura had started helping her and Naruto she had become real good friend with her. However to avoid her parents finding out their friendship she only acted like their friend when they were alone or she sure that the would find out. Naruto and her understood about that, as most parents did not want their kids hang around them. If Sakura's parent found out what she was doing then they would immediately make so that the three of could hang out anymore. Sakura's crush on Naruto was still there though both Naruto and her were still blind to the fact that she had feeling towards the blond boy. 

"Has she always been like this" Sakura asked, as she was barely able to keep up with Naruto let alone Hinata. 

"For as long as I have known her," Naruto said as he also wonder where she got all this energy from sometimes. 

"So where are we going anyway Naruto-kun" she asked wonder where the two of them could have been taking her. 

"It where Hinata and me come whenever we are depressed and for me the view from here is the probably one of the best in all of Kohona. For Hinata she like the way the wind feel against her body up here" Naruto told her. 

"So Sakura what do you think of our favorite spot" Hinata asked as she noticed her two friends had finally caught up with her. 

"Wow" was all Sakura said could as she found herself on top of the Hokage Mountain staring out at all of Kohona. 

"This is amazing Naruto-kun, Hinata" Sakura said as she finally got over the shock of the view before her. 

"It sure is the old man was the one that show this spot to us shortly after Hianta and me entered into the academy" Naruto told her as the two them then got depressed as they had failed the pass the genin exam this year and was going to be staying back for another year. 

"Cheer up you two you pass next year" Sakura told them as she thought 'and I going to get pushed ahead next year so I can have a chance to be in the same class as Naruto-kun' 

"Thanks Sakura you are a good friend and without your help we would not have come this far" Hinata told her as they were in her debt as because of her they were able to gain better chraka control among other things. True the two of them still had a lot of work to do as Naruto and her could only walk halfway up their tree while Sakura can not only walk up and down a tree but on water as well. 

"Do not mention it you two have do have done a lot for me as well" Sakura replied, as it was true. Naruto-kun made her feel good about herself when all everyone did was make fun of her, while Hinata was her best friend who she told everything to but about her crush on Naruto. 

"Even if we are not all on the same team, Sakura and me are going to do everything we can to help you become Hokage, right Sakura" Hinata said as the three of them sat down just look over Kohona. 

"That right Naruto-kun we will help you in whatever way we can" Sakura said as this was the reason she had become decide to become kunocihi of Kohona to get close to and help her crush in whatever way she could. 

"Well I going to do whatever I can to make sure that nothing happened to any of us" Naruto said, as he would do anything to protect his best friends just like they would. 

"Hey Sakura close your eyes and stay completely still this is the best part the spot that the old man told us about" Hinata said suddenly as Sakura looked at her curiously by did it anyway. 

What happened next was something that Sakura had never experienced before as the sun began to sunset off in the distance. She had seen sunset before but never like this as for some reason up here high on the top of Hokage mountain, she could feel the heat of the sun slowly faded away to be replaced the cool of night. Sounds that she had would have never heard before with her eyes open were making themselves known to her. The wind changed slowly from nice warm breeze to gentle cold one and that passed over her body cause her to shake a little. 

"That was amazing do you feel that all the time, Hinata" Sakura asked as she could not believe that sunset could be like that. 

"Hina..." Sakura started but Naruto stopped her. 

"I know how you feel as that how I felt when I first experience a sunset like this but for Hinata the experience is multiple many time over because of her increase senses so she going to be out of it for a while" Naruto told her. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000 

Six months later... 

Hinata was jumping from rooftop to rooftop in order to get away from Hanabi after pulling her latest prank on the Hyuga heiress. Rooftop jumping was not something that they had learned in class and was actually a different use of skill that Sakura had taught to her and Naruto after she herself had learned it. The skill was originally how to run in tree like all ninjas could. According to Sakura this was actually taught in class but Hinata just guess this was another one of the things they had taught while her and Naruto were not there in attempt make sure that they had failed to become ninjas. 

However she a made a miss step and ended up crash landing on a rooftop. 'Ouch that really hurt' Hinata thought as she just lay there not wanting to get up at the moment. She should have lost Hanabi a long time ago so she should have to worry about the younger girl coming after her. 

As Hinata just laid there not want to move she noticed a kid around her age walk by her and sit down next to her. 

"So are you just going to sit there like a idiot or are you even going to ask why the hell I am here" Hinata asked loudly as she could believe that this kid had just walked pass her like she was not even there. 

"That would be to troublesome and I really do not care as you are not hurt but chose to stay like that" the boy said without turning around. 

"So what are you doing here and who are you" Hinata asked. 

"Clouds watching and my name is Shikamaru Nara" he told her. 

"I am Hinata and I always wonder what clouds looked like" the girl said as she joined him in cloud watching. 

"I guess you would being partially blind" he said shocking her as how could he know that she was partial blind when they had just met no more then three minutes ago. 

"Before you ask how I know it not the hard as you are know as the village outcast and the Hyuga heiress' rival" Shikamaru told her. 

"So are you just going to stare at the clouds like this all day" Hinata asked after staring up at the sky for about five minutes. There was not breeze today and the sky was completely clear of anything but clouds making so a girl like her would get bored fast. 

"Yup" the respond the Shikamaru had given her. 

"How about you do something else" Hinata suggested as she getting bored of this. 

"Too troublesome" he answered. 

"Come on let go I am going introduce to my other friends and we can all doing training and stuff like that" Hinata said as she just remember that Shikamaru was the name of boy Sakura had told her about once who was lazy and said troublesome a lot. 

Shikamaru did not said anything in respond as he guessed disagree with this girl would be the same as with Ino. 'Just great I came here to get away from that troublesome girl only run into another one' he thought as she led him to the training ground Naruto, Sakura, and her used. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000 

I would like to thank: 

AnonymousNavi,netbreaker0, Aracade, WolfChibi-Chan, and Reimei Yume for reviewing my story 

bleeding-fallen-angel for adding this story to their favorite story list 


	16. Chapter 14

'This is really a good batch' Hinata thought as she walked through the village eating from a bag of senzai that Ayame-neechan had bought her when they ran into each other near the store. 

As she was walking then heard something coming from her far right that sounds a lot like a dog. 

"So it was a dog, are you okay" she asked as she was now in alley with a dog that did not move but bark and growled at her when she had gotten close to them. 

"You are trapped under this huh" Hinata said as while she could not see what they were trapped under she could feel it once she had gone right in front of the dog. 

"Do not worry doggy I am going to help you" Hinata said as she felt around for a place where she could lift whatever this was that kept the dog trapped. As for calling them 'doggy' she did not know their name and would not even be able to tell if they were wearing a name tag, because she could not see in detail. 

The dog stopped barking and growling at her when they noticed that she was indeed help them get out from where they had been trapped for a long time now. 

"There you free now" Hinata told them as she had moved the object off them and it landed further back in the alley. 

"So doggy do you know how to get back home now" Hinata asked. 

The dog barked and shook their head as they had gotten lost and ended up trapped here until Hinata freed them. 

"I know I will take you back home with me to get you something to eat then later we can go to see Ayame-neechan and her dad who can help you find your owner. How do that sound" Hinata asked them. 

A little hesitated at first but the dog eventually agrees, as they were hungry after all. 

"So doggy are you a boy or a girl if you can understand me bark once for boy and twice for girl" Hinata asked as they walked towards the apartment she shared with Naruto. 

The dog bark once to tell her that they were a boy and not a girl amazing Hinata, as she did not expect them to understand what she was saying. 

"You can understand me that so cool let see what over things you can answer" she asked as him a number of questions as they walked home. 

00000000000000000000000000000000 

"So what do you want to do" Hinata asked as she lay on the floor of the apartment with the dog on her stomach and the TV on. Although she could not see the TV that did not mean that she could not listen to it. 

The dog shrugged his shoulders in manner that Hinata told this was his way of saying 'I do not know.' 

"Hey do you know want to play video games" the gray hair girl asked though Naruto had taught how to play fighting games which really were not all that hard as she just had to remember all the buttons needed to do all the moves and what characters used them. After all remembering all those button combinations and what characters used them was kind of like remembering the hand seals needed to perform almost any justu that is not taijustu. However she depended on Naruto to tell her she was on the right character before the started each match. 

The dog barked no and then wondered if she was really serious about them playing video games since he was a dog and she was a human. 

Hinata sighed as she was getting bored. Naruto was not around but she guessed he was training or something. Sakura could not hang out with her as she told both of them a few days ago that she would be able to get away from her parents because of a relative that was coming over and she had to staying at her house. 

'Relatives, I wonder what it like to have them' Hinata thought as took the dog off her stomach and then roll over onto it in order to do some channel surfing which to her was change the channel and listen for awhile then change it again. 

"What am I thinking I have Ayame-neechan, her dad, and the old man as my relatives. They might not be my related to me like Sakura's are but they all me and Naruto have even known" Hinata said as she could not believe that she had forgotten this for even a second. Then she heard someone on TV that had given her an idea as to something they could do. 

00000000000000000000000000000000 

"So this is where the two of them live and all by themselves" a boy named Kiba asked. 

"That right this is where the two of them live alone but I come over to make sure that they are eating correctly and other things" Ayame said. 

"So you are like their big sister or something" Kiba asked, as that what seem she was to them. 

"I am their big sister and they are my younger siblings. My father and the Hokage are their fatherly figures and together the three of us are their family" Ayame told Kiba as they walked toward Naruto and Hinata's apartment. 

It was while she was heading home for just doing some errands around the village that she had run into this boy named Kiba. He wanted to know where Hinata lived as for what he had been told was that she had been seen talking with his dog that had been missing since the other day. 

"Hinata are you here do you find a..." Ayame asked as she opened the door but stopped as she saw what the gray hair girl was doing at the moment. 

There on the ceiling of the their apartment was Hinata crawling, holding Kiba's dog in way so that they could walk on their own, and singing "Ninja dog Ninja dog does what ever a ninja can" which was follow up the dog barking. 

"Hinata/Akamaru" Ayame and Kiba yelled at the same time. 

"Huh" Hinata asked as noticed them there and then fell from the ceiling as she could stay up there anymore. To do this correctly, she was completely focused on the task at hand and making sure she was not hurt the dog so she could not tell Kiba and Ayame were even there until they had said something. 

"Ouch are you okay doggy" Hinata asked as she made it so that Akamaru fell on her and not the other way around. 

Akamaru barked once to let her know that he was okay then notice Kiba standing there. 

"Hey Ayame-neechan I found a dog that can understand me is not that cool" Hinata asked after she got up off the floor and face the girl. "Who are you?" she asked as she noticed Kiba standing there. 

"Hinata this is Kiba Inuzuka and he is the owner of the dog found you" Ayame told her. 

"Well I guess this is goodbye then at least we have some fun before you had to go" Hinata said to Akamaru. 

"Since Akamaru seem to like you why do not we just come back here or hang out some time" Kiba suggested as Akamaru was not normally that friendly with anyone other then him that he would allow them to do what he saw Hinata doing. 

"Really but what about you parents" Hinata asked as that why she could not always hang around Sakura as if her parents found out they would allow them to be friends anymore. 

"My parents do not really feel the same way towards you two like the rest of the village does" Kiba told her 

"Okay then" Hinata said as she was glad to have made two more friends. 

00000000000000000000000000000000 

January 3 at the Nara ranch... 

"Shikamaru and Choji why are not you two working" Ayame asked as she enter the room to see that the two boys were not working but just hanging. 

"Too troublesome at the moment" Shikamaru told the older girl who was started to get angry but then Choji step in to explain things. 

"What Shikamaru mean is that we finished what we were doing but we could go in further because of what happened to Sakura" Choji told her as there standing on chair was Sakura holding a banner and staring out into space. 

"The last time Shikamaru disturbed her while she was doing something like this he got present ram into his gut and you know how strong the girl is" Choji explained "That really hurt so I am going test my luck again" Shikamaru said as he learned the hard way on Naruto's birthday. On that day he had found just standing in the street like she was now only she was holding what look like a present and not a banner. Walking up to her and asking what wrong she then thrust the present forward and into his gut. Sakura then spent the next few minute apologizing to him before running off. Though Sakura and Hinata were both loud with Hinata being louder then Sakura most of the time. They were not as bossy as Ino tend to be which made hanging out with them a lot less troublesome. 

Ayame just sighed at the sight of the pink hair girl as she has really fallen hard for Naruto but the result of her crush was probably not going to end well if her intuition was correct. 

As for what they were all doing when Sakura had heard that neither Hinata nor Naruto have ever had a birthday with more then herself and her dad. Sakura then told her as Hinata's best friend she could not allow that to continue and suggested that they hold a big birthday party for her when her birthday came around. Thus came where they were all here at the Nara Ranch preparing for a surprise party for Hinata. 

00000000000000000000000000000000 

"Akamaru and Hinata really get along" Naruto said as watch the two of them talk to each other about a number of different things. 

"Yeah other then me and my family Hinata is the only other person that Akamaru is like this with" Kiba answered as it was his job to distract the two of them until everything was ready and then lead to the Nara ranch once it was. 

"So where are you going anyway is it Shikamaru's" Hinata asked. 

Kiba then wondered just how she knew that, as they should be close enough for her to realize that yet. 

"From your silence I take that as a yes and just how did I know, well I did not know" she told them. 

"If you did not know then how did you know that where we are going then" Naruto asked. 

"Akamaru told me as it was part of our secret training, right Akamaru" Hinata asked as the dog barked once for yes. Most of their conversations were done in this manner with Hinata asking the questions and Akamaru answering them with barks, growls, and number of other noises that mean a number of different things that only Hinata seemed to understand the meaning of. Also Hinata had somehow managed to teach Akamaru how to use the Juujin Bunshin on his own. 

00000000000000000000000000000000 

"Surprise Happy Birthday Hinata" everyone said as Hinata, Akamaru, Naruto, and Kiba entered the room where everyone was waiting to surprise her. 

Hinata just stood there shocked as this was not what she was expected even if it was her birthday. Equally shocked was Naruto who was kept in the dark because he would have told Hinata about it. 

"A party for me" Hinata asked after she had finally had gotten over shock of what was happening. 

"Yeah it your birthday and you normally spend it with your friends and family right" Sakura then asked her. 

Hinata just nodded as that what her understand of birthdays were about spending time with family and friends. However until three years ago she only had one person that she called a friend, while Ayame-neechan, her dad, and the old man were close thing to her relatives she had. 

"Well when I learned that the two of you were spending them with only Ms. Ayame and her dad. I got everyone together and had Mr. and Mrs. Nara let us hold the party here" the pink hair girl explained. 

"Thanks Sakura" Hinata told her while giving her a hug as this was one of the nicest things that anyone has ever done for her 

00000000000000000000000000000000 

I would like to thank: 

XV-Dragon, NaruHinaforever, and WolfChibi-Chan for reviewing my story 

Ziyi Shadow and Kantala for adding this story to their favorite story list 

Swordbearer, Caelash, Mamut, and Kantala for adding this story to their Alert list 


	17. Chapter 15

"Player One Wins" the TV said as the second player's character fell to the ground and tried to get up again but failed as they then fell back to the ground once more.

"What" Hinata yelled as her controller fell to the ground as she was the second player which meant that she was the one that had just lost.

"Play me again" Hinata demand as she turned to the person that she was playing against as she could not believe that they were this good as when they had only learned to play video games period a few weeks ago.

The first player was a boy around her age with pale white hair and black eyes. They wear wearing a plain black shirt and blue shorts. The boy sighed and then turned to Hinata held up six fingers.

"I know that I loss six times in a row but I win this time for sure" Hinata told them as she felt around for the controller that she had dropped with had bounce once it hit the ground so it was not right in front of her like she thought it was.

See that she was having some trouble finding the controller the boy tap her on the shoulder with it so he could her beat her again for the seventh time in a row.

"Thanks but your going down this time" Hinata told them as they returned to the character select screen and picked their characters. Hinata of course relying on the boy to tell her that she had select the right character.

Meanwhile behind the two of the sat Kiba who was just sitting back watching the two of them as he wanted to play himself since they were suppose to be playing in a rotation between the three of them. However once Hinata and the white hair boy went up against each other they growled at him whenever he told him it was his turn to play.

"Hey Kiba, when did you and Akamaru get here" Naruto asked as he came into the apartment.

"He wanted to come over to visit the two of you about two hours ago because you had that new fighting game that just came out. We were suppose to be taking turns but Hinata is taking losing to him way too serious again" Kiba sighed.

"Well he did have a good teacher as once Hinata got the hang of playing fighting game neither me, Sakura, or anyone else could beat her. It strange that they only person that could beat her is Akamaru though" Naruto said as Hinata demand Akamaru play her again once after she had lose for the seventh time in a row.

That right the pale white hair boy was know other then Kiba's dog Akamaru. He could already use Juujin Bunshin but Hinata thought that just turning into a clone of Kiba was not good enough. She wanted him to have his own human form rather then just copying Kiba's form all the time. So she had somehow managed to teach him how to transform into his current form. Not only had she had taught him this skill but a number of other skill and justus so he could be more useful to Kiba in a fight. Thank to Hinata's help and training Akamaru was now more of a dog ninja then a ninja dog.

Though Akamaru was not the only one that was learning how to do new things as in exchange for teaching her him how to do all these things. Akamaru was teaching Hinata how to better use her heighten sense as what better teacher could there be for her then a ninja dog who had natural senses that were already better then a human. Though it was kind of strange seeing Hinata taking instructions from a dog. Though if there was one thing that Hinata had regretted doing it was teaching Akamaru how to play fighting video games while he was in his human form as a way of helping him to learn those other justus that she had taught him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later on street in Kohona

Hanabi sighed as she was stuck up in a tree that she was get ready for prank that she wanted to play on bat girl but had screw up, thus ending up in her current situation. From using her Byukugan and simply listening around she had found out that bat girl had come by this way a lot recently so she thought that it was good place to set up a prank. However things had not turned out as plan and she ended up trapped in her own prank. It was embarrassing but she did not need anyone help as she could get out of this herself. She set up this prank so she should be able to get out of it no problem right. That was over two hours ago and she was still here in the tree stuck in the same position.

'Well at least this does not hurt' Hanabi thought as she wondering if she would be stuck up here in till her mother, father, or Negi came by. As Tenten-neechan was away visiting family and despite other Hyuga passing her by they did not help her. It was at time like this that she wished she could still have people do stuff because of her clan name. Though because of her mother drilling into her that Hyuga name did not make her superior to everyone else that thought quickly passed.

"Negi-niichan" Hanabi said happily as she noticed the her cousin coming by and knew that he would help her down for her. He was always allow her to train with him when her father was too busy. Though what Hanabi did not know was that Negi was taking out his angry over his father's death on her. It was simply because she had skills that while they were not as good as his because she had never come close to winning even once, however they were at a level that kept her from getting serious hurt by him.

Negi did not do anything to help her but just shook his head slightly as he continued walking on ignoring Hanabi and how she was trapped up here.

"Why did you think that he was going to help you" a voice said for above her.

"Who are…oh it just you bat girl's friend" Hanabi sighed as at least it was not bat girl herself but this was just as bad as her friend was bound to tell her about this

"How my time do I have to tell you my name is Naruto Uzamaki and her name is not bat girl but Hinata" Naruto said as he walked down from where he was sitting. Like Hinata he could walk on things like trees, ceilings, etc but both of them were still far for being able to use this in fight. This was made clear when the three of them had a three way sparring match and both Hinata and him failed at stick to trees in order to avoid one of Sakura's charka enhanced punches.

"Like I care what her name or your name really is" Hanabi said as why should she care what her rival and her friend's names really were. Bat girl never called her by her own name so why should she. Also her best friend here had also helped in number of the pranks that she had played on her.

'Huh' Hanabi thought as started to fall from where she was and starting heading towards the ground.

Though before she could hit the ground she caught by Naruto or at least he had tried to catch her but misjudge where she would land and she ended up landing on him instead. Hanabi was shocked that he had helped her and was too shocked to move for moment. 'He helped me down even though I always fighting with his best friend' she thought.

This did not last long as she got herself together and got off the blond boy. "Do not expect me to say thank you" Hanabi said as she dust herself off once she had gotten off him.

"I was not but I could not just leave you up there like you cousin did as that would not be right" Naruto said as he was pissed the her cousin did not help her. Naruto did not know Negi that well but, he was sure that he would have that would have help her down since they were family after all.

"So I guess your going to tell bat girl about this then" Hanabi said as she knew that he was going to do that and soon bat girl would be laughed her butt off at her expense.

"Do you know me to tell Hinata about this" Naruto asked as he would but if she did not want to then he would not as Hanabi may not be his friend but at least she treated him and Hinata like people. People she did not like but still being treating that way by Hanabi was still better then how most of the other villagers treated and acted around them. That and she never once tried to pull a prank on him despite the fact that he had helped out in a number of the pranks that Hinata had played on her other the years

"I…would like that you not to" Hanabi asked as she could not believe that she was doing this like he would keep his word.

"Okay Then it I will keep this our secret then" Naruto told her as Hanabi just stared at him amazed that he was not going to tell bat girl about this.

"Ummm…I…thank you" Hanabi said before running off as she was starting to fell strange looking at him. After hearing that he was going to keep this a secret she felt really good as she never had anyone that willingly to keep something she wanted a serect other then her mother and father.

'That was strange' Naruto thought as continued on his way home wondering what happened to Hanabi to cause her to act like that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Naruto how did go" Hinata asked as the two of them were just watching or listening to TV later that night after playing some fighting games.

"Perfect I got away without getting caught and I sure that no body will ever find out it was me" the blond told her as that what he was doing before running into Hanabi. He was playing a prank on some villagers that would not sell anything to them.

"Too bad you could stay there and see the reaction on their faces when they found out what you did without risking getting caught right" she said while Naruto just nodded. He wished that he could have stayed behind to see the looks on there faces but that would be too much of risk as Ayame-neechan told him that if he had gotten caught pulling a prank one more time she would take away all his ramen for a week.

"So what else happened" Hinata asked she knew something else had happened as she had been around Naruto too long not to know that was something that he was not mentioning when it came to what he was doing before he had come home today.

"That a secret and I can not tell you about it" Naruto told her and she did ask any further as she had things she could not tell him or anyone else because she promised Akamaru. Though she knew that it had something to do with rich girl as after she focused more charka to her nose, she could smell her scent on him. If she had to guess the only reason he was keeping her secret was because she did not treat them like the rest of the village did and felt that it worth keeping her secret because of that. If that was reason enough for Naruto then it was reason enough for her because otherwise he would have told her about it already.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

AnonymousNavi,sallyluv16,Reimei Yume,netbreaker0,nikki2112,WolfChibi-Chan,Neo-Ninja for reviewing my story

nikki2112, Sallyluv16 for adding this story to their favorite story list

s4ik0ryu for adding this to their story alert list

Also I would everyone else that has been reading the story so far as thank to them this story has over 10135 hits, been added to 3 C2 archives, is on 30 favorite list, and 38 people have added it to their Story Alert list.


	18. Author Notes 02

I am posting another author's note because I would like some feedback on another set of ideas that I have been thinking about for awhile now. Again some of them will not appear with the story right a way but I rather be sure about them now.

The ideas are:

Who should be the third member of Naruto and Hinata team. I know that I have already asked this but I have decided to just drop Sasuke from the story all together so he no longer even a choice now. My reason for dropping Sasuke is that I want to go in different direction then series did and Sasuke does not have place in what I am planning.

So the choice for Team Seven's third member are now:  
Hanabi(who is only one year younger then Hinata instead five in this story)  
Sakura  
Kiba with Akamaru  
Akamaru by himself  
Someone else

A Bloodline limit for Hinata(as her Byukugan is a more a special ability then a bloodline limit):

After reading Reimei Yume's idea for elemental eye, I decided that it would be a good idea to give Hinata an actual bloodline limit. By doing this I came up with number of ideas that lead to me dropping Sasuke as he was not needed for the story advancement any more. The problem however is that I really do not know what type of bloodline limit I should give to Hinata. The elemental eye is a good idea but I would like to know if anyone else has any ideas for another bloodline limit to give to Hinata

Or should I just leave Hinata the way she is now

The Real Genin Test:  
I do not really have an idea on what this should be. Should it be the bell test or does any one have any ideas for something else.


	19. Author Notes 02 Results

Here are the result for the questions I asked from my second Author Notes and the people I would like to thanks for both Chapter 15 and my second Author Notes. As for Chapter 16 that will be posted soon

Team Seven's Third member:

Hanabi-2

Sakura-2

Kiba and Akamaru-1

Shino-1

Bloodline for Hinata:

Yes-3

Another special ability-1

No-0

The bloodline or special ability:

A earth-based or natured linked bloodline like the first hokage(Fanfofanime2006)

Can tell the differnt energies that make up the ninja arts more specifily give the abiltiy to ideientfy and remove curse jutsus.(netbreaker0)

Extremely hightened senses (AnonymousNavi)

I would like to thank:

Reimei Yume, icegoddess52, WolfChibi-Chan, MissNaye, Leite Destiny, sexyinumama, AnonymousNavi, netbreaker0, mokonarulestheworld, nikki2112, Jordan R. Was Here and Cheated Of Between for reviewing my story

Fanfofanime2006, netbreaker0, AnonymousNavi, and WolfChibi-Chan for responding to my Author Notes

Outlaw-Lanaya, Leite Destiny, iceladyofdaggers, Hanamuri13, deomofnight66, nemo1986, SerenaWhitman, and Cheated Of Between for adding this story to their favorite story list

Leite Destiny, tehcrazykatlady, SugarHappyBiChick, K-promises-fall, SerenaWhitman, and Hanamuri13 for adding this to their story alert list

Hanamuri13 for adding me as one of their Favorite Author

Hanamuri13 and Sakura Lisel for adding this to their Author Alert


	20. Chapter 16

It had been awhile since Naruto had rescue Hanabi from that tree she was stuck and ever since that moment she had began to treating Naruto differently and hung out around him more. She still treated Hinata in the same manner that she always had and Hinata did the same as neither one of them ever call the other by anything other then the name that they had given the other.

"Hey there Naruto how are you today" Hanabi asked as she came sat down next to him during the academy's lunch period. While they may been in different years at the academy all the class took the same lunch period and the student were allow to eat wherever the wanted as long as they came back before the lunch period was over.

"Why do not you stop bother Naruto and make friend with someone else rich girl" Hinata told as she glared at the girl.

"Hey is that a cat over there why do you go make friend with that like you did with Kiba's dog" Hanabi suggested.

"Do not make funny of my friendship with Akamaru at least I have friends" Hinata growled.

"It not that I do not have any friends, it just that they are so jealous of my abilities that they do not want to be friends with me" Hanabi told her

"Yeah right they just do not like you so you came up with that lie to explain why you have no friends" Hinata told her as this then stared a glaring contest between the two of them.

Naruto just sighed this was how most of his lunch period went now days as Hanabi would come by and then argue with Hinata for half the lunch period then the two of them would get hungry and starting eating without looking at the other. One of the only topic he could get the both of them to talk about without argue at least most of the time would be senzai, their favorite type of food.

000000000000000000000000000000  
"So Hanabi your birthday is coming up soon is there anyone that you want to invite to your party" Haruka asked hoping that she had at least made one friend this year. She really did not know that much about what was going on with Hanabi lately as she was really busy with her Jounin duties all thanks to a number of Jounin who had gotten really sick from a dish she had brought to a party awhile back. Really it could have been that bad as Hiashi and Hanabi eat her cooking all the time and they never complained or even gotten sick from it.

"Yup I want Naruto Uazmaki to come to my party, Mom" Hanabi said looking to see what she was going to wear at her birthday party.

"Naruto" Haruka said with shocked looked on her face as she wondered what were the odds of Naruto being the first friend that both her daughters would ever make.

"Then what about Hinata the girl that is almost always around him, do you want her to come as well" Haruka asked knowing the answer but hoping that this would be a chance to see her first daughter again. If she was guest of Hanabi then she would be able to at least see her again maybe even talk her more then she did the last time.

"No just Naruto, batgirl is not invited" Hanabi said without a second thought as there was no way she wanted the partial blind girl to be there at her party.  
000000000000000000000000000000

"What a day huh Naruto" Hinata asked as spend most of the day helping Ayame-neechan at Ichiraku Ramen Stand because her father was sick.

"Yeah and Sakura was a lot of help too when she was not spacing out" Naruto said as half way through the day Sakura had come by and agreed to help them as well but stay in the back doing most of the cooking with him while Ayame and Hinata took care of the front end.

"Huh what this" Naruto said as he noticed there was something attach to their door and looked different from anything they had gotten before.

"So what it is another one of those demon die letters or something like that again" Hinata asked.

"No its an invitation to a birthday party, Hanabi's birthday party to be exact" Naruto told her.

"Rich girl wants you to go to her birthday party" Hinata asked shocked.

"Yeah" the blond said just as shocked as her.

"So are you going to go if this is real that is" Hinata asked as this could be a prank she was playing on him.

"I guess but only if this is real" Naruto said as they had been tricked like this before but he was sure that Hanabi would not doing something like that.

Once discovering it was real and after arguing match between Hanabi and Hinata, Naruto had agreed to go the party while Hinata was just going to stay behind as she had no interesting in going. However things changed when Hinata learned about what was being served at the party. That being senzai of all different shapes and sizes from all over the Kohona. When she heard this there was no stopping her as she went to that party even if though she had to sneak in a disguise. Surprising no one notice that she was not even there beside Naruto, Hanabi and Haruka. Hanabi really did not seem have that much of problem with her crashing her party then again Haruka gave her daughter a look that scared the younger girl into silence and told her not to ask questions.

000000000000000000000000000000  
A few days following Hanabi's birthday…

"Why did you come to my party you were not invited" Hanabi asked Hinata not that far from their apartment.

"For the senzai from all over Kohona, did you really think that I would pass up on opportunity like that" Hinata said as she closed her eyes remember how good those senzai she had tasted.

"No but you were not invited so you should not have come" Hanabi told her.

"Yeah…Yeah…" Hinata started but then heard someone coming closer them and forced the Hyuga Heiress down the ground without warning.

"What was that for" Hanabi yelled as she did not like being forced ground like that.

Her eyes then looked up at where she was standing on second ago to see that there was two kunai imbedded in the wall that was behind her. If she had still been standing up those would have ended up in her shoulders.

"What the hell is your problem you could seriously hurt her" Hinata yelled directly at the direction from which the kunais had come from.

'How is that girl can see me' the culprit thought as they should have been hidden from view.

"Batgirl what are you staring at nothing there nothing there" Hanabi asked as looked in that direction and saw no one even with her Byakugan activated.

"If Hinata says there someone here then we should got of here beside those kunais prove that there someone there" Naruto suggested as they were really prepare for fight at the moment.

Hinata and Hanabi looked at him but then agreed as there was no telling who was attack them or how strong they were.

The three of them ran but then bumped into Daiki, a Hyuga branch member that was walking down the street at the moment.

Hanabi did not really know Daiki personally but she knew that they were pretty powerful so maybe they could help them.

"Can you…" Hanabi started but stop as Daiki hit the three of them in dead in gut as hard as he could in the blind of an eye.

Hanabi looked up at the branch Hyuga member in shock from her position on the ground wondering why he would do something like this to batgirl, Naruto, and her.

"If your wondering why I am doing this it to get my caged bird seal removed by helping to kidnap you as for the demon and his blind brat they are just extra" the branch member said as they wanted freedom from this accursed seal that in his eyes made him a slave to the main house. As for Naruto, during the Kyuubi attack his family and wife were all killed by one of the demon fox's nine tails and since he was one of the people that believe Naruto to be the Kyuubi reborn. To him taking out Naruto was avenge the death of his family. As for Hinata, he just consider her to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"You think were just going to let you get away with this" Hinata said as both her and Naruto had managed to get up off the ground but still feeling and showing the effect of having a Daiki fist hitting them in the gut.

"Yes I do actually as I going to kill you two with one move" Daiki said as they then got into the stance that neither one of them had ever seen before. From the fights Hinata and Hanabi had got into over the years both Naruto and her had general idea of what the Gentle Fist Style was like however they had never seen this stance before.

However from her position Hanabi knew what this stance was exactly as she had seen this only when her parents sparred against each other. If she did not warn the two of them that they would be in big trouble. Though her attempt to warn them were hampered by the pain that shot through her when she tried to talk.

Hinata notice that rich girl was trying to say something but could make out what it was exactly. Though when she turned back around she noticed that Daiki was standing right in front of her and Naruto.

"Now prepare to die demon spawn and demon lover" Daiki said as used the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Hanabi just watched in shock as this was suppose to be an advanced ability of the Gentle Fist style that only the main house members were suppose to know how to do. The Sixty-Four Palms technique used the Byakugan to strike sixty-four chakra points on the opponent's body, effectively halting the blocking off the victim access to charka. Since this was being done on two people instead of one both Hinata and Naruto were hit only thirty two times each instead of full sixty four. However where how did Daiki, a branch member learn how to do this technique.

Once finished with the two of them collapsed to ground unable to move as not only were thirty two of their major chakra point were cut off but the blow themselves as they were hard as Daiki was trying to kill them. The branch member then turned from them to see that their associate (the person that tried to injury Hanabi with two kunais to the shoulders) had the unconscious girl over their shoulder.

"What the hell were you thinking you could have killed her with those kunais if your aim was off" Daiki told them.

Their associate Arata then glared at them before look over the beaten Hinata and then back at him. "There was something I was curious about and even if my guess was incorrect those kunais would have hurt her anyway."

"What are you talking about those thing could have killed her and then…" Daiki said as he looked over to where the kunais were suppose to be imbedded into the wall but all he saw was marks they cause and nothing more.

"Let get going" Arata said as they need to get out of here as fast as possible before someone else noticed what had happened.

00000000000000000000000000000  
A few minute later Daiki and Arata were running though the tree in the forest that was right outside Kohona with Hanabi slung over Arata's shoulders.

"That strange it getting both colder and hotter at the same time" the branch Hyuga member said as he and his associate were running.

"Colder and Hotter you say….Oh no" Arata said as the color drained from their face.

"What wrong with you" the now Kohona traitor Daiki asked.

"We must run faster as the monster thought to have been dead for over thirty years is still alive" Arata told him as they sped up.

"Monster from thirty years ago what are you talking about" he asked wonder what could have gotten them so spook.

"A demon with unimaginable power yet it was this same power that same power that was said to kill them so why are they still alive" Arata told him

"I am no demon but I will send you to hell for what you have done today" a figure shrouded in darkness with glowing red and blue eyes said as they stood about thirty feet in front of them.

The Hyuga branch member knew this voice however he could think anything else he noticed that his fingers were turning blue and then he became to shiver violently. "How is this…." he thought but never managed to finish that thought as all his major organs failed. For some reason the traitorous Hyuga had just died of hypothermia. The figure walked over to them and with a sight push the frozen Daiki fell out the tree and loud shattering sound was heard a few second later.

"Now it your turn" the figure said turning toward Arata only to notice Hanabi laying there instead.

"Now I got you as there nothing even you can do with me this close" Arata said grabbed the figure arms from behind them.

The red and blue eyed figure then started laughing at the person who thought they had won simply because they had grabbed them from behind.

"You have no idea who am I nor what I am capable of do you" the figure said as they then bursted into flames. When the flames around them died on down only the figure shrouded in darkness remained and completely unharmed. They then took Hanabi into their arms and dropped her off right outside the Kohona Gates before vanishing back into the forest.  
00000000000000000000000000000

After being found Hanabi was taken to the hospital where she was treated for a light concussion and was release the next day after it was clear that there was nor would there any sign of after effect for the head blow Hanabi had gotten. Naruto and Hinata were found Ayame and then treated by a female Akimichi doctor named Maiko. Maiko was different from the rest of her family as she was not big bone but closed to Ayame in size. For some reason she did not seem to share the gene that made people in that family big bone despite her being similar to her cousin Choji in the fact that she was almost always eating when she was not working. However it seem that her missing this gene also cause her not to be able to use the Akimichi family techniques so she went into medicine instead in hope of finding a way to have make new Akimichi pills that would not put her family members in danger when all three are taken within a short time. She had gotten to know Naruto and Hinata through Ayame who she was good friends with.

'Having Kyuubi within him certain does speed up his ability to heal and seem to be what saved him as well as the spots where he was struck would have seriously wounded if not killed anyone else' Maiko thought as in her mind she compare how he was now compare to how he was right after Ayame had brought the two of them in here. Serious she did know her friend was strong enough to carry the two eleven year olds on her shoulders like she had. 'I guess she learned some ninja skills herself from all those time she help Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura' Maiko thought.

Though there was something that was bother her and that was Hinata how she managed to get through the same attack with no damage to her vital organs. She still had bruises and some fractures all over her body but none of her vital organs were damage despite her getting struck in the same places as Naruto. It seem impossible but somehow Hinata had a way of protecting her internal organs though where she got an ability like this was beyond her. Medical justus and genjutsus never were that effective on the gray hair girl and she herself was always bad at genjustu. However this was not seen as anything weird until today as these things seem to be signs towards what saved her life when she and Naruto were hit with the Sixty-Four Palms technique. As Maiko looked over the data again she wondered just who was this girl called Hinata and more importantly who were or are her parents that would cause her to develop the abilities she has now.

'Ayame and Hokage-sama are going to need to hear about this first' Maiko thought as then focus on what she need to do right now. What she had discovered could be a major problem for both Naruto and Hinata as people who just believe Naruto to be Kyuubi reborn or something were already spreading rumors that Hinata's partial sight was the result of her being around him for so long rather then something that just happened natural within her body. So if someone else discovered this new development within Hinata that would only cause the rumors to escalate.  
00000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

really-great-noodles1, Fighting Hime, and N1nJ4 for adding this to their story alert list

Fighting Hime for adding this story to their favorite story list


	21. Chapter 17

"Okay Hisahi tell me what happened" The Third asked as the Hyuga Head stood in his office. He knew that Hisahi had nothing to do with the kidnapping of his daughter but there was another reason he wanted to speak with him.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama" Hisahi asked.

"You know what I am talking about as that person from thirty years ago appeared again I notice their charka flare up for a second in the place where the Anbu squad believe Hanabi's kidnappers were killed. This is similar to thirty years ago when someone tried to kidnap you and Haruka nearly died in an attempt to save you" Sarutobi said

"I do not remember what happened that day Hokage-sama. One moment I was with Haruka and my brother the next she lying over me unconscious. If Jiraya-sama and Tusnade-sama had appeared when they did she would have died on that day" Hisahi said as he really did not like remember the day he almost lost his wife.

"Alright then Sarutobi" said as he knew that Hisahi was not telling him the whole story but two of his former students, Hisahi's twin brother, and the Fourth seem to know what who this person was yet they were keeping it a secret. Then for some reason he starting to wonder about who Hinata's parent really were as now that he thinks about she does look kind of like Haruka when she was that age. Though Naruto looks like the Fourth and he knew that he did not have kids nor was he even married before he died. There was someone he liked but they never got together to his knowledge. So maybe he was just reading too much into this beside would Hinata have the Byukugan like Hanabi if she was Hisashi's daughter.

"If this meeting is over Hokage-sama I would like to return to my home now" the Hyuga head asked.

"Of course your wife and nephew were injured after all" the Third said. Neji was also attacked by the person with glowing red and blue eyes yet he survived the encounter with only first degree burns and minor frost bite to various places all over his body. However compare to what happened to the other two that came across this person Neji got off lucky. While Haruka seem to suffering from charka depletion, exhaustion, and a dislocated shoulder which made him wonder if it was mission she had went on or was something else the cause. 'I guess I ask her when she give me her report' he thought as she found outside the Hyuga Estate in that condition

"Goodbye Hokage-sama" Hisahi said as he left the office and then rushed to the Hyuga Estate

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Hyuga Estate, Hisahi head over to the room that he share with his wife in order to find out exactly what happened to her and why she was found in the condition she was.

Upon opening the door to the room he found Haruka sitting on the bed watching TV with the remote in one hand and other arm in a sling.

"Hey Hisahi" Haruka said when she noticed her husband enter the room.

The Hyuga head did not say anything but just glared at his wife.

"Hisahi whats wrong why are you looking at me like that" Haruka asked.

"Why did you do something like that" Hisahi then asked her.

"What are you talking about" Haruka asked curiously wonder what had happened to get her husband so angry.

"Is this about the mission I guess I did over do things a little ended up in front of the Estate like that " Haruka said looking down at her lap.

'I see it was not her fault exactly then' Hisahi thought as he sighed of breath of relief.

"Hisahi tell me did I do something wrong" she asked wondering if she had maybe done something that she did not know bother him.

"No you did not do anything wrong" Hisahi told her.

"Good I was worry there for a second" Haruka sighed

"Hey Hisahi close the door and come here" she then told him while beckoning him to come towards her with her good arm.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

'My head is killing me just where did this headache come from all of sudden' Hanabi thought as she walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet only to learn that they were all out of aspirin.

'Great just great maybe mom know where we have some extra aspirin' she thought she made her way over to her parent's room.

"Excuse mom do you know where…." Hanabi asked though she trailed off at the sight that was before her eyes once she opened the door to her parent's room.

As there on the bed were her parents making out with each other.

Hanabi just stood there unable to move as she could not believe what she was seeing as she knew that her parents did this but she never saw it first hand before.

"What wrong" Hisahi asked after he took his lips off hers once he noticed that Haruka had stiffen up in his arms.

"Is there someone over there" he then asked as his wife was not respond to his voice but just kept staring at the doorway.

'Oh crap' the Hyuga head thought as he notice his daughter standing right there at the entrance of the door staring directly at them.

It was not like what they were doing was wrong in anyway as there was nothing wrong with a person making out with the one they loved. However he was sure that this was shock to Hanabi as who really wanted to walk in on their parents while they are making out with each other.

Without a word Hanabi closed the door and walked off her headache and the reason she wanted to see her mother forgotten for now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Hokage Office, Ayame wonder why she was here as her friend Maiko told that there was something that she need to speak with her and Hokage-sama about.

"Sorry am I late" Maiko said as she arrived before the two of them with folder under her arm.

From her place near the Third's desk Ayame could tell the folder that her friend had in her hands belong to Hinata since only her and Naruto records were kept in folder that ragged looking. It was not that Maiko had not tried placed the records in new folders herself but when she tried once she almost lost her job in the process.

"So Maiko there is not anything wrong with Hinata is there" Ayame asked worriedly as she was hoping that this was not the reason she had called to meet with the both of them.

"Your little sister is fine however in a way that exactly what the problems lies" the Akimichi doctor said

"You better have a good reason for saying something like that" Ayame then told her as she could not believe that her friend had just say that. If she did not have a good explanation for what she had just said then her friend was going to be needing a doctor after she was through with her.

"Of course I do but the fact speak for themselves" Maiko said as she laid down the X-rays pictures of Naruto and Hinata after they were brought soon after they were attacked.

"This should not be possible" the Hokage stated as he would have never imagined something like this ever happening.

"Your right about that as even someone like me with only little knowledge of charka points knows that this should be possible" Ayame said as both her and the Hokage were looking over the pictures of how despite being hit same spots as Naruto was during the Sixty Four Palm attack by the Rogue Hyuga, Hinata showed no damage to her vital organs. This was not the case with Naruto as his were damaged but he survived solely because of Kyuubi.

"My guess is that Hinata's body had gone through another change similar to before with her sense and partial sight. This time however it not something external but internal and this was what saved her life during an attack that should have killed or at least seriously injured her" Maiko explained to them .

"How many people have seen these x-rays pictures" Sarutobi asked.

"Just the people in this room sir" Choji's cousin told him

"Good we are to keep things this way as news of this getting out will only cause those two more problems then they already have" he said as he took the x-ray picture and store them away in place where only he had access to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
I would like to thank:

XV-Dragon, sexyinumama, netbreaker0, WolfChibi-Chan, NaruHinaforever, and Niki2112 for review my story

My Favorite stories Forums for adding this to their C2 archives

leaf-blade, aegisZero, and kurotenshi-08 for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Remenis9 and untold memories for adding this to the Favorite Story List


	22. Chapter 18

It was a few week after everyone had recovered completely from the attempted kidnapping of Hyuga Heiress that Hinata and her were sparring with each other.

"What the hell is your problem why are not you focusing" Hinata yelled at the younger Hyuga girl who was currently the ground holding her stomach.

"I got distracted okay I saw something that I can not easily forget" Hanabi yelled back.

"Well if you can concentrate on the fight, go get Neji for those sparring/beating he used to give you" the gray hair girl said.

"Neji-niisan did not beat me up that was sparring and he will not spar with me anymore because he said it a waste of his time" Hanabi told her as she got back on her feet.

However the real reason behind the branch Hyuga's denial of sparring with Hanabi was because he was told not to or else after a vicious beating. The reason he told Hanabi was just an excuse to save face, kind of like how Hanabi says she has no friends because they jealous of her abilities and not because she used to think she was better then everyone else because of her clan name.

"Really rich girl what could have happen to cause you to be this distracted" Hinata asked.

"I saw my parents making out with each other who would not get distract after remembering seeing something like that even if it was weeks ago" she replied as she still could not even remember the reason she went to her parent's room that day.

'Hmmm…I wonder what that would be like' Hinata thought as she only had a sister and a father like and grandfather like figures in her life.

She continued to think along this line as she dodged Hanabi's attacks as they came at her. As she thought about the subject her mind drifted to what it would be like to make out with her best friends. First it was Naruto and her, then Akamaru(both in dog and human form) and her, however her mind then thought of Sakura and her which cause her to come to dead stop.

"Now who is di….what the hell are you doing you" Hanabi shouted as partial blind girl had just hurled all over her shirt and still spewing her breakfast on the ground in front of her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is all your fault" Hinata said while glared at Hanabi after finished washing her mouth out down by the stream.

"My fault why is my fault that you threw up all over my new shirt" Hanabi asked in demanding tone.

"Because of you I imagining kissing Sakura on the lips thank a lot for giving me that mentally image rich girl" Hinata told her.

"That the fault your own imagination not me" the pearly eyed girl said while rigging out her shirt.

The two then glared at each other for awhile before a fight broke out between the two of them

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura sighed as she looked at the sight before her which happened to be Hinata and Hanabi trying to beat the crap out of each other again. She also sparred with Hanabi as well as to her sparring with variety of people would make it easier for her to adjust to different fighting style since she did not have a family ability or a bloodline limit to fall back on. She was arriving late today because wanted to introduce everyone to new friend she had made however it seem that Naruto and Hinata had probably met them already.

"If you can beat me then I will give up curry for one week but if I win you have to give up ramen for a week" a purple hair boy said.

"Your on I am not going to lose to you Ranmaru" Naruto told him as the two them argued over what is better curry or ramen.

Sakura sighed as soon Ranmaru and Naruto were going at just like Hinata and Hanabi were leaving her with no one to spar with so she would just watch for today.

Ranmaru lived at Curry of Life shop with Sansho and her son Karashi which had just opened a few months ago. He used to live with a ninja name Raiga Kurosuki but after a tough battle and mistake on Ranmaru's part. Raiga end up get serious injuries that ultimately lead to his death. Sansho found Ranmaru on Ragia's back outside her shop and gave him some of her Curry of Life. Once tasting it was he was cured from his paralysis syndrome which kept him from ever walking on his own. Because Ranmaru owe his ability to walk to Sansho's Curry of Life he believes that curry is the best food in the whole world and that nothing else come close. Sansho upon learn that Ranmaru wanted to become a ninja moved her Curry of Life shop from the River Country to Kohona it was closer to where they were then Suna. Although he had just gain the ability to walk only a few months ago Ranmaru was natural at ninjustu, genjustu, basic ninja knowledge and because this he was skip ahead to Sakura and Hanabi's class. As for his rivalry with Naruto, that started because they believe their favorite food to be the best and neither one of them would back down on that.

He also has his own bloodline limit that when he activates it his eyes glow red for moment. His bloodline allows him to see through solid objects, gave him night vision, create illusions with chakra c systems, and partially predict upcoming attacks. Because of his ability to create illusions with chakra systems it also allowed him to interfere with the workings of the Byakugan. His ability to mess with the Byakugan was something he only discovered when he sparred against Hanabi in class and use his bloodline against her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

After to two battle that were being waged ended the victory were Hinata and Ranmaru. Hinata flashed Sakura the V for victory sign with hands as she stood over the beaten Hanabi. While Naruto was upset as since he lost he was going to have to give up ramen for a week as deal was deal and he did not like going back on his word.

"Hey you guys I getting kind of hungry what should we get to eat" Sakura asked as she could pack a lunch for them today as her parnets would ask question of why she was making three lunches when they only knew she was going to hang out with Ranmaru.

"You were just watching us how could you have gotten hungry" Hanabi asked as that what Sakura had been doing the afterall.

"I did not have a big breakfast so I am hungry" Sakura told her.

"So where do you want to eat Sakura" Naruto then asked her wondering what she would say

'Naruto-kun asking me where I what to eat kind of like a…a…' Sakura thought before froze up at this train of thought she was current thinking.

"Is she okay" Ranmaru asked as he noticed how Sakura had stopped moving.

"Sakura does this all the time, she snap out of and started apologizing for this" Hinata said.

"Okay then I have and idea on where we can get something to eat" Ranmaru said

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This place smell good what do they serve here" Hinata asked as this was part of Kohona she had really been to a lot before so she did not know the area that well.

"This is where the best food in the world is sold" Ranmaru said.

"They sell senazi here" Hinata and Hanabi asked at the same time.

"Yeah but…" Ranmaru started but stopped when the two girls flew pass him and into the store.

"They really like senazi just like Naruto-kun like ramen" Sakura whispered to Ramaru who wonder what just happened.

"Hey there Ranmaru who are those two" Karashi asked referring to Hinata and Hanabi who were devouring the free sample senazi he had just put out.

"The gray hair girl is Hinata while the other one is Hanabi Hyuga. I guess they are acting like this because we are hungry for sparring and like senazi" Ranmaru told him

"Are they sister because they look alike kind of" he then asked.

"Me related to batgirl/richgirl no way" they both said before going back to their senzai devouring.

"I am Sakura Haruno and over there is Naruto-kun" Sakura said as she introduced Naruto and herself.

"Karashi is Sansho here" Ranamaru asked and Karashi just nodded in repsond.

"Then can you ask her to make five bowl of the Curry of Life for me and other then" the purple hair boy asked.

Ten minutes later…

"So this that Curry of Life you always talk about here Ranmaru-kun" Sakura asked as the five of them sat the in the counter with said dish in front of them.

"Yup" Ranmaru said as he took a spoonful and then drank a glass full of water before starting to eat again.

The others took and spoonful themselves and them gulped before sticking into their mouths. The reaction that followed was different between the four of them. Sakura and Naruto reacted like Ranmaru only more quicker rate and with shock expression on their faces. Hinata jumped over the counter and ran to the sink where she hear the water running stuck her head under it and began drinking. While Hanabi simply passed out and ended up falling face first into her curry causing it spread all over the place.

"Were you trying to kill us" Hinata yelled three minutes later as she spent that time drinking from the sink.

"They way you two reaction to the Curry of Life is not how normal happen to people who have it for the first time" Ranmaru said after he explained how the Curry of Life was naturally like that and it was suppose to completely reenergized a person.

"Did I look reenergized under that sink" Hinata yelled as she really still felt as tired as she did before. The only reason she was show it was because she was angry at the moment.

"Well…" Ranmaru started but was stopped by Naruto mouthing the word stop.

"Also what about richgirl that stuff rendered her unconscious" Hinata said as the Hyuga heiress was still out cold but she no longer had her face in her curry.

"Hinata calm down" Sakura said low enough so only she could hear it.

"Fine I am going to Ichiraku and then to bed later" Hinata said as she left followed short by Naruto. Though he would be able to eat ramen that was not the only thing serve at Ichiraku plus he could talk to Ayame-neechan and her dad.

"Ahhh I feel like crap what happened to me" Hanabi asked as she came too.

"Huh batgirl and Naruto are gone I guess I will see you guys later then" Hanabi said still in daze as she then left the Curry Shop.

"It is kind of get late I guess I being going home as well" Sakura said as then said her goodbye and left herself.

"Seem like you made some interesting friends here" Ranmaru Karashi said as watch them go.

"I guess but Naruto and me are not friends" he said.

"Okay" Karashi said though if he had to guess Naruto and him might ended up like those two girls that devoured the senzai sample he placed out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
I would like to thank:

XV-Dragon, Sailor Moon1996, netbreaker0, and NaruHinaforever for review my story

A Collection of Naruto Stories Forums for adding this to their C2 archives

Sailor Moon1996, bauey, Guyver111, Nakinraivo, and Remenis9 for adding this story to their Story Alert List


	23. Chapter 19

'This is going to be easy' Hanabi thought as she stuck around the Hyuga Estate.

The reason she was sneaking around in her own home was because she was in an area of the estate that was suppose to be off limits to her until she was a full fledged ninja. The reason she was here was to get some special paper that Sakura had request that she bring with her to their next training session. It was within a book the pink hair girl was reading that said everyone had certain elemental type they were good at and thus knowing your elemental type would mean you know what ninjustus to work on as using justu of your elemental type would be the easiest for you to use and pull off. According to Sakura, her family had large supply of this paper and they sold it off to the various nations and other Kohona citizens for reasonable prices. Since Hanabi was a Hyuga herself she promised she got them all some for free. Well everyone but batgirl as she wanted her to pay however Naruto managed to convince her not to do that. However things did not turn out like that as she was not allow to got any when she asked. Time like these she really missed throwing around her clan name and position with the clan to get what she wanted. Though since that was not an option she was just going to have to take some for herself.

All those years she sent pranking and sparring with batgirl had shown her the limits of the Byakugan and how to use it in ways that she was never taught by her father or ways that most other members of the Hyuga clan used it. So with this she was easily able to get pass the guards and make her to where the paper was stored.

"Great now all that left is too…" Hanabi said as she then felt someone place their hand on their shoulder.

'Crap I thought I was in the clear quick think of an excuse for being here' she thought.

"I…I…I…mom what are you doing here" Hanabi asked as she was shocked that it was her mother of all people that had caught here.

"Did you think you are that you were the only one that can use the disadvantage of Byakugan to your advantage did you" Haruka asked.

Hanabi shook her head as she knew others that could do this but she did not think that her mother would be among one of them though.

"There a lot about me you do not know as I was not always your mother or Hisahi's wife" Haruka answered.

"So what were you going to get from here after you were specially told not to come here" her mother asked her.

"Charka paper Sakura told us that we can learn our elemental type easily if we have this paper" Hanabi told her.

'Interesting this Sakura girl is pretty smart for her age' her mother told as she then went over where the paper was kept.

"How many do you need then" she asked.

'Me, batgirl, Sakura, Ranmaru, Naruto, Akamaru, and Kiba' Hanabi thought as of how people were going to need charka paper.

"I need about twelve in case one of us like batgirl screws up" Hanabi then said.

"Here you make sure that you bring me back whatever the six of you do not use okay" Haruka said as she handed her daughter the charka paper.

"Sure thing" she replied as she then left the same way she had come in.

000000000000000000000000000000

'It took a decade but it seem that Hanabi finally has people she can call friends instead of just a rival. If only both my daughters could be friend though as still thought of each other as rivals despite having the same friends' Haruka thought

As she sat there in her room staring up at the ceiling she wonder just how long she could avoid not getting stuck with a genin team until Hinata had graduated. She had already made a number of genins go back to the academy simply because she wanted to have her first born daughter as her student. However the problem though was when Hinata finally did graduate would she even get chose as her sensei.

Haruka then shook her head as she was going to be Hinata's sensei even if she had to cheat in order for it to happen. This was her chance to be in her first daughter's life finally with drawing attention to herself nor having people asking unwanted questions.

"I will be her sensei" Haruka said speaking her thoughts out loud.

Under known to her Hisahi was right outside the door and overheard what his wife had just said.

'I wonder who she is talking about as she probably not talking about Hanabi so who else could it be then Hisahi thought as moved away from their room. Easydropping on Haruka was not something that one should do unless they want to get hurt. Even Hanabi and him were not completely able to get off the hook when she caught them easy dropping on her. She would hurt them though there were other ways to get back at someone that did not involve violence.

Though Hisahi wondered what his wife meant by what she said it need would have to wait until later as he need to go meet with the Hyuga Elders as they had something they wanted to talk to him about.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Hisahi do you know why we have called you heard today" the main elder asked.

"Is this because of the appearance of Ranmaru another person that is able to trick or render the Byakugan less effective" Hiashi asked.

"Yes of course if that Hinata girl was not all ready enough with her ability to sense almost anything with in her range, the fact that she is partial blind and your daughter is her rival only made a bigger blow to our clan standings. Now this other kid appears with ability to actually trick the Byakugan rather then just work around it is yet another major blow to our standing as Konoha most powerful clan all because of two clanless orphans with no last names" he said with angry he was feeling at the moment clear in the tone of his voice

Hiashi then wonder what they were getting angry over this or even called him here for something like this. Hurt the clan standing in Konoha, what he thought was these two could actually help the Hyuga clan instead of hurt it as Hanabi had actually benefited for her training with the Hinata and Ranmaru but these old bastard never changed and were too stuck in their old and outdate ways. It was like this when he was little and still like this today. The real danger to the Hyuga clan standing was not Hinata nor Ranmaru but this old farts and their outdate views. If only they did not have 'that' hanging over him then he would be running the Hyuga Clan the way he wanted completely instead of have to listen to them and follow their old and outdate rules.

"Hisahi are you listen to him" another elder asked as they noticed he seem to not be paying attention to what the head elder was saying.

"Of course" Hisahi respond immediately as the meeting continued on from there for another twenty minutes and when it was over Hisahi left the room leaving the Hyuga Elders in there alone.

"Are you sure that Hisahi is still under of control" the same elders as before asked the head elder.

"As long as we have 'that' hanging over his head he do whatever we tell him remember how we got him to tell Haruka about the choices she had in regard to her first born daughter. He was dead set against given up his first born or have her live a in secret, that was until I used 'that' to change his mind" the head elder replied.

'Though we will never know if he would have followed through with the orders as we instructed him though as the baby died a week after she was born' another elder thought not want to voice their opinion out loud.

Little did any of them of them know was that the Hinata they despised because of her ability work around the Byakugan was the baby they believed to have died eleven years ago.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author Notes 03: I was wonder does anyone have any suggestion on what Sakura's, Kiba's, and Akamaru's elemental type should be. Naruto is going to be wind(like in the series), Ranmaru is lighthing, and Hyuga sisters' elemental type is going to be revealed in the next chapter.

I would like to thank:

XV-Dragon and nikki2112 for review my story

AnonymousNavi for reviewing chapter 16-18

Epic Naruto Tales and Nakashima Kazuma's Favourites for adding this to their C2 archives

NeoKenshin for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Alaendil for adding this story to their favorite story list


	24. Chapter 20

"You failed but how" Sakura asked as learned that both Hinata and Naruto had once again failed to pass the Genin Exam.

'While I am disappointed they did not pass this means that we are going to be in the same class next year' Sakura thought as her mind then floating off to thinking of being in the same class with Naruto-kun.

"Sakura" Hinata yelled as she noticed her friend was beginning to space out from the look of the way she looking to her.

"Huh sorry I am sorry" Sakura said as she could not believe that she had just done that but Naruto-kun and her were finally going to be in the same class. Her dream was finally coming true and…and 'no stay focus' Sakura thought as her friends need her to at the moment.

"So what happened you two were doing so good" she asked as it was true they were doing a lot better in this year then last two times.

"We spend too much time out after recovering from that attack from that stupid Hyuga that tried to kidnapped rich girl and kill us" Hinata growled as that why they could not pass the final written(oral in Hinata's case) and skill tests as they were not prepared for it. The teacher made sure that they taught all the important things while they were out and refused to let them make anything up as usual.

"Then the three of us will pass together then I make sure of it okay Naruto-kun Hinata" Sakura said

"That right Sakura then there is a chance that the three of us will be on a team together doing mission and stuff" Naruto said at this Sakura pretty much froze as she the images running through her mind were to much at the moment.

"Hey rich girl it about time that you got here" Hinata said as noticed the Hyuga heiress had appeared at the training ground where the six of them were to meet.

"It took me some time to get the charka paper from my house as I am not suppose to be allow in that area yet. You should be grateful to me that I got us some for free otherwise there is no way that you would have been able to afford any at all" Hanabi told her.

"Sakura sure is strange" Hanabi then said as looked over to at her pink friend who Naruto was currently trying to snapped out the daze she was currently in.

"Yeah when we are fighting or training Sakura always fine with most of the things Naruto says or does however any other time she freeze up like this" Hinata stated as she noticed this as well.

"You mean you two do not know why she does this" Ranmaru asked as Kiba, Akamaru, and him appeared at the training ground.

"No tell us" both of them then asked as while they were still rivals, the two of them consider both Naruto and Sakura to be their best friends. So they were willingly to do anything that could help them and learning why Sakura froze around Naruto was one things that stumb both the three of them.

"You two still do not knwo" Kiba asked as he and everyone else at that was good friends with both Sakura and Naruto already knew the girl had huge crush on the guy.

"No we do not so tells already, Kiba" Hinata yelled as she stared at him

"It nothing, she snapped out of it so lets see what are elements are" Kiba said changing the subject though wonder just why Naruto, Hinata, and even Hanabi were unable to see that Sakura had a crush on blond boy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay then does everyone have a sheet of charka paper" Sakura asked some time after she had come back to her sense and saw that everyone was already here.

"Yeah so what do we do with these then" Hinata asked as she wonder how this sheet of paper was suppose to tell them their elemental type.

"Well according to the book I read the person holding the paper simply has to focus some charka into the paper and then depending on what happens that will tell you what you elemental type is. If your element is lighting it will crumple, fire will cause it burn, earth cause it turn to dust, water cause it to become wet, and wind makes it split in half" Sakura explained.

"Hinata since you can not see the paper I am going to tell you what it does okay" Sakura said as the gray hair girl just nod in repsond.

Sakura watched as she focus her charka into the paper and it turned into dust. "I guess my element is earth" she said as then looked see what the other were.

"Mine is wind" Naruto said as he had the two side of his paper up for everyone to see.

"Earth and Wind seem to be mine" Kiba said as his split in half and then the two halves turned to dust.

"While Akamaru is fire" he said as his dog(in his human form) was stomping out the fire that busted from his paper.

"Lighting" Ranmaru said as he was slightly depressed at the moment because he and Raiga might had the same time elemental type and if he was still alive today then maybe he could have been his sensei.

"Hey Ranamaru-kun cheer up you are not alone any more you have us, Sansho, and Karashi now. Plus this mean you might be able to use his weapon just like him now" Sakura whisper to him.

"Sakura what is mine" Hinata asked as she wanted to know what her element was.

"I think you got a defected one as yours just turned jet black" the pink hair girl told her.

"It not just Hinata as Hanabi's has seem to turned invisible" Naruto said as poked at the paper but it seem like his finger was touching air.

"I do not know what to say as the book never mention anything about papers turning black or becoming invisible" Sakura stated.

"I think I might know what this means as if you think about what we have before us. Black is the presence of all color so maybe Hinata is good at all the element. While Hanabi does not have a elemental as it turning invisible could mean white the absence of all color" Ranmaru explained.

"How can I not have element but batgirl over there is good at all of them" Hanabi said.

"Here we are trying this again" Hanabi told her as she shoved one of the extra papers at the older girl.

Three tries later and they all came up with the same result and that being Hinata becoming black while Hanabi had become invisible.

"Well not that you think about this kind of make seem as Hanabi always did have trouble with elemental justus when ever we practiced them in class" Kiba pointed out.

"While Hinata has had no problems doing any elemental justu ever for that matter" Naruto said.

"Okay then we are going to the Hokage to get to the bottom of this as there is no way that I do not have elemental type and batgirl is good at all of them" Hanabi stated as she marched off to the Hokage's Office.

"Come on you guys" Hanabi demanded as she ran off.

"She seem upset over the result maybe we sure leave her alone for awhile" Sakura suggested.

"Nope I am going with her as I want to hear how she reacts when the Hokage tell her she does not have elemental type" Hinata said chasing are her.

"I am going too the paper might be wrong" Naruto said.

"Then am I going too" Sakura said as with Naruto-kun alone for awhile before need to go in different direction.

Akamaru(still in human form), Kiba, Ranmaru just sighed as they decide they might as well go too as the Hokage was sure to know why the charka papers turned out like that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Hokage Office

"Great he is not here" Haruka said as she came here to see the Hokage only to find that there was no one.

"Ho…..mom what are you doing here" Hanabi asked as she noticed her mother in the Hokage's Office instead of the Hokage himself.

"There was something I wanted to talk to Hokage-sama about but as you can see he not here so what are you doing here I thought you were with your friends" she asked.

"She was but then she wanted the Hokage to tell her something that we already found out that I am good at all elements and she does not have one" Hinata said as she arrived shortly after her.

'Hinata' Haruka thought as she said her first born daughter standing there.

"So did Hokage-sama tell you what the charka paper turning invisible and black really means" Sakura said as she and the others arrived shortly after Hinata had.

A shocked looked cross Haruka's face for a second as she heard what Sakura had said.

"Hanabi dear have you told anyone or does anyone not in this room knows about this" she asked her daughter.

"It just the six of us that knows this mom why" Hanabi asked.

"I told you it was telling the true you have no element your good at that why it hard for you to do any" Hinata said as Hanabi's mom was Jonin like Guy-sensei so she must know about the truth about the strange result of their charka paper.

"Hinata is right about what she said but the six of you are not to tell anyone about this and leave the papers that Hinata and Hanabi you used here okay" the Hyuga woman said.

Sakura open her mouth to question her but then Haruka stared at all of them with looked at said 'do not question me just do as I say.'

The six of them just gulped and nodded as Hanabi's mom sure could be scary when she wanted to be.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where were you Hokage-sama" Haruka asked as he had finally come back to his office about an hour and half after Hanabi and the other left.

"I was in meeting with the council that ran a little longer because they were trying overrule some of my decisions" he said.

"Take a look at these charka papers" Haruka said as she placed the charka paper both her daughters had used on the table but keeping the invisible ones in her hand using her finger to prove that they were actually there

"Darkness and light, who could these have come from" Sarutobi asked as he had hear there were people that had darkness and light as their elemental but they were just rumors there has been no solid proof until now.

"So Haruka who were the two that made the charka paper look like this" the Third asked.

"Hinata's are the black ones while Hanabi's are the invisible ones" Haruka said.

'It just one thing after another with Hinata is not it and now Hanabi is showing signs of something rare' He thought though this does explain why she was never really that good at elemental justu while Hinata who has no problems no matter what element the justu was.

"So how many people know of this then" the Hokage asked.

"Hanabi, Hinata, and their friends are the only ones that know about this beside us so I told them to keep it quite about this matter" Haruka said.

The Hokage just nodded as Hisahi's wife was able to make Konoha's number one gossiper keep a secret so if she told those six not to tell they were not going to open their mouths as everyone in Konoha knew what happened when you got on Haruka's bad side and it was not pretty.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note 04

Hinata's and Hanabi's elemental type being Darkness and Light is part of the idea I have for taking this story in different direction then the series

I would like to thank:

AnonymousNavi, netbreaker0,nikki2112, XV-Dragon, and winterkaguya for reviewing my story

Caelash, kirei hana35, Silverblade219, jessie6491, Sword Whisperer, winterkaguya, anxyhinaru, lord of the land of fire, for adding this story to their favorite story list

Winterkaguya for adding this to their story alert list

Also I would like to thank everyone that has been reviewing the story so far as thank to them this story has 104 reviews. I also like to thank AnonymousNavi, netbreaker0,nikki2112, XV-Dragon and all the others post reviews for every chapter.


	25. Chapter 21

October 10 this day to Hinata's generation and younger was the day that the Fourth Hokage had killed Kyuubi and every year on this day they celebrated this event. However the older generations knew that this was the day that Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto thus in their eyes becoming Kyuubi reborn rather then Kyuubi container. However to a group of people gather around at property that was owned by the Hyuga family this day had another meaning. For them this day was the day that Naruto was born thus making it his birthday. Hinata having the birthday she did last year decided that Naruto's would be the same as hers.

So with his birthday only a few days away, Hinata gather rich girl, Ayame, Sakura, and even Hanabi's mom, Haruka to help prepare for a surprise birthday party. Haruka's part in all this was that she was providing the area in which they were going to be holding the party as all the other place they could hold a party were unavailable since it was the anniversary of Kyuubi supposed death at the hands of the Fourth Hokage after all. Haruka was also using this an excuse to be around Hinata as Naruto was Hanabi's best friend as well so she could just say she was helping her daughter pull off a surprise party for with her friends. Ayame who would have normally been busy with work had managed to get the some time off so she could help her younger sibling. This help of course came from Kiba and Akamaru who agreed to cover for Ayame while she preparing for the party. Sakura came up with the plan for how everything need for the surprise party was to be carried out since she was good at stuff like that. As for their other friends they were busy helping their families by working at their family business or just doing things with them that they could not avoid.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Already everyone pay attention" Hinata said as whacked a bulletin board with ruler.

"Hey batgirl what are you doing up there you can not even read" Hanabi said as it was true Hinata was illiterate and unable to write as she was never taught how to because of her blindness. The alternate ways of read and write were not taught to her either as no one in Kohona knew how to teach or even read Braille. Ayame, Naruto, and Sakura tried once but failed in her attempt to do so.

"I know that rich girl but at least I can use elemental justu unlike you" Hinata said as she was rubbing in the fact that Hyuga girl could not do them.

As for their elementals, the two girl were not told that their elements were darkness and light as this could be bad news if the wrong people got wind of this since their element are rather rare. Instead Hinata was told that she could use all the element but pretend that she had a little difficult in doing all but two. As a person being able to use all five element with ease would raise unwanted question and could lead to someone find out that her charka nature is darkness. While Hanabi who could use elemental justu it just that she had a harder time doing them and took more charka to perform then other people. So instead she began to focus more on her taijustu and her gentle fist techniques. Both of them however were told never to use charka paper again by Haruka and Ayame in 'do not question me just do as I say' manner.

"What" Hanabi yelled as she got up and was about to attack Hinata but was held back by her mother.

"Sit down" Haruka told her with serious look on her face.

"Yes mom" Hanabi said as her mother was scary when she was like this.

"Rich girl got in trou…" Hinata told though stop when she was on the receving end of Haruka's serious stare.

"You do not make fun of her as she can use elemental justu it just harder for her" the Hyuga woman said.

"Yes ma'm" Hinata said as while she could not see look on her face the feeling she got from her was enough to give off the same effect.

"Okay so what were you going to say before" Ayame asked as sitting next to Haruka.

"Right before I was interrupted I was about to say that on this board Sakura prepare should be list of things we need for Naruto's surprise birthday" Hinata said as she stood beside the bulletin board.

Though just then the pink hair girl appeared before the group gasping for breath. After a few minute she had gather herself and addressed her friends and their family.

"Sorry am I late it took me awhile to get away from my family" Sakura said.

"No problem I was just tell everyone about the list that you prepare" Hinata said.

"Okay then let me begin explain the plan that I have came up with for Naruto-kun's birthday" Sakura said as Hinata when to sit down by Ayame.

"Ms. Ayame is going to be in charge of the food" the pink hair girl said as Ayame nodded as she already started getting together the things she need to make the ramen and the others things that they were going to serving at the party.

"Mrs. Haruka, Hinata, and Hanabi will be preparing the area which in the party is going to taking place" Sakura said.

"Then there is me who will keep Naruto-kun away from the area until the right time" Sakura said as she was excited that she had won the chance to do this. Hinata, Hanabi, and her had all drew lots during the last meeting and she was the one that got out the helping Mrs. Haruka because she was to keep Naruto away. What they did not know was that Haruka had made so that Sakura could win so she could spent some time with Hinata.

'That leave me to be alone with Naruto-kun and…and..' Sakura thought as her mind then froze thinking this would be like a date.

The others watching her just sighed as wondered if she would even be able to last enough do her part in this surprise party as just thinking of it was enough to get this reaction from her then what would happen when she acutally had to go through with it.

"Sakura snap out of it" Hinata yelled as Sakura then looked around to see that everyone was looking at her.

"I am sorry I zone out again did not I" Sakura asked as the other just nodded.

"Maybe you should not do this Sakura" Hinata suggested as she could not keep Naruto occupied if she was in her own world most of the time.

"NO" both Sakura and Haruka yelled at the same time though Haruka sudden out burst shocked everyone there.

"Mrs. Hyuga way are you so against the fact of Sakura not being the one to distracted my little brother" Ayame asked.

"She was the one that won at drawing lots so we should go back on that" Haruka said.

"I guess your right" Ayame said though she was beginning to wonder about this woman. There was something between her and her little sister that she could not put her finger on it.

'This girl, Hinata's adopted older sister Ayame seem to be on to me thanks to stupid outburst I made when Hinata suggested that Sakura should not keep Naruto occupied' Haruka thought as cost for that outburst meant she would have to be extra carefully around her now.

"Well then I guess you will be going to get the ramen and stuff ready then" Ayame said as she left.

"Right I am going to find Naruto-kun" Sakura said as she was going to do this she just needed to remain focus on her task that all.

"Okay then that leave the three of us then, so I going to divide what the three of us do to get this place ready for Naruto birthday" Haruka said.

"Hanabi you are going to get the stuff from storage while Hinata and I will work on moving things out of the way in here" she explained.

"Hey how come I can not help you in here and batgirl get the stuff from storage" Hanabi asked.

"Oh yeah let me go get the stuff from storage despite the fact that I am partially blind, do not know where this storage space is, and would be able to even see what I am looking for" Hinata said with fake enthusiasm.

Hanabi realizing her mistake then left the room growling all the while thinking how she was going to get back at batgirl for embarrassing her like this in front of her mom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Hinata can you tell me a little about yourself" Haruka asked as the were moving things out the way to make room for party supplies that Hanabi was getting out of storage.

"I guess it my turn to tell you things about myself even though I am not friends with rich girl we just happen to have the same friends huh" the gray hair girl asked as Mrs. Hyuga had gone around asking Sakura and the others went through this all ready. If she had to guess Mrs. Hyuga was probably doing this because she wanted to know rich girl's friend a little bit.

"You do not have to tell me everything just a little about yourself" Haruka asked as she was interested in learning even one things new about her oldest daughter.

"All right then" Hinata sighed as she then told Haruka the same things that Sakura and the others said when asked the same question. Those things being likes, dislikes, a little bit of what happened to them in the past.

"You were homeless for three months" Haruka asked trying to keep her calm and not over reaction while in front of Hinata.

"Yeah that bastard Saki kicked the two of us out just to make room for more oprhans rather then have them share a room with us" Hinata said as she was still angry over the fact that she had done that now that she was older and understood just how wrong she was for doing that.

'Saki you will pay for doing that to my daughter' Haruka thought as plot for revenge against the former orphanage director in regard to kicking Hinata and Naruto out when they were five ran through her head.

She did not know that they were out of the street before the Third had given them their apartment. She always though that they had gotten that apartment shortly after the bastard director gave them the boot.

Hey stop spacing out I thought you wanted learn more about me Hinata sighed as she wondered why rich girl's mom do this when she was alone with her from time to time

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day within the Third Hokage's house…

Sarutobi sighed as he looking over six sheet of charka paper that he had spread out on his desk in the Hokage's private study for the four time in last couple of months.

'These papers mean that Hinata and Hanabi have darkness and light as their element but there is very little we can even tell them about their element as throughout Kohona's or even the Land of Fire's history there has not been that many case of a person being born here with either one of these elemental as their charka nature' he thought.

'Most of what we did know is what has been learned in the brief encounter that both the village and country had with people of this element. Other ninja villages might know more about this as well as why someone that has the darkness element is able to do all elemental jutsu with ease while someone that has light can barely do any without hard work' he thought while sighing as if they did it was not like they would willingly tell outsiders about as that can be the first step toward finding a weakness.

"In the last thirty one years there have only been two encounters with someone of that might have the darkness element here in the Land of Fire and both of them involved a Hyuga heir" the Third said as he looked over the report that had been given for both incidents.

He knew that there was something that Hisahi was not telling him in regards to both these incident. Tusnade and Jiraya also seem to know what happen in the first incident along with the Fourth and Hizashi. However his students' location was unknown and the Fourth and Hizashi were dead, so somehow he would have to find out what Hisahi was keeping a secret as he was the only one that he could get in touch with that seem to know the truth behind this incident.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hokage-sama are you here" Maiko said as she knocked and rang the doorbell to his house the door to his house.

"Hello my I asked what is that you wanted to see me about Maiko" Sarutobi asked as he answer the door.

"I came here as soon as I got off work to inform you that there as been another sighting of that person that might have killed Hanabi's kidnapper and injured Neji Hyuga" she told him.

"Come in and tell me everything that you know about this" the Hokage said as he wonder if the lastest attacks from this person have a connection to the previous one in some ways.

"So you are telling me that two people have been admitted to the hopstail with first degree burns on their bodies, two with minor frost bite, and one with second degree burns to their face and chest" the Third asked

Yes sir and here at the names of the people that were injured the female Akimichi said as she handed him a list of the vitcims.

"This is rather strange as everyone on this list were the people that he fired from the orphanage seven years ago because of kicking Naruto and Hinata out to make room from more oprhans rather then just making the new arrivals share the space instead" the Third stated as this new string of attacks added another layer of mystery to whoever was behind these attacks.

"Thanks for the inform of this Maiko I would like to be alone now if you do not mind" the Hokage said.

"Of course Hokage-sama" the female doctor said as she took her leave.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Reply to Reviews from Chapter 20

Q: What does Hinata's and Hanabi's charka paper turning black and invisible mean ?

A: The black and invisible paper are just what happens when a person that possess darkness or light as their element uses charka paper. Kind of like how Naruto's paper split in half meaning his element was wind or how Sakura's turned to dust showing her that Earth was her element

Q: Why can people of the Darkness element can use all elements while those with as their light can barely use any at all ?

A: I really do not have an answer at the moment because going in detail about the darkness and light elements are things I have planed to do later in the story.

I would like to thank:

AnonymousNavi, netbreaker0,winterkaguya, XV-Dragon, Frozen-Tundra88, and NaruHinaforever for reviewing my story

Ojos del Claro de luna for adding this story to their C2 archives

Safyr1000 for adding this story to their favorite story list

Chrre Ahsil teh 1337 one for adding this to their story alert list

Also I would everyone else that has been reading the story so far as thank to them this story has over 20213 hits, 111 reviews, has been added to 8 C2 archives, is on 49 people's favorite list, and 58 people have added it to their Story Alert list.


	26. Chapter 22

The plans for the suripse party was already under way and having finished her part of the party Ayame had decided to come back and help with the set of the area where the party was going to be taking place. Though there was another reason she had come here as she wanted to speak with Haruka about something alone. So the two younger girls were sent off to take a break from working as all they need was already in the area.

"What were you talking with my mother about the other day" Hanabi asked as growing up ten years without any real friends and only her parents treating her like a person instead of main house member or stuck up Hyuga brat made the Hyuga Heiress was kind of Mama's Girl and was still rather angry over bat girl embarrassing her in front of her mother.

"The same thing the others talked about when she asked to them to tell more about themselves. What the matter scare we steal your mother's attention away from you. You are such a Mama's Girl" Hinata laughed.

"Maybe I should hang around with Ayame more" Hanabi said as smirk appeared on her face.

"What why would you want to hang out with Ayame-neechan" Hinata said narrowing her eyes toward the younger girl.

"She might want to more little more about me even if we are rivals what the matter scare I steal her attention away for her huh bat girl" Hanabi said with smirk never leaving her face

"Stay away from Ayame-neechan" Hinata told her in a low voice

"Stay away from my mom" Hanabi then said in the same tone.

The two girls just stood there staring each other down until they began fighting each other.

Akamaru shook his head as he had come over here to see if Hinata was finished preparing for Naruto's party as he wanted some help with a justu that Hinata had taught him but again found her in the middle of fight with Hanabi.

Kiba's dog dropped down to the ground and decide to just wait for them to tire out as they were only a few that could stop these two from fighting without getting hurt or at least hit by one of the two girls.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nearing the noising coming from where the two girls were Haruka sighed as if she had to guess the two of them were probably fighting again. Taking her mind off her daughters she then turned her fill attention to the brown hair teen.

"So Ayame what is that you wished to talk about" she asked knowing she would have to be on her guard around her as she was beginning get close to the truth about Hinata and her

"My little sister" Ayame said getting straight to the point.

"Hinata, she is a wonderful young lady is not she and she has so many good friends too" Haruka said hoping to find some change the subject or for something to come up thus get her away from this situation.

"Stop avoiding the question you know what I talking about" Ayame told her

"My sister looks like Hanabi and a younger version of you. If it was just you then I would not be the curious as Naruto looks like the Fourth but that can just be coincidence. Hinata not only looks like you but your daughter as well meaning that might be some connection" Ayame stated

"Though your outburst when Hinata said Sakura should distract Naruto was what really caught my attention. Why would you want Sakura to distract Naruto so badly. Everyone that knows her well already is aware of her crush on the boy. In fact the only people that have no idea are strangely enough her best friends of which include Hinata and Hanabi. So that give me the impression you wanted to be with my sister but for what reason just what connection do you have to her" ramen girl told her

'Crap she too close to the true I have to get away and think up something to tell her that will get her off this trail' Haruka thought as she really hoped that something would happen to get her out of this mess.

Just then Hiashi appeared looking like he had something important to say to her thus giving her away to get out of this mess she was currently in.

"Haruka the Hokage is requesting your presence in regards to a mission" her husband said to her.

"Excuse me as you can see the Hokage need me so I must be going now" the Hyuga woman informed Ayame calmly and made sure that she did not show the reilef she felt on her face or in her actions as she excused herself.

"Hiashi-san do you have a minute there is something that I wish to discuss with you" Ayame asked.

"Well I am not need anywhere at the moment so I guess I can. What is that you wish to speak with me about" Hiashi asked.

"It about Hinata and how I think that there is connection between her and your wife" she said

"What connection might that be" Hiashi asked.

"You mean you have noticed how Hinata look a lot like a younger version of your wife" Ayame pointed out.

"Her best human male friend looks the Fourth but that does really mean that the two of them are releated does it" Hiashi asked as a little about Hinata (batgirl to his daugther ) and her friends from listening to Hanabi talk about them during breakfast and dinner.

"I do think there connection between Naruto and Forth now but staying on point it not only your wife but Hanabi that looks similar to Hinata" the younger girl pointed out.

Hiashi then listened to everything else Ayame had to say on the matter and when she was finished the ramen girl took her leave.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night

Hisahi laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking over the various things that he had been told by the older sister to Hanabi's rival. What she had told him made hime think of thing he really never thought of before.

"Is possible that Hinata is really my daugther" Hiashi thought as If his eldest daugther had not died a week after she was born she would have been turning twelve this year. Hinata is orphan said to have been born blind just like his first child and there was her birthday January 3 which is the day after his first child was found dead. Though was not even her real birthday but simply the day she was found at the oprhange's doorstep.

Though Hinata's appearance was nothing like a Hyugas and she also did not have the Byakugan two big things to consider and would have cause most Hyugas to stop right there. As to them if you did not have the Hyuga hair color or the Byakugan you were not a Hyuga no matter what evidence you present to them. Though this was not what Hiashi thought but still never thought that Hinata might be a Hyuga. To Hiashi he always thought that her similar appeance to a Hyuga was simply a coincidence and nothing more like Naruto and the Fourth. This view had been changed with the infomation that Ayame had told him and he was beginning to wonder if that connection was that Hinata was his first born child.

'I thought about this from too long as I need to get some sleep and will try to get some answer out of Haruka when she gets back' Hiashi thought as he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

AnonymousNavi, netbreaker0,winterkaguya, XV-Dragon, Shadow Zenranion, Sharkteeth, Chibi Wolf-Chan and NaruHinaforever for reviewing my story

Shadow Zenranion for reviewing Chapter 01, 02, and 04

Cool Naruto Fanfics for adding this story to their C2 archives

Sharkteeth, Shadow Zeranion for adding this story to their favorite story list

Sharkteeth, Shadow Zeranion, Lila Mae, and PeerLess for adding this to their story alert list

Shadow Zeranion for adding me to their Favorite Author List and Author List


	27. Author Notes 05

After looking over Chapter 22 I realized that I made mistake with one line in the last segment with Hiashi thinking over what Ayame had told him as he was about to go to sleep. The mistake was that instead of 'Though this was not what Hisahi thought' it reads 'Though this was what Hisahi thought' in regards his view on Hinata not being a Hyuga based solely on the fact she does not have the Hyuga hair color or a normal Byakugan.

I went back and corrected the line so here the revised version of that paragraph:

Though Hinata's appearance was nothing like a Hyugas and she also did not have the Byakugan two big things to consider and would have cause most Hyugas to stop right there. As to them if you did not have the Hyuga hair color or the Byakugan you were not a Hyuga no matter what evidence you present to them. This was not what Hiashi thought but still never thought that Hinata might be a Hyuga. To Hiashi he always thought that her similar appearance to a Hyuga was simply a coincidence and nothing more like Naruto and the Fourth. This view had been changed with the information that Ayame had told him and he was beginning to wonder if that connection was that Hinata was his first born child.

There is also some more idea that I have been thinking about that I would like some feedback on.

The ideas are:

Team Seven being a four member team instead of three:

After doing some thinking I was thinking that instead of having to decide between Sakura and Hanabi for a third member of Team Seven why not just add both of them making it a four member team instead three.

Replacing the Wave Arc along with Zabuza Momochi and Haku:

Since I want to go in different direction then the series I have decided to not to do the Wave Arc instead making up something one my own that might be similar to it. The thing I have a person that going to replace Zabuza but still thinking about a girl replacement for Haku.

The possible people I was thinking about are:

Yugito Nii the holder of the Two Tailed Demon (she be twelve in this story)

Kagero from the Fuma Clan (she be twelve in this story as well and will be able to use her Ephemeral Vengeance Ability but only at a much lower level that will simply tire her out faster rather then kill her)

Kin Tsuchi

A girl that has bloodline limit similar to Mysterious Peacock Method featured in the Star Village Arc

A girl that can control paper and form it into various weapons and creatures (similar the Papermaster from Read or Die series more then Konan)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

AnonymousNavi, netbreaker0,winterkaguya, XV-Dragon, Shadow Zenranion, Sharkteeth, and WolfChibi-Chan for reviewing my story

Shining kitsune, Dethklok, and madjackmaxwell for adding this story to their favorite story list

Madjackmaxwell for adding this to their story alert list

I would also like to thanks the 1013 that have visited my profile page


	28. Author Notes 05 Results

Author's Reply to Reviews from Author Notes 05

Q: What is the Ephemeral Vengeance Ability

A: It is an ability that creates four wings out of chakra on her back which allow her to fly and teleport. She also can fire a gigantic blast of chakra at her opponent but because the amount used is so much that it can only be used once. In other words it is one of those abilites that cost of the user their life.

Q: Rather then just having one four member team why not have two team that work together instead

A: I have thought about that and teams might be Team Seven (Haruka, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura,) and Team Eight (Kurenai, Kiba & Akamaru, Ranmaru, Hanabi) if I decide to go two team working together instead of one four member team 

Haku's Replacment:

After reading the reviews and doing some thinking I come down to two choices:

Yugito Nii the holder of the Two Tailed Demon

In this story instead of training to become a cloud nin, she is run out of Kumogakure after she lose control of herself when assuming her one tailed form (similar to Naruto's in appearance) for the first time. Cloud Hunter Nin come after her to make sure that she dies as while they no longer want her in their village they do not want her falling into the hands of another ninja village. Though just as Yugito is about be killed Zabuza's replacement saves her and then convinces her to come with him. After six years of training she able to remain in control of herself in one tailed form but is unable to transform into her full demon form yet.

Kagero from the Fuma Clan (in addition to a Ephemeral Vengeance Ability that will tire her out faster rather then kill her. She will have the ability to control paper and form it into various weapons and creatures)

In this story the Fuma clan a shinobi clan who had a number of their members tricked by Orochimaru's promised to restore their clan status, though they were really used in his kinjutsu development experiments instead. In this story Kagero and her family are part of the Fuma Clan that fall for Orochimaru's trick yet she quickly learns that this was a mistake and uses her abilites to escape the Sound Village. However now she is unable to join up with Fuma clan members that did not join the Sound because she had even if it was only for a short time. So unwillingly to go back to her family in Sound and unable to join those never joined Orochimaru in the first place, she wanders around homeless and uses her paper manutpliation to surrive. She make the mistake of trying to rob Zabuza's replacement but quickly learns of her mistake. Impressed her abilities he asks her to join him.

000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

Silverblade219, AnonymousNavi, netbreaker0, Shadow Zenranion, and WolfChibi-Chan for responding to my author notes

Singing-star-6, Deerdryad, and GwluvzSb for adding this story to their favorite story list

beserkerbeast for adding this to their story alert list


	29. Chapter 23

As the alarm went off in a room and hand shot of the covers and smashed down on the alarm clock destroying it because the person used too much force on it.

"Huh great did I destroyed another alarm clock" Sakura asked herself still half asleep and her pajamas. Though Sakura had enhanced strength she did not always have control of that strength when she was not fully aware of her surroundings. Thus she went through alarm clocks like crazy as she always seem to crush them while she was still half sleep.

Yawning Sakura sat on the side of her bed as she began wiping the sleep out her eyes. She then got off her bed and grab the bottom it and began to lifted it into the air. If it was not for her enhanced strength she would not have been able to do this but it was because of this that she was able to hide two of her favorite possessions from her parents. This being a picture of Naruto-kun, Hinata, and herself soon after they had finished their tree climbing training and where at Ichiraku celebrate with Ayame and Mr. Teuchi.

In the picture Hinata was smiling toward the camera with her arms around her and Naruto. She was blushing as she was a little too close to Naruto-kun and he seem a little shock as he was in the middle of eating some ramen when she had done this.

Then next to that picture was another more recent picture that was taken just a few days when she was distract Naruto-kun to keep him from discovery his surprise party. It was a picture of just the two of them and she remember everything about that day as it was one of best days she ever had. She managed to make though the whole day without freeze up around Naruto-kun, she had gotten close quite a few time but kept herself focus. However once she had made it home that night it was different story because as soon after she had made it house and locked the door behind. She made it too her room before she froze in her track and the next thing she remember was that it was morning and she late for Naruto-kun's party. It was good thing that her parents were away that night or she would have had to explain what happened to her.

Slowly Sakura lower her bed so that she did not crush the picture frame or alarm her parents with the sudden bang let her bed just crash to the ground would make. With that done she begun going about getting ready for her first day of her final year at the academy. "It was this year that it was finally happening as all her best friend would be in the same class with her meaning that she would finally be in the same class as Naruto-kun and might even get to…to…" Sakura thought as she begun to space out.

"Sakura honey Breakfast is….ready" her mother sighed as she saw her daughter had once again space out and she was begin to wonder just where she had picked up this bad habit of zoning out.

"Huh mom what are doing here" Sakura asked as she came too.

"Breakfast is…" though before that sentence the pink hair girl was already gone "…ready" she finished.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"All right class we have two new students joining us today" Iruka said as he stood before his class

"Hey my name is Hinata the future Sanin do not ask for my last name as I do not have one" she said as she stood in front of the class.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage and…." he said but he was interrupted by in his introduction.

"Hey those two already failed this exam twice……" a random student said before they shut up after feeling the glare of Hinata, Hanabi, and Sakura on him.

"All right would you continue with what you were saying Naruto before you were so rudely by that student that has the stay after and clean the classroom alone" Iruka said.

"Sensei can we got this class started already Naruto was just going to mention his love of ramen probably" Hinata said as rich girl, Sakura and herself had their own plan for that student that interrupted Naruto. The thee of them may not agree on a lot but mess no one mess with Naruto and what to do about was one thing they always agreed on.

"Okay then where should I place you two then" Iruka said as he then began looking around the room for places to have Naruto and Hinata sit.

"Hey Sakura raise your hand then Naruto can sit next to us" Hanabi said as the pink hair girl had a empty seat next to her. Hanabi would have done it herself but she had an seat not to the walkway so the only seat next to her was taken by Sakura.

'Naruto-kun sitting next to me all year…I…I' Sakura thought as her mind race at the possibility and eventually shut down like it normally did.

"Ahh Sakura do you want Naruto sit next to you Iruka asked as he noticed Sakura had her hand raised.

Though really Sakura had no idea what was going on as she had zoned out again. The person raise her hand was in fact Hanabi. She then made Sakura nod her head in respond to the question her sensei asked.

"Okay then Hinata sit next Sakura and Naruto take that seat next to Kiba" Iruka said as he got the feeling that Naruto would cause Sakura's grade to fall if he sat next to his pink hair student.

At this Hanabi let go of Sakura causing her to fall forward and bang her head on the table.

"Owww…why does my head hurt Hanabi" Sakura asked her as the blow to her head cause her to come around.

"Yeah rich girl why does Sakura's head hurt" Hinata said with a small smirk on her face as she took her seat next to Sakura.

"Shut up and let meet at lunch to get back at guy that disrespected Naruto" Hanabi said as the student in question suddenly got the chills as they felt three set of eyes on them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The result for Haku's replacement total result:

Yugito -5

Kagero -3

The person being Haku replacement though is going to be Kagero as Yugito will appear during the Chunnin Exam. The reason for this is that Yugito would fit better for what I have planned for the Chunin Exam.

I would like to thank:

Silverblade219, AnonymousNavi, netbreaker0 for responding to my author notes results

Cragerking for adding this story to their favorite story list

Shway Al'Thor, ArmorOfGeddon, and geeker for adding this to their story alert list


	30. Chapter 24

"Are you sure that you do not want come" Naruto asked as he had invited Hinata to come to lunch with him, but she had turned him down.

"I am sure as me, Sakura, and rich girl are going to have a lunches together" she told him

"You three are up to something" Naruto said as he looked at her knowing that whenever those three got together for anything other then training they were up to something that could range from a simple prank to that party that had throw for him on his birthday.

"Hey bat girl hurry up" Hanabi told her from the door

'I would like to eat lunch with Naruto-kun but making that guy pay for disrespecting him comes first' Sakura thought as she stood out side the door.

"Yeah…Yeah I coming rich girl" Hinata said she then went over to the her best female friend and rival.

"I think I have a feeling what those three are up to something" Kiba said overheard the talk between the two of them.

"Really and what would that be" Naruto asked curiously.

"They are going to get back at the guy that interrupted you during your introduction" Akamaru's owner said.

"Want to watch" the blond asked as Kiba shook his head.

"Me and Akamaru are going to get some training in after eating lunch as those three get angry when we watch them remember the last time we did that" the Inuzuka boy said.

Naruto shudder as he remember the three of them had team up on them when they were all training together. Even though it was three on three they still got there butts hand to them.

"I think I join you in on that quick training session if you do not mind" Naruto said.

"So are they going to follow and watch us again or what, bat girl" Hanabi asked her as they were waiting for their decision

"Nope they learned the lesson after the last time" she told her.

"I still think that was going a little two far" Sakura spoke up as she really was not for beating them up like that.

"It taught them not to mess with us when come to thing like this did not it" Hinata asked as Sakura nodded her head in agreement but still thought they had gone over board just a little.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"All right do you two remember the plan" Hinata asked as the three of them were about to spilt up to carry it out.

Both Sakura and Hanabi just nodded their heads as they both knew their roles in the plan.

Their target was eating with friends but Hinata took care of them by proving a distraction that would get their attention.

Sakura then used a earth justu she thought up where she could grab thing from distance with hands she made out of the earth. The inspiration for this move was when she was looking through the Kohona library for earth ninjustu that she could do. It was here that she learned about the Headhunter justu and how it allow the user to travel underground. After looking it over she decided that she could not possibly do it at her current level but maybe come up with something where just her charka travel though the ground instead of her. This is how she came with her earth based justu that allow her to grab thing from afar, though the range for this justu was not that far and the charka it require was too much so she could only use it outside of fights for things like this.

When the student trying to follow after their friends they notice that they were noticed their ankles were being held by hands that had popped out the ground. Then before they could even ask for help, Hanabi then snuck up on the student with her Byukugan active. She then quickly hit the guy in a number of his charka points using the gentle fist style. These strike were not meant to cause damage well not physical damage at least as these were charka point she had learned as part of her training to have her gentle fist style and genjustu make up for her being unable to do elemental justus easily. The Hyuga girl then had smirked on her face as could wait to see the result as she snuck away and Sakura let go of his ankles.

"Okay that what going on here" the student thought as first hands appear out the ground and then he feels something poke him in the back. Though when he tried to look at his back he tilts to the side instead. When he tries to speak his nose move instead. The guy then goes into a panic as their body begins reacting a number of strange ways as nothing works like they want it too.

Meanwhile from a safe distance were Sakura, Hinata, and Hanabi laughing at the guy as they had just gotten their revenge for them disrespecting Naruto like they had. The points that Hanabi hit alter their body's charka connections for a short period of time and it was something she had discovery on accident really as one day she practicing hitting charka points on a dummy that was rigged to react the same as normal person.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After school days was over and everyone had left for the day Hinata, Hanabi, and their friends had just finished arriving at their normal training spots but they were getting anything done because Hanabi was busy laugh at something Hinata had done near the end of the day

"I can not believe that you through the academy lower class without ever have taken a single kunoichi class" Hanabi said while laughing.

"Shut up it not my fault I did not know I had to taken them as well because all my other instructors told me I did not have too take those kunoichi class" Hinata yelled her slamming her foot onto the younger girls.

"That hurt you know" Hanabi yelled as Hinata's sandal imprint was left one hers.

"It was suppose to rich girl" Hinata said with smirk on her face.

Hanabi then on the attack against Hinata but she only duck and dodge out the way of Hanabi attacks. Out of all the people she had fought before in her age group for some reason she was never able to beat bat girl or her cousin Neji.

"Hey you two we are suppose to be training stop fighting each other" Sakura pleaded as she really did not like when her best friend

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

AnonymousNavi, Sharkteeth, Neo-Ninja, and gaul1 for reviewing my story

My Datum for adding this story to their C2 archives

Nghtwnggrif, angelic.missy, Twilight's Truth, Pokannicknow, and foxg2rl7 for adding this to their story alert list

AsianWarriorS, Neo-Ninja, gaul1, pAnda143, and firelordozaie for adding this story to their favorite story list


	31. Chapter 25

It was the middle of January and the second eat to you drop contest between Naruto and Ranmaru was being held at the same place where Hanabi had her birthday party. Having lost the first time Ranmaru want to prove that he could eat more curry then Naruto could ramen. This event was something that was originally the idea of Sakura who suggested that to help business along Ichiraku Ramen Bar and the Curry of Life shop by pitting their best costumer against each other to see who could eat more but also as way of stopping to two from fighting each for awhile. Teuchi and Sansho were not for it at first but after some convincing from their kids, Sakura, and her friends they agreed to it.

It was long battle as no one really thought that Ranmaru could keep up with Naruto as only Hinata ,Choji, and Hanabi had been able to do that previous, though everyone was shocked when he not only kept up but almost beat Naruto as well. Now the second eat to you drop contest was about to began with Ranamaru telling everyone that he was not going to lose to Naruto this time around

"Why is that we have to stuck back here cooking the stuff while mom, bat girl, and Ayame are up front" Hanabi complained as made the noodles for the next batch of Naruto's ramen.

"It because Ayame was the waitress last time while Hinata and Haruka are waitress again because they can not cook at all" Sakura said while she was making the extras for Naruto-kun's ramen.

Hey bat girl might not be able to cook because she is partial blind but my mom can cook just fine as me and dad eat her cooking all the time" Hanabi told her.

Teuchi and Sansho just sighed they wonder just how Hanabi was able to eat that stuff Haruka makes as in all of Kohona they only ones that could eat her cooking with getting sick were Hisahi, her, and for some reason Hinata.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hinata here is Naruto and Ranmaru next plate. While Haruka take these to table six and three" Ayame said

"Thanks" the two of them said as the two of them took the assigned plates to their assigned places.

As Ayame watched them go and was waiting for the next order she still was wondering the connection between her younger sister and Hanabi's mother was. She knew there was something that she was keeping from everyone including her husband and daughter.

"Naruto wants more as that was not enough Ayame-neechan" Hinata said as everyone that was watching the eating contest had made bet on who they wanted to win mainly Ranmaru. So if he loss again then that mean all the money goes to Teuchi, Sansho, and the few Kohona citizen that bet on Naruto. Also if they were hungry they could order some ramen or curry to eat and to quench their thirst a number of drinks were available as well. Then at the end of the day the profit was split in half between Teuchi and Sansho

"Ayame-neechan the food" Hinata asked as she wondered what was taking so long.

"Huh right Hinata here you go" she said as she handed the gray hair girl another plate of ramen and curry.

"Here is the next set of orders" Mrs. Hyuga said as she came back with the orders for the spectators. Though she was watching her step around Ayame as she did not want her getting closer the to true then she already was. It was because of her that Hisahi's starting suspecting something and will confront her on the matter again within the next week or so. Though as she was helping her daughters and their friends she could help but think there was something that she was forgetting, something that was really important.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile somewhere with the Hokage Tower…

"They are late again" Sarutobi sighed as before Kakashi and Haruka had let to arrived at the meeting that he had called for all the Jounin that were currently on standby.

"Why did you ever invite those two here to this meeting about who want to become Jounin teachers for this year's class as those two have never passed a single group in all the time that they had nominated themselves for becoming Jounin Teachers" a male Jounin said.

"True as the only reason Sasuke Uchiha was send back to the academy was because Haruka failed him" a female Jounin said.

"While it true that Haruka and Kakashi have failed every group they have been assigned it also true that they had failed those groups based on the fact that none of them had passed the real genin test that is given after the graduates are spilt into teams to determine who will move on to become fully fledged ninjas" the Third explained as while this was true in Kakashi's case he was not sure if the same could be said for Haruka though.

"Until they the finally arrive we can discuss other matter at hand" he told all the Jounin present currently present.

An half an hour later there was a puff of smoke and both Kakashi and Haruka(dressed in her Jounin uniform) appeared.

"Sorry Hokage-sama I got asked to cover for one of the guards as they were sick and I could not leave until my shift was over" Kakashi said.

"I am also sorry Hokage-sama as my daughter was helping with the eat to you drop contest as she need my help" Haruka explained.

Sarutobi sighed as sometimes he wonder just how people that can act like this be two of the best Jounin in Kohona at the moment.

"Since you two were later the only two team that are left to take are either Team Seven or Team Nine as the other teams have been taken by other Jounins "he told them.

"Might I ask why there are still team available to teach at this time if we are so late coming to the meeting" Haruka asked.

"Only two of the nine required Jounin for this years class had volunteering so I had pick this year's teacher myself again" Sarutobi sighed as he must have guessed no one want to willingly risk being the teacher of Naruto and/or Hinata or the 'the demon and his blind brat' as they saw them. However this year was different as instead just Kakashi and Haruka volunteering, there Asuma and Kurenai volunteering as well.

"I am going for Team Seven again" Haruka said though in her mind she was fuming over the fact that this happened again but on the bright it had always boost her chance of become Hinata 's Jounin teacher.

"I guess that leave Team Nine for me then" Kakashi said as he really did not care if he got Naruto and/or Hinata on his team.

"All then you are all dismiss and you will be informed of your which students if any will be assigned to your teams once the students have graduated from the academy " the Hokage said as the all the Jounins vanished from the room to go off and do their own things.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

AnonymousNavi, XV-Dragon, Sharkteeth, and NaruHinaforever for reviewing my story

Lorddragonfire, rperodin, and Raven's Familiar for adding this to their story alert list

Samuramon for adding this story to their favorite story list.


	32. Chapter 26

"Remind me again why we are doing this" Naruto sighed as he wonder how Hinata always pulled him into things like this.

"Because I will not loss to rich girl no matter what. So tell me am I doing this right" Hinata asked as her face had paint splattered on her face and clothes. A paintbrush was in her hand and she pretending like she was artist making large and irregular strokes one after another on what she was painting. Being partial blind she really had no idea what she was doing so she was depending on Naruto to tell her weather or not she was doing it right.

"There finished so how does it looks" Hinata asked as she stood back and waited for Naruto's opinion of her work since what she was painting was inanimate thus she was unable to see it.

"It amazing I never thought that you would have been able to do it" Naruto explained to her.

"What is that suppose to me of course I could do with well with your help of course" Hinata said proudly.

"I agree you really did not nice job and to keep this a serect from the whole village as you two did this was even more amazing" a voice from behind them said.

Both twelve year olds gulped as they recognized that voice behind them.

Naruto and Hinata then turned around to see that there was an very angry Ayame standing behind them with a scowl on her face that she only had when the two of them had really screwed up or did something stupid.

"Ummm…Wait Ayame-neechan there a good reason for this right, Naruto" Hinata said as they began to panic.

"She made me do it Ayame-neechan this is all her and Hanabi's fault" Naruto said as when Ayame got like this is was everyone person for themselves.

"Traitor" Hinata growled softly though knowing she would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed and she was convinced to help Naruto in something like this.

Ayame then began cracking her knuckles as while she might not have went to the academy like the her siblings but somehow she turned out to be a natural at using and learning certain ninja techinques thus that how she was able to get to where they were now as well as putting her in the top fifty of Kohona's strongest civilans (not including those that were once ninjas at one point in their lives).

"Run Naruto" Hinata yelled as she bolted from her place while Naruto just stood there unable to move.

"Idiot I said run or I eat all the ramen at the apartment" the gray hair girl shouted at him which sure enough was able to snap Naruto out of the daze that he was currently in.

"Get back here you two" Ayame growled as she chased at the two of them with the best of her abilites

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later Ayame had caught them and together with Haruka who learned of Hanabi's part in this scheme they were trying to find out what possessed them to even suggest or for that matter do something like this

"I can not belive that you two did you something like this" Ayame said in voice of disbelief.

"I am also ashamed that you even thought of put her up to it in the first place Hanabi, knowing that she would take it as a serious challenge coming from you" Haruka said with her voice laced in disapointment towards both her daughters.

Three began to open mouth but immediately shut their mouths when they were told no execuss by both Ayame and Haruka.

"Really how could you have ever thought of challenging Hinata to paint the faces of the four Hokages" Haruka asked. As sure enough outside on Hokage Mountain the four stone faces of the previous and current Hokage had paint in irregular strokes all over their faces.

"I…I…I…" Hanabi said as she then did seem to do an impression of her best friend Sakura and frezze up.

"What about you…two" Ayame sighed as they were in the same state as Hanabi at the moment.

"Hey Ayame are you thinking what I am thinking" Haruka said as while the two of them have always since eye to eye since she started getting a little too close discovering that she was Hinata's mother. Though at time like this the two of them were almost in complete argeement.

"Yeah" Ayame said with smirk on her face.

"Perfect then this should be a good punishment for them" Haruka said with smirk that match Ayame in size.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ummm…Naruto-kun, Hinata, Hanabi you three do know that your faces have paint all over them" Sakura asked as four them met for lunch about one week later.

"We know" the three of them said.

"We can not wash it off, Sakura" Hinata sighed.

"Why" the pink hair girl asked

"Its all batgirl's fault" Hanabi told her.

"My fault you are the one that said I could not do it" the gray hair girl growled

"I did not think you would acutally do it" the Hyuga heiress said

"Just like when I dare you to jump off a bridge and you acutally did it" the older girl said with smirk on her face.

"Hey jumping off a bridge for a ninja cadet is nothing compare to what you did" Hanabi said.

"Still you jumped off that bridge simply because I challenge you to is almost just like what I did despite the fact we are ninja cadets" the partial blind girl said.

"Naruto-kun can you tell me what exactly Hinata did" Sakura asked him as her two female best friend got into another fight over this

Naruto just sighed and pointed towards the Hokage Monument which then cause Sakura to stare at him but not as even with his face painted she could really look at Naruto eye to eye for that long when they were training.

"Really she did not that with you two" Sakura asked

"It was just me, Hanabi was the one that put her up to it though" Naruto informed her

Sakura just stared at her partial blind as they never told the village at large who the culprit that managed to paint the Hokage's faces under all entire village's nose was. While the paint was only there for that day because that night it pour rain hard all night long thus washing the paint off but everyone that looked up in that direction had managed to see what had been done.

"That was over a week ago so why are you three still wearing paint all over your faces then" she asked.

"This was Ayame-neechan's and Mrs. Haruka's punishment for us after we spaced out like you normally do and when we came too our faces were painted. There was also a note on the ground that saying 'Do not take this paint off your faces until we take you to sighed Ayame and Haruka'. We knew they were serious as whenever those two managed to argee on something the result is the way as when you, Hinata, and Hanabi all argee on something the blond boy explained.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

AnonymousNavi, winterkaguya, XV-Dragon, gaul1, Sharkteeth, Curve Crush, and NaruHinaforever for reviewing my story

Jill-kun for reviewing chapter 01

Honeymusterd for reviewing chapter 08

katanamaster4, Honeymusterd, MoonlightButterfly52, and CurveCrush for adding this story to their favorite story list

katanamaster4, Honeymusterd, Jill-kun, and MoonlightButterfly52 for adding this to their story alert list

Honeymusterd for adding me to their favorite author list

Also I would everyone else that has been reading the story so far as thank to them this story has over 30430 hits, 153 reviews, has been added to 10 C2 archives, is on 67 people's favorite list, and 78 people have added it to their Story Alert lists.


	33. Chapter 27

Hinata was mumbling in her sleep as she slept on the bed in the apartment she shared with Naruto since it was her turn to use. She then began roll in her sleep and kept doing so until she had rolled off the bed crashing into the ground with a loud bang.

'Ouch that hurt' she thought as she threw the sheet off and wondering in the living room where Naruto was sleeping. She had tired to find out what time it was herself by using her own means but they did not work. What she normal did was open the window to the bedroom or living room and fell the wind as it passed over her. If it was cold it was still nighttime, however if it was warm and she could fell the sun then it was morning. However on day was it was cloudy or unusual cold she would get Naruto to tell her what time it was.

"Hey Naruto wake up and tell me what time it is" Hinata said as she kicked the couch.

"Huh Hinata is that you" Naruto asked half asleep.

"Of course now I need you to tell me what time it is and I hope it not still to early as I do not think I go back to sleep" she told.

"Let see we got about three hours before we need to be at academy today for the final exam today" Naruto sighed as he strenched after looking at the alarm clock at the head of the couch.

"Okay then I call the bathroom and you make some breakfast that does not consist of only ramen" Hinata told him as she made her way to the bathroom.

Naruto just nodded as he always let Hinata get the bathroom first because he was never letting her back in their kitchen again as her cooking skills were as bad Mrs. Haruka even with someone there to help her.

Naruto just sat there for awhile wondering what he could make so that they did not only eat ramen for breakfast. They were beginning to run out of food again and their allowance for Ayame-neechan and the old man was shorten for fourth months because that stunt they pulled with the Hokage Mountain.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"So batgirl do you think that you be able to pass the final exam today" Hanabi asked.

"What about you rich girl as not being able to use elemental justu easily has cause your grade to fall like a rock" Hinata said with smirk on her face.

"This coming from a person that did not take a single kunoichi class until this year" the Hyuga heiress told her glaring at her.

"Come you two do not fight here in class…again" Sakura sighed as the had once started fighting in the middle of class getting all three of detention.

"I see that those two are at it again" Kiba said as he saw the two of them argue while the Sakura tried to stop it.

"Hinata and Hanabi are always like that getting one the other's nerves but constantly around each other because they both consider me and Sakura to be two of their best friends" Naruto sighed as he too hoped that they did not start fighting again.

The Hinata and Hanabi continued to argued until Iruka-sensei arrived in the class and told them to stop.

"Okay class today will be have the final exam for academy if you pass then you can become a genin though failed and you will have to repeat this class over again" Iruka said as he gave the written test to the student on in the front end of the class and they had them pass it around until it got around the room.

"Hey Iruka-sensei what about me" Hinata asked as she could not take a written test when she did not even know how to write let alone have the ability to even see the paper test.

"You Hinata are to come with me as you are going to be given a oral exam" the Chunin told her.

Hinata just nodded and follow after her instructor leaving the others to take their written test.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"So Hinata how did you think you did your oral test" Sakura asked after she had come back to her seat once she had finished her oral exam.

"It was harder then the last two since he asked me question I never heard before" Hinata sighed.

"So you failed it then" Hanabi stated as that what it seem like to her.

"Nope I am sure I passed the exam all that left weapon test and then the justu" Hinata replied.

"What if we have to do a Henge and then a bunshin clone" Hanabi said.

"No problem in fact I have prepare something for just in case" Hinata said with look on her face that told rich girl and Sakura that two of them were up to something.

"Okay with the written test done you all are to follow me to the pratice field where the weapons test that will be taking place" Iruka then told them.

The weapons test went by without a hitch as everyone at least managed to hit both the stationary and moving target. Hinata managed get close to the bull's eye both time because she used her training with Akamaru to help her tell exactly where the targets were.

Sakura and Naruto got close the bull's eyes as that was one of the things they practice again and again during the training session they had over this year. While Hanabi managed to hit the bull's eye both times because her training under Tenten-neechan when she was not busy with Neji-niisan. Hanabi's accuracy was now almost as go as the hers now since being able to hit certain charka points with the gentle fist style required almost pin point accuracy and Tenten-neechan to her at least had the best accuracy in all of Kohona.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"All right now that the you have finished the weapon portion, we can tell you all the result for the written part of the genin exam. If you hear that your name called that means that you failed the written and/or weapons portion of the exam thus you have failed whole exam since passing all three portion of the test are the requirement for passing becoming a genin" Iruka said as he then began calling out names.

Five minutes later the class of around fifty people was cut down to thirty-five as Iruka had ran the final name of those that failed the first two exams.

"Okay now for the final exam to take place as each one of you will take turns transforming into me and then you are to make at least two perfect Bushins in front of me and two other instructors in separate room" Iruka instructed the class.

So the Iruka went down and calling the remaining members of his class to have then transform into him.

"Alright Sakura good job" the chunin instructor said

"Thanks Iruka-sensei" she repsond as she went back to her seat.

"Next up Hinata please come up for your turn" he said as the gray hair girl came to the front of the class.

"Do you think that she can do this as she never actually seen Iruka or anyone for that matter as anything more then charka fill outline" Kiba asked from his seat and in repsond Naruto just shrugged as she had been working on something for the past couple of weeks.

"Hey do you remember when she first met Shino" Naruto said as he tried to keep himself was laughing.

"Of course she took one long look at him, the color seem to drain from her face, and then she yelled bug monster and ran like hell out the door" Kiba said while chuckling.

Though the chuckling stopped when he notice Hinata staring dead at them for the front of the class.

Naruto and Kiba just gulped as they then signal they were sorry from their seat and then partial blind girl stopping glaring at two of her best male friends.

"Hinata stopping looking at Kiba and Naruto and please do the transformation" Iruka told her.

"Yes sensei" Hinata respond as she then brought her hands together to perform to transform.

However instead of transforming into Iruka when the smoke clear standing there was what looked like a fifteen-nineteen year older version of herself (without any detail of course since she can not see in detail) that would have been completely naked expected for the clouds that covered her chest and hip/upper thigh area.

"What do you think sensei I called it the Sexy no Justu" Hinata said as she transformed back to normal.

"Sensei are you okay" Hinata asked as Iruka had fallen flat on his back with blooding running from his nose.

"What were you thinking creating a useless justu like that" Iruka yelled after he had managed to get back and his feet and now had a piece of tissue stuck in his nose.

"I thought it would be funny and show how creativity I could be" she said while rubbing her head in the spot that Iruka hit her in.

"Just go back to your seat and let continue with the test okay" the chuinin instrcutor sighed.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Once the this done the class of thirty-five students was cut down to twenty-nine with each one of them having to created at least two bunshins to pass the final test.

"Okay Hinata no funny business this time just make two bunshin of yourself okay" Iruka told her in which the girl just nodded in repsond.

Again Hinata went through the required hand seals to make bunshin and concentrated on the task at hand, however when she was done all she had produce was one single clone without any detail to it.

"I am sorry to say this but you fail" Hinata Iruka told her

"Why I made a bunshin just like you asked me to and it perfect this time I know it is" Hinata yelled demanding to know why she had failed the final portion of the test.

"Yeah she has made a prefect bunshin this time so I think she should be allowed to pass" another one of the chunin instructor by the name of Muziki said in her defense

"While she had indeed created a bunshin of herself it was just that a single bunshin even Naruto whos grades are similar to her had managed to make two perfect bunshin. Since Hinata had only made one that means that she fails and will have to try again when the academy starts up again" Iruka informed both of them.

Hinata did not say anything in respond to this other then just glaring at Iruka before leaving as she was the only one of her friend to fail the exam in the final portion.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day Hinata was sitting on the roof of the academy watching the clouds go by as she did not really want to be around anyone at the moment and this was probably the last place that someone would come looking for her at the moment. Out of all her friends she was the only one that failed the examine because she had only managed to make one perfect bunshin instead of two. Unlike the others time she had failed this time she had failed simply because she failed to make a second perfect bunshin instead not being able to make one at all like when she failed the test for the first time.

"This is not the end I am to prove to Iruka-sensei that I can do by training and maybe asking for some kind of make up test to gradute with all my friends" Hinata said as continued watching the clouds

"A make test up huh I know one that can make you a genin if you perform it do you want to know what it is" Hinata then heard a voice coming from behind her.

Sitting up she looked over to see that Mizuki-sensei was standing over at the door to the roof.

"What it is" Hinata asked as she was sure that she could pass any make up test he gave her.

"All you have to do is steal a certain scroll and then learn one techinque from and once you done that show to Iruka and that will make you a genin" Muziki told her.

"Really all I have to do is steal some scroll, learn a techinque, show it to Iruka, and then put it back huh" Hinata asked as this should be easy with all little help seeing as she was able to paint the Hokage's face without anyone over then Ayame noticing intill she was finished.

"Of course so here what you have to steal and where to go to learn the techinque in secert" Muziki said as he then whisper all this information into her ear.

Hinata was shocked at what she needed to do but Muziki-sensei said this was just a test so it should be okay and she would be returning after she was finished.

As the white hair chunin laughed in his mind as he watched the twelve year go off to do what she thought was a simply make up test.

'This was easier then I thought it would be however I was sure the demon brat would have failed but no matter that blind brat will bring him along most likely as she unable to write let alone read her own name' Muziki thought as he then left.

However unknown to him he was being watched by two figures in the shadow that heard everything that he was said to Hinata with the expection of what he had whispered into her ear. Though they were able to piece together what Mizuki was trying to get her to do and he would pay dearly for it.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes 06

I was wondering if anyone has any ideas for what justu Hinata can learn from the Forbidden Scroll

I would like to thank:

winterkaguya, XV-Dragon, Curve Crush, netbreaker0, and Demon95 for reviewing my story

Killer sandman for reviewing chapter 20

Demon95, Nukerz99, and killer sandman for adding this story to their favorite story list

zeroharm, Demon95, and killer sandman for adding this to their story alert list


	34. Author Notes 07

Author's Notes 07

Q: How can Hinata learn anything from the Forbidden Scroll if she blind

A: She get Naruto to read the scroll to her and then show her the required seals need to perform the justu she choses.

Another thing I was wonder if anyone has any idea for what Haruka's verison of the real genin test could be.

Also here the potential grouping for Team Seven and Eight

Team Seven:

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura

Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto

Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Hanabi

Team Eight:

Kiba, Ranmaru, Naruto

Kiba, Ranmaru, Sakura

Kiba, Ranmaru, Hanabi

000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

Netbreaker0, Shadow Zeranion, CurveCrush, Sharkteeth, NaruHinaforever, Samuramon, and Demon95 for reviewing my story

NightxWolf for reviewing chapter 01

AnonymousNavi for reviewing chapter 31 and 32

NightxWolf and ZenNoMai for adding this story to their favorite story list

NightxWolf for adding this to their story alert list


	35. Chapter 28

"Hinata are you sure about this" Naruto whispered

"Of course Mizuki-sensei said I could become a genin if I can learn something from this scroll and show it Iruka-sensei" she told softly.

"So Naruto is this the scroll" Hinata asked as she showed him what was known as the Forbidden Scroll.

Naruto just nodded as the two of them were about to leave when all of sudden the Third Hokage show up in the room.

"Naruto Hinata what are you two doing in here and why be you have the Forbidden Scroll" he asked.

'Not good I need to think of a distraction' Hinata thought as she then got idea.

Handing over the scroll to Naruto she then decided distracted the old man with the same techinque she used early today

"Sorry old man we bring it back when we are done with it" Hinata said as she ran out the room leaving Sarutobi flat on his back with blood running from his nose after seeing Hinata's Sexy Justu.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay then Naruto what on the scroll I need to learn at least one of these justu before Muzuki-sensei get here with Iruka-sensei" Hinata asked as the two them looked at the scroll.

"Well the first thing on here is the Kage Bunshin" Naruto said as he read off the justu and then describe what it was and how to do it.

"You should learn this one Naruto since you going to be Hokage and this has Kage in so maybe this some justu that only kages know" Hinata suggested as this was justu she never heard of and Sakura never mention before.

"Alright but first we need to find one for you to learn first" the blond said as he then continued down the scroll reading off justu until Hinata heard one that she liked.

"Wait Naruto read that last one again" Hinata said as she thought the last justu he said seem perfect for her.

"The elemental blades huh this does seem like it would be good one for you since you are good at doing elemental justus" Naruto said.

"Of course so tell me how it done then so you can get started on learning the Kage Bunin" Hinata told as she wait for Naruto to instruct her on how the justu was done.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later…

"Hi Ayame-neechan what are…." Hinata said as she noticed her older sister appeared at the area where she was training. She ran up to her only to get clocked in the head by Ayame.

"Idiot what do you think that you are doing out here with that scroll of all things" she yelled yet she then noticed that her clothes were dirty, burn, and damp all at the same time.

"Muzuki-sensei said I come become a genin if I learned something from this scroll and I did with Naruto's help. Naruto also learning something that only kages might know" Hinata responded rubbing the spot where Ayame hit her.

'Muzuki you bastard is this what you were planning to do getting my siblings to steal for you' Ayame thought.

"Hey Ayame-neechan want to see the justu that I learned from the scroll" she asked.

"You really learned something from there in only a few hours" the ramen girl asked wondering just what Naruto could have taught her from the Forbidden Scroll.

Hinata was about to see something else when she noticed Muziki-sensei behind them and it looked like he was throwing something huge right at them.

"What is… it" Ayame said as she turned to see what Hinata was looking at only to see Haruka standing there grasping with her bare hand the blade edge of the huge shuriken that Muziki had thrown in the intending of killing her and possibly Hinata as well.

"That was close one as its good thing I brought her back here in time" Naruto sighed as he appeared from the forest behind them.

Naruto had gone off someone else to pratice on the Kage Bunshin where he was then found by Haruka and she pretty much order him to be taken to where Hinata was.

"Muziki just what are you up to exactly" Haruka asked as she threw the oversize ninja star to the ground. His answer would let her know weather or not she could kill him or just beat him within an inch of his life for attempting to kill her daughter and Ayame

"I was tired of teach those brats at the academy and wanted to be more powerful so I deicide to get the two outcast of the village to steal the Forbidden Scroll for me and take the blame while make off with the scroll myself after killing them of course" he said

"You were lying to me about the make up exam then" Hinata said as lying was something she could not stand since people thought they could always get over on her just because of the way she was.

"Of course I was lying to you and was counting on you bring the demon brat so I could take both of you out at once" Muziki told.

"Demon this and demon that what the hell if up with people calling Naruto a demon all the time sure he has this red charka that heals him but that just a special ability he has like Kiba's, Choji's, or Shikamaru's family. It does not make him a demon because of that" Hinata yelled as this was finally getting to her.

"It simple Naruto is Kyuubi as the Fourth could not beat the nine tailed fox so he sealed into a newborn baby who just happened to be Naruto" Muziki told her.

Naruto and Ayame was shocked as that was the reason the village treated Naruto like outcast because the demon fox that almost destroyed the village was sealed within and Hinata was treated that why simple because she was his first friend. Haruka already knew the truth about Kyuubi so it did really shock her.

Though everyone was shocked when they hear laughing from Hinata.

"I am…sorry…I could…not…help…it" Hinata said in between laughs as she noticed everyone looking at her.

"So let me get this straight the reason most of the village been treating Naruto and me so bad is because he has the Kyuubi sealed in him correct" Hinata asked once she had stopped laughing.

"No Naruto is the Kyuubi" Muziki said and at this Hinata sighed.

"I did not think we lived in village of idiots but if your view is same as everyone else that treats us like outcast then I guess so" the gray hair girl sighed as she and Sakura had talked about this once as the pink hair girl wanted to know what Naruto and her did to get most of the villagers and ninjas treat them the way that they do. Hinata had no idea so this led to them come up with ideas themselves. When Sakura suggested it having something to do with Kyuubi since Naruto birthday is October 10 the same day Kyuubi was killed. Hinata then busted out laughing for same reason she had when Muziki told her.

"I do not get what your saying Hinata" Naruto asked confused but Ayame and Haruka seem to realize what she was getting at.

"Think about Naruto if you were really the Kyuubi instead of just a person holding Kyuubi then would not treating you like crap be the worst thing that anyone could possible do to you because you could regain your memories at any moment. Thus if this were to happen Kohona would then be destroyed as you have no reason to spare the village with the expection of possibly Ayame-neechan, myself, rich girl, our friends, and their families. Also you know how my sight works right so if you were really Kyuubi then would not you always be red or some shade of red since I am guessing that red charka that appears when you are hurt is Kyuubi's" Hinata said.

"Hinata is right though you are not Kyuubi but Naruto Uzamaki my little brother, a Kohona ninja, and the future Hokage" Ayame said as she took Naruto into hug.

Seeing that everyone was preoccupy with Naruto at the moment Muziki was going to take this time to escape since his plan had failed and there was no way he could win against Haruka a Jounin thought to be the same ranks as Guy, Asuma, Anko now and Kakashi's thirteen years ago .

"Going somewhere Muziki-sensei" Hinata said as she stood in front of Muziki escape path.

"I believe that you told me that I could become a genin if I learned a techinque from the Forbidden Scroll" Hinata said a sick smile appeared on her face. He was going to pay for not only lying to her but tried to kill her as well.

"What kind of justu could someone like you have possible been taught that scroll" the white hair chunin asked.

Hinata then raise her hand in the air for a moment and then point towards Muziki

"Just what was that suppose to…" Muziki started to say before he was attacked from all side with razor shape leaves that cause him to slip out the tree and crash to the ground.

"Hinata what did you learn that allow you to do something like that" Ayame asked as she looked up just in time to see Muziki get attack by what seem like simple leaves.

"Well the justu was called the elemental blades and it allows you to take things from nature and turn them in weapons. I just send my charka out into the trees when I raised my hand, made the razor shape leaves, then made them attack Muziki by motion them towards him. I decide with leaves because trying something else would be too hard me right now and the hand motion is not part of the justu but I added it because I found out I need to perform the justu correctly" Hinata explained.

Haruka was shocked that Hinata was even able to do the justu at all as most Jounin could not even do this techinque without years of practice and normally drained too much charka from a person if it was done like Hinata did to Muzuki.

"Hinata hold out your hands" Haruka said as she saw and overheard everything she had just said and done.

"What this" she asked as she noticed was placed in them but was sure what it was.

"For stopping Muziki from getting away and learning a Jounin level skill I think you deserve to become a genin and I am sure that Hokage-sama would argee with me" Haruka told.

"Really" the gray hair girl asked as she looked up at Haruka who just nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Haruka" Hinata then said as she hugged her and then went over to show Naruto and Ayame-neechan her forehead protector.

Haruka though just stood there as that was the first time she had ever been hugged my her eldest daugther. Sure she had been around her a lot since Hanabi made friends with Naruto but she had never been hugged by Hinata.

Yet what Haruka did not know was that while she was lost in her own little world after being hugged by her oldest child for the first time that Ayame had looked up and noticed her spacing out. She would have to talk to the older woman about this later but for now she brought her attention back to helping decide where Hinata's newly given forehead protector would go.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes 07 continued

I still open to suggestion on who should be on Team Seven and who should be on Team Eight as well as ideas for Haruka's Genin Test.

The Current results are:

Team Seven

Hinata Naruto Sakura-2

Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura,- 1

Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto- 1

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Hanabi- 1

Team Eight

Kiba, Ranmaru, Hanabi-3

Kiba, Ranmaru, Sakura - 1

Kiba, Ranmaru, Naruto-1

Haruka's Genin Test Ideas

Try to make them give in to wanting power or what they want the most over their own teammates (Demon95's idea)

I would like to thank:

XV-Dragon, Sharkteeth, Sleepy Kitty Napping, Demon95, Killer sandman for respond to the Author's Notes 07

NightxWolf for reviewing Chapter 12

Manu87, KIka-chan for adding this story to their favorite story list

Dark Hinatachan forever and the same! For adding this story to their C2 Archive


	36. Chapter 29

It was the follow day and sent it was her day off from the ramen stand Ayame decided that she would go to the library to see what she could find out about Haruka Hyuga before she confronted her again about the connect she had with Hinata. Since she was the wife of the Hyuga Clan leader there would have to be something on her stored within the library all she had to do was find it.

'Why did not I notice this sooner' Ayame thought as she was looking at two newspaper from twelve years ago.

On the cover story of one was 'Hyuga heir to current clan leader Hiashi Hyuga to be born any day now' while the other had 'Hyuga heir found dead, their parents stuck with grief over the death of their newly child.' The strange thing about both of these papers were that one was dated for Christmas of that year while the other was dated the day after Hinata's birthday.

'Hinata was supposedly found at the orphanage when she was a week old so could it be possible that connection between Haruka and my sister is that Haruka is Hinata's mom thus making Hinata the original Hyuga heir everyone thought had died twelve years ago' Ayame thought.

Ayame then sat back in the chair she was sitting and began to think over the possibility that Hinata was in fact Haruka's daughter thus making her Hanabi's older sister. In everything she read on the article referring to Hanabi's older sibling nothing was mention in terms of gender so it was unknown weather or not the baby was indeed a boy or girl. However given Hinata's appearance, her birthday being around time the first Hyuga heir supposedly died, and Haruka strange reactions to Hinata at times. Ayame had come to the conclusion that Hinata was possibly the Hyuga child everyone was made to believe had died twelve years ago. Now the problem was trying to get Haruka to admit this as the truth and then demanding why she have been avoiding her own daughter until Hanabi became friends with Naruto.

With that problem solved for now she turned her attention to another problem she was currently dealing with which was dealing with why Naruto and the late Fourth Hokage looked some much alike. There were rumors that he was seeing someone before his death but they name of that person is unknown and so is weather or not this person had his kid. However Naruto's appearance to the Fourth was too similar to just be coincidence so like Hinata and Haruka there had to be a connection between them.

0000000000000000000000000000000

While Ayame trying to find a way to connect Naruto to the Fourth Hokage. Hinata was sitting in front of the Third Hokage, two member of the council, and a few instructor from the academy.

"Everything seem to be in order here" the hokage said as he looked over the paperwork and the picture that went with it.

"So I can leave now" Hinata asked.

However before she could receive there was a loud noise coming from outside and a girl black eyes and orange hair done in two ponytails that stuck up could be seen bursting into the room running straight at Hinata as she somehow tripped over her own feet and in up crashing into Hinata.

At this Sarutobi sighed as the orange hair girl was none other then Mogei who thought be defeating him she would be able to get out her grandfather's shadow which she had been trap within for the last three years. It was at this time that Mogei was found to be granddaughter the Second Hokage so people have been calling her honored granddaughter and have not been acknowledge her since then. Though because of this Kohamaru and her had become great friend and it was his grandson that put the thought of defeating him would make her gain acknowledge she desired to regain into her head.

"Watch were you are going idiot that hurt" Hinata yelled as she was not able to move in time.

"Y…Y…You are Hinata right" Mogei asked

"Yeah why" Hinata asked as she was wonder what was wrong with this girl and how did she know her name as to most of Kohona she was still just the blind brat so only people close to her knew her real name.

"I want to you to teach the Sexy Justu so I can get people to acknowledge me again" Moegi asked as somehow she knew about the justu she created despise the two of them never meeting before right now

Hinata looked at her with a confused face before switching to completely serious one, responding no to her question, and then walking out the room.

Moegi was about to follow her when she heard the Third clearing his throat in attempt to get her attention.

"How is that you know of the Sexy Justu" he then asked as the answer to this might be the reason that his grandson and her are able to pull off this surprise attack of there as he does not know how they always manage to show up where ever he is even when he does not tell Kohamaru where he going.

Moegi just stood there with her mouth open as she could not reveal that secret she promised to keep nor did she want to lie to the Hokage.

"Well are you going to answer or not" one of the council members asked getting impatient.

The orange hair girl just closed her mouth and ran out the room as quickly as she could as she chose to keep her promise to Kohamaru over listening to the Hokage.

The other council member present was about to have on ninjas standing next to them go after her but Sarutobi stopped them.

"I have an idea how they are doing it now that I thinking about so there no need to go after her now" he told them.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata sighed as she was making her way back home as she knew that Mogei was following her since she was not even doing a good job at trying to hide for her.

"I know your there so stop following me already and go home I am not teaching you that Justu" she said.

"Why not" Mogei asked as she appeared from underneath a cardboard box that painted to look like the ground around her with two eye holes.

"I do whatever you say, I train day and night, I buy you all the senzai you can eat" the younger girl begged as everyone knew of her love for senzai.

"Deal the store I want them from is this way" Hinata said as she laid a hand on her shoulder after somehow appearing behind Mogei somehow.

'How did she…never mind that she going to teach me the Sexy Justu' she thought as she did not know how much of mistake she had just made.

As Hinata lead Mogei to her favorite store she was going over in her mind of the different types of senzai that she was going to have ponytail girl buy for her.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Same-chan" Mogei cried slightly as she held her shark shaped purse upside down and small cloud of dust appeared from it.

"Hey you said all I could eat right" Hinata said as she stood next to her with bag with senzai that would last her for a week

At this Mogei nodded but she did not expect for Hinata to spend all her money in the process.

"So can I learn the Sexy Justu now" Mogei asked as she looked up at Hinata.

"No" Hinata told her as she pop on of the senzai into her mouth.

Mogei just stood there with her mouth open as she had just spent all her money on senzai in hopes of learning the Sexy Justu.

"But…But we had a deal I get you all the senazi you can eat and you teach my the Sexy Justu" Moegi demand.

"I did but first stop saying the name out loud like that as people are starting to look at us funny" Hinata told as she had once again appeared placed a hand on her shoulder after getting behind her somehow.

"How do you do that" Moegi asked as the gray hair girl was in front of her one second and then behind her another.

"That my little secret as for the Justu follow me I am going to tell you why your not ready yet" she said as they heading off the ground where she normally did her training with Naruto and her other friends.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay now tell why you wish to learn the Sexy Justu" Hinata asked stood at the training ground. Hinata was still with range that she heard the reason how she learned it was secret so she did asked how she knew of it.

"To gain acknowledge again so people stop calling me honor granddaughter just because I am related to the Second Hokage" Mogei told her.

"Wrong answer" Hinata told her.

"But by defeating the Hokage you can become acknowledge that what Kohamaru told me" the orange hair girl said.

"Really now then I have defeated the Hokage twice with this justu and chunin with another but you do not see people calling me Hinata-sama do you" Hinata asked as Moegi just nodded her head.

"It take more then simply beating the Hokage to become acknowledge it take hard work" Hinata said as she then told Mogei the same time thing that the old man told Naruto and her back when they first met and decide to became Hokage and Sanin.

The orange hair girl just stood there giving Hinata her full attention as she seem to hang on every word the older girl was telling her.

"So do you understand what I was talking about it take more then learning a simple move to become acknowledge" Hinata said.

"Right Hinata-neechan" Mogei said as she smiled at Hinata.

"Nee-chan" the gray hair girl asked confused.

"I can call you that right since I am an only child and do not have siblings but you are kind of like what a big sister would be like in my mind" Mogei said while blushing.

"Of course and as your nee-chan I am going to teach you the Sexy Justu now" Hinata told her.

"But why I can not use it to become acknowledge as that only possible though hard work" Moegi said as she took the older girl's word to heart.

"True but it was my half of our deal, you give me senzai and I teach you the Sexy Justu" Hinata told her

"Thanks Hinata-neechan" the orange hair girl said as hugged her.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"So how did I do nee-chan" Mogei asked she walked next to Hinata.

"Good I did not expect you to learn it in one day though" Hinata said shocked she learned the move so fast.

After training her, Hinata invited Mogei over to play some video games which at first shocked the younger girl but then thought she probably just had some way around not being able to actually see the screen or controller.

"Hey Naruto I am back" Hinata said loudly as she entered the apartment.

"What took you so long as going to get your genin paper review should have taken that long" he asked.

"I had a run with Moegi here literally as she actually ran into me after tripping over her own feet in an attempt defeat the Hokage" Hinata said while chuckling.

"Hey nee-chan that was not funny…I did that on purpose to meet you…yeah that right I did it on purpose" Mogei said trying to make herself look good in front of Naruto.

"Yeah right Mogei you are just clumsy sometime so that why it happened" a boy around her age with brown hair said

"Kohamaru what are you doing here" his friend asked.

"Naruto-niisan invited me over to play video game with him, though it strange that you would run into Hinata though" the third's grandson said.

"However I would be making fun of her tripping as you tripped over your scarf when you tried to attack your grandfather" Naruto reminded him

Both girl were then looked at him with their eyes slightly closed and expression on their face that seem to be saying 'you getting her about tripping but you yourself tripped in your own attempt.'

"Hey let change the subject and get back to playing video game as it can be your turn Hinata" Kohamaru said.

"Why do not we let Mogei go next since she a guest" Naruto suggested as let Hinata have the controller she might never have to give it up as only Akamaru and Mrs. Haruka could beat her flat out and matches against Hanabi and her always dragged out forever before Hinata eventually won overall. Everyone else she just beat with ease.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes 07 continued

I still open to suggestion on who should be on Team Seven and who should be on Team Eight as the next chapter is when the team will be chosen and possibly Haruka's Genin Test as well

The Current results are:

Team Seven

Hinata Naruto Sakura-4

Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura,- 1

Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto- 2

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Hanabi-1

Team Eight

Kiba, Ranmaru, Hanabi-4

Kiba, Ranmaru, Sakura - 2

Kiba, Ranmaru, Naruto-1

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Hanabi on their own teams-1

Haruka's Genin Test Ideas

Try to make them give in to wanting power or what they want the most over their own teammates.(Demon95's idea)

I would like to thank:

XV-Dragon, Shadow Zeranion, Sharkteeth, netbreaker 0,winterkaguya, CHALCHIUHTECOLOTL, AyameKitsune, and Chewie Cookies for reviewing chapter 28

Shadow Zeranion, Sharkteeth,winterkaguya, CHALCHIUHTECOLOTL for respond to the Author's Notes 07

AyameKitsune,WarGiver, Chewie Cookies, and GammaTron for adding this story to their favorite story list

CHALCHIUHTECOLOTL, AyameKitsune, Eric3D2B, WarGiver, and evelsaint93, For adding this story to their Story Alert list

CHALCHIUHTECOLOTL, AyameKitsune, Chewie Cookies, and UzumakiNarutoNY for adding me their favorite author list


	37. Chapter 30

The third hokage, number of council members, the academy instructors, some clan heads, and the jounins that were going to be leaders of the ten genin team were all present as the process for select which genins would ended up on which team was now about to take place.

However the reason that it had started already was because two of the members that were suppose to be there were currently missing. Sarutobi sighed as those two missing member were none of then the Kakashi and Haruka.

With two puff of smoke Kakashi and Haruka arrived and as usually were about to give their reasons for being late once again.

"I was on my way here when I was sure that I had spot something strange but turned out to be nothing but really fast cat" Kakashi explained.

"While I was on my way here shortly after Hiashi left but I ran into Hanabi who was on her way to her best friend's house, I went with her, and lost track of time playing video games with them" Haruka told them.

'To think at one time those two were always the first to arrive and last to leave he sighed as now the reverse was true of them' the Hokage thought as he sighed.

While Hiashi looked at his wife with a curious look as if he thought about she was only late whenever Hanabi was doing something with her best friends Naruto and Sakura and whenever they were involved Hinata, their daughter's rival was always close since both of them had the same best friend.

Then their were council member that all thought why were these we allow to nominate themselves to be Jounin Instructors when neither one of them had even passed a single class, Haruka even failed Sasuke Uchiha last year's runner up for rookie of the year.

"Now that everyone had arrived let get started on this meeting shall we" the third said.

As oppose to the previous years where we started for one and worked our way up to ten. This year we will started at ten and worked our way down to one the hokage's assistant read off the paper for this meeting.

"First up would be Team Ten and as suggested be their instructors and members of council will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi because they have abilities that worked best when they are together" the assistant said as this was decided shortly after they had graduated from the academy.

After that everyone else was up in the air as their were a number of different team set that could be made from the twenty seven graduates. Though slowly put surely eight of the remaining ten team were all planned out.

Haruka let a sighed of relief as one of the remain team to be worked out was her own and Kurenai's. Also the remaining graduates to be sort was also in her favor as while as they were Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Hanabi, Kiba and Akamaru, and Ranmaru.

'Just a little bit more I need my luck to hold out all bit more' Haruka thought as after all the sorting Hinata there was still a chance that Hinata could end up on her team. Though she knew that it was wrong to think like this it was at time like this that her eldest daughter's status in the village played to her advantage.

Just as the names for Team Seven and Eight were about to be announce an Anbu appeared at the member and whisper something to the Hokage.

"I am sorry but something has come up that require my attention so I will chose the final two teams myself and report them to Haruka and Kurenai once they had been decided" Sarutobi said as he left the room along with the Anbu to attend to the urge matter that has come up.

"Haruka…Haruka…Hey" Hiashi asked as he waved his hand in front of his wife's face five minute after everyone else had left but she was currently out of it.

After waiting all this time to figure out if she would have Hinata on her team to be told she had to wait a little longer cause her mind to simply shut down from the shock thus making.

"Give me your hand" Hiashi told her while sighing as Haruka did as she was told though the shocked expression of her face did not change.

Though as Hiashi guided her back the Hyuga Estate, he wonder what could have possibly happened that would cause her to react like this. The other times that she had went through the team selection process she was pretty much indifferent about how would be chosen for her team but this time she seem to be on pin and needles the whole time. The only thing that was different this time then the other times were that their daughter, her rival, and some of her closest friends were part of the process. Then after combining the reason she was always late now a days Hiashi realized something.

That girl Hanabi's rival Hinata is always around or in the immediate area during everyone one of her excuse. Sure it strange that two people that consider themselves rivals had the same best friends but if Haruka was always late because she around there daughter then why was she only around when that Hinata girl was involved. Also she told Hanabi once that she would have time to be around as much as she was when she was not an active Jounin. However she has been a active Jounin for years now but is constantly late because spending her time helping their daughter mostly when her rival was around.

'As Hiashi was getting closer the estate he noticed that Ayame the older sister of the very girl' his thought was walking in the opposite direction as them.

"Hello Hiashi-san" Ayame said as she noticed him walking towards her.

"So what brought you over to our home as your siblings to my knowledge were at home" he asked.

"Actually I had come here to speak with Haruka but she was not there as she had left for some meeting" Ayame sighed as she was going to try and get her to confess to being Hinata's birth mother.

"Well Haruka is right here but as you can see she currently unable to talk to anyone at the moment" the Hyuga head replied as he showed his wife in her space out state.

"Let me guess she learned that she was not going to be the Jounin instructor to Hinata's team" the ramen girl said as she figured out that was probably the reason she became active again after remaining inactive for seven years.

"No actually she has no idea who going be on her team but Hinata is possibly though" he told her.

"I see well I must be going now" Ayame said excusing herself

Though as she was walking passed Haruka she whispered "I know what Hinata is to you now" at a level on the older woman could hear.

At this Haruka's eyes widen as this brought her out the shock she had been in since leaving the hall where the team selection process was taking place.

'Does this mean that she found out Hinata is really my daughter' she thought.

"Haruka…Hey Haruka are you finally back to normal" Hiashi asked

"Of course I am why would not I be as I was just shocked that I had to wait to learn if Hanabi would be on my team" Haruka lied as she was really worried about Hinata and learned that Ayame had discover one of her most well kept secrets that even the Hokage did not know about.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey rich girl wake up and get off me" Hinata yelled as she woke up to find that Hyuga Heiress was lying on her.

After Haruka left remember what she was suppose to be doing at the moment, the remaining Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Mogei, and Kohamaru continued playing video games until they all feel asleep two hours later. Hinata and Hanabi were having another one of their long matches and ended up falling asleep in the middle of it. Though they both feel asleep at the same time Hinata still won the match as her character had the most health left after time had run out.

"Five more minute mom" Hanabi mumbled.

"I am not your mother rich girl now seriously get off me" the gray hair girl yelled again louder this time.

"Huh what am I doing here this is not my room" Hanabi said confused.

"No duh rich girl your still at my place" Hinata told her.

"Bat girl wake up Naruto as we are going to be late for the team selection process" Hanabi said as she looked at the time seeing that they had only a hour to get ready.

"Naruto wake your butt up we got to get ready" Hinata said as she shook the blond boy awake.

At this Naruto jump awake and ran into the bathroom thus causing Mogei and Kohamaru who leaning on right and left shoulder to bump head against each other.

"Owwww" the both of them said as then began rubbing their heads.

"That was not funny nee-chan" Mogei said as her older sister and rival were laughing there butts off at what just happened.

000000000000000000000000000000

'All right today the day I finally get to see if I am on the same team as Naruto-kun' Sakura thought as she made her way to the academy.

Though as she was walking she heard a bunch of noise coming from directly behind her and upon turning around she saw that two best female friends were running towards her at full speed.

Before she could even open her mouth to say hello she felt each one of them grab one of her arms and from the sheer speed they were going the pink hair girl was sweep off her feet and forced to run at the same speed as her friends or else she would be dragged behind them

"Why…were…. Sakura asked while panting as it was not that she could not run that faster but she could not go from standing to her top speed instantly with being out of breath.

"We were going to be late for the late for team selec….what the hell there is hardly anymore here" Hinata yelled as more then half of the graduates had not arrived yet.

"I learned that they were trying to make you miss the selection process so I set your alarm clock and an hour back the other day before leaving" Sakura said as she had managed to regain her breath for the mouth part.

"Though why were you at Naruto-kun's Hanabi and not to me rude but did not you fail the genin final Hinata" Sakura asked.

"I fell asleep over Naruto but Sakura right batgirl we are you here if you failed the genin exam" Hanabi asked.

"I took a make up exam that night and passed that way. You know this forehead protector is actually belong to rich girl's mother as she gave me hers after I passed my make up exam" Hinata replied.

"Your lying my mother never let anyone by my father even touch her forehead protector so there no way that hers" Hanabi told her.

"Nope she not lying Hanabi as Ayame-neechan and I were there when she did it" Naruto informed here.

"Take that rich girl" Hinata laughed as the Hyuga girl just stood there shock as her mother never her so much as touch it but she just gave it anyway to batgirl.

000000000000000000000000000000

About forty minute later…

"Alright now class listen up as I am about to read off the team and Jounin instructor for each of you. Once you learn of your team you are to wait here for your Jounin instructor with the expect of Team Seven as you instructor is already here" Iruka said.

"Hello" Haruka said as sat in chair behind Iruka dressed Jounin clothes.

'Just what is with her as just the other days she and Kakashi kept us all wait but today she was actually here before I was' Iruka thought as he looked at what most people consider a female version of Kakashi when came to arrived at place on time.

"Okay then I will now read off the Team that have been selected starting with Team 10" Iruka said as focus once again on his duty.

Though as he was about to go through the list of team and who would ended on what team everyone was thinking of who they wanted and did not want on their team

'A team of my friends would be nice but I do not want rich girl or Shino to be on my team' Hinata thought. It was not that she had anything against Aburame but that whole clan gave her the creeps solely because of bugs they had crawling all over their bodies. She had tried to make friend with him she really did but she could not get over the fact that he had bugs constantly crawling all over his body sure most people could not see them unless summon out but because of her sight being the way it was she always saw them regardless.

'Naruto-kun' was what was running through Sakura mind as this was the moment she was waiting for a chance to spend time with him out in the open as while they train together he still could hang out with him or Hinata without having to worry about her parents. If they were teammate she use that as an excuse.

Naruto thoughts were pretty much along the same lines Hinata's however he did not really care in Hanabi was on his team since she was also one of his best friends.

'A team of that does not have bat girl and with mom as my sensei' Hanabi thought.

While all their thought about who they wanted on their team was different there was one thought that they all shared.

'Anyone but Sasuke Uchiha' all four of them thought at the same time as the black hair boy had gotten on all four of their nerves over the last year and thus hope their team did not have him on it

"Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Hanabi pay attention so I do not have to repeat myself" Iruka told them as he noticed how they were not paying attention

"As I was saying Team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and your Jounin sensei will be Asuma" Iruka read off the list.

At the blond hair girl known as Ino hope of being on team with her crush Sasuke were crush. Shikamaru seem indifferent as he knew this was mostly like what was going to happen as their father were team as genins so it more then likely that they as their father's children would also end up on team together. Choji also did not really mind this set up as he too had feeling that they were ended up together.

"Team Nine will be Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Koda with your Jounin sensei being Kakashi Hatake" Iruka stated.

Sasuke and Shino really did not care that they were on the same team but Koda was cursing fate that they had ended up on Sasuke's team

"Team Eight is Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Ranmaru, and Hanabi Hyuga with Kurenai Yuhi as your Jounin sensei" the chunin instructor read.

"Look like you will not be on the same team as you mother then huh rich girl" Hinata said with smirk on her face as she was sure that what the younger girl was hoping.

"Now for Team Seven once your names are called you can go with Haruka since she already here. The members of her team are Sakura Haruno, Hinata, and Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said.

'Yes I am on the same time as Naruto-kun' Sakura thought as what she had wanted had come true.

"Well see you later then rich girl Sakura, Naruto, and me have to go with our new sensei" the gray hair girl said.

As the four of them left Iruka went through the remaining six teams and then left as his job was done at that point.

000000000000000000000000000000

"All then while we may all know each for the most part but as tradition of when team first get together we are going to go around introduce ourselves to each other since I am your sensei I going to go first" Haruka said as the four them were on the roof of them academy

"I am Haruka Hyuga the wife of Hiashi Hyuga and mother of Hanabi Hyuga. I like Hiashi, Hanabi, and helping out my daughter as for my dislike that would be my parents, people that want hurt those I consider important, and narrow minded people. My dream well I kind of living my dream now" she told

"Alright not Naruto your turn" Haruka said.

"Why I…" Naruto stopped when Haruka repeated herself again only in her 'do not question me just do as I say' look

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. My like are ramen, my best friends, and training while my dislike are waiting for ramen to heat up and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage someday" he said

After Naruto, Haruka motion to Sakura that it was her turn.

"Sakura Haruno is my name and I am the first in my family to become a genin. I like my best friend Hinata and Hanabi and (glances at Naruto). My dislike are how the people of Kohona treat Naruto-kun and Hinata while my dream is…(glances at Naruto for a second again for a second) and to be of help to my friends" the pink hair spoke

Haruka then sighed as the girl had that huge crush on Naruto. "All right Hinata your turn" she said

"Names Hinata and I do not last name. I like my friend, hang out with my friends, and senazi while I dislike rich girl, curry of life, and idiots like with view Naruto and me as outcasts. My dream is to become a Sanin" the gray hair girl said.

"Okay then meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at seven in the morning for the genin test" Haruka told them.

"But wait Haruka-sensei we are already genin so why are we taking another genin test" Hinata asked as Naruto and Sakura both wanted to know why they were taking another test.

"That test you all passed was a test to see you was qualify to genin however after being placed on team you must them take one more test before you are able to become genin capable of going on mission. Also if you happen to fail this test you are going back to the academy" Haruka informed them.

"Well then I being going now be at training ground seven in the morning okay and make sure you are not late" Haruka said as she disappeared leaving the three twelve years old staring in shock at the fact that they might go back to the academy after it took three years to get out the first time in Naruto and Hinata's case or in Sakura's case that she might be split up from Naruto after only being on the same team for day.

000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes 07 continued

Well here the final results for the who will end up on Team Seven and Eight.

The Final results are:

Team Seven

Hinata Naruto Sakura-7

Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura,- 2

Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto- 3

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Hanabi-2

Team Eight

Kiba, Ranmaru, Hanabi-7

Kiba, Ranmaru, Sakura - 2

Kiba, Ranmaru, Naruto-1

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Hanabi on their own teams-1

As for Haruka's Genin Test I decided to have that happen in the next chapter as I wanted to think some more about what it might be and I still open to suggestion on what it might be

The current Ideas for Haruka Genin Tests are:

Awsome story so far, I think that the test should be a competition between teams 7 and 8 to see who can beet there teacher first in combat. (Justhere101's idea)

Try to make them give in to wanting power or what they want the most over their own teammates.(Demon95's idea)

I would like to thank:

Sharkteeth, netbreaker 0, DemonTwins-Ichigo-Makuri, XV-Dragon, Justhere101,kai-fuku,naruto master of the jutsu's, Frozen Tundra88 for reviewing chapter 29

AnonymousNavi for reviewing chapter 33 and 34

Sharkteeth, Justhere101 for respond to the Author's Notes 07

Justhere101, kai-fuku, naruto master of the jutsu's, for adding this story to their favorite story list

DemonTwins-Ichigo-Makuri, Littledog227, EnterSandman99, Kibikitsune, SerenitySnow412, and naruto master of the jutsu's for adding this story to their Story Alert list

Chewy5555, Justhere101 and naruto master of the jutsu's for adding me their favorite author list

Justhere101 and naruto master of the jutsu's for adding me their favorite author alert list


	38. Chapter 31

"Can you believe that Ayame-neechan after all the worked we went through to become genins if we do not passed tomorrow it will be right back to the academy that it took us three years to get out of " Hinata fumed as Naruto and her were at the ramen stand talking with Ayame after Haruka left them. Sakura had gone back home to inform her parents of who her teammate were and hoped they did not take the news it too hard. In all her daydream about being on the same team as Naruto she had not once thought about her parent's reaction to such a thing happening.

"It sound like something that would happen as I done some reading on what happens after someone graduates from the academy. Although it did go into detail there was parts that gave away there was something past the academy final exam" the ramen girl replied.

"No problem though as we are going to pass whatever Haruka-sensei throw at us right Hinata" Naruto said her.

"Of course there is no way we are going to fail Haruka-sensei's test" the gray hair girl responded.

"Haruka…your Jounin Sensei is Haruka" Ayame asked as the two had come over here and just started telling her about how they had to take another test to become real genin and ordering some ramen so she had been able to ask who there teammate was.

"Yup you should have seen the look on rich girl face when she realized that she was not pair with her mother and that Naruto, Sakura, and me were pair with her instead" Hinata laughed as she remember the team selection that happen not too long ago.

'Haruka…just what is she up too' Ayame thought as she looked at Hinata. She was angry at the older woman for what she did to her little sister but her actions and reactions around Hinata seem to show that she want actually wanted to be around Hinata but for some reason will not reveal herself as her mother. There must be something that happen shortly after Hinata was born to cause her fake her daughter's death only to get into her life through using Hanabi and being her Jounin-sensei as an excuse years later.

"Hey Ayame-neechan are you okay you are just staring at Hinata" Naruto asked while the girl in question also wondered what was going on as she felt like her older sister's gaze was on her but could tell exactly because of her inability to see in detail.

"Huh..no I am fine. I was just spacing out for a second that all" Ayame explained.

"Your not picking up Sakura's bad habit of spacing out are you" Hinata asked worried as Ayame shook her head.

Though before they could go any further, Ayame's father appeared from the kitchen area of the stand with two seaming bowl of ramen and bowl of senzai beside one of them.

"Ayame their order is ready" her father said as place the counter.

"Well here you two go" she said after taking the orders and giving them to her younger siblings.

"Thanks Ayame-neechan" both them said as they then begin eating forgetting what they were previous talking about to focus on the food in front of them.

'Haruka I will get you to tell your reason for leaving your daughter at that orphanage' Ayame thought as she went to take the order of another person that had shown up but took a quick glance toward at her little sister before doing so.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile at the Hokage's Office…

"Hokage-sama Mr. and Mrs. Haruno are here to see you" his assistant said as they let the parents of Sakura in.

As they entered his office Sarutobi sighed because he had a feeling that they were here because they were not happy about who their daughter's teammates were and wanted her more to another team.

"Hokage-sama we wish to know why our daughter was placed on team seven" her mother asked

"It clear that she was placed on that team where her abilities and role will be downplay by her teammates and sensei so she should be placed on another one where she not in sure a disadvantage position" her father said after her.

Her parents had came here knowing they had to control themselves around the Hokage when regarding the demon and blind brat as calling them by the names they normally called them would make getting Sakura move from Team Seven impossible. So the two of them decide that they were go another path to at least attempt in getting their daughter away from pair they saw as dangerous and bad influence. Though unknown to them Sakura was the person she was today mostly because of Naruto and Hinata.

"You speak of her abilities as if you know what she is truly capable of" the Third said as he knew Sakura kept most of her skills hidden from her parents and mostly everyone but her friends and their family. So to everyone else she was just a really smart academy student with slightly above average psychical skills.

"Of course we know what our daughter can do she always tells us things she has learned at the academy" her mother told him.

"Is that so but has she informed you of what she learned during while training and researching on her own time" he asked.

"How much of a different can those thing really make if she doing them alone. Beside Guy only gave her pointers for a short time before going to train her teammates for awhile and then that Lee kid" Mr. Haruno stated.

At this the Hokage just looked at them in shock of a brief second as did not think that Sakura had kept her parents in the dark about the true extend of her power but did not think it was to this extend. They clearly thought she was just normal ninja with no bloodline limit or special ability and thought they could use this to made him change place her on team only normal ninja so she not overshadowed.

"Sakura while she graduate top of her class in the written part of the exam yet for the physical part though she was in the middle of her class. While I know my daughter has above average taijustu and genjustu skills. She has a problem with ninjustu mostly because of the fact she first ninja in our family so her charka reserve and stamina are not up to par with other members of her class. This is another why we would like our daughter to place on another team as Haruka is a ninjustu specialist thus she sure be on team where her sensei main focus is not her weakest area" her mother explained.

Sarutobi stroke his beard as Sakura's parents sure did come prepare for this as there was no other explanation that could explain how two civilians knew this much about their daughter's placement in class. While there progress reports giving out in the middle of the term to show a academy student is doing it is solely based off that one student and not the entire class. So to know something like this meant they went through the trouble of looking up at the academy library.

At this the Third mentally sighed as it was at time like this that made him think just how far most of the village was from fulfilling the Fourth's wish for Naruto to be since as a hero that saved the Kohona. Here were two parents that literally went through the trouble of researching ways to get their daughter off of Haruka's team simply because Naruto is on it. Then this past he then quickly reply with the respond he had prepare to give Sakura's parent in respond to Haruka being a poor choice for Sakura's Jounin Sensei.

"Haruka being a ninjustu specialist is the reason I gave her Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. Sakura has almost perfect charka control thus someone like Haruka can train her to take advantage of that in the use of ninjustu. Hinata herself does mostly ninjustu and taijustu while she seem to share Haruka's weakness when it come to genjustu for some reason. While Naruto is same as Hinata almost but is no good with genjustu at all" Sarutobi stated

"Almost perfect charka control she never told us she had that" her father said as both of them were shocked this news which could de-rail their reasoning in getting Sakura away from Naruto.

"This was something I think she has always had though was not fully aware it until she started training to become a ninja" Sarutobi told them.

"Then why can not she be place on Team Nine as Kakashi is good at ninjustu" her mother asked

"Kakashi was consider but then it was decided that Sasuke, Shino, and Kado would be better grouping. If that is all I must be going now there is something that requires my attention" the Hokage said to them as he then left the room.

Sakura's parents left shortly after sighing as they had failed to get their daughter off the demon's team. They knew someone was going to get stuck with him but they did not want it to be their daughter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

'Okay so what test should I give to them' Haruka thought as she was heading back to the Hyuga Manor to decide what test she was going to give them.

Deciding on what genin test to give was not something she did the previous time she had been given a genin team because Hinata was not on those teams. Though now that she had Hinata on team she had been assigned she was wonder weather or not she should carry out the same test she had with all the previous teams she has had before or not. To give a different test now would garner the wrong type of attention as some people might think there was something different about this group then the previous ones that she had. Having and failing Sasuke last year made it so that she was being watched by a number of people to see what she would do to this time around.

Haruka was then brought out her thoughts when she heard two parents of two kids that graduated along with daughters.

"I was worried for a second that the demon and blind brat actually had real chance at becoming genins" the first parent, a brown hair woman said.

"Yeah there no doubt that they are going back to the academy as Haruka has not passed as single team ever and even failed Sasuke Uchiha. If Sasuke could not pass her test then there is no way the those two eyesore are going to have a chance" the second parent, a black hair older woman told her.

"However I feel bad for that three person on the team as they are going to be send back as well but at least we do not have to worried about demon and demon loving friend actually becoming genins for a little while long the brown hair woman said as if that was actually a good thing.

Haruka just stood there as she could not let those two get to her as she was going stay Hinata Jounin Sensei even if she had cheat to make it happen.

"Though you know my boy also managed to finish off what the Fourth started once and it would have been an accident too" the second parent said.

Haruka interested was caught once again by this as she decided continue listen and decide what to do from there.

"Really how" the brown hair woman asked curious.

"Well my son was practicing throwing kunais during lunchtime instead of eating when a loud shout scared him causing him to throw the kunai way off course towards where the demon brat was eating. If what happen next did not occur the brat would died that day however that partial blind friend of his push him out the way and before she could get out the way completely it slashed right here leaving a scar" the brown hair woman said drawing a line right under her chest.

"If she was a few second slower in back away she might have end up with more then just scar and then it would have been to late for everyone to realize that keep that demon alive was mistake" the woman said in way that suggested Naruto would have went berserk over Hinata dying or getting serious injured that day.

"Though if she was a few second slower in pushing him then we would have the Kyuubi brat around anyone though if things had went different we would have at least be rid of one of them" the black hair woman said.

"That true but it was not meant to be" the other woman replied in tone that showed she was disappointed that both of them survived that day.

As for Haruka who had been listening the whole time was so worked up at what she heard she was she steaming mad.

'Hinata and Naruto could have died that day and these two…two…' Haruka could not even finish that thought as began following the two women she was easy dropping on.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night…

"Maiko what wrong did something happen to Naruto or Hinata" the Third asked as he was about to go home for the day yet upon seeing Maiko tried and out breath from running usually mention that something had happen to either Naruto, Hinata, both, or there was more people being admit to the hospital after being attacked by the person that has appeared twice before attacking people related to mistreatment or harming of Hanabi and/or Hinata.

"There were two women found in alley with their hair burned off and second degree burns on their heads and chest area. The strange thing is that both of them are parents to student that had graduated from this year group of graduates" she told him once she had finally caught her breath.

"Thanks Maiko for keeping me update on when these attacks happen but this is not too hard on you is it" the Third asked.

"No problem as I also think that there is a connection between the attacker, Hinata, and Hanabi as everyone that had been attacked has done something to one or both of them at some point in time" Maiko said.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Author Notes 08

While I know I said that the genin test would be the next chapter but I decide to have one more chapter before doing the genin test. So I still open to suggestion on what the genin test might be

The current Ideas for Haruka Genin Tests are:

Awsome story so far, I think that the test should be a competition between teams 7 and 8 to see who can beet there teacher first in combat. (Justhere101's idea)

Try to make them give in to wanting power or what they want the most over their own teammates.(Demon95's idea)

One on two combat where one person from Team Seven fight their other teammates at the same time. (Demon95's idea)

I would like to thank:

AyameKitsune, Sharkteeth, Demon95, winterkaguya, Frozen-Tundra88, and BlackRoseFire for reviewing this story

AnonymousNavi for reviewing chapter 35 and 36

Nerosdaf for leaving their opinion about this story

wenmarc, spiritkiller100, chiva1989, Ultima Sankekur, BlackRoseFire, and Hayashi the blade for adding this story to their favorite story list

fluffy24, jueru2003, reg4444, and Guru VII for adding this story to their Story Alert list

BlackRoseFire for adding me their favorite author list

the 2111 people that have visited my profile page

Also I would everyone else that has been reading the story so far as thank to them this story has over 42213 hits, 203 reviews, has been added to 11 C2 archives, is on 83 people's favorite list, and 94 people have added it to their Story Alert list.


	39. Chapter 32

Everything was quite with training ground seven yet the silent and quite though in one area of the training ground three figures could be seen sitting against three stumps. These figures were Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata who were fast asleep as they doze off waiting for Haruka to arrive. In their attempt not to be late the three of them got up at little too early and fell asleep while waiting for there sensei to arrive. Moving slightly in their sleep cause both Sakura and Hinata tip over. Sakura fell to the left and hit the ground while Hinata fell to her right and end up on Naruto's lap as he was sleeping between his two teammates.

"Huh where am I" Sakura asked as she woke up partially after hitting the ground.

"That right Haruka-sensei test…we have to take her test" Sakura managed to say through the haze that clouded her thought process in her half asleep state.

"Naruto-kun Hinata wake up Haruka-sensei will be here at any moment" Sakura as she tired to wake her crush and best friend to no avail.

"Come you…(yawn)…guys…wake…(yawn)…up…" Sakura said though she ended up fall back asleep herself and using Naruto's shoulder as her pillow.

Twenty minutes later…

Haruka arrived yawning herself as made her way to the training ground seven.

After yawning she looked to see that her three charges were fast asleep and that Sakura and Hinata were both lying on Naruto in some way. It was a cute sight to see with the three of them like that but she have to wake them up so the test could begin.

Though before doing that she carefully remove Sakura from Naruto's shoulder as if she woke up like that then there was no telling when she come back to reality after spacing out from the learning she was sleeping on her crush's shoulder. With Hinata she did not have to worry that much about as this since she was used to it.

'Almost too much' Haruka thought to herself as Hinata was too used to Naruto almost always being around her that she was going to have problem when other girl eventually try to get close to Naruto alone and not the both of them.

'She would have already expired this if Sakura's personality was different then what it is' Haruka thought as she began to wake her eldest daughter.

"Haruka-sensei when did you get…I…we…" Hinata tried to think of something to say after the older woman woke her up.

"No problem actually I am still kind of sleepy myself so there no need to worry but wake up Naruto and Sakura okay" Haruka said as ruffed Hinata's hair a little.

"So Haruka-sensei are you still sleepy because you and Mr. Hiashi were busy doing the stuff mention in Kakashi's book" Hinata asked curiously.

At this the color drained Haruka as that exactly what Hiashi and her were doing the previous night well almost that is.

"Hinata who did you get to read you something like that and why" Haruka asked her.

"Ummm…Naruto and the two of us were wondering what was so interesting about that book that Kakashi guy is always reading that make some people so upset. So when Naruto found it on the ground on day we took it home and he began reading it" Hinata said as she then went on to explain how things started out fine but then things got really strange and main characters were do stuff they found really weird while in bed. The part that really got Haruka pissed off what that it was though Naruto reading that book to her that she came up with the idea of her Sexy Justu technique.

"Haruka-sensei" Hinata asked as she noticed her sensei was just out in space though what Hinata could not possible see was that Haruka evil look in her eyes as she thought about how she was going to get back at two people the next time she saw them.

000000000000000000

Meanwhile elsewhere in Kohona…

Kakashi had sudden but familiar chill run down his spine and dropped what he was doing rushed over to meet his genin team as he wanted to get this genin test over as soon as possible because the last time he got this feeling like this he returned home to find half his collection of Icha Icha Paradise a pile of ash and found himself on the wrong end of an alternated Thousand Years of Death technique that left he unable to sit for three days.

At the same time near the border of the Fire Country….

A man much older then Kakashi with white hair and forehand protector with the kanji for oil printed on it stopped in their tracks as they too got a same chill that Kakashi had just gotten.

"Well I am sure that Hiashi can handle this since does not seem to be too serious a problem" he sighed as he would rather do this himself but after getting that chill just few second ago he was not going anywhere near Kohona as he did not want end up in the hospital again.

Summoning a massager to go to Hiashi in his place the white hair man then decide to get back to what he was doing before.

00000000000000000000000

Back with Haruka and her genin team she had realized that she was getting off track by desire to the Kakashi and the other older man, she turned to Hinata again who was looking at her strangely.

"Wake up Naruto and Sakura so we can get started with the genin test" the Hyuga woman told her completely focusing on the task at hand rather then the task she would carry out later

"Right Haruka-Sensei" Hinata said as she then punched Naruto in the head ordering him to wake up as she did so.

At this Haruka sighed as Haruka-sensei was something she would have to get used to be called similar to how she had got used to be called Mrs. Hyuga by her own daughter. Though this was something she expected would happen as Hinata had no idea that she was really her mother.

"Owww…Hinata what was that for" Naruto asked while rubbing the spot he was punched.

"Yeah Hinata that was too rough a way to wake up Naruto-kun" Sakura agreed as though the pink hair girl woke up after the fact. Upon seeing Naruto rubbing his head and realizing that they were sleeping she guessed that Hinata must have hit him to get him to wake up.

"You are too gentle when you try and wake up him so that why he almost never wakes up when you try" Hinata explained.

"Yeah and you have been getting too rough in do" Naruto said.

"What was that" Hinata asked while glaring at him.

"Nothing…Nothing" Naruto told her as he began noticing that Hinata would get mad when he did not agreed with her on some issues though it was not that many it was still enough to cause Naruto to wonder though.

Haruka notice this and wonder if Hinata was slowly but surely was beginning if her daughter was developing feeling for Naruto beyond the friendship they had last eight years or simply angry that he was taking someone else side other then hers on certain matters.

00000000000000000000000

"So Haruka-sensei what is the test going to be about and should not Sakura and Hinata be here as well" Naruto asked as Haruka took the two girls away in the forest surrounding the training ground and came back on her own.

"Oh you soon find out what this test is all about and if you all can pass it then all three of you will be real genins" Haruka told him.

"What are you…" but he did not get to finish that sentence as he then jumped away just in time to avoid a sudden attack that slammed into the ground behind him.

Though he managed to avoid the attack from behind he was then hit multiple times by the rumble that flew up yet the way it travel to hit him was unnatural as he noticed the rumble literally flew at him rather then just random hit him.

As Naruto tried to recovered from the sudden two prong attack he quickly move to his left avoid being bash in the head from behind but not quick enough to avoid a charka enhanced punch to the gut.

Naruto held his stomach as he had the wind knock out of him but managed to look up to see who his attackers though he already had an idea of who were they were.

For there standing over him were Sakura and Hinata yet there was something different about them as both their faces were blank and expressionless.

Hinata walked over to Naruto kicked him in the head sending him flying back.

"Good Luck Naruto you are to try snap Sakura and Hinata out the genjsutu I placed on them that cause them to see you as an enemy that killed the one close to them" Haruka explained to him as landed a few feet away from where she was now standing.

"You did what" Naruto yelled as tried to moved yet he found rock hands hold his legs down.

Looking over he found that Sakura was using her version of the headhunter justu to hold him down while Hinata using the elemental blade justu to turn the rocks from their first attack in projectiles once again.

Naruto managed to free his legs just in time to avoid getting smashed but the large number of rocks Hinata hurled at him.

"As they are now the two of them will attack you with the intent to kill so do not take them lightly" Haruka told him.

"This is crazy I stink at genjustu how am I suppose to break this Haruka-sensei" the blond boy asked as the two girls began to attack him with all out taijustu attacks.

"That your problem oh and if you can not break or lead to Sakura and Hinata do it themselves then you all fail. Also Sakura and Hinata can not see nor hear me at the moment" Haruka told him as Hinata managed to knock Naruto's leg from underneath him and Sakura grabbed his shoulders hurling him full force through a tree twenty feet away.

'This realize is crazy Haruka-sensei better have real good reason for doing this once I free Hinata and Sakura from her genjustu' he thought.

Naruto's face then paled as he realized where he was and how dangerous it was to be here at the moment and quickly ran like hell out the forest to barely avoided becoming a human pin cushion as Hinata turned at the leaves on the tree in deadly blades that jammed into the ground.

'Okay to break this genjustu I first have to get rid of anything Hinata can use the elemental blade justu on but that be pretty hard since Sakura only need to slam her fist into the ground to create things for Hinata to use or if get close enough to the forest surrounding us I am screwed' Naruto thought.

Naruto saw Sakura and Hinata run at him again he then got a plan for how to do snap them out of this genjustu.

'However the first thing I would have to do would be to separate the two of them as I am sure that break this genjsutu would be hard if the both of them keep acting together like this' Naruto thought as dodged Sakura's taijustu attacks and duck in time avoid Hinata' s ninjustu attacks.

Forming a t-shape with his hands he then perform the Kage Bunshin to distract them long enough that he could at least snap one of them out the genjustu Haruka had placed on them.

Trying to blend in with the large number shadow clone he created he made he way carefully towards Sakura since sneak up on her was a lot easier then Hinata. The pink hair girl in question was busy destroy the clone on her own since their were so many that had been created that two of them were too busy taking out their own to help the other at them moment.

Naruto managed to get hold of Sakura and hit in spot that she had once told both Hinata and him that if hit correctly should be able to take someone down instantly or at least stop them for a short time. Upon being hit on this spot Sakura collapsed to the ground out cold and hopefully when she woke up again the genjustu would have wore off.

The remain clones no longer have to worry about Sakura turn their attention towards Hinata who was getting tired of fighting clones she then used the rocks surrounds her and the clones to destroy them in single swoop. Have destroyed the clones she then focus her attention on Naruto seemly unaware that Sakura had knocked out.

Haruka who had picked up Sakura soon after Naruto knocked her watched as the fight between her daughter and her best friend though Hinata did not know that thanks to the genjustu she was under continued for quite some time with either one of them giving in to the other.

Then match ended when Hinata had Naruto pinned on the ground and she was sitting on top of him about to make the final strike when Naruto told her that she won. At this Hinata collapsed and ended up hitting Naruto in the head knocking him out as well.

00000000000000000000000

"My head what happen to me the last thing I remember was going into the forest with sensei" Sakura said as she woke up.

"So your awake Sakura well then all we need now is for Naruto to wake up and then Haruka-sensei can explain to us why she cast a genjustu on the both of us that made us attack Naruto while thinking he was enemy that killed him" Hinata told her.

"What why would sensei do something like that to us we could have serious hurt Naruto-kun that way" Sakura said as she tried but could not really remember anything after going into the forest.

"That what I would like to know but Haruka-sensei told me that she would explain herself after she got back with lunch for all of us and we had all woken up though she better have real good excuse for this" Hinata said rather angry at being used like that.

"So how come you seem to remember fighting against Naruto-kun while I can not" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well it seem that Naruto might have broken Haruka's genjustu by using a fighting with style we developed when I was still completely blind instead of the way that I am now. The thing that really made me realize that I was under a genjustu was when I had him pinned on the ground and he told me I won. That was how a lot of matches ended back then with one of us have the other pinned to the ground and saying the other won" Hinata told her.

"I see that you are awake Sakura so now the only one left to wake up is Naru…." Haruka said though before she could finish that sentence Naruto had woke up from the smell of the carry out ramen that Haruka had brought from Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"Haruka-sensei can I have some of that ramen" Naruto asked as he completely forget about what he had went through no more then half an hour ago.

"Really Naruto how can you be so food obsessive that you would forget about….Did you buy senazi too Haruka-sensei" Hinata asked as once the ramen was taken out the bag she smell the sent of the senazi still in the bag.

"Of course I got them just for you" Haruka told her.

Hinata then just like Naruto forget completely about what she was just saying as she began eating the senazi Haruka had brought with her.

This left Sakura sighing as she looked at her best friend and crush completely forget about questioning Haruka-sensei about making them fight Naruto with the intent to kill for eating their favorite foods.

"You did this on purpose did not you sensei" Sakura asked as looked at the older woman while they ate their ramen lunch.

"Yeah I knew that this might have their mind off what happened of so I did" Haruka told slurped up large bunch of noodles from her ramen.

Sakura then narrow her eyes as she looked at her sensei and said "you are going to explain why you made me and Hinata attack Naruto-kun like and weather or not we passed the real genin exam right Haruka-sensei."

"Of course I will once we are all finished eating I tell you all the result of the test and why I did it" Haruka told her.

00000000000000000000000

After everyone had finished eating all attention was about on Haruka as they all wanted to know what was the purpose for what just happened between the three of them just over a hour ago know.

"So Haruka-sensei tells us why you placed Sakura and me under a genjustu" Hinata asked as with the senazi gone she was completely focus on get answer for that question again.

"Yeah they could have seriously hurt me" Naruto yelled.

Sakura just nodded her head in agreement as she never wanted to fight Naruto-kun like that.

"Well the first thing first the three of you have passed the test and we begin taking mission tomorrow" Haruka told with smile on her face.

This cause all three of them to forget asking about the genjustu for a moment again as heard this new though that did not last long because Hinata then remember again about the subject at hand.

"Stop changing the subject and just tell us already Haruka-sensei. Why did you place Sakura and me under that genjustu?" Hinata asked

"Well think about Hinata, the both of you were consider good at genjustu but were you ever taught how to counter genjustu" Haruka asked.

Naruto wondered why she was asking this while a light went off within his two female teammates' head.

"Those idiot teacher how could they forget to teach us how to counter genjustu its partial their fault something happened in the first place" the gray hair girl yelled as she then began blowing off steam over this.

"Hinata stop this so I can finish my explanation" Haruka yelled at her with look that meant stop over else yet in Hinata's case she felt the feeling that look seem to get off.

"Okay" the partial blind girl said as she stopped immediately.

"As I was saying the academy teacher for some reason taught you genjustu but never how to counter it for some reason. Though the reason I cast the genjustu on Sakura and you was because what if something happened while the three of you were on a mission, would not Naruto have to break the genjustu himself mostly likely in the way he did today since he has no idea of how to do the normal method of canceling genjustu" the Hyuga woman stated.

"Ummm…but Sensei if all it takes is breaking the genjustu over your teammates like Naruto did to me or doing yourself like Hinata did to pass them why have we been the only team to pass the test" Sakura asked.

"Well about that all the other teams I used this on have failed because I had to stop the test in the middle because neither the one under the genjstu nor the one they were fight managed to break my justu in time. Though last year was probably one of the worst as Sasuke beat that poor Kado and their other teammate into the ground thinking they person that killed the one closer to them. After that beating they both in up in the hospital where one gave up being a ninja while Kado went back to the academy but unfortunately is back on a team with Sasuke" she told them.

The three of them just nodded as they always wonder why Kado did not like Sasuke so much this year because only a year ago they were like part of the group that thought Sasuke was the best.

"Well I guess we be seeing you tomorrow Haruka-sensei" Hinata said as the three of them left the training ground.

As she watch them Haruka sighed as she was worried for a moment that she would have to sent them back to the academy but they passed her test so everything turned out for the best in the end.

00000000000000000000000

Author's Note 08

Well here the final results for Haruka's genin test ideas:

A competition between teams 7 and 8 to see who can beet there teacher first in combat. (Justhere101's idea)

Try to make them give in to wanting power or what they want the most over their own teammates.(Demon95's idea)

One on two combat where one person from Team Seven fight their other teammates at the same time. (Demon95's idea)

One on one with Kakashi's team (NaruHinaforever's idea)

I would like to thank:

Winterkaguya, netbreaker0, NaruHinaforever, Sharkteeth, Frozen-Tundra88, Heart of the Demons, and Beau13 for reviewing this story

Hyugasbaby for reviewing chapter 4

XXBLACKnaruhinaDRAGONXx for reviewing chapter 4, 5, and 8

Selonianth for reviewing chapter 37

zero harm and Metacarius for leaving their opinion about this story

queenie62193, Beau13, moo-chan0723, xXBLACKnaruhinaDRAGONXx, Selonianth, and Hyugasbaby for adding this story to their favorite story list

Shethian, rabastan04, CyberXigbar, Beau13, Selonianth, kzinti7, and Hyugasbaby for adding this story to their Story Alert list

Beau13, moo-chan0723, Selonianth, and Hyugasbaby for adding me their favorite author list

Selonianth and Hyugasbaby for adding me their Author Alert List.


	40. Chapter 33

"Well we finally did Naruto we are real ninjas and this put us one step in achieving our dreams" Hinata said as the sat at Ichiraku Ramen waiting for Ayame to get back from a trip to the store.

Naruto was about respond to Hinata yet before he could someone else had beaten him to it.

"And it only took you three years to do Batgirl" Hanabi said as she standing there with Kiba and Ranmaru close behind her.

"What do you want rich girl" Hinata asked.

"I thought Sakura would still be with you as I want to asked her if she wanted to hang out before we get busy doing missions" Hanabi said though Hinata did not buy this as her real reason for being here.

"Sakura went home to tell her parents that she has become a real genin but the real reason you came here is because you thought Haruka-sensei would be here not Sakura. You are such a momma's girl at time like these rich girl" Hinata said while sighing.

"What was that" Hanabi growled as she did not like being called a momma's girls especially by batgirl as there was nothing wrong with how she felt about her mother.

Kiba, Naruto, and Ranmaru just sighed as the two of them were most likely going to get into a fight now.

"Hinata/Hanabi" the two genins heard someone calling them at the same time which caused them both of them to stop in their track and look in the direction from where their voices were coming from.

There standing about ten feet away from the two girl were Ayame and Kurenai with multiple bags in each hand. It seem that on her way back from the store Ayame had run into Kurenai who told her students to go ahead of her.

"Ayame-neechan/ Kurenai-sensei" Hinata and Hanabi said as the same time.

"We were…that is rich girl and I were…umm rich girl you explain" Hinata said as the tried to bum this off on her.

"Hey do not try to dump this off on me it your fault after all" Hanabi told

"Let me guess Hanabi you suggested to come here to eat hope that your mother would be here with her team. Then when you must have hear something Hinata said and made comment on it then she probably called you a Momma's girl" Ayame asked as Hanabi just nodded.

"There nothing wrong with wanting to see your mother Hanabi as you did need to use us coming here as reason" Kurenai told her.

"Hinata once Kurenai and I get these put up you can tell me about your real genin exam as it does not look that busy at the moment" Ayame told her.

"So do the three of you pass your own exam" Naruto asked Team 8.

"Yup though it was not that easy as Kurenai-sensei is not know as one of Kohona's greatest genjustu specialist for no reason" Kiba said as held his side shortly after saying this.

"You get hurt or something" Naruto asked him.

"Something like that as Kurenai managed place a genjustu on Hanabi to make her think I was her and she used her gentle fist on me" he said.

"Just be lucky she only hit you a few time before realizing her mistake thanks to Akamaru" Ranmaru told him.

"Do not remind me as I am glad what she did hit was a point that screw up my charka pathways making me look like idiot or something" Kiba sighed.

"That was a lot different for the exam Haruka-sensei's gave us though I can not remember most of what happen" Hinata told them which got her strange look from Team 8.

"It a long story that I explain after Ayame-neechan gets back as Haruka-sensei and I probably the only ones that can tell it clearly" Naruto told them quickly and before Hanabi could respond to prevent another potential fight between Hinata and Hanabi from forming.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile….

Sakura walked home with smile on her face while she was still upset at Haruka-sensei for placing her and Hinata under that genjustu. The fact that she was going to stay on the same team as Naruto-kun and Hinata was all that was on her mind at the moment. She was going to be a team that consisting of her crush and best friend this was perfect for her. She did not have to worry about her teammates not liking her nor did she have worry about them ignoring her when she tried to talk to them. Plus she was going to close to Naruto-kun the whole time and not have to worry about getting told she can not see him anymore since their on the same team.

However she as got closer to her house she had to tone it down a little bit as her parents clearly were not happy she was on the same team as Naruto-kun and if they noticed she was too happy about it might raise some suspicion. Though helping and being around Naruto-kun was her main reason for training and even wanting to become a kunoichi in the first place. Her parents though thought that she simply wanted to learn how to defend herself.

However just as Sakura was about to turn into the walkway of her house, she felt a someone touch her shoulder. Then on instinct she developed from training with Hinata and Naruto-kun she grabbed the arm of the person that touch her shoulder threw them over her own and into her house's front door.

Sakura then gulped as she noticed just who she had throw was one of the last person she ever what to do that too. For when she learn that she unconsciously threw people that touch her shoulder she constantly told everyone she knew not to sneak up on her like that. Since she would forget to control herself and use her full strength to throw them meaning she could throw a people twice her size and/or weight. Thus if she threw the wrong person or they were in crowd area her secret would be exposed.

"Sakura just how were you able to do that was the Hokage right about us not knowing what you were capable of" her mother said shocked after watch her daughter throw her father who twice her size like sack of potatoes into their front door.

"I…I…I…" Sakura tried to come up with some good reason she was able to do this however her strength was something she learned on her own so she could say they taught to her at the academy. Unable to think of anything quick enough her mind just shut down from thinking too hard for an answer.

"Owww…Sakura I…just great she froze again" her father sighed as knew the look on his daughter's face all to well.

"When she snaps out this she going to give a reason why she was keeping something like this from us and how she learned get that strong" her mother said.

However through luck or pure chance Haruka just happen to walk by the Haruno household on her way to pay a certain someone a visit.

"Excuse me Haruka, did you know that my daughter has super strength" Mrs. Haruno asked after getting her attention.

"Of course she had that for years now as she learned how to do shortly after learning how walk on tree and water" her sensei said.

"She already know how to do those things but they are not even taught at the academy" her father said.

"She studied outside of the academy as well and found a book that taught her how to do both" Haruka explained.

"The super strength was something Sakura learn to do by applying what she learned through tree and water walking to her enhance the strength of her arms and legs. It was not that hard for her as Sakura a smart girl with nearly perfect charka control after all" her sensei said.

"Then why did not she tell us she could do this. This could have cause her to graduate earlier or get special training" her mother asked as why would her daughter hide her abilities like this.

Haruka however knew the exact reason why Sakura never show the full extent of her abilities at the academy or to her parents as her goal was to end up on Naruto's team like she is now. Showing what she was truly capable of would ruin that chance so she only exceed at the written part and keep her physical skills slightly above average to avoid this from happen. Haruka could understand Sakura's desire to be on the same team as Naruto. She was the same way in a way as her reason for going back into active duty was mostly to become Hinata's sensei. So she would just have to come up with something that should convince her parents.

"If I were to guess Sakura did not want to pressure that comes along with being skipped ahead a year or getting special training at the moment. She wanted to stay with people that were within her age group as Hanabi was let in a year early and there are people that dislike her and expected her to be able to do more then she is capable at the moment for that reason" Haruka explained.

"No offense but your daughter before becoming mine's best friend did think too highly of herself. So that more then likely part of the reason the other kids did not like her" Mrs. Haruno told her.

"Hanabi did think too highly of herself for awhile but then she did it merely as way to explain to why no one wanted to be friends with her even after she had changed. Then there are those that just think all Hyugas are stuck up no matter who they are or how they act. That view was something that they passed down to their kids just like another bias view that most parents handed down to their kids" Haruka said.

However before Haruka could go on or Mrs. Haruno could respond Sakura came around and notice Haruka near her mother

"Ummm….Haruka-sensei when did you get…" Sakura asked before remember what happen before she zoned out.

"Do not worry about explaining to your parents your reasons for hiding what you were capable of I took care of that for you" she explained.

"Thank you Haruka-sensei and I see you tomorrow for our first mission" the pink hair girl respond glad that her sensei had shown up when she did.

"No problem but if you would excuse there a certain someone that I would like to have a word with" Haruka said as she walked off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

Selonianth, Chewie Cookies, storyteller1333, AnonymousNavi, Demon95, windlg, naruto master of the jutsu's, Frozen-Tundra88, Sharkteeth, netbreaker0, NaruHinaforever, AyameKitsune, and winterkaguya for reviewing this story

AnonymousNavi for reviewing chapter 32

muishiki for leaving their opinion about this story

Dracaro, Junior The Wolf, silver dragon15, loveway2muchanime, storyteller1333, Hinata of the Waterfall, windlg, and Corvenus for adding this story to their favorite story list

Hiro and Zidane, xfannyx, Chewie Cookies, Ninja-naru, storyteller1333, ankhanium, NeverTooOld, windlg, and HarborMaster Onpwis for adding this story to their Story Alert list

xfannyx and windlg for adding me their favorite author list

silver dragon15 and Chewie Cookies for adding me their Author Alert List.

action packed naruto stories for adding this story to their C2 Archive


	41. Chapter 34

"Well mom dad I am going to get ready for my first mission tomorrow" Sakura told her parents as she excuse herself and start off in the direction of the ninja supply store. There she would not only get the stuff she need for herself but Naruto and Hinata as well since the store owner did not charge her extra for whatever she wanted to buy.

Though before she could she noticed a old man walking towards the house and wondered who this guy was exactly as she knew that she had seen him before but could not place where she had seen them from.

"This the Haruno residence I presume and are those people over there are your parents am I right, Sakura" the man asked her.

"Yes and how do you know us" Sakura asked curiously.

"Sakura go get ready for your mission and leave us to talk to the council member by our selves" her father said as Sakura excused herself once more and left them alone

"Do what do we owe the pleasure of your visit" Mrs. Haruno asked as it was everyday that council member decide to pay visit to someone home unless there a reason for it

"Yes as you know your daughter has been pair up with the demon and that blind brat how did you know that there is something that you can do prevent her from having to perform any mission with them" the old man said.

"There is but the Homage himself made these teams and we already went to him to change them but he gave a number of reason as to why Sakura belong on Haruka's team" Mr. Haruno told him.

"Haruka Hyuga…I have the feeling that she cheated and went easy on them as how could the two of the worst students in class pass a test that Sasuke Uchiha could not when he was given it" the man put out there as he was one of the firm believer that Naruto and Hinata should be allow to be ninjas at all and was just looking at this as a chance of accomplishing this goal.

"So what is the why we can save our daughter for have to be around the demon" Mrs. Haruno asked not know Sakura and been friends with Naruto for years.

"Of course as what you probably did not know that is possible to have Sakura switched from her current team as well as prevent Naruto and Hinata from becoming genins for at least another year" the man said

"Really but how the two of them passed both genin test already so just how could is that possible" Mr. Haruno asked.

"Thanks to a loophole that I discovered which says that if enough of the if parent of genin gets enough Chunin to Jonin that Hokage would have no choice but to listen to them and also that if enough sign a form saying they believe that the bottom two graduate are not ready that they could be send back to the academy" the council member told them as hand over two forms.

"So all we have to do is get enough Chunin to Jonin to sign these and Sakura be switch to different team and the demon and his blind brat would be send back to the academy once again" Mr. Haruno asked.

"That right but you need to have it done before the meeting tomorrow where the Jonin senseis before tonight when the Jonin sensei are to report if there team passed or not and receive their first mission but that should be no problem seeing as what this form is about" the old man informed him.

At this the two Harunos became going around town getting every Chunin to Jonin they knew to sign the forms for them not know that someone else had been listening and also went into action themselves .  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across town….

Kakashi rushed home after being his real genin exam to check on his Icha Icha Paradise and pray that they were not a pile of ash again.

When the gray hair Jonin arrived home he ran to where he stored all his precious orange books he let a loud "nooooooooooooooooooo" as only a handful of his books were left with the other were just being piles of ash.

Kakashi then felt around familiar feeling run down his spine as maybe he could talk his way out of this convince her hold off on the other punishment until he chance to explain himself.

"I see that you found out what I have done to your perverted book collection and also I disappointed that you did not listen to us for the last time something like this happened" Haruka spoke in calm manner that was almost too calm for her seeing as how she would normally get angry over something like this.

Kakashi just nodded as their were many thing that scared him but there were two people that scared the crap out him when spoke in clam manner despite him know that they were anything but calm at the moment. Though he was lucky that this time only one of them was stand behind him instead of both like last time.

"Wait Haruka let me…." Kakashi tried to get off but was stopped sentence by Haruka

"Million Years of Painful Deaths" Haruka said as she used alter version of Kakashi's taijustu move he used on Sasuke during the genin exam for Team Nine only way more powerful.

'That teach him' Haruka thought as she look off into the distance where Kakashi was still flying until he crashing landed somewhere.

'Now get back home as I want to know if Hanabi passed her genin test as well' Haruka thought as she was curious as to weather or not her second daughter managed to become a real genin like Hinata.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As night time came to Kohona the nine Jonin Sensei gather at the room in the Hokage tower where mission where normally given out with the Hokage and council members awaiting to give the result their exam or what was suppose to happen as only eight of them were present at the moment

"Okay where is Kakashi as this is late even but his standard especially since Haruka is already here" the Jounin that had team four said.

"Hey I am not always late and there a real good reason that Kakashi is not here" Haruka told him trying to smirk on her face as she thought about how she got back at one eyed Jonin for loss one of those perverted books like that.

"Excuse me but Kakashi is unable to make as he has suffered first degree burns to his entire butt and will be unable to sit down or stand up for the next few days" Maiko Akimichi said as she appeared in the room.

Everyone then looked at Haruka who waved her arms up in the air saying that he deserved it for not listen to the warning he was given the last time.

Coughing into his hand to get everyone attention the Hokage then told them to please inform him of the result for each of their teams genin exam.

Out of the nine teams there only four of them managed to past the exams to become real genin those being Team Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten yet just as the Hokage was about to give them there missions he was interrupted by the same old man that met with the Haruno's early that day.

"Before you give out the mission I have here forms signed by enough Chunin to Jonin to have Sakura Haruno remove from Team Seven and for Naruto and Hinata to be since back to the academy because of their graduating last in their class that they are not truly to become genins yet" he said hand him the petitions.

"Excuse Hokage-sama but I too have petitions stating that Naruto and Hinata are ready as well those to keep Sakura Haruno on Team Seven" Maiko stated as she had never left room and filled for Kakashi in forming the Hokage about the result of his genin exam.

"As you can see heard I have gotten the names for Akimichi, Nara, and Inuzuka clans in addition to number of others in order to overrule the previous petitions in favor of disbanding Team Seven and sending two of it member back the academy" Maiko said as he gave them to the Hokage.

Ayame had discover that loophole the council member was trying to use awhile ago and gather all the names as just in case precaution to make sure that her siblings were denied their right to become ninjas.

"Well then it seem that Team Seven will stay the way it is and will go on it first mission as planned. If there are no further question then you are dismiss" Sarutobi announced as they all left in order to get ready for following day.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author Note 09  
I would like to thank XV-Dragon for suggest that Sakura's parnets cause problems in the future as that has given some ideas for the future.

I would like to thank:

Sharkteeth,netbreaker0, XV-Dragon, Frozen-Tundra88, NaruHinaforever, Chewie Cookies for reviewing this story

gamma98971, Frozen-Tundra88, diimmortal, alexrc55, SpeakerofNaught, Nakashima Ayumi, angreygirl2000, LadyChance, Doragun, Bijju lover, iateit23, and Janneia, for adding this story to their favorite story list

Moon Spirt, gunslinger iris, diimmortal, and uberjjk for adding this story to their Story Alert list

Diimmortal and MikeJV37 for adding me their favorite author list

for adding me their Author Alert List.

ananova's reading list of fanfics for adding this story to their C2 Archive


	42. Chapter 35

"Hello there Mrs. and Mrs. Haruno is Sakura ready" Haruka asked cheerfully as she arrive early the next morning at the Haruno residence with Naruto and Hinata at her side.

The two Harunos had no idea what to say at the moment not only were they shocked to learn the plan had failed but here was over cheerfully Haruka at the door with the demon and the blind brat glaring at them slightly. Though it was not their glares of the two twelve year olds that that frighten them the thing that really scaring them was Haruka.

"She is not still sleeping is she maybe I call her myself as I sure that she is up…Sakura it us and we are here to pick you up for our first mission" Haruka said loudly as almost instantly Sakura appeared at the door with a backpack on.

"Really Haruka-sensei we are still a team but my parents told me that their were petitions to break our team up" the pink hair asked.

"That was overruled by two other petitions is that right Mr. and Mrs. Haruno" Haruka said as her tone was still overly cheerfully.

Both of Sakura parents just nodded their heads in agreement

Sakura cocked her head to the side wonder why Haruka-sensei was acting like this as she thought that her sensei would be a little angry at her parnets for trying to break up their team. She was pretty broken up over it and anger at her parents herself for what they have done.

She then looked over to Naruto and Hinata who were shaking their head motioning for her just be quite and Hinata mouth she explain later.

"Well bye Mr. and Mrs. Haruno will be going now" Haruka told Sakura's parents as they left and when they were out of sight the two older Haruno let out a sigh of relief.

Haruka though she seem cheerfully to them the Harunos could tell that she was any thing but that on the inside. Beneath that over cheerfully tone and the way she talked to them they were sure she was furious with them. What she probably want to say to them was that "Mess with my team again and I do not care if you are civilians you will pay dearly for it." Other then Haruka there was only one other person they knew that could scary the crap out of someone while speaking in such a cheerful tone. Also when the two of them did it together their have been case of people crapping their pants for the anger they felt emanating from under their cheerful tones.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

As the three genins of Team Seven sat on bench as Haruka was busy talk to Kurenai about something with her team behind her

"Sakura when Haruka-sensei get like she was while talking to your parents it best not to interrupt her as that something I learn the hard" Naruto told her as both Hinata and him thought now would be a good time to explain to Sakura what happen at her house.

"Yeah Naruto need to get a change of pants because he wet him from fear as while Haruka-sensei seem happy while talking with your parents she was actually very anger" Hinata told her.

"Really Hinata Naruto-kun" Sakura asked as she had heard stories of two woman able to scare the Jiraya the Frog Sanin and even the Fourth Hokage but never thought one of them would be her sensei

Both of them just nodded as Haruka then walked back over to them.

"Okay team listen up here is our first mission as we are to stop some thieves that have been locate right outside to village" she told them.

"Haruka-sensei why were you speak with rich girl's sensei" Hinata asked.

"She wanted to switch mission with me and she was just telling me that the Hokage gave her the go ahead to do so" the Hyuga woman told her.

"Well then let get going then Haruka-sensei" Hinata said as Naruto and her ran ahead of despite the fact neither one of them knew exactly where they were going.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later…

"Haruka-sensei why did you lie to use you said that we were going to up against thieves" Hinata asked rather disappointed.

"Well Hinata she did not lie to us exactly you know" Sakura told her.

"You know what we are talking about when she told use thieves I know you were thinking the same thing as Hinata and me when you heard that" Naruto said as Sakura nodded in respond.

"Well I did say that we would be fighting against thieves however did I ever say that those thieves would be human" Haruka told them as all three of them shook their head.

As tied up behind them was a group of monkeys that was responsible for stealing food from the village and hiding out in the forest.

The reason that Kurenai wanted to switch with Haruka was because Team Seven was design to be one of this years two combat genin team while Team Eight was design to be a search and recon team for the most part. Thus she did not want her team first mission to be something that had an actual combat at the moment.

"Cheer up I sure that you like the next mission as exploration of underground place in search of something really important" the Jonin sensei of Team Seven told her team

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Thirty minute later…

"You did it again Haruka-sensei as this is just us explore a stupid sewer looking for some fat lady's pet" Naruto yelled

"Well Naruto we are underground and are not we exploring this place to find the pet which really important to the client" Haruka respond to his claim of her lying to them.

"You know she right Naruto-kun she not exactly lying to us but simply seem to be misleading us with her words. Is that right Hinata" Sakura asked as she turned to her best friend.

Only to find her wobbling back and forth before she left forward and would have landed face first in the sewer water if Sakura had caught her before that could happen.

"Sensei Hinata has fainted" Sakura told her as she held the passed out Hinata in her arms easily thanks to her years of training to increase her strength unconsciously with her charka.

"Oh crap I forget that this smell might be too much for Hinata's nose I guess that will have go back. I am so sorry I can not believe that I argeed to mission like this without realize the effect it might have on her" Haruka said disappointed in herself at the moment.

"Its okay Haruka-sensei the sewer was much more smeller then you could have expected as it even starting to bother me now that I think about it" Sakura told.

"Ahhhh let go you stupid sewer monster" they heard Naruto yell follow by a loud splash.

Turning they said Naruto laying on his back in the water with something on his chest with Shadow Clones in semi circle around him about to stab the hell out whatever was on his chest.

Twenty minute later…

Haruka was apologizing for the injuries that Naruto had cause in his attempt to kill their client's pet thinking it was a sewer monster.

While Hinata lying on chair with Sakura unconscious near by her as it seem training to the point where she unconsciously increase her strength with chraka had the side effect of slightly increase her sense as well. Leading to Sakura passing out as strong wind blew the sewer and overload her senses.

"Okay then this is our last mission for the day" Haruka told Naruto.

"This is not going to be crappy mission like the last two" the blond asked.

"Of course not this time we are in charge of looking after some important people" Haruka told her as Hinata and Sakura began to stir and show sign that they were about to come too.

"Hinata Sakura you are…huh" Naruto asked as the two groggily woke up and took one whiff of smell coming off Naruto before the passing out again.

"However it looks like you are going to have to take a bath and change your clothes Naruto" his sensei told him.

000000000000000000000000000

An hour later…

"I wonder who are the important people that we are going to be looking after" Hinata asked as Sakura and her had been informed of the mission after waking up for a second time.

"Yeah I can not wait to see myself though the path we are taking seem really familiar" Naruto said.

As they got closer where the place their mission was to take place they could over hear two people arguing.

"So that girl is your nee-chan huh but she just a worthless brat that what my parents are always tell me" a boy voice said.

"You are wrong she is the greatest and when I grown up I am going to follow in her footstep and she even taught me a jutsu that defeat the Hokage twice" a female voice told them.

The genins of Team Seven knew that voice sounded familiar but what were they doing out here.

"Yeah right there no where someone like her could have develop anything to defeat even a academy student let alone the Hokage" the boy laughed.

"You wrong I show the justu my nee-chan taught me defeated a chunin and even the Hokage not once but twice" the girl said.

Team Seven sure they knew who this girl was but it was made painfully obvious them by what she did next

"Sexy no justu" the girl yelled as the boy was sent flying back the geyser of blood that erupted from his nose.

"There how do you like the power of my…my……Hinata-neechan…I….I have a reason I used this justu as they were bad mouthing you nee-chan and did not believe me" Moegi panicked as she notice her older sister standing there.

"It okay Moegi but what are you doing here we are suppose to looking after important people here" Hinata asked confused.

"Really" Moegi face suddenly lit up as she heard this as she ran over to where Team Seven could see Kohamaru sleeping.

"Hey Kohamaru wake up guess who they got to watch over us in place of the usual people" Moegi said excitedly.

"Why are you so excited it not like they got Naruto-niichan and Hinata to watch us" Kohamaru said as he yawned.

"But they did see" Mogei said as she turn her friend so that they were looking straight at their older self adopted siblings which got him excited as Mogei.

"Come there so much stuff we want to tell you about how we been training to make you proud of us" Kohamaru said as Mogei and him grab their arms and start dragging them off.

Naruto and Hinata were not really mad at the fact that they had to watch Mogei and Kohamaru but what made then glare at their sensei was that she had lied to them once again.

Yet once again Haruka shook head no as she told them "I said that we were going to looking after some important people and we are but I never said who those people would be."

Which lead to them sighed once again as their sensei was right Mogei and Kohamaru were grandkids of Hokages and from the stuck up looking they were getting from the other kids they guess the rest of these kids were the relatives of council members. And so this was how Team Seven first official day as team ended as after this mission they all went back to their various homes.

000000000000000000000000000000

Author Note 10:

There are some question that I would like to ask regarding things that could pop up later on in the story

Should Naruto have a blood limit and if so what would it be ?

One sugggestion is that he has a bloodline that activates from kyuubi (Demon95 idea)

The Wave Arc will not be in this story so what ideas would you think be good replacing for it

I would like to thank:

XV-Dragon,Sharkteeth,netbreaker0, and Demon95 for reviewing this story

leaf-blade, Pub-blue92, loveslavender, and Airene for adding this story to their favorite story list

Dragonchips for adding this story to their Story Alert list


	43. Author's Note 11

Author's Note 11

After doing some thinking I have come up with some ideas that I would like to have some feedback on since these things will affect how story plays out.

1. Should Sakura's parnet plus that council member continuing in trying to break up Team Seven each one of them having their own reasons for it. (originally thought up by XV-Dragon)

2. Should the council member helping Sakura's parnets be either Danzo, one the Third Hokage's former teammates, or some other council member

3. I have the idea for what happens during the replacement for the Wave Arc just not where it happens or how it gets started.

4. Should I replace the first exam of the Chunin Exam as how exactly can Hinata who can not read or write take a test where the objective is to cheat off other people and not get caught.

5. What would be some good idea for matches in first round of the Third Exam. They can be any match ups but the originals.

6. Naruto having a Bloodline Limit

The current ideas for this are one from Kyuubi (Demon95's idea) and the 4th kazekage's magnetism bloodline (Sharkteeth's idea).

000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Moonfire fox, Daysi5, crystalfeathers,Sharkteeth, Demon95,netbreaker0,winterkaguya, Chewie Cookies, Frozen-Tundra88, windlg, XV-Dragon for reviewing this story

crystalfeathers for reviewing Chapter 22

crystalfeathers,Lillian-is-fickle, Daysi5, Moonfire fox, jim teckno, for adding this story to their story Alert List

Daysi5, Moonfire fox, for adding this to their Favorite story List

Moonfire fox for adding me their Favorite Author and Author List


	44. Author's Note 11 Results

Author's Note 11 results

Q) Should Sakura's parent plus that council member continuing in trying to break up Team Seven (originally thought up by XV-Dragon)

A) Yes-3, maybe-1, No-1

Q) The identity of the Council Member

A) Danzo-3

One the Third Hokage's former teammates- 1

Some other council member- 0

No one- 1

Q) What should replacement for the Wave Arc

A) naruto's team should head to suna and team up with gaara's team to explore a recently discovered ruins but get trapped in it with demons, like the ones from devil may cry maybe have it tie in with naruto having the 4th kazekage's bloodline (Sharkteeth's idea)

Finding Jiraya (CHALCHIUHTECOLOTL's idea)

Going to the Waterfall country, Lightning, or a good one could be Rain. (Demon95's idea)

Q) Replacing the first exam of the Chunin Exam because Hinata is unable to read or write

A) Yes-2

They have to be in a Genjutsu of their worst fear like Itachi's Tsukoyomi world. If they Press the emergency button then they fail the exam but if they are able to withstand the torture they can go to the forest. (Demon95's idea)

No-3

Hm... well it would be cool if you found some awesome way for her to be able to take it. Like to use kawarimi to switch her paper with some disguised chuunin and then switch it back when he's done under the cover of a genjutsu or something to make him think he still did it. But if not then change it. (K-promises-fall's idea)

Jiraya helped hinata with her sight issue either eyeglass or use another person eyes, and naruto with power (CHALCHIUHTECOLOTL's idea)

Hinata and Naruto sit together and form a code of some sort (BlackRoseFire's idea)

Q) What would be some good idea for matches in first round of the Third Exam.

A) hinata vs sasuke, naruto vs tenten, kiba vs sakura, lee vs chouji, shika vs ino  
neiji vs some sound guy, gaara vs waterfall guy, kankuro vs shino, temari vs waterfall guy (CHALCHIUHTECOLOTL's idea)

Hinata/Sakura, Kiba/Hanabi, Naruto/Neji, TenTen/Chouji, Shikamaru/Kankuro, Gaara/Ino, Sasuke/Temari, Shino/Kin, Zaku/Kabuto's Goon #1, Dosu/Kabuto's Goon #2 (Demon95's idea)

Q) Naruto having a Bloodline Limit

Yes - 5

one from Kyuubi or the ability to preform the hirashin no Justu (Demon95's idea)

the 4th kazekage's magnetism bloodline (Sharkteeth's idea)

Controlling Fire (CHALCHIUHTECOLOTL's idea)

No-2

Thanks to everyone that responded to the Author's Notes 11. After reading them over and given it some thought this what I have managed to come with.

1) Sakura parent's might continue in the plan to break of Team Seven but at the moment I do not have any idea for them in doing so.

2) Danzo seem like the obvious choice for the identify of the council member helping Sakura's parents but it not that original so I might have him simply watching Team Seven while another council member is helping Sakura's parents

3) The idea that I have managed to come up with for replacing the Wave Arc is that Team Seven is send on mission to Suna however shortly after arriving they somehow come across something that does not seem right it develops until they end up foiling Orochimaru's plans to use the Sand in during his invasion of Kohona. Also I thinking I having the Naruto vs. Gaara fight happen while in Suna causing the change in Gaara to happen sooner then in the series.

4) Though replacing the first exam would make sense because Hinata obviously can not it. However I come up with some idea that might work and also thought would be interesting to write how Hinata would react to test she was unable to take and passes by not answer a single question like Naruto did in the series

5) Thanks for the idea to preliminary of third round through their going to be some matches that were not in the series thanks to Hanabi and Ranmaru being on Team Eight instead of Hinata and Shino as well as a twelve year old Yugito Nii and her team.

6) Well I thought about and Naruto is not going to have a bloodline exact but simply just two special abilities. One being from Kyuubi and the other(to be revealed later) coming from his parents.

000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

AyameKitsune, Sharkteeth, K-promises-fall, CHALCHIUHTECOLOTL, Demon95, BlackRoseFire, HisaAngel for respond to the Author's Note

Kataang013 for reviewing Chapter 3

LuigiFreak for reviewing Chapter 42

Moonfire, crystalfeathers fox for reviewing this story

kataang013, The New Sovereign of Silence, chibiangelfromheaven, MikeJV37, justhereforreading, and Cross177 for adding this story to their favorite story list

chibiangelfromheaven, MikeJV37, HisaAngel, and Cross177 for adding this story to their Story Alert list

Kataang013 for adding me to their favorite author list

My top favorite fics for adding The Blind Hyuga to their C2 archive

Also I would everyone else that has been reading the story so far as thank to them this story has over 62101 hits, 266 reviews, has been added to 14 C2 archives, is on 117 people's favorite list, and 118 people have added it to their Story Alert list.


	45. Chapter 36

It had been a month since Team Seven and Eight had become official genins of Kohona and because of the members of both Team Seven and Eight were all good friends (rivals in the case of Hinata and Hanabi and Naruto and Ranmaru) they were spot together a lot times after their missions for the day were done at Ichiraku Ramen Bar or Sansho's Curry of Life shop getting something to eat.

Mostly of the time Hinata and Hanabi simple argued about one thing or the other sometimes Naruto and Ranmaru would go at in regards to something Hinata or Hanabi mention or how they thought curry was superior to ramen or vice versa. While Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru were left on the sideline most of the time simply listening or just doing their own thing as they were used to their friends arguing like that. As for their sensei, Haruka and Kurenai got involved only when the arguing turning into fighting.

And currently that just what was happening as Hinata and Hanabi were about to start up another argument thanks to something Hanabi had said.

"What" Hinata yelled as she could not believe that rich girl and her team had already been on three C class mission.

"Yup that right we been on three C Class mission already how many have you been on bat girl. None probably as I bet your team is still doing simple D Class mission" Hanabi gloated.

"That amazing as your right we been doing D Class Mission but Haruka-sensei keeps tricking us into thinking that are something more then they really are" Sakura said to Ranmaru as she did not want to get in between the argument seem to be forming.

Ranmaru sighed as he wrote something down on a sheet a paper. With Hinata around anything he said out loud would have been picked up by the gray hair girl so this was the only way to get what he wanted to say to Sakura without Hinata knowing.

"Really we are still doing D Class mission for the most part. Though because we a search and investigation team, those three mission Hanabi is talking about were C Class in name but D Class in difficulty" the note Sakura had been given said.

Seem that Hinata too had this thought going through her mind as smirk then appeared on her face.

"I bet those mission were C Class in name only so your team is still doing random stuff in and around the village like us" Hinata told her.

"A C Class mission is still a C Class mission at least we can say we have done them unlike you and your team" Hanabi countered.

"Alright you two quit agreeing as since Hinata's team is battle orientated C Class missions of any kind are beyond the scope of what new battle orientated genin team normally do" Ayame said as she placed down a plate of senzai which the two then began eating with their normal gusto.

Although Naruto and Hinata no longer need to study for test and exams since finally passing the genin exam, Ayame had kept studying ninja textbooks herself as she wanted to answer whatever question her younger siblings came to her with. Although they now had Haruka to ask question to they still came to her from time to time and she want to make sure she at least tries to have the answer they were seeking.

Plus she still study those ninja textbooks and practiced the moves she learned from them and her siblings as self defense since her skills came in handy when she had to beat the crap out of some strange ninjas that wanted to use her as hostage in order to get something from her father. She never figure out what they want as they ran away after the beating she gave them but the leader wore this strange thing on his noise which she broke when she punched him there.

"It not like we can not do search and investigation mission through" Naruto said as this sparked an argument between him and Ranmaru who mention orange was not a exactly a stealthy color.

'Well what Ranmaru said is true but the same for the rest of them as they are not exactly a team someone would think would be that suit for stealth' Kurenai thought as listen to the two boys argue over Naruto's taste in clothes and what that had to do with stealth.

Kurenai knew that Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were paired together because Haruka was a ninjustu specialist and ninjustu was either her genins strong or weak point. However Kurenai had her own reason for why the were pair up with Haruka.

Kurenai reason for why Team Seven together is that three of them were not suited to be a search and investigation team. Hinata had abilities similar to Hanabi's and Ranmaru's but her personality and style of fighting was not really suited for stealth though she still wonder how she managed to sneak up on people the way she does. As for Naruto his personality and that orange jumpsuit he always wore was not exactly what one would consider stealthy. Really what type of ninjas wears orange that like screaming "here am I attack me" in some places. Then their was Sakura who stood out too though in her case it was only because of her appearance. As Sakura was the only kunocihi she knew that had natural bright pink hair girl and the bright red clothing she always wore cause her to stand out also as much and some places more then Naruto and his orange jumpsuit.

'Then there is their sensei. She not exactly known for stealth either yet their a lot thing about her that are unknown' Kurenai thought as she looked over at Haruka who had finished her ramen and drinking the soup.

What you want to say something was the look Kurenai got as Haruka as she notice the younger woman looking at her.

Kurenai shook her head as she returned to her thought as thinking about the unknown thing about Haruka brought her to remember the talk she had with council member Danzo shortly after their teams became official genins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beginning Flashback

"You wanted to see me" Kurenai asked as she wondered what a council member had wanted with her.

"Kurenai Yuhi you are the Jonin sensei for Team Eight which members are known friends of Haruka's teams corrected" Danzo asked her.

"That correct but I fail to see the reason for my being here as it well known fact that my team is close to Haruka's" Kurenai said.

"That why I called you here as I would like you to keep a eye on Haruka as there is a lot that is unknown about that woman" Danzo told her.

"That true but the same can be said of Anko since parts of her past are unknown even to herself thanks to her former teacher erasing her memories of those times" Jonin sensei of Team Eight stated

"Take a look at this then as this is small bit of what is missing from Haruka's file" Danzo said as he handed her folder that he been carrying with him.

"How is it possible that this stuff has been left out" Kurenai asked she was shocked what was here.

Among some of the thing mention in the file were that Haruka's country of origin and birthplace were unknown. Her real name is unknown and the name Haruka is simply the name that Hiashi and Hizashi called her which she then claim as her own insisting everyone else call her by it. Also that the elemental blade justu which only a few Jonins and Hinata have ever managed to learn and be able to use in combat was her creation.

Kurenai then put down the folder shocked at which she had just learned about to asks something but was interrupted by Danzo.

"To answer your question about why this stuff is not in her normal file it seem that the previous council members those from thirty years were apparently convinced by the Hyuga elders to leave this stuff out. However thanks to connection I have within the Hyuga Clan I managed this small portion of infomation missing from Haruka's normal file" he told.

"So was it that you would like me to do in regards to Haruka then" Kurenai asked still not believing some of the stuff the folder in her hands revealed about the wife of Hiashi Hyuga.

"Just as I have said before I want you to watch her as I think there is a reason she just suddenly

decide to become a Jonin again after seven years of being inactive" Danzo told.

"I always thought it was strange myself but do you think that this is some sort of plot on Haruka's part" the Yuhi woman stated as after that long of being inactive even though train to keep their skills sharp did pass the exam with flying colors like Haruka did.

Danzo simply nodded his head adding "To add this fact she fail every team she was given until her current one which was consist of two worse student for graduating class."

"Naruto and Hinata have prove themselves capable of becoming genins as if remember right Haruka is as bad at making normal bunshins as Hinata and her best friend while also a ninjustu specialist was barely ever since doing any element justu. Now if you excuse I have to go now" Kurenai told him as she left.

'That woman I know that she up to something' Danzo thought as he brought the one arm he still had to bandaged eye. 'She has something to do with the one that caused me have wear this bandage over my right eye'

End of Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Kurenai came out her thought she noticed that Haruka looking at her strangely.

"You been staring at me with a strange look on your face for about for five minute now its starting get annoying" Haruka told the black hair Jonin.

"I am sorry I was just really lost in thought about something" Kurenai respond

And what would that be exactly as it seem that whatever was might have dealt with me from the way you were staring at me Haruka asked as her eyes narrow somewhat wonder what reason would she be thinking about her.

Not want to mention the true about what Danzo had inform her about the Hanabi's mother she simply came up with something really quick as a good ninja need to be able to think on their feet.

A loud crash was then heard as Hinata and Hanabi had gotten into another fight over the last senazi thus saving Kurenai for explain herself as Haruka went over to break the two of them up

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Shodaime of S.S.D.D., RasenganFin, Xedal, Sharkteeth, and netbreaker0 for reviewing this story

crystalfeathers for reviewing Chapter 22

Xedal and LuigiFreak for adding this story to their story Alert List

Xedal and RaccoonNarutard, for adding this to their Favorite story List


	46. Chapter 37

After leaving Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Hinata had challenge Akamaru in new fighting game that Ayame had given her. Hanabi was tagging along as she wanted to play winner as this might be her chance to finally beat bat girl at something if she finally manages to beat Akamaru. Sakura was coming because Naruto was going to be there. While Kiba and Ranmaru were also coming along because they did not have anything better to do at the moment. Their mission for the day were over and they had train enough yesterday to cover today as well.

Hinata then stopped and from one of her pockets on her jacket hurled a rock to the left of her.

"What the hell was that for as you could have hit Naruto and why do you keep rocks in your jacket pocket bat girl" Hanabi yelled at her as Naruto was to the left of her.

"The elemental blade justu makes it easier to acutally see where I am throw them then shuriken. Now Shut up and look over in that direction with your Byukugan as whatever that thing was it was spying on us" Hinata told her.

"Do not tell me to shut up you could have…." Hanabi started then looked at Naruto who shook her head no.

"She gave me enough warning before hand I have been around Hinata enough to pick up on certain signal she gives me" Naruto told.

"Okay then" Hanabi sighed as if Naruto said it was okay with him then she would be with her too at least for the moment.

"It was just a bunch of paper nothing more" Hanabi told her as she used her Byukugan to see whatever it was Hinata hit.

"That strange there must be something more too then this since this" Sakura said Hinata just sighed in respond to this.

"This is the third time I sense something and turned out to be nothing but sheets of paper. Someone might be watching us using these sheets of paper. As paper do not just turn up out of no where like this" the gray hair girl said.

"Also because Hinata saw means that there charka infused into this paper otherwise she would have never noticed it" Naruto pointed out.

"Well I guess we are going to have to wait to play that game for awhile Akamaru as the old man told to report this too him if it happen a third time" Hinata sighed as picked the paper stuffing it into her pockets

"I will be back so as soon as I can since I got good feeling I finally beat you in this fighting game" she told Akamaru who just shrugged his shoulders as he transformed into his human form shortly after hearing Hinata's challenge back at Ichiraku.

"You better bat girl as I today the day I finally beat you at something" Hanabi declared.

"You know Hanabi that you are not going to get to turn once Hinata get back" Kiba told her as once Hinata and Akamaru faced each in fighting game that whatever system of taking turns they had going was ruined.

Hanabi did not really respond to this as she was just going to do what she always did wait for Akamaru to leave for moment then take the controller while the they still on the character selection screen.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hokage Tower…

"Is that so" the Hokage said as Hinata reporting to him she noticed the same thing spying on them again for the third time.

"Yeah and each time it just a bunch of paper that was found" Hinata told him as she produced the paper from her pocket.

Sarutobi looked over the papers and could not see anything out of the ordinary nor could he see if there was anything that might have been abnormal with at one time.

"I be sure to look it this as this might become a problem later on but until now just stay aware of your surrounding and tell Naruto and Sakura the same thing as we do not know which one of you three are getting spying on at the moment" the Third told her.

"Okay old man I see you later" Hinata told him as she then ran off back to the apartment she shared with Naruto.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Off in unknown location there were two figure covered in shadow though it could be seen that one of them was taller then the other.

"I am sorry it seem that I have been discovered again" a small figure said disappointed.

"That alright I been asking you to get too closer know that girl might pick up on you spying on them easier but I just had see him" the taller figure took them.

"You mean the blond hair kid right ummm…I was wonder just why are we doing this again" the small figure asked.

"Yeah I mean the blond kid with the whiskers and he is our target because he is important to me. I may be missing large pieces of my memory but one thing I am sure is that kid very important to me" the taller figure told them.

"If he is so important when why do not we just go in there and take him" the small figure asked.

"No that is something we can not do with that girl and the woman he calls sensei around. They both of them should be approached with cause as I have bad feeling about them for some reason especially with the woman he calls sensei" the taller figure said.

"There should be no need for you to worry as you are the best there is at what you do I am sure that woman would be no match for you" the smaller figure told them with the utmost confidence in their ability.

"I am glad that you feel that way but Haruka is formidable opponent" the taller figure replied confused their companion

"Who's Haruka is that the name of the woman the blond kid calls sensei" they asked confused.

"I am not sure the name just popped up in my mind all sudden but for some reason that sound like her name" the taller figure said with confused looking on their face.

"No matter who this woman is she will not stand in my way of get that blond kid when I have the chance" they thought shortly afterwards.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000

Answer to question from the reviews of Chapter 36

What is senzai ? (asked by xxburuxx)  
Senzai is soft bean jam and according to the official data book for Naruto. Senazi along with cinnamon rolls are Hinata's favorite food. Thus I decide to use senzai as Hinata's sole favorite because senzai seem more like something that would be sold in ramen stand then cinnamon rolls

What Danzo's trying to pull ? (asked by Frozen-Tundra88 and NaruHinaforever)  
Danzo does not trust Haruka as there is too many unknowns about her past and where she comes from.

Who was the person who froze and burned the kidnappers that took Hanabi in Ch. 16 ? (asked King Hawke)  
That person's identify will be reveal slowly as I have already left clues to just who the person is. One of those clues is that the person that killed the Hanabi's kidnappers is the same as the one that beat the crap out of Neji and attack a number of Kohona villagers

I have so many questions, but, I have a feeling that they would go unanswered, if I did (asked by Haru Inuzuka)  
I might answer them however it all depends on what the questions are

I would like to thank  
XV-Dragon, Moonfire fox, netbreaker0, winterkaguya, Frozen-Tundra88, Chewie Cookies, King Hawke, NaruHinaforever, Demon95, and Haru Inuzuka for reviewing this story

naruto master of the jutsu's for responding to Author's Note Respond 11

crystalfeathers for reviewing Chapter 36 and respond to Author's Note Respond 11

xxburuxx for reviewing Chapter 01

Irish12345, dragonriderofp3rn, King Hawke, Nygroover, kero545, and Trixy Fox for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Kagetsubasa, Hatori Hana, Hiroko-chan103, VampiricLayer, Alexis of the Westlands, Scorch the Hedgehog, dragonriderofp3rn, , rememberance88, xxburuxx, Serena the Kitsune, King Hawke, ilovemanga89, k31tw1nd4v, Trixy Fox, Haru Inuzuka, Emilx311, and YaNoIFeelHorrid for adding this to their Favorite story List

Dragonriderofp3rn, deadopal, and King Hawke for adding me to their Favorite Author List

KMT, dragonriderofp3rn, and King Hawke for adding me their Author Alert List


	47. Chapter 38

When Hinata arrived back at the apartment she shared with Naruto the gray hair girl noticed the very faint smell of rotten eggs coming from where clothes line where the two of them hung there clothes to whenever they could not use Ayame-neechan's washer and dryer .

"Hey Naruto did some villager hit you with another stink bomb" Hinata asked as judging from the smell's current strength it must have been four times strong before getting washing.

"On the way here some villager tried but Sakura pushed me out the way and took the it for me thus those are her clothes drying she wearing some old clothes I use for sleeping" he told from the living room where he and everyone else were at the moment.

As Hinata stood over her friends and rival who currently sitting down she made the same demand that she always did whenever she arrive late to playing a fighting game at her place.

"Okay you all know the deal I am next" Hinata told everyone.

"Say who I am next batgirl" Hanabi told her as the argument that usually follow Hinata's demand was about to follow.

"Really mind telling exactly who's apartment this is as last time I checked this place is mine not yours so in my home you listen to my rules about my fighting games, rich girl" Hinata told her.

"Naruto you can not let keep doing this as she can not just come in here and demand to be next this your home as well to do something" Hanabi told him

"Naruto I am next right" Hinata glared at him which cause Naruto to look nervously towards the two girls as either way he was going to be feeling sore after his next sparring match with which girl he went against.

"Hinata you can go next after Sakura who been doing pretty good as she beaten everyone so far is trying with Akamaru at the moment" Naruto told her as Hanabi's glaring promised she would go extra hard on him during their next sparring match just like he expected.

While Hanabi was thinking of ways to get back at Naruto for siding with batgirl again and Naruto was hoping that Hyuga heiress forget about this but the next time they had sparred. A smirk appeared on Hinata's face as she walked over to Sakura remember something that she had heard Naruto say earlier.

"Hey there Sakura" the gray hair girl said to her best friend who simply repiled "hey" as she too focus on fighting Akamaru at the moment. One screw up was all it took to loss to either Hinata, Hanabi, or Akamaru who excelled at games like these.

"Did you know that Naruto sleep in the clothes you are wearing" Hinata told the pink hair girl

'I am wearing Naruto-kun clothes…I…I…' Sakura thought before her mind came to stop and the controller fell from her hands as Akamaru took this chance to finish off her character who left defenseless thanks to Sakura freezing up.

"That was pretty low you know" Ranmaru told her yet Hinata ignored him taking the controller from Akamaru hands.

"What else did you expect from her" Kiba told his teammate while sighing as Akamaru and Hinata were slightly different then their normal selves when came to challenging each other in fighting games.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time in this was going at Naruto and Hinata apartment, Asuma stood in Danzo's personal office looking over the information that he had and in hands then back at old man back the folder.

"There are some good point here that would normal spark an interesting in looking after Haruka however while I was not as close to my sensei as my other teammates were. I will not betray the trust that they placed in their best friend who despite like them was not originally from Kohona yet would never betray the village because how much it means the people closest to them" Asuma said as left the room.

Danzo cursed silently after Asuma was gone as he was the last Jonin he could have got to watch after Haruka as two of his genin were friends with Haruka's genins. However Kurenai would been ideal because all her genin were good friends of Haruka's genins. He thought the information he presented to her about the Hyuga council cover up of her unknown past would be enough. However this was not so as Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy as genins were all trained by Haruka's best friend who he did not trust either. With Kurenai and Guy being the closest to their sensei as she taught Kurenai everything she knew and influence Guy into the person he grew up to be.

Also he did not really trust Haruka's three genins that much either. Naruto was the Kyuubi so he should have been raised as weapon for Kohona's protection like Jinchuuriki normally are raised as. Then there that Hinata girl her origins were complete mystery yet she has abilities that were able to outwit the Hygua's

Byukugan and was able to use the element blade justu in way most Jonin that know it can not. Then there was the Haruno girl for someone that came from a non-ninja family that migrated here to Kohona few years before the Kyuubi attack. That girl charka control was not normal as that kind of control was not something that could be taught in the academy or learn from books. The Haruno family could just have that level of charka control from birth it just that it never known until Sakura decided to be a kunoichi.

'That whole team should have be raise as weapons after the discovery of their unique abilities their sensei include and they would have if I had been allow to have my way' Danzo thought.

'However this no time to dwell on what could have been I will just have to get some Root members to do the job however the problem there is how and who' Danzo thought as since Hinata would sense if someone was following them around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in another area of Kohona…

The council member that tried to break up Team Seven was rubbing his ear after having to hear Mrs. Haruno's shouting about how their latest plan to failed and cause their daughter to stop speaking with them at the moment

"I am guessing that the plan to break up the team failed again" a figure dressed in all black asked.

"That correct as the idea was shot down the second it was present to the Hokage" the council member said.

"Really I was sure that trying to get Sakura to train as medical ninja because of her nearly perfect charka control and Hinata trained to be tracker because of her abilities would have worked" the figure said.

"The Hokage reason was that the three of them worked better as team and Haruka was the best to help with their growth" the council member sighed.

"Are you really trying your hardest to break that team up as once that happens it would be all the much easier for us to get at Hinata. Clearing the way for us to capture that girl is your mission because who her mother is believe to be" the figure said annoyed with failure to complete their mission because the council member.

"Of course I am" council member said.

"We shall see of that as you were placed here to observe the girl named Hinata and upon confirmation her abilities you were order to keep her away from Haruka and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as much as possible. Keep failing at this task and you know the what will happen as a result" the figure said as he vanished.

The council member gulped as they knew exactly what they meant by that and thus it seem that Naruto was not the only one that had someone who wanted to kidnap them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Answer to question from review of Chapter 37

Who this mystery man is and what connection he has to Naruto? (Asked by XV-Dragon)

Who says that mystery person is a man and their connection with Naruto runs deep

Who the heck keeps spying on them? (asked by King Hawke and Frozen-Tundra88)

A figure with strong connection to Naruto and number of other characters within the story as well.

I would like to thank

kero545, crystalfeathers, XV-Dragon,King Hawke, Frozen-Tundra88, Daysi5, Moonfire fox, winterkaguya, Chewie Cookies, Demon95, and NaruHinaforever for reviewing this story

wiseman for repsonding to Author Note 11

raine84 for their opinon of this story

SrgntDrew, for adding this story to their Story Alert List

kero545, Pinka, Animesbestfriend, Rayo Verrani, Dzero009, grafton, for adding this to their Favorite story List

Favorites on steroids for adding the Blind Hyuga to their C2 Archive.


	48. Author's Notice

This Author's Notice is to inform everyone reading the Blind Hyuga of some the things that will be effecting the story in big ways.

That being the pairing for this story which has been topic of many people reviews since I have first posted this story. As I have said multiple times this story is not a NaruSaku one, however because of the direction I want the story to go and how I want things to go down Naruto and Sakura will go out with each other for awhile. I can not tell exactly how long their relationship will last but one thing is for sure NaruSaku will not be the final coupling for this story.

My plan is that Sakura will go out with Naruto for awhile however after some time she realize that maybe what she felt for Naruto was just a crush after all and that while she does love him it more as very close friend then boyfriend. After this the one that Naruto will end up with at the moment will be either Hinata, Hanabi, or one other character I am not sure of at the moment.

The reason for Sakura and Naruto going out is simply my way of dealing with Sakura's crush on Naruto. I have read a number of story where the real Hinata simply gives up to Sakura or whoever Naruto is paired or goes off crying and is perfect fine the very next day and in some stories just a few hours later. I find it hard to believe that the crush Hinata has had on Naruto for five years to nearly a decade (depending on when the story takes place) can go away simply because someone tells her that she was never really in love with him in the first place or that she just accept defeat to whoever Naruto is paired up with without any problems at all. I mean that not how it really happen as you can not just stop feeling a certain way just because what someone else say even if you know there nothing you can do about it.

Also for the purpose of something I have planned much later on in the story, Hinata will also go out with someone else for awhile before beginning to compete against Hanabi and a third person for Naruto's attention. The purpose for this beyond the event I have planned much later in the story is because the saying you never really know what you have until it gone. At the moment Naruto and Hinata are always together and there nothing sparking their feeling to go beyond friendship at the moment. Hinata have to deal with the realization of Sakura's feeling and Naruto having to deal with his own feeling after Hinata starting dating her guy is what I am going to try and use as the spark for their feeling developing beyond friendship thus starting new rivalry between Hinata and Hanabi (who also realizes her own feeling towards Naruto).

Now on to another matter which is the final pairing for this story and the reason I refuse to tell what it is. I am not trying to offend anyone with this but there is simply no reason why I have to tell what the final paring will be. I mean it has been nearly ten years since Naruto first came out and Masashi Kishimoto has not informed us if Naruto ends up with Sakura, Hinata, some other girl that has yet to be introduced, or stay single thus neither do not feel I need to either. Just because offers the choice of saying what pairing is does not mean that I have to do it. Also I feel that telling the pairing will ruin the story somewhat, as that normally not how story go and I am treating this as an actually story rather then a fanfic.

Hopefully these thing will not discourage anyone for reading my story as this is the way I want my story to go and I am simply informing everyone of what I have planned in advance and my reasons for them so that it does not really feel like this stuff is coming out the blue when it happens. As for the status of chapter 39 it also almost finished(about 75 done) will probably be posted by the end of the month.

Answer to question from review of Chapter 38

This mystery man has me more perplexed by the second. (said by Frozen-Tundra88)

The tall mysterious figure introduce in Chapter 37 and the second mysterious figure from Chapter 38 one that ordering the council member trying to break up Team Seven are two completely different people. One wants Naruto and the other wants Hinata each for their own reason which will be reveal later in the story

The Harunos sure don't know when to quit. Then again, neither does Danzo. (said by Frozen-Tundra88)  
Nope though they are going to in for shock when they realize just how long their daugther has known Naruto and about her crush on him

Will Naruto and Hinata will wind up together in the future ? (asked Chewie Cookies)

Well the answer to that will be reveal much later in the story however one thing I will say is that this will not end with Naruto Sakura together. There will be three people competing for Naruto much later in the story and of those three one of will be Hinata.

Could you do a harem(naruto-sakura,hinata,mabe hinabi) ? (asked by dragonriderofp3rn)

Nope I going to stick with naruto end up with only one person

What the heck is a senazi? (asked by Nejifanatic101)

Senazi is soft bean jam and official data book it along with cinnamon rolls are Hinata's favorite. However cinnamon rolls did not seem like they would go together well with ramen so I picked senazi as Hinata's favorite food followed by ramen

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

XV-Dragon, Frozen-Tundra88, Moonfire fox, Chewie Cookies, netbreaker0, winterkaguya, MikeJV37, Daysi5, mkt, kero545, dragonriderofp3rn, and Demon95 for reviewing this story

Liedral for reviewing Chapter 35

Nejifanatic101 fo reviewing Chapter 6

Madfish for the opinon on my story

Jeff Higgs and shiro-wolfman-k for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Ironman 7, metaking22, and Shizuka Taiyou for adding this to their Favorite story List

Daysi5, Jeff Higgs for adding me to the Author Alert List

Shizuka Taiyou for adding me to their favorite Author List

Super Naruto and Anime/Manga Fanfics, My Rainbo of favorites, and Shadow's Sanctuary to their C2 Archive.

I would also like the thank the 5158 people that have visited my profile page


	49. Chapter 39

"So Naruto-kun what type of mission do you think that we will get today" Sakura asked as she was blushing slightly as she looked at her blond teammate. In her mind she still remember wearing Naruto's old clothes for almost a week ago.

"Probably some kind of lame D-rank mission like we been doing since we became genins" Naruto sighed.

"At least this time Haruka-sensei can not trick us into thinking that it more important then it really is like she normally does" Hinata sighed as she wonder why their sensei and the Hokage were late.

After waiting about another five minutes Hinata's head turned from staring out the window where she was bird watching to the door where thanks to her enhanced sense heard that Hokage was coming.

"Well it looks like they are finally here but there seem to be two other with them" the gray hair girl said let her teammates know that there waiting would finally be over.

"Nee-chan/Nii-san" two voices of Kohonamaru and Mogei said as they ran up and hugged their older siblings after see them upon entering the room.

"Okay you two that enough you can talk to them so more later but right now they have to heard what our mission for the day will be" Haruka said told them as she came in shortly after them along with the Hokage.

"Sorry for making you wait all this time. It was parent's day at the academy and Kohonamaru's uncle and Mogei's guardian were busy so I decide to fill in for them" Sarutobi said to the genins of Team Seven.

'Parent's Day' Haruka thought as that was the day when the academy where the student were to bring their parents or close thing they had to parents to the academy where tell everyone what they did then follow academy student follow them around for the rest of the day minus the parents that were ninja and had to missions to go on.

At this Haruka smiled as she remember when she covered for Ayame and Teuchi during one of Naruto and Hinata's parent's day. Though she still wonder why they got sick all of sudden not knowing that it was eating her cooking two days before parent's day that made them sick.

As for why she was late that had to do with her and Hiashi had overslept and were awaken by Hanabi knocking on their door. After seeing her parents make out that one time Hanabi never opened her parent's door until they knew she was out there to prevent her from ever seeing something like that again.

Haruka was snapped out her thought when she heard the Hokage begin to speak.

"Alright then let see what mission I can give you four today" he said voicing his thoughts out loud as he looked through the number of mission that been placed on his desk.

"Hey old man Hinata and me are tired of doing all this crappy D-rank mission we want something more difficult and that an actually a mission not just some odd job that take place in and around the village" Naruto said.

"A C-rank mission huh well you three have the teamwork and skill to get C-rank mission however despite what you think these D-rank missions important as they are how all team start out" the Third said.

"Yeah but we had enough of these stupid D-rank missions. We are ready for a C-rank mission is not that right Naruto, Sakura" Hinata said as Naruto agreed with her while Sakura also thought they could take on C-rank mission but a simple one they were still genins after all.

"Okay then I give one since you three think that you are ready for it" Sarutobi told them.

'Now what C-rank mission to get them' he thought as he search through the C-rank mission to find one that was at their level.

One C-rank mission in particular stood out in the Third's eyes that the one that was request by a bridge builder named Tazuna. The detail of the mission was simply to be his bodyguard and to protect him from bandits on the way back to his home and while he completed the bridge he was in charge of.

The Hokage was just about to give out this mission to Team Seven when another one split from his grip and picked up giving this one a look.

'This one might be a little harder but they should be able to handle as they have the skills, teamwork, and Haruka will be with them so it should be just fine' Sarutobi thought

The mission he was looking at was to escort Chiyo a renowned kunoichi of Sunagakure back to her home village since she was the one that sand village send in order to confirm that they would be taking part in the Chunin Exam that would be coming up soon. Though it was kind of shocked to him as for what he heard Chiyo and her brother had removed themselves from the affairs of Suna twelve years ago.

Though he found it strange it was not like this type of thing did not happen as he retired and spent his day relaxing until the Fourth died and he returned to be Hokage again. Have made his decision it was time to let the four of them know that.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Hinata, and team leader Haruka Hyuga you four are going to be escorting Chiyo to Sunagakure in the Land of Wind and wait for list of genin that Suna will have taking part in the Chunin Exams. The trip might take a week or more round trip so please go plan according and come back here once you have" the Third told them.

"Thanks old man/Hokage-sama we will not disappoint you" the genins of Team Seven all said at once as they left to get ready with Moegi and Kohonamaru wanting to follow behind but they were stuck where they were since sticking by the Hokage was their assignment for the day.

Though while her team had left Haruka was still standing there somewhat shock at the news that she would being going to Suna soon.

"Mom what are you doing here" Hanabi asked her mother as it her was her team's turn to get their mission for the day.

Haruka then jumped back and looked like she was ready to attack whoever approached her next.

"Mom are you okay" Hanabi asked worriedly

"Huh….Hanabi but that means that I am…am….sorry for what just happened it just I think I might have a bad experience in a desert that all" Haruka said as she excused herself.

However both Hanabi and the Hokage wondered if there was more to what happen then Haruka was letting on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally we got ourselves a C-rank mission so Naruto how do you think it going to go from the way the old man talk about her this Chiyo person seem like a important member of Suna" Hinata asked as she sat on their apartment's only real bed.

"That true plus as bonus we get to go to another country for the first time in our lives" Naruto said then added "Say what do you think Suna will be like ?"

"Probably hot and very humid as it located in the desert from what Sakura told us when we were studying the five great nations for our geography test back during our academy days" Hinata sighed then noticed where Naruto hand was going next after closing her drawer.

"Naruto what are you doing opening my underwear drawer" Hinata asked with her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Nothing just got to distracted by what we were talking about honest I leave that part of the packing to Sakura" Naruto said as since Hinata could not see her clothes or her backpack Naruto was doing most of her packing for her. Though he was leaving her underwear to Sakura as while Naruto was her best friend she did not like he deal with her underwear ever since Ayame explain to her why he should not.

Meanwhile at the Haruno's house…

Sakura was had slight blush on her face as she was getting ready as while there going to Suna was for a mission there might be times where they have set up camp for the night or when they finally get to Suna they might spend a day or so there waiting for official list of genins that will be taking part in the Chunin Exam.

During that time if she work up her courage, she could ask Naruto if they want to spend some time together just the two of them then maybe hang out with Hinata at Suna's famous oasis pool. Also since Suna was not Kohona, Naruto nor Hinata should have to worry about people dislike them for some reason that she still did not understand.

While Sakura was in high spirits about her first C-rank mission her parents were anything but as their only daughter was going to be around the demon and blind brat for over a week instead more then just a few hours and their was nothing that they could do about it. Little did they know that Sakura spend most of her free time with Naruto as whenever she said she was going to spend some time with her friends more then half the time the friends she was referring to were Naruto and Hinata.

Over at the Hyuga Estate….

As her team busy packing Haruka was doing her own packing but there was something on her mind as well.

It was while she was doing this that Hiashi came into the room.

"Haruka just why are you back so early as you and Hanabi are normally gone for a good portion of the day doing missions" he asked kind of shocked.

"Me and my team got C-rank mission to Suna however something been bother me" she said.

"Is those nightmare you used to have where you wake up screaming covered in sweat" he asked worriedly as back when they first met she had a number of nightmares that woke him and his brother up at night.

However whenever they asked she would simply tell them that nothing more then bad dream yet insist that one of them stay with her the rest of the night where she cling to them as she slept. From what they managed to got out of her those the nightmares dealt mostly with her being in a desert or a snowy field

"Not exactly it has to do mostly with the person that we will be taking there as according to last reporting on Suna Chiyo still had no desire to get involved with affairs of her village so why did she choice now to return after all this time" Haruka asked her husband.

"You are probably over thinking things too much as the same can be said of you since you came back into active service for Kohona after seven years" the Hyuga Head told her.

"Maybe but can not shake this bad feeling I been having that has nothing to do with my old nightmares" she sighed.

"Say Haruka how long do you have until you have to go" Hiashi asked as placed his arms around her.

"Depends on what you have in mind" his wife asked.

"The usual and this time Hanabi busy doing mission of her own so we do not have worry about her walking in on us again" the black hair man told as after their daughter walked in them that one time they were really careful about what they did while she was around.

"I can be little later as this will be the last time I see you for possibly a month depending on how long things take" Haruka said as she turned to face her husband.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Team Seven was preparing for their first C-rank mission just how what was on the with the duo that was spying on Naruto using paper somehow.

"So they are going to Suna huh" the taller figure said as listen the report the their companion gave them.

"Yes that is correctly they will be leaving shortly heading out to escort Chiyo one of the Suna's famed Siblings back to her village" the shorter figure said.

"Is that all" the taller figure asked.

"I am sorry I could get any closer to them without the gray hair girl noticing me so I was unable to get any pictures this time" the shorter figure said disappointed in themselves.

"It okay as I will soon be seeing him in person as once they are away from Kohona all that will stand in our way of getting Naruto will be Chiyo, Haruka, those two girls" they said.

"So once we have Naruto what will be do with" the short one asked.

"I will think of that when the time comes but for now I just need to get him back as I might not remember much about my past but what I do know is that Naruto belongs to me and I will not allow anyone to keep him away from me anymore" the taller figure said

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

GraityTheWizard, winterkaguya, kero545, and vash3055 for repsond to the Author's Notice

The Fatalist for the FF PM

Vash3055 and Cookie-Princess for adding this story to their Story Alert List

nikijoshilove, wrong time for dreaming, vash3055 for adding this to their Favorite story List

Shizuka Taiyou for adding me to their Favorite Author List and Author Alert List


	50. Chapter 40

Near the exit of Kohona, the genins of Team Seven were standing around waiting the arrival of their sensei as well as the person that they were suppose to be protecting on that person made their way back to their home of Suna.

"What do you suppose is taking Haruka-sensei and the client so long, Naruto" Sakura asked as he did not call him Naruto-kun like she normally did since they out in public. She could stand near and talk to him like this without villager catching on to her secret friendship with Naruto and Hinata and crush on Naruto because they were part of the same team.

"Who knows" Naruto sighed as she kicked rock at that was in his path.

"I have idea what Haruka-sensei might be doing" Hinata said as the gray hair girl flipped down from the tree branch she was sitting to be hanging upside down causes Sakura to jump slightly at her best friend's sudden appearance.

"What was that for you knew I was up here" Hinata said crossing her arms while she still hanging upside down.

"It was just so sudden was not it Naruto" Sakura asked as the blond in question just shrugged as he was used to Hinata's various antics after living with her for so long.

"Anyway what do you think that Haruka-sensei is doing" the pink hair girl asked as grin appeared on the face the partially blind genin.

"It simply" she answered as she then made a bunch of smooching noises.

"That would make sense as Haruka-sensei has arrive a number of time late because she was making out with her husband" Naruto sighed not only was Haruka late because of that she always made some lame excuse rather then tell the truth.

'Guess she really does live up to being a female Kakashi as they before always late and make up lame excuses as to why more then half the time' Naruto thought

"Well I think its wonderful that Haruka-sensei loves her husband so much" Sakura said as dreamy look appear on her face that until she thought of Naruto and herself making out and once she realized what she had thought she froze on the spot.

"Hey Sakura…Sakura are you o….woah" Hinata asked as she lost her grip on the tree thus falling out of it and on the ground.

"Hey Hinata are you okay" Naruto asked as he rushed over to his oldest friend.

"Look at all the pretty birds Naru-kun" Hinata said as Naruto then backed up hoping that she was just dizzy from the blood that rush to her head and the fall. The last time she called him Naru-kun was the day Sakura, Ayame-neechan, and him learned one thing that Hinata was never to be given to eat or drink ever.

Hinata then shook her head then rubbing the spot she fell on. She then looked over at Naruto curiously who breathing a sigh of relief.

Shaking it off nothing Hinata then went back to trying to get Sakura to snapped out her current state.

Five minute later…

Haruka arrived telling her team that she was sorry for be late and making up a lie for why she was really late.

"Really Haruka-sensei we all know what you were really making out with Mr. Hyuga" Hinata sighed.

"What how did you…I…I was but how do you know always seem to know that" Haruka asked as she thought it was strange her oldest daughter seem to know whenever she was late because she made with her father.

"I just can I guess though I never really thought about why myself" Hinata said shrugging her shoulders.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"With all the mission that you been getting from both your own lord and ours plus the having more ninjas then any other village. You still have a bunch of genins fresh from your academy taking me back to my village" Chiyo asked as she still somewhat in shock over who would be escorting her back to Suna.

"While they might just be genins it well known through our village that these three have great teamwork and exceptional skills" Danzo said though mentally added 'their skill would been much better if the Hokage had let me have them'

"Then what with this other kid that you got next to you" Chiyo asked looking at the somewhat pale skinned twelve year old boy with black hair.

"While Team Seven and its Jounin-sensei are skilled and have good teamwork, they are still just three genins and Jounin so the council concluded one more person should be added to the team for this mission" Danzo said however the real reason was that Danzo finally found a way to keep an eye on Haruka and when he said council he really meant him as he was the one that proposed the idea.

Though Chiyo was not oblivious to this fact as she had a feeling that this kid would be come along simply because this Danzo person did not trust the Jounin-sensei of Team Seven.

'So Kohona has it own problems as well' Chiyo thought as she knew their had to some problems within village as large as this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Danzo what are you doing here" Haruka asked as her eyed narrowed slightly as she looked at him.

"I am here because I been given the duty of escort your client and an additional team member here" the old man said.

"Hey we do not need so extra member the four of us can handle this just fine" Hinata yelled.

"Well the council does not seem to think so as your client is important member of Suna thus it decided that one more genin would be added to your team to as extra insurance" Danzo said as was the lie he come up with to get his plan pass the other council members

Hinata was about to say something again when Haruka stopped her as she knew this was simply Danzo way of keep an eye on her since she did not recognize the genin he with him. She never did like or trust the guy especially after he tried to take her away from Hiashi and his brother back when she was younger.

"Well then without…" Danzo started yet Chiyo jumped passed him and tried to attack Haruka calling her 'Ifrit.'

Though before she could actually get close enough to Haruka to do anything she fell to the ground as one her legs was caught by stone hand.

"Just what the hell are you doing trying attacking my sensei" Hinata growled at her as she did not like anyone attacking those close to her regardless of the reason.

"Sensei" Chiyo asked as she then took a closer look at Haruka who was also stare at her in shock.

"I am sorry it just your face and feeling around you for as second reminded me of small kid that thirty two years ago came out nowhere and with this strange fire ability cause great number of casualties both ninja and civilian before we finally managed to run them off" Chiyo said as she held her left arm.

"Man Suna ninja must be….ouch what the hell was that for Hinata" Naruto asked as Hinata socked him in the head.

"Idiot never underestimate a person as you remember that how we used to get money and food before we met the old man right" Hinata said as Naruto just nodded while Sakura sighed as she also knew of what Hinata was talking about.

That method being that Hinata used her blindness to make people think she was helpless then when their guard was down Naruto would steal their wallets or take food out their grocery bag.

"Do you two still do that" Sakura asked as her teammate who did not answer her.

Haruka-sensei…umm sensei are you okay Sakura asked as she noticed the daze look on her face.

"Huh…I am okay so you are client" Haruka asked Chiyo who just nodded yet causing her team, Danzo, and Chiyo to wonder why she had reaction like that to seeing Chiyo.

"Well anyway this is the genin that will be joining you for this mission and his name by the way is Sai" Danzo told them.

Sai then walked in front of Danzo and looked over Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Loudmouth, Pinky, Hag" Sai said individually as shook each one of their hands.

"Could you repeat that" Hinata asked shaking with angry over being called a hag.

"I said H…aaaagggg" Sai said as voice shot sky high as Hinata stomped the ground then swift kick of her foot upwards caused a stone pillar shot from the ground striking Sai hard where the sun do not shine.

As Sai was on the ground holding his privates Sakura was holding back Hinata from hurting the boy even more, while Naruto was had his hand on his knee laughing at the Sai's pain thinking that what he gets for calling them those names.

While Haruka and Chiyo were still giving each other strange looks as if they were sure that they had met somewhere before. As Danzo just sighed knowing that Sai's bad habit of giving people strange nicknames would backfire one day.

'Hopefully Sai will make it back in one piece' Danzo thought as while Sakura seem to want to prevent Hinata for hurting Sai more in reality she want to hurt him just as much. All it took to see this was just one look in her eyes to see that her true reason for hold back Hinata was to get her to calm down enough so that both of them could beat the crap out of Sai.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Respond to the reviews of Chapter 39

The object of the ones after Naruto (asked netbreaker0)

To put it simply the older figures wants Naruto because they know that Naruto belong to them somehow and that he was taken for them a long time ago. They can not remember the exact reason but their claim that Naruto belong to them is not a lie. Naruto and this person have connection that only few people can claim to.

The identity of the person that wants Naruto (asked XV-Dragon)

Well as stated by XV-Dragon they figures wanting Naruto will appear before him mutiple times in fact and will also play a large part in the Team Seven's Suna mission though the identity one will be remain cloaked in mystery well after they are formally introduced thanks to their amnesia

When the Harunos are going to find out about Sakura (asked FrozenTundra88)

No time soon yet when they finally find out things between Sakura and her parnets will change

I would like to thank:

kero545, Chewie Cookies, netbreaker0, XV-Dragon, King Hawke, MikeJV37, FrozenTundra88, crystalfeathers, NaruHinaforever for reviewing this story

crystalfeathers for reviewing Chapter 47

Laqjr for reviewing Chapter 24

Faerex, Ebony's Twilight, Shizuka Taiyou, Nejifanatic101, for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Ebony's Twilight, vampknight364, naruto-exile, soccergirl24rox, Fefisgbf13, Wolvenstrom, unknown-ark for adding this to their Favorite story List

Awesome stories I like for adding this story to their C2 Archive

Also I would everyone else that has been reading the story so far as thank to them this story has over 80,030 hits, 335 reviews, has been added to 17 C2 archives, is on 150 people's favorite list, and 133 people have added it to their Story Alert list.

I also like to thank Chewie Cookies, netbreaker0, XV-Dragon, King Hawke, MikeJV37, FrozenTundra88, crystalfeathers, NaruHinaforever, Demon95, winterkaguya, Sharkteeth, AnonymousNavi, and all the others post reviews for almost every chapter.


	51. Chapter 41

Team Seven, Sai, and Chiyo had arrived in the Land of Wind and were currently half way to their destination of Suna. The trip so far was pretty uneventfully as the only thing the only problem that they had run into was not from outside their group but from within as Sai's introduction really rubbed Hinata and Sakura the wrong way.

Sakura's used her chakra enhanced strength to make handshake, slaps on the back, and other things much harder then they need to be. While Hinata used the elemental blade justu to trip Sai up or hit him with things while making seem like an accident.

Currently Naruto was leading Sai back to camp after he left the camp area to throw up after unknowingly eating some Haruka-sensei's cooking.

"Are your teammates trying to jeopardize our mission by continuing to playing these pranks on me" Sai asked.

"Well what did you expect when the first thing that you did was insult the three of us. Also Hinata seem to think of you as dead weight the council added on a whim which I do as well and I am not sure why but Sakura just does not seem to like you" Naruto told him

"Well my brother calls me similar names and he said that making up nicknames for people is good way to make bonds with them" Sai informed him.

"Maybe but not everyone like being called names that are insulting like that especially Sakura, Hinata, and me who been called referred to by insulting names more times then we can remember" Naruto explained.

"I see" Sai respond as though he really did not understand fully since that how things had always been around his older brother. Then again his older brother was the only one he currently had bond with.

When they got back, Sakura was busy trying to convince their sensei that Chiyo and her were not really that hungry and ate earlier thus keeping them from getting sick like Sai from her cooking. The down to the prank they had pulled on Sai, while Hinata was busy chowing down on Haruka's food which did not effective her stomach negatively for some reason.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day the group was traveling through wooded area that did not have tree that tall enough or strong enough to support their weight so they were all forced to walk on the ground. However it would be too long after this area that they be in the desert that surrounded Sunagakure. It was there approaching the desert that got Hinata interested in what it would be like exactly so she when to ask Chiyo as Haruka seem to have bad memories of it.

"So Chiyo what the desert like" Hinata asked curiously though all she from the old Suna ninja was strange glance.

"It seem that you and that blond hair kid were not taught how to respect those older then you" Chiyo said as despite her not being from Kohona she was still an experience ninja with more years of being one under her belt then the two of them had been alive.

"Respect is something that earned not given regardless of age that what Naruto and me think" the gray hair girl informed her.

Though before two could continue their talks Hinata vanished and reappeared behind Naruto forced him down to the ground. Before the blond could even ask what his best friend was doing Haruka appear kicking a person covered in black from head to toe into a tree. Though Haruka relax her guard a little to soon as what they thought was a person was not really a person at all but was simply a log.

'A Kawarimi' Haruka thought as turned around to get kicked in the gut by the attacker.

"Everyone get back" Hinata yelled as Sai and Chiyo did not understand but Naruto and Sakura knew all to well what their gray hair friend was trying to tell them as follow it without question while taking Sai and Chiyo with them.

They all managed to get away just in time as just second later Haruka burst into flame that burned the attacker's shoe and pant leg causing them back off patting their pants leg to prevent the fire from spreading.

While they were busy putting out the fire on the pants. The real Haruka appeared behind the attack and placed a kunai at their neck.

"Alright just who are you and why did you go after Naruto" she demanded.

"Its simple I want Naruto" they respond as they then did something anyone else in their position would have consider reckless and idiotic.

The attacker who was slightly shorted then Haruka jumped and head butt her causing her hand to slip and slash at their neck.

Though the actually damage done was not as much as it appeared since all Haruka's kunai cut was the attacker's mask which was a lot thicker then it looked.

Taking off the mask thought did not reveal their face but just another mask that cover the head and hair but left their neck exposed. It was then that Haruka noticed that around their neck was two rings, one being a ring that similar to her own wedding ring and the other was silver ring with red gem with the character from the Void in the center.

"Where you get the ring only four them should exist" Haruka demand rather anger over them have one similar to her wedding ring.

"This I am not sure exactly but just like Naruto they both belong to me and were entrusted to me by someone I know is very dear to me" they informed her.

"Give me that ring it does not belong to you as the true owner is dead and has been from a long time now" Haruka demand in cold tone.

"This ring and Naruto are mine, I will not repeat myself for a third time Haruka" the attacker said in the same cold tone unaware that she called Haruka by her name again.

The two continued staring each other down with the same glare on their face for some time before the masked attacker was covered in globe of sand which then tried to contract but something seem to prevent it from doing for a few seconds.

"What are Kohona ninjas doing so close to Suna. Answer carefully or face a fate similar to one that was cover in black" a blond hair girl done up in four pigtails on the back of her head asked.

"We are on a mission to escort this old lady back to Suna what are you three doing here and what was with that short guy and that strange sand of his" Hinata said back to her.

"Old lady how dare you refer to one the Sibling as old lady and can not you see that we are Suna ninjas" a guy with face painted and who was slightly younger then his female companion said in respond to her comment.

Hinata was about the tell off the face painted Suna ninja when the red hair boy with strange sand spoke up first.

"Kankuro take a closer look at that girl as its clear to see that she is blind and only ability to see us through some special ability" he stated.

"I see that you three have finished the mission you went sent out on but I did not expect that it would taken you this long to complete it" Chiyo said as the four of them all left Suna at the same time yet their objectives were different so she thought they would get back long before she did.

"There were some unexpected problems but nothing we could not handle Chiyo-sama" the blond hair girl told her

"Hey you Sand boy you know that person did not die in your attack just know" Hinata informed him.

"It unlike that they survived as their was no way that they could have gotten out of his justu without us seeing it" Sai stated.

"That not exactly true as they were unable to get out but that does not mean that someone was not able to get in. Right before the that kid contracted the sand someone teleport in there and kept the sand from crushing them with something before teleporting out again" Hinata explained.

Sai was about to counter her when yet again the red hair boy interrupted him.

"The blind girl is corrected there was something that prevent me from completing the Sand Burial otherwise you all would have been covered in blood" he said backing her statement which came as shock to Chiyo and two companion as they did not think there was anything that stand up to his sand from the inside.

"Well you Kohona ninjas can just go back to your own village now we can handle things for here" Kankuro said.

"I think not this is our mission and we will complete ourselves. You are the ones that can move along or follow us not the other way around" Naruto said speaking up for the first time.

The red hair boy then looked at Naruto and then back towards Hinata and said "Blind girl we are similar are not we"

"First off my name is not Blind Girl its Hinata and his is Naruto Uzumaki, I only called you Sand Boy because I do not know your name nor can I see in detail. Second, Naruto and you are the similar in that way you are thinking" Hinata said referring to the fact that both of them held demons within them.

"Good and my name is Gaara and here with me are Temari and Kankuro. Naruto Uzumaki we will meet again" Gaara told him as then order Temari and Kankuro to follow him.

Shortly after the Sand Trio left, Team Seven move out after Haruka gather piece of paper from the sand Gaara created from the ground.

'So that person was one of the two that has been spying on Naruto and Hinata back in Kohona' Haruka thought.

Sakura and Sai were each wondering what Gaara mention by Naruto being similar to him and what did Hinata knew that they did not. Though Chiyo knew exactly what Gaara meant as somehow he must think that Naruto is a Jinchuriki just like him though of what was and how whoever seal it into him managed to do it so well was the question.

Then there was Naruto himself who kind of in shock as this was the first time that he ever met another person like himself, a person that had a demon sealed within them. Though that was the only thing that got to him what really got under his skin was this sinking feeling that if he never meet Hinata and the old man that he could turned out like Gaara or worse. Naruto thought this because he had feeling that Gaara knew for a long time that there was a demon within him, while he learned just recently that Kyuubi was sealed into him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Respond to the reviews of Chapter 40

Will Hinata be with romantically Naruto in this story eventually ? (asked Chewie Cookies)

I mean no offense by what I am about to say however I do not wish to reveal who Naruto will ended up with in this story. As I stated before there are currently three character that compete for Naruto's attention later on in the story (one of them being Hinata and neither of the other two being Sakura)

My main reason for refuse to state the pairing of this story is because I trying to treat this like a real story and not a fanfic. There are number of stories and mangas (the Naruto series being one of them) where you are not told from the beginning who the main character will end up with. I am sorry but I simply do not wish to reveal that this story pairing information. Hopefully this will not cause you or anyone to lose interest in this story.

Will Hinata be able to see like people with healthy eyes as in, not be blind anymore ? (asked Chewie Cookies)

Probably not mostly of her abilties are tied to and fashion around her being blind from birth.

Is the person that claims that Naruto is his a family member ? (asked Moon Spirt)

Yes they are however they could also be godparnet, a cousin, or friend that consider family. Though the one person it not is his father

Is Sai going to be Danzo's mole ? (asked Frozen-Tundra88)

yes

I would like to thank:

crystalfeathers, King Hawke, Chewie Cookies, kero545, Moon Spirt, Sharkteeth, Frozen-Tundra88, and NaruHinaforever for reviewing this story

KP24642, DIGIFAN99, for adding this story to their Story Alert List

czgohan, luvsasuhina4eva, Nihonfan, SilverSkyeNight, for adding this to their Favorite story List

VampireArgonian92 for adding me to their Favorite Author List


	52. Chapter 42

"This place sure is hot much hotter then the forest of Kohona" Naruto said as they walking through desert towards Suna. To deal with the heat Naruto had taken off his jacket and leaving him with just the gray t-shirt he wore under it.

"I know how you felt as I knew it would be hot but did not expect to be this hot" Sakura sighed as she taken off her dress leaving her with simply wearing the red t-shirt and shorts she wore under her dress.

"But are you hot Hinata, Haruka-sensei ?" Sakura asked as Hinata was still wearing the her jacket while Haruka was wearing her normal Jonin outfit. Both were not showing any signs of that the heat was getting to them at all.

"Nope I am just fine feel it the same as back home to me" Hinata said while shrugging.

"Same here" Haruka told her student.

"I am hot" Sai said out of blue almost.

"No one asked you!" Hinata and Sakura yelled at the same time while glaring at him darkly.

"I would shut up now up as I do not feel like carrying you again" Naruto told Sai as his two best friends were still angry with him for earlier today when Sai put his foot in his mouth and got struck once again in his privates this time by a sand pillar Hinata made. Thus causing Naruto to carry him for awhile since they were in the middle of the desert and could not stop to let him recover.

'If this how they treat a teammate that pissed them off I wonder how these girl would treat an enemy that does the same' Chiyo thought as the continued on their way towards the Kazekage.

Though she also thought about how strange it was that Hinata and Haruka were not sweating or even getting hot like the others. She was used to the heat of the desert having lived her all her life yet what was Hinata's and Haruka's excuse though

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twenty minute later after they had arrived in Suna, the genins of Team Seven(minus Hinata) and Sai were busy having a long drink of water to get rid of the thirst they build up walking through the desert.

Hinata though was sitting outside with Haruka and Chiyo who did not need to drink as much as everyone else. It was while Hinata was trying to taking her new surrounding as this was first time in another city after all, that someone familiar passing by caught her attention.

"Hey it you the lazy boy" Hinata spoke as she saw Kankuro who happen to be the person that was just happen to past by.

"Lazy what the hell are you calling me lazy for you blind Kohona nin ?" he asked back pretty angry at the comment.

"I am calling you lazy because you are on the back on that thing that you have moving and talking for you" the gray hair girl informed him.

"Kankuro not being lazy but using an advanced puppeteer technique where he disguised his puppet as himself while he poses a puppet" Chiyo said cutting into their conversation before it could escalate into something more.

"Though I interesting in know how you were able to see through Kankuro's technique so easily?" she then asked

"Easy that just how my eyes work as while I can not see detail. I can tell the difference from a person, a bunshin, a Kawarimi, and obviously puppets as well" Hinata told her while shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I also know your secret old lady" Hinata said eying her left arm

'This girl truly does have unique abilities' Chiyo thought herself as not many know about that secret anymore.

Kankuro was about to say something again when Garra walked up along with Temari.

He then looked at Naruto who was still drinking some water for second before turning his attention towards Hinata.

A small smirk appear on Garra's otherwise emotionless face for a second before he turn to Kankuro.

"We are going home" red hair boy told him as he immediately began follow after his younger brother without delay.

"He sure has got him whipped" Hinata said while Haruka and Chiyo saw Garra brief display of emotion as sign that he might be planning something against Hinata.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ten minute later at the Kazekage Office….

"So Kohona had Haruka Hyuga and four kids escort you back" a sand nin that had his head cover with large white cloth that cover the right side of his side and with two small red tattoos on the left.

"Is there a problem with that ? " Haruka asked somewhat annoyed with him underestimating her students.

"Baki stop questioning them" the Kazekage demand

"But…" Baki started before he was interrupted again.

"Drop it" the Kazekage told him as then turned his attention towards Haruka and rest of Team Seven

"While you are waiting for the list of Suna nin that will take the Chunin Exam rooms have been prepare at hotel that located at this address" he then said as one of his assistant handing Haruka a piece of paper.

Haruka took the paper and noticed out the corner of her eye how Hinata was looking at them funny like they smell bad or something. She would ask what the problem was later but for now there was something else that she wished to know.

"Might I ask why we must wait for the list of genin that will be taking part in the Chunin Exam ?" she inquired.

"We have been busy with other matter that the selection of genin for the Chunin Exam was put off until now. Thus part of the reason we request escorts for Chiyo in her return to Suna" the Kazekage replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Hotel Team Seven and Sai would be staying at…

"These bed are so soft" Hinata sighed as laid on the bed in the room that her and Sakura were going to be sharing.

Sakura just nodded as compared to the bed her best friend was used to these bed probably were much softer the then one bed and couch bed that Naruto and her had at their apartments.

Just then there was a knock at the door to their room that caught the attention of Sakura and Hinata.

"Sakura can you get I do not want to get off this bed yet" Hinata asked

"Sure" her best friend responded.

"Hi Naruto-kun" Sakura said blushing slightly as she answer the door.

"So what do you want to do now that we have some free time for awhile" he asked

"We do not have free time yet Naruto" Hinata informed him.

"Why not?" Naruto asked confused.

"Telling Naruto how I am suppose to get dressed correctly tomorrow without you and Sakura helping me unpack and set my clothes up so I can find them" Hinata told him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ohhh…right I forget about that" Naruto respond.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sometime later at the Suna Hot spring….

"Ahhh this feels good does not Sakura" Hinata asked floating along on her back.

"Yeah it does" Sakura said in respond

"To bad Naruto could come with us thanks to the idiot Sai" Hinata said to which Sakura nodded in respond.

Once again Sai put his foot in his mouth and pissed off the two girls thus leaving him two huge lump on his head and since Haruka went off to do something else earlier that left Naruto the only one to watch the unconscious genin.

"Though I really do not think that Sai fully understand what he is saying sometime so may you two should cut him a break" the two heard Haruka said from behind him.

"Haruka-sensei when did you get here ?" both girl asked as Hinata did not hear her coming because she was too busy relaxing to notice her approach.

"I just got here after asking Naruto where you two were and I mean what said about Sai" Team Seven's Jonin sensei told them adding mentally 'it understandable that Sai is not that good around people outside of combat seeing that he is being trained by Danzo after all.'

So the three female of Team Seven enjoyed a relaxing time at the hot spring until Hinata rolled over off her back.

"Hey Sakura, Sensei…do you hear that it something like someone is singing" Hinata asked

"Really now what do this singing sound like exactly" Haruka asked as there was no way it would be who she was thinking of as that would be too weird.

"Its a pretty weird song as the person just keeps repeating the word research over and over again" the gray hair girl respond

"Really now" her sensei said as strange look appear on her face.

"Okay now Hinata and Sakura you are to prevent this person from leaving until I get back" Haruka told her.

Meanwhile the person in question was unaware of the plot against them as the continued to peek on the women's hot spring.

"Research, Research" they kept saying in low sing along like tone they sure no one could hear.

So focus on their 'research' they did not notice the rock appear out ground and around his ankles until it was too late.

"What but how I never been caught while using my Transparent Escape Technique before ?" they asked

"Well now Sakura what do we have here it a this guy look like a pervert" Hinata asked her pink hair best friend.

"Hey there old man what the big deal peeping on the woman using the hot spring" Sakura asked.

"Peeping….I was not peeping…I was…was…oh crap please do not tell me that Haruka Hyuga is your mother" the man asked seem like he was about to go into speech but stopped the moment he laid eyes on Hinata to ask her that question.

Sakura stood there shocked at who she was looking at as she could not tell from behind who they were but once they had turned around there was no mistaking who this person was.

Yet the same thing did not happen with Hinata who could not see what they looked nor the shocked look Sakura had on her face. Only thing on her mind was what usually was when she can Haruka's daughter.

"I am not Haruka-sensei's daughter that rich girl's mother. Really why do people keep asking me that question I mean Naruto looks like the Fourth but do people ask him if he is the Fourth's son no they do not" Hinata fumed pissed yet having no idea of the truth.

"Your Sensei…Haruka is your sensei…man this is not good. Say would it be possible to just let me go and that you never tell her this happen" the white hair man asked

"But why it been so long since I have last seen you and here you are trying to run away without even saying hello to me, that not being very nice you know" Haruka said in her overly nice tone that she only used when she was really angry.

"Sakura and Hinata why do not you run along and leave the two of us to do some catching up" Haruka said as her two student simply nodded while feeling sorry for the white hair man that beginning to have flashback of a near death experience they once had as a kid.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author Respond to review left by Inuyashsesshomaru loves kagome

Is Sakura friends with Ino ?

Nope. In this story Sakura and Ino never became friends because she met Naruto first and developed a crush on him when he got her to stop hiding her forehead from people. Thus Sakura threw herself into training to get into the academy earlier since Naruto and Hinata got in three years earlier and she saw that as her way of being around him with worry about adults catching on to her crush on him.

Meanwhile Ino is going through her Sasuke fangirl phase and constantly trying to get Sasuke to notice her by focusing on her appearance, asking him out on dates, and simply following him around, and all the other things she did more then working on her skills as a kunoichi because Sasuke despite all the training he did prior to the academy and his last name Uchiha. Neither one of these things allow him to skip ahead even one year compared to Naruto getting skipped three years ahead (to fail at the same yearly exam three time he must enter the academy three years early in my opinion)

Sakura on the other hand because she has a crush on Naruto and not Sasuke was too busy studying and training on her own in an attempt to get into same class at the academy as Naruto (who already three years ahead of her). Also because she would be a first generation kunoichi without a bloodline limit, to prove she even worth of being skipped three years the only path open to her is to be extremely knowledgably and skilled for her age. Thus leading her to discovery things about herself that she would not have normally until she was thirteen. As well as leading to a Sakura that has most her pre-time skip abilities(minus the medical ones) in half time all because she trying be around Naruto and not Sasuke.

With Sakura and Ino going down such different path simply because they are going after different boys they never meet to become friends and the two only know of the other's existence because of their connections to Shikamaru and Choji. In this story, Ino only know Sakura as Hanabi's best friend while Sakura only knows Ino as Shikamaru's and Choj's Sasuke-obsessed fan girl friend.

I would like to thank:

King Hawke ,XV-Dragon,Chewie Cookies, Orbis Trucido, crystalfeathers, and ComicXArena for reviewing this story

Inuyashsesshomaru loves kagome for reviewing chapter 01

Inuyashsesshomaru loves kagome for reviewing chapter 04,11,12,25,35, and 37

June-Avatar11 for reviewing Chapter 10

ComicXArena for reviewing Chapter 21

Orbis Trucido, DeadLove9007, ComicXArena, and Inuyashsesshomaru loves kagome for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Wii are the people, FoxHero007, Athanor, and MWkillkenny84 for adding this to their Favorite story List

Inuyashsesshomaru loves kagome for adding me to their Favorite Author List

I would also like the thanks the 6337 people that have visited my profile


	53. Chapter 43

"Sakura…Hey…Saaakkkuuuurrraaa ?" Hinata said as she waved her hand in front of her best friend's face yet got no respond from the pink hair girl.

"Great just what happened to her that caused her to freeze up this time as the guy was just Peeping Tom no one special" Hinata sighed as at frozen friend who realize the pervert's true identify.

"Come let go I am getting back in the hot spring as I was not done yet" Hinata said as to her as gray hair girl took her friend by the hand and lead her back to the hot springs.

"Now I am going to just sit you down here and I going to relax some in the spring some more" she thought as pushed her unresponsive friend into a sitting position at the edge of the spring while she got back in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a deserted street some ways away from the Hot Springs…

"Okay Jiraya spill it, what the hell are you doing here? If you saying that you are just here peeping on the woman at the hot spring, I will seriously hurt you" Haruka told him as she cracking her knuckles getting ready to put the Sanin in for a world of hurt if he gave the incorrect answer.

Gulping Jiraya from where he sat on the ground and he was carefully thinking about what he was going to say as it was little bit of both see as he was here just to peep on woman but that mostly because he was waiting on one of his informant that would be here until three days from now.

"Well Jiraya-sama, what is then?" Haruka demanded while glaring down at him as the very air around her seemed sizzle.

"I was just peeping…" the Sanin respond thus Haruka was preparing to beat the living daylight out of him as he swore the temperature of the street jumped about ten degree after those words left his mouth.

Yet luckily Haruka stopped just inches from connecting with a blow the older man's gut as Jiraya managed to catch her attention and thus finished what he begun saying "…however it was because I was waiting for someone that would arrived in three days with something information"

"Three days huh ?" Haruka asked as she backed up to listen to him.

"Its important information that I…ummm Haruka what are you doing" Jiraya asked as once again Haruka got in fighting stance.

"You still got wait three days right then that means I can beat the crap out you for peeping just as long as you can recover with three days" Haruka with smirk on her face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the hot spring Hinata fell into the water after losing the concentration she need to say a float and when she came out the water, she spat what she had sallow as result straight ahead where it made contact with Sakura's face who just so happen to be in the way.

"What the…huh how did I get back here and why is my face wet?" Sakura asked as that managed to jump start her brain again after the shock of seeing Jiraya's peeping.

"Hinata are you okay?" her teammate asked as she noticed the her coughing from her position in the spring.

"No I am not that guy we caught from Haruka-sensei sure can yell!" she replied after she was down with her coughing spell.

"Umm…Hinata about that guy" Sakura told her

"Yeah what about him?" her partial blind friend asked.

"Ummm…that is….what I mean to say is…Haruka-sensei must be giving him a good beating" Sakura said while mentally sighing in defeat as that was not what she wanted to say.

"I kind of already guess that, Sakura" Hinata told her wondering why she was acting like this all of sudden. "Come let go I am getting tired and Naruto probably bored just being in the room alone with Sai"

"Sure" Sakura respond as she really did not know how to break it to her as Jiraya was one of her heroes, one of the very people she was trying to become and was here in Suna, yet they had found him peeping on women in hot spring.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Team Seven's Hotel which had named was simply Suna Hotel….

Naruto was waiting at the door for his teammate to arrived back at the hot spring with something really important to tell them.

"Hey Hinata you never guess who I just met" Naruto said as he ran over the girl she made it back to hotel.

"Just who could it be that you could not wait until after we actually got back into the hotel to tell me" Hinata asked somewhat annoyed.

Sakura was about to open her mouth to say something yet Naruto did not even yet get the words out her mouth before continuing.

"I saw one of the Sanin and they are staying here at this hotel" Naruto told her.

"Really where tell me and are they close to our rooms? Maybe I can actually have a chance to met them if they really are" Hinata said excite as this was a chance to me one of her heroes, the people she looked up too and wanted to become one day.

"There staying in Haruka-sensei's….room?" Naruto said yet Hinata was already gone by the moment he mention their sensei's name leaving only a vacant space where she was once standing and other guest and employee of the hotel wondering just what was that gray blur that flew pass them at amazing speed.

"I am sorry I know that you wanted to say something Sakura but I just had to tell Hinata about Sanin that staying in Haruka-sensei's room" Naruto apologized

"Its no problem Naruto-kun" Sakura responded

"Say now that I do not have to look after Sai anymore, I am going take a look around Suna for a ramen stand want come with me?" Naruto asked.

"I….I…I" Sakura tried to speak but just ended up nodding her head as this was her chance to do what she could not freely back home thus everything else on her mind was forgotten including to stop Hinata from found out that the Peeping Tom from the hot spring was in fact Jiarya the Sanin.

"Then let go" Naruto said as Sakura still not trusting her voice just nodded as she did not want to ruin this chance.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While her best friends were off doing their own thing, Hinata stood in front the door to the room where one of her heroes a, Sanin, was suppose to staying in.

She just there outside the door as she was not really sure that she was ready to meet a Sanin yet. She looked up to them for most of her life and now she had the chance to actually met one. To be truthfully she was kind of nervous as what would they be like and just which Sanin was it that she had the chance to met today as Naruto never did tell her which one it was nor did she stick around to find out.

"Really now just go in there and asked them what you want rather then standing outside like idiot" Sai said bluntly as he came back from getting some ice for lumps on his head to see Hinata just standing outside Haruka's door.

Though his blunt statement earn Sai yet another lump on the head as with the flick of her wrist Hinata took control of the ice and made it bash the black hair boy in his head.

"Hey what going on out….not again" Haruka sighed as she saw Hinata standing over Sai who holding a third lump that had appeared on his head.

"He started it!" Hinata told her.

"Really Sai you need to pick your words better when around people as this what happens when you do not" Haruka sighed.

"And you Hinata…Hinata?" Haruka asked as she was no longer in the hallway yet she soon learned where her daughter had gotten off to.

"It you what the hell are you doing in here you peeping tom and where the Sanin that suppose to be here?" Hinata yelled as she saw Jiraya laying on the couch covered in burns and shivering as he drank hot chocolate.

The girl the felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see that it was Haruka behind her.

"Hinata as much as disappoints me to tell this but this peeping tom is none other then Jiraya of the Three Sanin Haruka" sighed.

'This weird peeping tom is a Sanin, I…I….I' Hinata thought as she did her own in impression of Sakura and froze in place as her mind shutdown unable handle that one her heroes was a peeping tom that sang a weird song as they peeped on women.

"Ji-ra-ya" Haruka growled as his bastard bad habit had crush her daughter's dream of what sanin was actually like.

"Haruka calm down I did not even know you and your team were even here to begin" Jiraya said in panic as an angry Haruka was just as worse as an angry Tusnade.

"You are going to make it up to Hinata as she looks up to the Sanin in the same way Naruto looks up to Hokage-sama" Haruka told him.

"Sure just name it" Jiraya asked as he really could afford to be put into for the hospital at the moment .

"From what I overhear you were talking with Naruto. You are going to training Naruto while we were here well do the same for Hinata as well that way she know that despite being pervert you really are the person that she been looking up all these years" Haruka told him to which he agreed right away.

Oh...and while you are training them if you even think about peeping on women, my 'Million Years of Painful Deaths' will only be the start of your punishment" Haruka told him.

Jiraya then sighed mentally as he would not be able to do any 'research' for awhile since he cared about his well-being to much to risk having to face the wrath of angry Haruka. Though as the Hyuga woman left with Hinata who was still in shock he knew that there was something that she was not telling him as about her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, Sakura returned with huge smile on her face as she spend the rest of the day with Naruto-kun looking for a ramen stand. They did not find one but still it was nice being able to be around him in public without have to worry about her parents (or anyone else that share their view of Naruto) seeing.

"Ummm…Haruka-sensei what are you doing in here?" the pink hair girl asked as she found Hinata and her sitting on the couch watching TV and Hinata did not seem too happy.

"So I am guess you found out the peeping tom was Jiraya-sama who is one of the Sanin" Sakura asked.

"That guy is not a Sanin I refuse to accept him as one. Yet still Haruka-sensei told me I am going to get training for the pervert along with Naruto. Hopefully none of his bad habits rub off on Naruto" Hinata told her still pissed at who Jiraya really turned out against how she thought he was.

"I am here to…to…" Haruka started but could not come up with answer to her student's first question as after Hinata came too again she stay because she wanted spend quality time with Hinata alone but she could say that without possibly raising more questions.

"You know sensei I been wondering that too why are you still here?" Hinata asked curiously.

Haruka was put on the spot as could not think up a reason to tell her two students but luckily for her Naruto appeared behind Sakura.

"Hey Hinata, you know we are going to be getting training from Sanin. He just told me about just a few minutes ago in the hallway" the blond said as he managed to shift attention away from Haruka to himself.

"What's a pervert like that going to teach us anyway probably some kind of perverted justu" Hinata said still upset over seeing Jiraya peeping.

"You know you created a perverted justu yourself, Hinata and then taught to Moegi" Sakura pointed out which Hinata could not come with good respond to.

"Other then being a pervert at times Hinata. Jiraya is pretty much the same as the story of say that he is, so just give him a chance to prove himself" Haruka said.

"Fine but I still do not accept he one of the Sanin" Hinata said stubbornly.

"Well I am going to be going now" Haruka told her students as they said their goodbyes.

'This could actually be a good thing as at least she met Jiraya first as her image of the Sanin could have really been crush if it was Orochimaru she met first as at least Jiraya and Tusnade are still loyal to the village' Haruka thought as she head out the door.

Though for some reason the thought of Orochimaru lead Haruka back to what Hinata smelt back when they were in the Kazekage's office early today.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

King Hawke, Chewie Cookies,Inuyashsesshomaru, and NaruHinaforever for reviewing this story

Heatherstorm for reviewing Chapter 09

Vixen Uchiha and BlackHeartedLiar for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Vampire'sDarkAngel, CrossoversKittyKat, Smasho-Relaxo, Lover Of Animes, DragonSword35d, narutopower1991, Heatherstorm, for adding this to their Favorite story List

Heatherstorm for adding me to their Favorite Author List


	54. Chapter 44

"Hey pervert what are we doing here at the hot spring. You are suppose to be training us not trying to peeping on women remember" Hinata told him as she was awaken by Naruto this morning, who woke up to find a note from the Jiraya telling him that they were begin their training at here at the hot spring in their swimsuits.

"I was not peeping yesterday I was doing research you hear me. It was just research" Jiraya told her.

"Really now what this supposed 'research' about how to peeping women" Hinata asked completely unconvinced of what the Frog Sanin was telling her.

"I was….let forget that and just get back to training" Jiraya said as he was about to tell her that he used his 'research' to making of next volume of the Icha Icha Paradise. However he was threaten once again by Haruka that if he told them he was the creator of Icha Icha Paradise she would seriously hurt him. The reason for this is because she was still angry over the fact that Kakashi loss one his copies of Icha Icha, Naruto and Hinata found it, and this lead to Hinata creating the Sexy Justu.

"We are not here to practice water walking because we already master that already" Naruto spoke up as he thought what kind of training they could do here.

"Really who taught was that pink hair teammate of…owww what the hell was that for?" the white hair man demand as he beamed in the head by rock throw by Hinata.

"Her name is Sakura, pervert and together with Ayame-neechan they taught us more then our actually instructors ever did" Hinata told her while glaring at him.

'Great this girl is really piss at me remind somehow of how Haruka treated me after are first encounter' Jiraya sighed as he still had the burn mark from that encounter

"Okay then let get out of here then as there no reason for us to be here anymore" he told them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ten minute later the three of them were at the far side of Suna where there was not many buildings or people roaming around.

"So what are you going to teach us?" Naruto asked excited while Hinata looked disinterested in Jiraya's training.

"First I am going to need you two to stand back" he told them as two did as they were told. Jiraya then bit his finger and went through a number of hand seal before slamming his hand on the ground while saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

The Frog Sage then disappeared and puff of smoke that appeared from seal that formed underneath his hand. Then appeared when the smoke had clear away Jiraya was no longer standing in front of them but instead there was frog that was about twice their size and on top of it stood Jiraya who was doing what he thought was cool pose.

"So what do you two think of this" he told them.

"Its amazing this is the first time either one of us have ever seen someone using summoning before" Naruto said amazed at the frog before them.

"Yeah it really amaz…I am mean its no big deal" Hinata said tried to act like she was not amaze at the frog summon before her.

"So do you want to know how to do this as well" the Sanin asked as Naruto immediately nodded his head while Hinata sighed in disappointed manner for some reason.

"What the matter with you?" the Sanin asked as he thought he had score some points towards regaining her confidence in him until just now.

"Haruka-sensei told me I can not learn any summon justu" the gray hair girl sighed as she remember the talk she gave both rich girl and her sometime after they learned of summoning from Sakura in which she told them they were never to learn how to do the Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

When the two of them asked why Haruka simply told them that she would explain to them later when they were older. This was enough for them as both Hanabi and Hinata trusted her completely when she said that she explain to them later the reason they could not learn summoning.

'Interesting I am going to have to talk to Haruka about this later' Jiraya thought as this caught his attention.

"Well I got another justu that I can teach you as you learned the elemental blade justu, right Hinata" he asked as she nodded her head.

"Well how would you like to learn a justu that does not require any hand seal or gestures" Jiraya said as at this Hinata's face lid up like a Christmas Tree.

"Really?" Hinata asked excited as the thought of justu like that made her completely forget that she was suppose to angry at him.

"Huh I want to learn this seal less justu too instead summoning" Naruto said as this sound like it would be cooler then being able to summon frogs.

"Sorry now can do as you are going to learn summoning first" Jiraya told him.

A light then went off in Naruto's head as he got an idea at what his temporary sensei had told him.

"So if I master summon then you will teach me this justu as well?" the blond asked.

"Let me thinking about that as it all depends on if you can learn summoning fast enough" Jiraya told him.

"Okay now show us this justu you are going to teach me" Hinata asked with sparkles in her partial sightless eyes.

"I want you two watch my hand carefully" the Sanin informed as the two did just that staring at his hand waiting for this amazing justu that did not require any hand seal or gestures.

Focusing on his hand a blue ball of charka appeared with the center of his hand leaving the two genins speechless at what he had just done.

"It called the Rasengan and this is an A-rank justu that was created by the Fourth Hokage himself" he told them yet Naruto nor Hinata took their eyes off the orb of charka in his hand.

After a minute of them just staring he dispelled the Rasengan and Naruto snapped out of it but Hinata continued to stare blankly at where the justu once was.

"Does she do this often?" Jiraya asked as Hinata was so amaze by the Rasengan but was still angry Jiraya was pervert. Thus two conflicting emotions was more then her mind could not take it and she frozen up

"Not to my knowledge but it seem that despite being a pervert she probably realized that you are still her hero one of the Three Sanins and must be trying to process it all" Haruka said as she appeared before the trio with some bags in her hands.

"What are those…" Jiraya started to say before being bashed in the chin by Hinata, who was directly under him at the moment, jumping up.

"Owww…Ero-Sanin what hell are you doing standing over me like that" Hinata yelled at him.

"Ero-Sanin?" he asked confused at the new name that she was calling him yet Hinata was busy eating senzai(soft bean jam) with one hand and heating the water in Naruto's instant ramen with the other. Both of which were what Haruka was carrying in the bag she brought with her. The senzai was something she bought in a Suna store while the ramen though was something brought from home.

"They not going to be answer you for awhile" Haruka informed.

"So Haruka what are you doing here should not you be training Sakura and that other kid or something like that" Jiraya asked turning his attention to her.

"I was with Sakura at least but she have a snack break and I thought I bring one for Naruto and Hinata as well" Haruka explained though the real reason she was here was to see Hinata and to check on Jiraya.

"Haruka there something that I want to talk to you about regarding Hinata" Jiraya asked while the two genins were eating.

"What would that be?" she asked

"It….man that was fast you two did not sallow the stuff whole did you?" the Sanin asked as two of them were finished eating and were now standing in front of him ready to learn the justu that he told he would teach them.

"Nope we fine now teaching me summon so I can learn it and then you can teach me the Rasengan" Naruto said excited.

"Yeah Ero-sanin I wanted to learn the Rasengan" Hinata said in the same tone.

"Ero-sanin?" Haruka asked Hinata confused as this was the second time she had called Jiraya by that name.

"Because he is a pervert." she said flatly but then added "that also a Sanin thus I am going call him Ero-sanin."

'At least it better then just being called pervert in public but not by much though' Jiraya thought.

"Well I am going to be leaving you two now so good luck with your training" Haruka said as she about to go but was stopped but Hinata.

"Hey Haruka-sensei can you do the Rasengan" she asked

"Yeah, my best friend taught me how to do it after they were taught how to do it themselves. Why do you asked? " the older woman asked.

"It because if I do not master it while we are in Suna. I want to know if you could help me with since Ero-sanin might not being coming back to Kohona with us" was the reply that Hinata gave her

"That might be needed as the shortest it ever took for someone to learn this was a year" Jiraya told her.

"How hard could it be to learn the Rasengan as Naruto and me learned an A-rank justus in under half a day" Hinata said confident that summoning and Rasengan would be easy for the two of them to learn.

"These two justu that I going to be teaching you two are different from those that you learned from the Forbidden Scroll" Jiraya told them as when about explain to each of them how do the jsutu that they would be learning.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

King Hawke, XV-Dragon, Frozen-Tundra88, NaruHinaforever, winterkaguya, and Chewie Cookies for reviewing this story

OCQueen for their opinion

zrodeathwing for adding this story to their Story Alert List

winddragonpowers, RANMACAT, HG-Bounder-X, A blue Rose with black Thorns, Zenetos Paradox, and zrodeathwing for adding this to their Favorite story List

Winddragonpowers and zrodeathwing for adding me to their Favorite Author List

zrodeathwing for adding me to their Author Alert List


	55. Chapter 45

"Now to before we get started with your training, Naruto. You have to sign the frog contract" Jiraya said as had the frog he summoned early open his mouth to reveal a large scroll that when unrolled reveal a lot of people names written in blood.

"Why is everyone name signed in blood" Naruto asked.

"That how contract are made with the summoner using their our blood to do so" Jiraya told him.

'Interesting, I wonder if this why I am not allow to summon' Hinata thought since she never learned how to write yet this did not explain why rich girl was not allowed to summon either.

"Okay done so now what" Naruto asked as he signed his name after some guy name Minato that seem familiar for some reason but he could not place it at the moment.

Jiraya then went about teaching the hand signs need to perform summoning and once he was done, the sanin stood a couple of feet away with Hinata as they were waiting for Naruto to use summoning for the first time.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Naruto said slamming his hand to the ground and the small smoke appeared to cover the blond genin yet when it cleared….Naruto was still in the same spot as before as it seem that his attempt to summon a frog had failed.

"Huh what going on how come it did not work?" Naruto asked as he looked around to see where his summon frog was but could not.

"Naruto look down" Hinata said pointing towards his feet.

"Huh what the hell is this ?" Naruto asked as looked down to see a small red creature with only two legs and tail trying to avoid being crushed by their summoner.

'Did he really learn an A-rank justu in under half a day or was that just a lie' the white hair Sanin thought while chuckling as even on his worse day he never summon what Naruto just had.

"Hey old man stopping laugh and tell me what this is" Naruto demanded.

It's a tadpole and apparently while you may have signed the frog contract you can not seem summon actual frog yet. What you got there is the frog that still a baby for the most part" he told him.

"Fine I show you I just do it again and this time I summon a frog much larger then yours" Naruto said determine to show up Jiraya. Though when he went about trying to summon again the only thing that happen was that he summon a slight larger tadpole with two fully grown hind legs, developing stubs for front legs, and shorter tail.

"Well keep trying, Naruto you get…eventually I hope, though its time for me get started on Hinata's training. Come get me when you actually managed to summon a real frog" Jiraya told him.

"Well good luck, Naruto" the gray hair girl said before followed after the Frog Sanin while Naruto tried once again to summon a frog yet was only met with the same result once again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Ero-sanin why are we in a toy store? I thought you were going to train me not buy me a toy." Hinata asked as she could hear the sound of kids complaining to their parnets about want this toy or that toy. Also out the edge of her awareness she noticed Garra looking at her.

'Seriously is that guy stalking me or something' she thought as the Sand nin had been following her around since the other day. Though her attention was brought back to the Jiraya when he began answering her question.

"I am going to training you but I need something for here first" he said looking over the selection of balloon the store had to find just the right one that would suit his needs.

'Here were are this should do just fine' he thought as he would have alter this training slight to make it possible for Hinata to do it since despite her unique way of seeing the world around her. The fact remain that she still partially blind.

Five minute later….

"A water balloon, how this going to help me" Hinata asked as guessed that Ero-sanin had placed in her hand from the way it felt.

"This the first step of learning the Rasengan as you have to pop that water balloon with only your charka" he told her.

"Too easy" Hinata told as she took control of the water within the balloon and made it pop in an instant.

"I knew that it would be since you have learned the elemental blade justu which is why I am going to have to use the alternate way the Rasengan" he informed.

"What!!! How come I already master the first step so why do I have to learn to do it different way" Hinata demand.

"What you did was just take control of some water in balloon as normally to complete the first step one must use their own charka to pop it" he told her.

"Fine give me another one I pop that using just my charka, Ero-sanin" Hinata told as another balloon was given to her.

Then Jiraya stood and waited and waited and waited and waited yet after five minute of waiting Hinata popped the balloon by throwing it to the ground.

"Why can not using my charka alone to pop this stupid thing" she yelled.

"Let me guess Hinata that while you are good at elemental justu, you can not perform things like bunshins or kawarimi easily" he asked to which she nodded.

"That why you are going to have to learn the Rasengan a different way otherwise what you learn will not be the Rasengan I have shown you. It would be one where you are depend upon external source to get it started" he told her as this time he placed a balloon that was full air in her hand.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" she asked confused.

"I want you to fill that balloon with water through creating the water yourself" he told her.

"Are you crazy!!! Is something like that even possible!" Hinata yelled at him as though she knew how to use the elemental blade justu to control water not create it from thin air.

"Yes it is possible as the Second Hokage was able to do and as well as the one that originally learned the Rasengan this way however it took this person months to learn how through" he told her.

"Why is there two different ways of learned the Rasengan anyway?" Hinata asked suddenly as she was curious about that.

"While the Fourth Hokage created the Rasengan he was never able to add his elemental charka to the justu like he originally planned. However the person that learned the Rasengan in the way I am going to be teaching you learned how to make their Rasengan using elemental charka but is unable to do it with normal charka" the legendary Kohona nin told her.

"So I learn it this way and Naruto learns it the other way then together we will be able to use the complete version?" Hinata asked as Jiraya just nodded his head.

"Well then just you wait Ero-Sanin, I am going to be the next Sanin and Naruto going to be the next Hokage so two of us are going do what all the others before that learned the Rasengan before us could not and that is complete the Rasengan as an one person jutsu" Hinata told him with determined look on her face.

'I am really going to have to talk to Haruka about this girl's past as I am almost certain this girl has a connection to Haruka now' Jiraya thought as watched Hinata trying to make water from thin air for awhile before going back to check on Naruto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night….

Hinata dragging her feet as walked into the room she was sharing with Sakura exhausted from trying to make the balloon full with air become a water balloon using the elemental blade justu.

"Hey Hinata how did training go for you and Naruto-kun? Did the two of you do a good job?" she asked.

As her training had not gone that well as since she only managed to increase her charka capacity by a little even with Haruka-sensei's special training method.

"No" Hinata muttered as she made her way pass Sakura and to her bed to which she just plopped down on and was immediately went asleep upon hit the soft mattress not even waking up at the sound of the balloon popping under her body weight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

King Hawke, XV-Dragon, Chewie Cookies, and Frozen-Tundra88 for reviewing this story

Dragonriderofp3rn for reviewing Chapter 44

Chewie Cookies for their opinion

Malaya, sire-alien, bigbuck, Master of Thoughts, and theonlyliverpoolninja for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Malaya, The Wandering Soul of 1014, mebmarcus, and Rose Of Demise for adding this to their Favorite story List

MoT's Interesting stuff for adding this story to their C2 Archive


	56. Chapter 46

It was early morning in the desert region of Suna and on the far reach of the city where not that may people lived anymore there was one figure lying on the ground. A female girl with gray hair slept there with balloon in her left hand.

This was none other then Hinata who had been trying to complete the first step of her specialized Rasengan training, making water out of thin air, for some long she passed out from charka exhaustion. Despite being outside all night without anything other then the clothes on her back, she was sleepy as soundly as if she were lying in a bed. Though she was arouse for her sleeping when her sensitive ears picked up on something in her surrounding.

"What do you want stalker" Hinata asked as noticed the sand nin that had been following her around and simply staring at her from afar.

"How did you know that I was here" the 'stalker' asked as he appeared before her.

"Seriously do not you know that when you are missing one of your sense that the other ones increase to make up for it" Hinata sighed as she turned to face her 'stalker' who just happen to be Gaara of the Desert

"I am not a stalker you have simply catch my interest more so then your friend" Gaara said

"Really now" Hinata asked as with raised eyebrow and curious expression on her face.

"I feel that we are more alike then I originally thought. The feeling I get around you is much different then that of your blond friend. Thus your existence is becoming a problem for me yet I am interested in know the secret of it as you are not like us but the feeling I get for you is similar though" the red hair genin told her.

"Are you threatening me" Hinata yelled as sand danced around her as she unknowingly took control of the sand around her using the elemental blade justu.

"Yes" Gaara replied bluntly as he felt that strange feeling again that made Hinata feel as if she was somehow similar to Naruto and himself.

Before a fight between the two of the could begin however Temari arrived on the scene although she was rather cautious in her approaching of her youngest brother.

"Gaara so this is where you been I been looking for you" she told him

"Temari, what is it" Gaara demanded in his nonsense and blunt manner.

"I was just told to come get not exactly what I was coming to get you for" his older sister said cautiously as she did not like how everyone always used Kankuro or her to deliver message to Gaara just because he was their younger brother and he has never attacked attack them with the intent to kill. Just because he never attack to kill with them that did not mean they were safe if they got on his bad side; both of his older siblings had been sent to the hospital quite a few time as proof of this fact.

"Okay" Gaara respond while Temari mentally sighed as breath of relief as she was worry she done something wrong by getting in between her brother and the partially blind Leaf nin.

With this the two siblings left all the while Gaara was glaring at Hinata who was glaring back at him in respond.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile at the same time on the other side of Suna….

Naruto was coming to after he had been out all night trying to summon anytime other then a tadpole with legs, which was all he was able to do at the moment.

The blond ninja sat up and noticed that he had blanket covering him which he clearly remembered not having the previous night.

"Sleep well" a voice called out to him as turned to see pale skinned girl with dark blue eyes and light green hair (where one strain went down to passed her mouth and the other stopped right before her right eye).

"Who are you and where are you doing here?" Naruto asked as this girl did not look like she was from Suna from her complexion.

"Me…how should I put this….I guess you can just call me wanderer and as what I am doing here I am simply returning to get back the blanket I gave last night" she respond.

"Well thanks I probably would have caught a cold or something sleeping out here without one" Naruto told her as he handed her back the blanket.

"It was my pleasure" the pale skinned girl said as she ran off yet Naruto noticed that she dropped what appeared to be a packet of paper.

"Hey wait you dropped….this" Naruto said as he ran to where she had only to find that she was no where in sight.

000000000000000000000000000

In undisclosed location somewhere outside of Suna….

"I am back, sensei" the light green hair girl said as arrived.

Within second their sensei was on them asking a number of question about Naruto and his wellbeing.

"Was he okay? Did the blanket help any? What did he say to you?" they asked in rapid succession as this girl's sensei was none other then the mysterious attacker that tried to kidnap Naruto just two days ago.

Happy to see her sensei like this she eagerly told them everything that happened between Naruto and herself.

Though she was began to get a little worried when she saw her teacher sniffing the blanket that had been loan to Naruto.

"This smell reminds of Mi-chan" they sighed as they held it close to their heart.

"Who is Mi-chan, sensei" her student asked.

"I am not sure really I just know that Mi-chan is very important person to me just like Naruto. I just remember them suddenly after you rescued me for the one tail Jinchuriki" they respond.

"So sensei what are we going to do once we finally get Naruto" the girl asked.

"That simple we will protect him from everyone that wants to hurt him of course. Those bastard in the Akatsuki were just using me for their own gain, feeding me lies about who I really am, and my connection to Naruto" they said very pissed now

"Not only that you know how Sasori had been looking at you funny for the last couple of months whenever we were out on missions" the figure said

Her pale skinned student just nodded as it gave her the creeps even and as there was one time that she swore that the guy was watching her sleep.

"That bastard wanted to add you to that sick his collection of his after whatever they were planning to make me their tool again. If we did not leave when we did then you might be nothing more then one of Sasori's human puppet right now" the former Akatsuki member said as angry they felt could be hear clearly in their voice.

Thus causing a chill to run down the light green hair girl's spine as she remember just how Sasori went about making his human puppet when she made the mistake of asking him how he made them. After hearing that story she never looked at any puppet the same way again and also develop a fear of puppets as well. Though the result was to be expected as she was only seven years old at the time and what seven year old would not be creped out by hearing a detail description of Sasori's human puppet making process.

000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note 12

Keeping in term with my desire to keep this story as original as I possible can I have decided that the Akatsuki will not have a big role as they do in the series. As such I have made quite a few changes to the group to reflect this decision. Kakuzu, Hidan, and Madara are all dead within this story as they died when they should have died within the series. Kakuzu and Madara were killed by the First Hokage while Hidan never became the successful experiment of the Jashin religion's secret jutsu thus dying as a failed experiment. While Orochimaru, Deidara, and Kisame never joined the Akatsuki in the first place. Thus making the only members of Blind Hyuga's Akatsuki being Pein, Konan, Sasori, Itachi, the replacement for Orochimaru, and possible Zetsu

I would like to thank:

XV-Dragon, King Hawke, Chewie Cookies, and Shizuka Taiyou for reviewing this story

Mist33, Ariolander, for adding this story to their Story Alert List

exewon, Queen Jay, LunaSphere, yugioash, KyuubiReader, nightwind83, 629Spike, Mad2theMax88, inufear, Yugi-no-Yami, dphysicist, and VoraciousReader50 for adding this to their Favorite story List

Yugioash for adding me to their Favorite Author List

Also I would everyone else that has been reading the story so far as thank to them this story has over 102, 426 hits, 384 reviews, has been added to 17 C2 archives, is on 174 people's favorite list, and 143 people have added it to their Story Alert list.


	57. Chapter 47

It was later in the afternoon and people of Suna were looking at sight that was something that they had seen everyday. There passed out on the ground was the legendary Frog Sanin Jiraya. Suna resident would pass him by trying to ignore him, some would stare at him, while some kid would poke at him and ask there parent was he dead from the large amount of blood that trail from his nose. The white hair man laid there unconscious for good ten minute before he began to stir and come too.

"Ahhhh….just how did a girl that can not even see in detail learn to make a justu like that?" Jiraya moaned as he woke up after passing out ten minute early.

"Yes I would like you tell me all about what happened here you perverted old man" he then heard a familiar voice asked him.

"Ha…Ha…Haruka this not what it looks like!" the Frog Sanin said in a panicked tone as he met with his informant early but that did not mean he could afford to get laid out now from a pissed off Haruka. In all his life there were only about three woman he ever truly got close to and strangely enough those three were also the ones that he gave him some of the worse beatings in his life.

"Really now?" the wife of Hiashi Hyuga said as it looked pretty bad to her. She just happened to out for a walk when she found Jiraya passed out on the ground with stream of dried blood stretching ten feet away from his nose. The reason she had decided to take a walk though was because Suna gave her uncomfortable feeling whenever she was not focusing her energy towards something and was just idle.

"It all started like this…." Jiraya told as he then began explaining what had transpired before he had passed out

Flashback to ten minute ago…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can not believe that something like this is happened now though at least it would be better here while I am here as I do not think that even Haruka can deal with two S-class missing nin and look after three genin all on her own" Jiraya sighed trying to register what he had been told after meeting with his informant.

According to the report they had been given by Jiraya's spy within the Akatsuki was that one of its members, Mina Kaze, had deserted the group along with her apprentice after learning that she had been used and manipulated for the last twelve years and her now former partner Sasori had been giving order to kill her. From what Haruka told him about the masked nin that attacked them on the way to Suna he could only guess that Mina was in the vicinity of Suna so there was also a possibility that Sasori would also show up as well coming to kill his former partner. Though this person calling themselves Mina Kaze had always caught Jiraya's interest out of all the members within the Akatsuki only second to the mysterious leader his spy has not been able to get any information on.

The Frog Sage interest in Mina Kaze was for three main reason. The first was that she was one of only three people he knew in his life (the first possibly being dead and the third being Naruto) that could use the Kage Bunshin repeatedly and constantly without ever having to worry about the dangerous side effects. The second reason was something he had much proof on yet but was sure that there were some secrets regarding Mina Kaze's true identity as there were no records in any country of Mina Kaze ever existing before twelve years ago and the fact that she even knows the Kage Bunshin meant that she was either from Konoha or learned it from a Leaf nin somehow. While the third reason had emerged within the last few years, that being she seem to have developed an obsession with Naruto claiming that he belong to her and had been stalking him with the help of her apprentice's Kekkei Genkai.

"Hey Ero-Sanin…Yo….answer me you pervert!!!" someone yelled as they then launched a swift kick towards his nuts only to stopped just before their foot could make contact.

"Just what the hell are you doing, Hinata!!! Has not anyone ever told you that random kicking guys in the balls is wrong" he yelled back as he had just saved his boys from some major pain.

"Has not anyone ever told you not to daydream in the middle of a town or to respond when people talk to you" the gray hair girl countered.

"So what is that you want? As I see that you have not completed the first step of Rasengan training" he asked noticing the balloon in her hand was not fill with water.

Hinata back up a bit from this but then regain her composure and then eyed looked him directly in his eyes (more like staring at his head hoping she was making eye contact since she could not technically see his eyes).

"Give me that bottle you said is perfect for relaxing after something piss you off" she demand.

'How did she even….oh yeah enhanced hearing because she is blind' Jiraya thought realizing what she must overheard him taking about going to his room to drinking some sake the other day.

"Well are you going to give it to me? I am going to be a Sanin too one day so I want some since Sai told me that some special Sanin drink" gray hair girl asked fully convinced that sake was something special drink for Sanin now thanks to Sai.

"No" Jiraya told her mentally added 'who knows what Haruka would do to me I did let one her student drink'

While Genin might be old enough to sent on mission that could result in them getting injuries that last the rest of their lives and at the very worse being killed. Their right to drink alcohol, smoke, and other things were things that was completely up to their Jonin sensei and he knew Haruka well enough that he would be in world of pain if he let any student of hers drink.

"So just…" he began to say but stopped as he stood there shock at Hinata using her Sexy no Justu on him.

Hinata then transformed back from the older form she assumed while using the Sexy Justu and swiped the bottle from his prone form running off leaving him there unconscious from the massive nosebleed he just suffered from after seeing Hinata's justu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Flashback

After hearing the explanation Haruka was fuming and steaming mad. Literally as steaming was rising from her body and immediate area around her became might hotter.

"Come Haruka calm down that sake she took is not even that strong nor is there enough left in there that to make even a kid of her age drunk unless….do not tell me" Jiraya said then realization hit him as to why Haruka would be this angry.

'Just who is this Hinata girl as the similarity between Haruka and her just keep mounting' Jiraya thought as he then notice Haruka about to let loss some of her anger over let Hinata get away with his sake bottle.

Not wanting to got to the hospital, the Sanin then pulled out his secret weapon and only hoped that he could convince her student to go along with his plan otherwise the beating he would get would be twice as bad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Repsond:

Is Hinata a Jinchuuriki of some type? (asked by Chewie Cookie)

No Hinata is not a Jinchuuriki but Hanabi, Haruka, and her all have a connection to one of the tailed demons. However I will not reveal just what that connection is or which tailed demon it is until later on in the story.

I would like to thank:

King Hawke, dragonridersofp3rn, and Chewie Cookies for reviewing this story

Shadowzahejihogu for reviewing Chapter 10

Akatsuki assassin, druwin, and Mad2theMax88 for adding this story to their Story Alert List

gundamzbd36, ..., jdee 21, and Silver Ice Bullet for adding this to their Favorite story List


	58. Chapter 48

Back at the Hotel Team Seven was staying at Hinata wonder just what this special drink she had stolen from Jiraya would taste like and maybe she could share some of it with Sakura and Naruto. Most people that saw her walking pass them did not really say anything about the twelve year old carrying a sake bottle since she had Konoha hiate around her neck showing her status a ninja.

"Hey Sakura guess what I managed to get hold of some special drink that normally only for Sanin. You want some?" Hinata asked as she entered the room though noticed Sakura was not here alone. For some reason Sai was also in the room sitting on the floor while Sakura was spread out on the couch.

"Special Sanin Drink, what are you talking about?" the pink hair girl asked as her head looking in Hinata's direction but her eyes look directly at Sai. She had move only her eyes to look at Sai so Hinata did not notice focusing on two people at once.

Knowing this was not good as Sai did not expect his temporary teammate to take him so serious. The Root nin then decide to try and put his training to good use and sneak away while the two of them were talking to each other. This might have worked if he was deal with the average genin but Sakura and Hinata were anything but average

"Sai where are you going and why are you either here for that matter?" Hinata asked she immediately notice him trying to trying to sneak away.

"Those are some good questions let me go out and think about it for awhile" Sai said quickly as all his training never prepared him to deal with comrades that could get angry and violent with a person at the drop of a hat.

'We will being talking about this later' was the impression he got from Sakura's eyes as the alone follow him as he left the room.

"So what was that about?" Hinata asked completely unaware of Sakura's silent message to Sai thanks her best friend not moving anything but her eyes (which Hinata could not see)

"Nothing he just came by to see if Naruto-kun was here and just never left I guess. So what this special Sanin drink you have?" she asked curiously.

"Ta-da This is it" Hinata said presenting the sake bottle that she had been holding behind her leaving Sakura confused as she had never seen a sake bottle or at least not once this big before so she was unsure of what it was.

"I managed to snatch this from Ero-Sanin" she continued mentally added 'I still can not believe one of my heroes is such a pervert then again the Hokage fell for the Sexy No Justu too'

"I overheard him talking the other day about how after a long day of training that this is perfect ways for him to relax" Hinata said as she pop the cork and staggered considerably from the merely arouma that being emitted for the inside of the bottle now that the top had been taken off.

Sakura then realized what Hinata had taken but it was too late for her to stop her friend as she had already taken a drink from the bottle and all the color from Sakura's face began fade as memory of what happen the last time came flooding back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five minutes later…

Naruto grumbling as he made his way back to his room after failing yet again to summon a frog that does not have a tail.

"Hold on Sakura it not my fault that she took me so serious come on I mean we are suppose to be comrade" he heard Sai said as he stumbled falling backwards.

"Like hell we are I do not even know you as I may not be the most popular girl around Konoha but I do know of all of people nevertheless and I never heard of you until this mission. Also those that lie to my best friends like this all get the same treatment" Sakura told him coldly.

Naruto then moved back just in time to see Sai fly pass and crash into the elevator before the door closed and it went down.

"That take care of that…for now" Sakura said as then looked over the banister every now and then as if she was looking for something before crashing into Naruto.

"I am sorry…Na…ru…to-k…u…n" Sakura stumbling at the end for the close contact with her crush.

'Pull yourself together girl this is not the time to being freezing up' Sakura thought.

"Telling do you know where Haruka-sensei is" the Haruno girl asked with look on her face that he only remember seeing one time before.

Naruto was about to answer when he felt someone pressing their body up against his back and then he saw two arms wrap themselves around his neck.

"Hi Naru-kun when did you get back" Hinata said as she rest her head on his shoulder while the faint smell of sake could be detected from her breath.

Naruto's face paled as looked at Sakura who just sadly nodded as telling him that Hinata was currently drunk.

"What you two silently talking? Who care let go back to our room Saku-chan and your coming along to Naru-kun. The three of us are going to have some fun!" Hinata giggled as she dragged them back to her and Sakura's room.

Her two teammate sighed as this was something they learned back when they were younger, that being that Hinata has an alcohol tolerance that is absolutely zero. Hanabi once told then that Tenten has teammate similar to Hinata that could easily get drunk. However that teammate was nothing compare to Hinata as she made everyone look like a heavy drinker in comparison to herself. Hinata's inability to process alcohol made so that she could not even take certain medicine without it intoxicant her and leaving her in drunken stumper because it contains alcohol. Also while in this stumper she refers to everyone by their first three letter of their name and added chan at the end (Naruto being the expection as Hinata refers to him as Naru-kun while drunk). Also her attuide changed as she became more affectionate with Naruto to the point where she stolen his first kiss. She also become more mischievous as well as since Sakura also had her first kiss stolen by Hinata after she froze up upon seeing gray hair best friend kiss Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura then notice how Hinata stopped dragging them along and pushed them against the wall and while doing this she stole another kiss from Naruto.

Sakura was about to ask why when she noticed Jiraya fly passed where they were just moments ago.

"I told you to let go of me, Ji-chan. I can walk by myself just fine I do not need your help. Hey, why is Hi-kun here and where is he going with that strange pink elephant I do not know that elephant?" Haruka yelled as she was swaying from side to side as it was painfully obvious that she was as drunk as Hinata was.

"Haruka-sensei what happened" Sakura asked confused as to why her sensei was drunk as she never seen her drink in all the time she had known her.

"I can not remember clearly. All I know was that I was anger for some reason then Ji-chan pop something in my mouth and it made all my angry fly away" Haruka said turned around in circle before crashing to the ground after losing her balance.

Sakura was about to say something else when she noticed someone grabbing her ankle and look down to see that it was Jiraya signaling her to keep quite.

'Stupid Ero-Sanin this all his fault' Sakura thought as she did not notice how she refered to him by Hinata's nickname as she had too much on her mind to notice.

'First things first though I need to get Hinata off Naruto-kun' Sakura said to herself as she began mentally perpare herself to talk to her drunken best friend.

"Hinata can you please stop…mmmhhhh" Sakura said trying to get her to stop kissing Naruto yet mischievous grin appear on Hinata's face as she then started kissing Sakura instead.

Now it Naruto who was about to trying do the same for Sakura that the pink hair girl tried do for him yet he was unable to because of Haruka grabbing him.

"Hey Na-chan look over there its that strange pink elephant again, do not you see it" Haruka asked him.

Naruto simply agreed as he had feeling she start complaining loudly about why guessing from his experience with Hinata's last drunken escapade.

"Good because now that elephant is hitting on my best friend lets get 'em" Haruka told him as Naruto did not see anything and wonder why his drunken sensei thought why would a imaginary elephant hitting on her equally imaginary best friend would be important to him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later….

Haruka stopped dragging Naruto around trying to get his help in punishing this pink elephant that was hitting on her best friend and passed out. Hinata though was still up and drawing on Sakura's face. It seem that being drunk made her less dense when came to realizing the crush that she had Naruto and purposely caused Sakura to frezze up.

"Naru-kun I am bored. I know let kiss some more, Haru-sensei had her turn with you now it my turn again" Hinata told him as ran over there and pulling him into another kiss.

Naruto then glared at Jiraya who stood nearby as for last hour he had been busy doing damage control for the two drunk Konoha nin.

'I have a bad feeling about this but whatever these two ask for can not possible be worse then the beating Haruka would give me if she is told I made her drunk' the Sanin thought as he sighed

00000000000000000000000000000000000

It was another hour before Hinata finally passed out and another ten minute before Naruto managed to get out her grip leaving the girl hugging a shadow clone. Sakura had come too, wiped her face off, and help carry her sensei to her room where all of them were currently.

"Okay now spill it! What happened to Haruka-sensei!" Sakura demand with Naruto also demanding a explanation.

"I gave Haruka a sake pill, it something that was developed to get into that drunken state really fast. I did not want to do it but I had no choice she was getting ready beat the crap out me and that would not be good since she might need my help soon" Jiraya explained.

"Why would anyone want Haruka-sensei to be like that she looked completely helpless in that state as she chasing an figement of her imagination" Sakura yelled.

"Acutally that just what she like as a happy drunk you do not want to see what she get like when she get angry or thinking those close to her are in danger while she is drunk" Jiraya said as shiver went down his spine at just the memory of it.

"When Hinata and Haruka wake up after recovering from being drunk they are not going to remember what happened before they got drunk so could you not tell them" the Sanin asked.

A smirk then appeared on the faces of Naruto and Sakura as the white hair man know he was not going to like the price for their silence but could not be worse then the beating he would get if Haruka remember what was going on before and while she was drunk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

King Hawke, XV-Dragon, Shizuka Taiyou, and ComicXArena for reviewing this story

jenniebennie, Oberon Axelus, and Fat-Man-pirates for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Dark Lord Orochimaru and Fat-Man-pirates for adding this to their Favorite story List


	59. Chapter 49

Jiraiya was in tears as he did not expect a twelve year old even if said twelve year old was genin to ask for that much money.

"You wanted my silence this is what it going to take in order to keep me from telling Hinata and Haruka-sensei what happened" Sakura told him after telling him what she wanted.

'With this money I can help fix up Naruto-kun's and Hinata's apartment! The place is all that bad it could certainly use some fixing up. Then there getting them some real food since they only eat instant ramen and senzai whenever they are getting their meals from Haruka-sensei, Miss Ayame, or the parents/guardians of our other friends, and new appliances' Sakura thought as she began going over a list of things that she could get with that money that Jiraiya would be giving her.

"Huh….what is Naruto-kun" Sakura asked had training of thought broken by Naruto calling out her name.

"You are going to spend some of that money on yourself and not just things for me and Hinata right" the blond asked.

"Why not you guys need these thing more then I do and…and…and…I want do this for you Naruto-kun" Sakura told him as she stuttered a bit in the middle before managed to pull it together.

"Is this because you want to be my girlfriend? I happened to overhear Hinata talking to you about how you would like to be my girlfriend while she was still awake and drunk" he asked curiously

'This might get interesting' Jiraiya thought as he was finished lamenting over the large amount of money he was losing to Sakura.

Sakura began blushing and avoid eye contact as she simply nodded.

"I would why you wonder something strange like that as of course you are my girlfriend? What else did you think you were?" Naruto said loudly patted her on the shoulder.

"I am your girlfriend? Really!" Sakura asked happily though she noticed something was wrong in the way he said those four words 'you are my girlfriend' kept running around in her head until her mind inevitable stall and she froze up again.

"Of course you are and so is Hinata, Hanabi, Ayame-neechan, and maybe TenTen. All of you are my girlfriends!!!" Naruto said as continued making it painfully clearly that he did not understand the meaning of the word 'girlfriend'

"Hey kid I did there something wrong with your friend she stopped moving" Jiraiya said as he too busy with damage control that he did not notice Sakura freeze while Hinata and Haruka were drunk.

"Great!!! I wonder what happened to cause it this time as she does this from time to time but only last for a couple of minutes at most" Naruto sighed as Jiraiya waved his hand in front of her face but got no respond what so ever.

Jiraiya then looked at him like he was stupid and began wondering if being this dense ran in that side of Naruto's and Hinata's family or was it from parentally neglect (both unintentional and intentional).

"You called her your girlfriend but from what you said afterwards I pretty sure she is not as you do not seem like the playboy type" the Frog Sanin informed him

"Hey I may like to play around but I am no boy! I am Konoha ninja that will one day be Hokage and what mean Sakura is not my girlfriend of course she is there no way she can not be just like Akamaru and Kiba are my boyfriends" Naruto said as he was totally missing the point here

"Naruto have you ever told anyone other then me that you have boyfriends" Jiraiya asked deadly serious.

"No as there never been the need to as it should be obvious to everyone" Naruto said.

Sighing Jiraiya told Naruto to come over to where he was as there were a lot thing he needed to teach him before they ended up getting into trouble with woman or cause people to ask that one question that would certainly being embarrassing.

0000000000000000000000

"Oh my god that what those words really mean!" Sakura heard Naruto yelled as her mind started up again from hear Naruto call her is his girlfriend even though she had feeling he did not mean but the thought of and hearing those words come from his mouth were just too much if he did not understand what he was saying.

"Yup so never ever refer to any of your friend that are boys like that again. Also tell Sakura that is not your girlfriend but just a friend that happens to be a girl thus just a girl friend and not a girlfriend, got it" Jiraiya asked as Naruto nodded furiously in agreement.

"Ummm…what going on here?" Sakura asked Jiraiya curiously.

"I was just correcting Naruto here on a misunderstanding he had regarding the terms 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' and will probably have to do the same with Hinata" Jiraiya told her.

Sakura then felt that her being held and she turned to see that it was Naruto apologizing for what he said early and asked both of them if they could keep what happened between the three of them.

This time it was Jiraiya's face that smirk appeared upon as he might still have to pay Sakura the money she requested for her silence by managed to get off the hook with Naruto thanks to this incident that just occurred.

Jiraiya then looked to where he remember seeing a sheet of crumble paper near a trash can early but now it was gone.

'Maybe I was just seeing things or someone threw in the trash when I was not looking' he thought.

000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile elsewhere….

"Are you okay, sensei" the pale green hair girl asked as her sensei was turning red over what they had just saw and overheard between Naruto and Jiraiya through the use of green hair girl's ability to spy on people with paper.

"I am fine it just another one of my memory, my true memories that is, seemed to have come back to me and it a rather embarrassing one at that" she said.

What Mina remember was that she too did not know the difference between what it meant someone to be a girl friend or boy friend and what it meant for them to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Thus leading Mi-chan, someone she felt was her best friend, and two others laughing their heads off, that was until Mi-chan pointed out her best friend was the same way once. She then spent the next twenty minute chasing after her enraged best friend who was chasing Mi-chan who was in turn running for their life.

"Sensei, I am sorry to interrupted your remembering who you really are but we got trouble as it seem the Kazekage is up to something and Naruto's team seem to be at the heart of it" her apprentice told her. The two then focus on the paper that had been placed in the Kazekage's office at Mina's request since she did not like the feeling the Kazekage or one of his advisor gave off.

0000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

XV-Dragon, Shizuka Taiyou, NaruHinaforever, June-Avatar11, and darkdrakeshadow for reviewing this story

Chewie Cookies for reviewing Chapter 57-58

Crystalfeathers for reviewing Chapter 53-58

WizMaster, Grimsonknightmare, Ryansemch, and tokokizora for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Cryoban, khon, naruhina uzumaki, darkdrakeshadow, nidgeous, scenny-the-shinigami, and compton310 for adding this to their Favorite story List

Darkdrakeshadow for adding me to their Favorite Author List

Angel in our eyes for adding me to their C2 Archive


	60. Chapter 50

While both Haruka and Hinata were drunk thus leaving their teammates and Jiraiya to deal with the consequence, across the village in the Kazekage tower where Team Baki was heading into a mission briefing that would lead to big problems for Team Seven.

"I wonder what mission we are going on this time?" Kankuro asked his sister curiously as the only time their father really ever called on them was to tell them what mission they would be going on next. Even though they were his children he did not really spend that much time with them at all ever while they were at home.

"How should I know?" Teamari said her younger brother as she then looked to Gaara wondering how he would act during the mission as most of the time he did them almost on his own taking out everyone in sight other then Kankuro, their sensei, and herself.

When the four entered the Kazekage Office, they noticed that along with the him were Chiyo and his newest advisors which he had appointed on temporary amount of time but no one but a few people seem to know why or even what he was an advisors of really.

"What is it you want from us?" Gaara asked in blunt manner as his father interrupted him while he was scoping out a possible threat to his existence. That blind girl was more similar to him then the blond yet he did not understand why people were acknowledge them. They were all the same (though he could not understand why with Hinata) so why did only the two of them have people that seem to truly cared for them.

Gaara's frown over being called from examining Hinata only deepen when his current train of thought led him to thinking of Yashamaru, his lying uncle that only pretend to care for him when in reality he wanted him dead the whole time.

"What is it?" Gaara demanded with stern glare almost seem to say 'disturb my thoughts again and I will kill you' causing his father politely asking for him to listen.

Which cause a small smirk to appear on the face of the advisor as they found it funny that the suppose the Kazekage was acting like this around around a genin, a Jinchuriki genin, but a genin none the less .

"Gaara I want you to take out the kid that has Kyubi sealed with in him as it seem that while Konoha got the most powerful tailed demon sealed in one of their own they decided to waste the chance to make him into a weapon. However like the saying goes 'fight fire with fire' so this your new mission to take out the Kyuubi kid " his father told him.

"No!" Gaara told said flatly.

"What do you mean no I…." the Kazekage said before stopping as he notice the sand coming out his gourd.

"I have no interest in the fighting with him, my interest lie with the girl known as Hinata. She is threat to my existence more so then Naruto become we are similar somehow thus I must take her out. I will not fight against another else until I have dealt with her, is that understood" the red hair Jinchuriki said.

His father only nodded his head as it was painfully obviously that he was on the list of people Gaara would not kill if he was pissed off. This list only seem to contain four names and those were his sibling and possibly Baki as he killed their substitute Jonin (when Baki was ill once) simply because he tried to tell him what to do in the middle of mission. Despite the fact that Jonin could do that since he was team leader at the time.

"Alright then as for the rest of us then I will explain what your missions. Since Gaara does not want to fight against the Konoha's Jinchuriki then I guess I just have to this part of the mission to you, Temari" the Kazekage told his oldest child.

"What!!! Why do I have to fight a Jinchuriki? Are you trying to get me killed!!!" Temari yelled as her father was crazy just because Gaara did not want to fight him could not he simply want until he was done killing Hinata then let him go after Naruto himself.

"You have nothing to worry about though the kid might be Jinchuriki he does not seem to be able to use the vast power that he hold within him at will and in addition to that he is a close range fighter thus you would have the advantage against him as a long range fighter" her father explained to her.

Temari opened her mouth to protest again but her father quietly cut her off telling her that she was to fight Naruto and that was final.

"Kankuro will be fighting their pale skinned teammate that is always getting beaten up by his own teammates and if your luckily you might even be able to take him out after his own teammates had done half your job for you" the Fourth Wind Shadow told him.

'Guess I lucked out as if he assign Temari to fight a Jinchuriki. I was getting worried he tell me to fight their sensei' Kankuro thought as his older sister's mood almost match Gaara's now.

"That still leaves the pink hair girl and Haruka Hyuga. Who will be fighting against them?" Baki asked

"Haruka Hyuga's opponent has already been chosen as for the pink hair girl I assigning Chiyo to fight against her" Kazekage said.

"May I ask why you are assigning me to take out a mere genin?" Chiyo asked as she clearly did not expect to be assigned someone that barely been a real kunoichi for a year.

"I have my reason for this just do as I say it will become clear why later" the Kazekage told her.

"Also this mission is top secert thus nothing you heard here is to leave this room is that understood" he ordered.

To which all but Gaara(because he is Gaara) and Temari(because she still too pissed) responded with "Yes Kazekage-sama"

Though little did any of them known that what appear to be sheet of paper balled up on the ground was acutally Mina and her apprentice spying on them

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After they were all gone and the Kazkage and his temporary advisor were the only ones left in the room another meeting between the two of them began.

"Are you sure that we need to take out this team so that our plans can go through smoothly?" the Fourth Kazekage asked them.

"Yes, I am sure that Haruka Hyuga will be a big problem to our plans as you do not know that woman's full power like I do. If we do not take her out before hand the possibility of our plans succeeding will go down. However I am sure that you also want revenge on Haruka for what she had done to your village" the advisor said.

"Are you sure that Haruka Hyuga is really who you say that she is. If so why would Konoha keep such dangerous person within their village?" he asked.

"Simple only a few select people know the full story on her and I just happen to be one of them" the advisor said.

"Again I ask how are we suppose to take on someone this powerful as the last time she managed to take out almost a quarter of ninjas? Which would years later along with the lost of our three strongest ninjas cause our daimyo to begin slashing Suna's finances and giving away job that should be given to us to Konoha instead thus causing our military force shrink until it reached the present day level" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"That where am I come in as I have my own personal business to settled with Haruka" a new voice said as they made themselves known.

"You what are you doing here" the Kazekage asked literally jumping out their chair and getting in attack position.

"What are you doing? I have no interesting in you as you are not worthy to be added to my collection or even kill with on whim. The only reason I am here is because this way I kill two birds with one stone" the person with red hair said.

The Kazekage was about to say something else yet they were cut off by red hair person standing before again

"Before you open that mouth of yours again to ask how am I of all people suppose to fight against that woman. It seem that you forget that I saw what happened that day too even it was from a distance, however unlike you I actually saw her that day and can I assure you that something happen in Konoha to make her afraid of her full power. Thus while Haruka maybe be one Konoha's strongest Jonin she is no where near the level of power she displayed that day. In addition I also taken steps to help counter her abilities" the mysterious person told them.

"If that woman is one reason that you are here then what is the other" the Kazekage asked.

"That none of your business" the person told them before both they and his advisor vanished this time leaving the Kazekage alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In undisclosed location….

"What a foolish Kage as it was all to simple to get him to argee to my plan" the advisor said laughing.

"Why are you even using this place as thought you had aligned yourself with another Hidden Village stronger then Suna, Orochimaru?" the red hair person asked.

"Well let just say that we had a falling out and I let the village as well this time to start my own yet I currently lack the force need to invade Konoha thus the my use of Suna to boost my own force. What about you, Sasori? What are you doing here back in your old village?" the Snake Sanin and S-Class Missing Nin know as Orochimaru said.

"I am here after my former parnter as it seem that her obsession with the Nine Tails' safety and the connection she form with her apprentice caused her to desert our group and cost me someone that I wanted to add to my collection" Sasori said as then took the balled paper that being used to spy on Kazekage though now it was simply ball of trash as the connection was cut to prevent their location from being revealed to the one since to kill them or adding them his collection.

"I see I noticed that paper on the ground but did not think it was spying device" Orochimaru said amazed.

"Well do not get too amazed but it as the girl that can do this is mine and will make a fine addition to my collection along with that pink hair girl from Konoha" the red hair man said.

"Oh so you are interested in her as well?" the Snake Sanin asked curiously

"I happened to see her practing with Haruka shortly after arriving in Suna the other day and will make a fine addition to my collection in possibly three years time until then I simply turn her into my subordinate make her continue along similar training path" Sasori told him

With what they had to discuss done the two S-Missing Clas Nin parted ways

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Much later that night, Jiraiya was standing out by the edge of old abandoned area of Suna simply waiting for someone to appear. It was after Naruto, Sakura, and Sai had all gone to sleep that he gone called down to the front desk where he was informed that someone had left him a note. Which had told him to come to where he currently was if he wanted to know about Orochimaru's and Akatsuki's lastest plot. Thinking this might be a trap but not want to turn down the chance to gain new information on both them Jiraiya thought he would take the chance but remain on his guard just in case.

"I see that you have come yet before you attack me give me a chance to explain myself" a woman with blue hair and red eyes who appeared around thirty five years old said as she appeared before the Frog Sanin

"What is that you want and why have you called me out here, Mina Kaze?" Jiraiya demanded remain on his guard.

"Have you ever heard the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend? " she asked.

"Of course but what does that have to do with anything" Jiraiya asked

"It seem that there are that Kazekage has given his kids and Chiyo missions to kill Team Seven while Sasori of the Red Sand will take on Haruka. This is something I can not allow to happen because Naruto is a part of that team. Also Orochimaru is here as well but I am not sure of his plan or why he pretend to be one of the Kazekage's advisor but probably spell bad news for Naruto as well since he also in the plot with the Kazekage and Sasori." Mina said.

"Really now Haruka is wife to one Konoha's major clans and one most powerful women I know it would not be to their advantage to try and kill her. It could possible start a war between Konoha and Suna. Also I do not even think Sasori would stand that much of a chance on killing Haruka anyway" Jiraiya told her.

"With the possibly of three kage class ninja after her I am sure you can see that she will surely be overpowered even with you here so why do not we even the score a little make it three on three" Mina suggested.

"Why are you so willingly to fight against someone that was once your parnter in the Akatsuki" Jiraiya asked as he already knew the reason she was fighting against them she wanted Naruto plain and simple. The problem was what did she want him for as her goal seem to be to protect Naruto not get the Kyubi inside him.

"Those bastard in the Akatsuki lied to me about who am I and apparently those bastard messed with my memories as well. I can not remember who I really am but I know that Naruto and Mi-chan are two important people to me and have the keys to my true past" the blue hair woman told him.

'Mi-chan? Is it really possible that this is who I think it is. If so then I then that would answer a lot of question I had about her' the Frog Sanin thought.

"Okay then I go along with you though while we are working together you. Though on the condition that you will not simply take Naruto and run is that understood" he told her.

"That understandable as Naruto's safety and wellbeing has always been my first concern even while I living that fake life the Akatsuki gave me and this plot against him and his team endangers both of them" Mina told him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

King Hawke, XV-Dragon, Shizuka Taiyou, X the Black, XV-Dragon, and Chewie Cookies for reviewing this story

V4voracious, X the Black, daniel 29, Novva, and protogenxl for adding this story to their Story Alert List

X the Black, Foolish Mortal 101, tokusei04, Legend3881, dragon823, Spartan liger, Key-of-Destiny-Sora, lynielou, suro-sendo, tachi-chihime, AnimeSniper, and Novva for adding this to their Favorite story List

suro-sendo for reviewing Chapter 01 and 12

Kyuubi Nine Tales for reviewing Chapter 12


	61. Chapter 51

All was quite in the room where Team Seven, Sai, and Jiraiya was staying with only the Frog Sanin aware of the dangerous plan that had been made against them the previous night. Hinata who had been dead to the world after passing out from her drunken stumper was finally begin to stir and slowly began opening her half blind eyes looking in shock at the sight before them.

"Naruto!!!! Why am I holding one of your Shadow Clone and why does my head hurt so much" Hinata yelled loudly as her memories of last night were gone for some reason. No matter how hard she tried to think about them, the gray hair girl could not recall anything that happened.

"Ahhhhh…Hinata not so loud my head hurt too for some reason" Haruka said as she then realized that she was hugging her daughter and jumped to look to see if anyone was around. Though she always wanted to hug Hinata like she was doing right now. It could cause unwanted question to be asked about her relationship with Hinata.

"It time to began talking and tell us what happened, Naruto clone" Hinata demanded the clone of her best friend who was getting glared at by both Haruka and her.

Sweating profoundly the Shadow Clone of the Blond Ninja immediately dispelled themselves thus getting off the hook leaving the original to answer the question of the original to deal with the mother/daughter combo (though Hinata did not know Haruka was her mom).

Almost as if on cue on the real Naruto came into the living room yawning as for some reason he felt the need to get out bed then leave the room for some reason. Unknowingly Naruto had just experienced one positive side effect of using the Kage Bunshin which being that whatever your shadow clone experience you would gain that knowledge once they were dispelled, yet he still was not fully aware of this as of this moment.

With one hand on her head to try and easy the headache she felt out for Naruto's shoulder and once she found it. Hinata used it to keep herself balanced as also felt dizzy and standing up seem difficult at the moment.

"What happened to us the other night, Naruto" Hinata asked glaring at him as she knew that he something since she woke up hugging him.

"Yeah I would also like to know as the last thing I remember heading back for the hotel, and then nothing until right now" Haruka asked.

Then luckily (or unluckily depending on your point view) Jiraiya happened to come into the room and seeing Haruka and Hinata awake he tried to turn right back around and head out the room yet that was not to be as Naruto dumped telling his sensei and oldest friend his version of what happened last night.

"So Jiraiya what happened?" Haruka asked curiously though he knew that Haruka did not have any memory of last night. This did not mean that she was completely clueless on what happened as she usually connected gap in her memory on three things. One of those three being that she had someone swallowed enough alcohol to intoxicate her. Leading Haruka to thinking 'if you got Hinata and me drunk I will make you suffer'

The Frog Sanin then went about telling them his version of what happened as he could not afforded to be injured now especially with all the plan being made against Haruka and her team. It was working perfectly as two were buying the story that Jiraiya was telling them and it looked like he was going to be in the clear until Sai appeared in the room.

"What are you talking about the two of them were…aaaaaahhhh!!!" Sai yelled as Sakura and him were awaken by all the noise going on in the living room area.

"Oh I am sorry Sai was that your foot I accidentally step on" Sakura said as she slightly increased the chakra gathered in her foot to make what appear to be her simply stepping on his foot hurt a lot more.

"You did that….aaaahhhh!!!" Sai yelled once again as Sakura increased the chakra even more.

"Sai I am sooo sorry I guess that sometime I do not know my own strength. Let go get some ice for your foot" Sakura said as she continued to faked that she accidentally stepped on Sai's foot with her chakra enhancing her own strength

As for why Naruto, Sai, Jariaya, or even Haruka herself for that matter were even sleeping in Hinata's and Sakura's room were ignored and guessing they were all here because they were too tired to go to their own room last night according to Jiraiya's story.

"O…kay that was strange but we going to lying back down do not bother us" Haruka said as both Hinata's and her's headache was getting worse and standing up for too long making them dizzy. Thus they bought Jiraiya's story and head off to the bed where they quickly fell back asleep.

00000000000000000000000000

Later that day….

Sakura sighed as she was bored to death as there was nothing on TV and everyone was off doing there on thing.

With Hinata and Haruka still asleep from hangover they were feeling after getting drunk last night, meant that she could not continue her training as she was in the middle of learning water justu from Haruka and without her, Sakura could not continue along with her training.

Sakura then heard a knock at the door and went over to answer it only to see that it was Chiyo standing on the other side.

"Hello there Chiyo-san if you wanted to talk to Haruka-sensei she is asleep so you are going to have to come back later" the pink hair girl told her.

"Actually I am here to talk to you really" Chiyo said.

"Me!?" Sakura asked shocked that she would even have something to say to her since she was just a genin after all.

"Yes, there something I want to show you so would you mind come with me" the elderly woman asked.

Sakura thought that there something a little fishy about this but getting shown 'something' by living legend might mean she could get shown a justu or something. Nothing that serious of course since she was from a foreign hidden village but now she could say that she had learned something for someone famous just like Naruto-kun and Hinata.

"Sure I guess. Just let me leave Haruka-sensei a note telling her where I have gone" Sakura told her as she quickly wrote out a note and left it on the table.

Though before closing the door behind the pink hair girl, Chiyo used Chakra strings to snatch the note from the table as she did not want anyone getting in her way even if she felt this mission was something she should be doing.

Twenty minute later, Haruka woke up feeling a lot better now that her headache was gone for the most part and she could stand without getting dizzy. Though she was wondering where Sakura had gone as there were note saying where everyone else had gone but her and left out to go see where he student had gone off to

000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later….

"Where is everyone?" the gray hair girl asked as she could only see Sai in the room.

"They all went out doing there own things" he respond.

"So what are you still doing here then do not you have something to do?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing really as I have complete my training for now and taking a short break before starting up again" Sai told her.

"I know let play the video game I bought with me" Hinata said.

"No" Sai told her flatly.

"It looks like you misunderstood what I said, Sai. I said "we are playing video games." This is not a request it's a demand. If you do not listen to we and any future children you might want to have are going to have a problem" Hinata told him while trying to glare straight in his eyes (yet missing as she looking slightly lower toward his nose, though the effect was still the same)

'Danzo-sama, these girl of Team Seven are evil. Is this why he ordered me to come with them as they been attacking me since we first met' Sai thought before nodded his head as his foot would have that knot from Sakura's stomping on it for at least a few more hours, so he did not want to have another injury on top of that one.

Twenty minute later….

"Wait a minute did you just summon a bunch of giant Frogs in one turn" Sai asked.

"Yeah so" Hinata asked

"That's against the rule is not" Sai asked

"Screw the rules I have cheat codes" Hinata told him

The black hair boy thought this over for moment then realized something.

"How can you use a cheat code if you can not even read?" Sai inquired curiously.

"Akamaru taught me how to use it" Hinata told him.

Thus leading Sai to wonder how Akamaru(a dog from to his knowledge) was able to look up cheat codes but be able read them as well.

"Hey…." Sai started as another question came to mind.

"What now!" Hinata yelled as she paused the game.

"Is this a game that you play a lot?" he asked

"Yeah, why?" the gray hair girl asked curiously.

"You know that the Frog Sanin character you seem to like using is Jiraiya-sama" he told her.

"You are lying!" Hinata yelled.

"Think about this Fighting game is based off the Three Sanins and the battle they fought and Jiraiya is known as the Frog Sanin so I find it strange you have notice that who you are playing" he asked.

"I am shocked that you forgot I can not see in detail, idiot!!" Hinata told him as he just ruined her favorite character in the game by telling her it was acutely Ero-Sanin

Then without warning Hinata recalled her console into it scroll and used the elemental blade justu to fold up a large rock from the floor as Sai was about to ask what she did this for when the rock hit with large amount of sand that came crashing through the window and falling into the luckily vacant room beyond.

"What the hell was that for you crazy stalker!!" Hinata yelled at Gaara stood on nearby building with his older brother beside him.

Gaara did not respond but simply jump away as a pissed Hinata began following after him as she was going to get him to clean up the mess he had as well pay for the damages to the room below them

Kankuro simply sighed as Gaara was time too blunt in his actions as they were suppose to lure them out the room not try to destroy it flat out.

"I am that means that you are suppose to be my opponent then" Sai asked as appeared before Kankuro.

"Yeah so let get this over with after we away from town" he said as they went off.

000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

XV-Dragon and dragonridersofp3rn for reviewing this story

Randoh and ShineX for reviewing Chapter 01

Lithius Amarantinos, Archangel2016, and Ookami no Uta for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Kohaku Uzumaki, Snagiyo Summara, thymistacles, Archangel2016, Ookami no Uta, Whitefox122, DearSDude2, loughlin and longsilver777 for adding this to their Favorite story List

I would also like to thank the 10,418 that have visited my profile and the 202 that have added the Blind Hyuga to their Favorite Story List


	62. Chapter 52

As the Kazekage's and Orochimaru's plan to eliminate Team Seven began as Sakura, Hinata, and Sai were all being lured or just flat out attack just where was Naruto and Haruka at the moment.

On the outskirt of Suna where there was nothing but ruins of the old city that were ruined when the Shukaku(One Tail Demon) went on rampage destroying most of this section of Suna before finally getting sealed into a tea kettle. Though this abandoned area was the place where Naruto was practicing his summoning of frogs yet only getting tadpoles. Normally the place was quite that was until Naruto started coming and now it was full of his yelling about why was it so hard to summon a frog. However today there was different sound that full this place, the sound of explosions and not the explosion of smoke that come from summoning but the explosion of bombs going off.

"Just what the hell is wrong with this guy? He just shows up and started throwing bombs he calls 'art' round like a mad man" Naruto yelled as he ducked inside a old half destroyed building where there was one other person there with him.

"Why did you save me?" the person next to him asked.

"What are you talking about you were hurt and were about to feel what it like to be in the center of huge explosion" Naruto told them.

"Idiot! I was waiting to jump you myself but got jumped instead by that crazed bomber!" Temari yelled as she looked worse for wear having being caught in some smaller explosion after not expecting her attacker 'art' to explode in her face.

"This brat sure is good at hiding as who would have thought it would this harder finding a some brat that wearing a orange jumpsuit, hmmm. A ninja wearing something like that should scream 'here am I attack me' regardless of where they go" the mysterious attacker said.

"Hey I happen to like this jumpsuit as it was gift from my older sister!" Naruto yelled angrily at him yet also revealing his location at the same time

"There you are now to stand still I will show why art is an explosion" they yelled throwing handful of clay bug like creatures at him.

"Oh crap Naruto" said as he quickly summon two shadow clone to help him carrying Temari and her fan getting away from the ground zero of the explosion at least.

Thus Temari vs. Naruto was not happening as because of the unexpected arrival of Deidara, the missing nin from Iwagakure that would take any job as long as it allow him to use his art. Though his current employer's interest in Naruto was unknown to him, yet that did matter as they already provide him with the two things he always looked for in the jobs he took. Those two being the cash and the opportunity to use his art as much as he wanted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across Suna….

Baki and few others flying through a wall and landing in bathtub slightly charred.

"Great I almost lost control of myself after overhearing their plans to attack my team" Haruka panted holding one hand against her face as it could be seen that her normal eye color was changing slightly.

"I'll say you would have burn those men to crisp if you did not control yourself at the last moment. I starting to wonder if you really been keep up with controlling your power during the time I been gone" Jiriaya said as he arrive on the scene.

"Of course I have. Its just that they send a Jinchuriki after Hinata and Suna's version of a Sanin after Sakura! That overkill as their just genins!!" Haruka told him.

"Wow…you sure did a number on these guy" Mina Kaze said as she appeared on the scene and was looking over Haruka's handiwork.

"Just who are you" Haruka asked curiously.

"She is Mina Kaze a former Akatsuki that think Naruto belong to her" Jiriaya told her.

"He does belong to me! Naruto's well being and safety was left to my care by someone very important to me and I will take him back to full my promise" Mina said seriously.

"Naruto is not going anywhere with you and hand out over that ring you stole" Haruka told her as remember this being the one that attack them on their way to Suna.

"Not a chance the ring belong to me to I know it does as it one of the few thing I am sure is part of my real memory" Mina told her.

A glaring match then ensured between Mina and Haruka leaving Jiraiya sighing as this scene strangely reminded him of the times Haruka and her best friend got into arguments over things.

"Wait a minute, Haruka if you are here then does that mean possibly defeat Sasori already" Jiraiya asked

"And Sasori would be" she asked.

"My former partner while the bastard in the Akatsuki were using me. He an S-Classing missing nin from here that was suppose to be fighting you. He a red hair man Kugustu master that a few years ago started wearing this huge creation of his around a lot barely ever taking it off" Mina said.

"Red hair…from Suna" Haruka said froze up after hearing that.

"Hey are you okay" Mina asked curiously.

Though she did not answer and vanished leaving behind two footprint burned into the roof they were all on.

"What's her problem" Mina sighed.

"Probably something to do with Sasori as a number of thing have happened to her in the past" the Frog Sanin said.

"Oh yeah being a Hyuga and growing up in such a famous clan in one of the most well off village in elemental nations must have been really hard on her" the blue hair said sarcastically.

"Haruka married into the Hyuga Clan and what she did for the first five years of her life are unknown for the most part but whatever it was that she did during that time it sure did have a negative affect on her. Apparently Sasori and her seem to have met sometime during the first five years of her life and anyone that met Haruka before she was five probably does not have pleasant memory of her" Jiraiya told her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

King Hawke and XV-Dragon for reviewing this story

Max The Demon Wolf for reviewing Chapter 08

dragonranger12, Terminator Rex, shadow of the abyss, Siegfried Knighthawk, mia1dog for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Ashans, OmegaThunderstorm, Max The Demon Wolf, dragonranger12, Lord Zero X, Terminator Rex, nyhi, shadow of the abyss, EnderAshaman, Siegfried Knighthawk, mia1dog, hokage of dragon, SirPlushie, Naybi, thunderpunk666, Master Pivot, and Leaf-Drifting-On-Wind for adding this to their Favorite story List

GameDemonKing for adding me to the Favorite Author List

Naruto stories that YOU must read, Superpowered Grey Time Travel Anime Antihero Fanfics, and NaruHina Epic Crossover story and love storys for adding this story to their C2 Archive


	63. Chapter 53

"So what is that you wanted to show me?" Sakura asked as curiously as Chiyo stopped walking thus she guessed this was where she wanted to take her yet Sakura did not see anything worth showing at here though.

The area they were in was a part of the desert that seem so scorched by flames that long since been extinguished that area itself was pit black and devoid of sand. Even though Sakura had on shoes she could fell the heat raising up through them as if she was barefoot almost.

"This is the area of Suna where the demon child later know as Ifirit arrived and later attacked our village. They just appeared one day from out of the sky crashing in the ground crying and unleashing unnatural level of power over fire. Those that tried to calm them down were burned alive after getting too close. The child then went on the defensive when the Third Kazekage labeled her a threat. We lost a lot ninjas that day among them were my son and his wife" Chiyo said after seeing Sakura look around and the confused look on her face about why they here.

"I read something like in some of the books we have at the library back home" Sakura said as there were various instance of something like that have happened through out the years in various villages. The attacks were one of the many mysteries of the Ninja world as no knew where the attackers came from nor why they were so power despite being so young (most of them reported to be no younger then three and no older then five)

"So what does that….what was that for!" the pink hair genin yelled as she barely managed to dodge a kunai launched at her face then lounged itself in rock behind her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you! That kunai nearly hit me!" Sakura yelled as if was not for all the training she had done with Hinata and Hanabi, two girls with beyond normal eyesight, that kunai could have killed her.

"That was actually the point to hit you however its interesting that despite you being a genin your reflexes are slightly above what those that of genin should be" Chiyo said as she did not even knick the girl like she had wanted that way she could simply left her here to dead as that kunai was laced with enough poison to kill full grown man in instant and unluckily (luckily for Sakura) it was her only one with that much poison on it.

Sakura then took defense stance as this elderly woman already tried to kill her once thus she should let her guard down but what chance did she stand against a person that had was rumor to have the same skill level of a Sanin.

00000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile on the opposite side of Suna…

"What are you doing?" Gaara questioned as he saw Hinata kicking off her shoes so that she was now bare feet.

"We are about to fight are we not" she said like the answer to her taking off her shoes was obvious.

"That still does not answer my question" Gaara said in a demanding tone.

"And I am suppose to be the blind one here. Take a look around idiot, tell me what is all around us right now" Hinata said annoyed.

"Sand" the red hair respond.

"That right and what is your main weapon, its sand is not. So I am not going to give you anymore of advantage then you already have already. I can control sand too you know but it not my specialty so this desert full of it works towards your advantage thus I am just trying to level the playing field even if it only a little" Hinata told him.

"By taking your shoes off. That seem rather pointless to me and your feet will just get burnt from being expose to the harsh heat of the desert sand" Gaara said.

"Actually it feels pretty good to have sand in between toes while the heat does not bother me at all never did actually as I walked on thing similar to desert sand before in my bare feet" Hinata told him as she wiggled her toes in sand that would left every resident in Suna minus Gaara rushing to nearest source of water to cool their burning feet.

"As for the point of doing this, just try control any sand with three feet of where I am standing" she said daring him.

Taking his opponent's dare Gaara attempted to control the sand with the range Hinata suggested only to learn he could not do it.

With a smirk on her face Hinata then told him that when she actually touching what she want to control with bare skin that her control over it was that might higher, thus being bare foot allow her to prevent Gaara from simply attacking from underneath her feet if she control that sand herself.

"This is just what I would expected from as you are a threat to my existence after all" Gaara stated as the gourd on his back uncorked itself and sand begin pouring out.

Hinata had no idea what he got this idea she was threat to his existence as she dropped into a fighting stance as right now it seem like the other way around to her as he was the one that tried to kill her first after all.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere….

Sai and Kankuro were heading to where they were going to do battle as taking out Team Seven might been there mission but fighting in the midst of the Suna was not something any of them were willingly to do.

"There something that been bother me since first meeting you" Sai spoke out as they ran.

Curiosity getting the better of him Kankuro asked what that one thing was as he would never know what if he was to kill Sai in their upcoming battle.

"You live here in Suna which located in the desert yet you are constantly wearing an all black outfit from head to toe. Does not that cause you to get extremely hot? Black is a color that absorbs heats you know. While dressing heavily is said to prevent the lost of water through sweat yet does not wearing an all black outfit defeat the purpose as you must sweat so much that you are probably wrenched at night" Sai asked.

Kankuro did not know how to respond to that question as he knew he was right about black absorbing heat but he never felt that high even on the hottest day here in Suna. Unable to come with answer yet unwillingly to admit that he did not have one, Gaara's older brother just decided that this was as good place as any to begin their fight.

'This should be interesting fight indeed' Sai thought as he been though countless battle in his Root training but never had he faced a user of puppets before and now that his question about Kankuro was answer somewhat (the answer he guessed being I do not) he could fight without that on his mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

vash3055 and Shizuka Taiyou for reviewing this story

Shizuka Taiyou for reviewing Chapter 60 and 61

naruhina pwns for reviewing Chapter 07

Chika Hoshi for reviewing Chapter 01-06

PhatNaruto18, Skysrpke, kirk1, thunderpunk666, Luadcent, Maxmoquito, neoslucius, freedom-zxcvbnm, Konekoeureka, gadi-kun, Mercury044, Maxvl, and meridiay for adding this story to their Story Alert List

YukiGakamo1, Brand L, Twisteddarkness225, ultimusprime, Skysrpke, blackmagelikesevilpie, naruhina pwns, kirk1, Maxmoquito, NeoApex, Hannibalrider, freedom-zxcvbnm, Konekoeureka, Gadielh, Shimmer-chan, My Seven Sins Of Love, longsilver777, xxHinaAngelxx, LordRahl80, and meridiay for adding this to their Favorite story List

gadi-kun and lord Martiya for adding me to the Favorite Author List

lord Martiya for adding me to the Author Alert List

Also I would everyone else that has been reading the story so far as thank to them this story has over 140, 224 hits, 438 reviews, has been added to 20 C2 archives, is on 232 people's favorite list, and 180 people have added it to their Story Alert list.


	64. Chapter 54

"Are you sure that it already to leave Haruka alone like that? I have bad feeling about what might happen based on how she left" Mina asked as they ran for the Kazekage's office.

"That's rather interesting" Jiraiya responded.

"What so 'interesting'?" Mina asked curiously as it seem he was ignoring her.

"The fact that you seem to know Haruka on personal level. Only someone close to her would know she a dangerous person to be around when she get like that. So how exactly do you know her" the Sanin inquired.

"I do not know how! I just do okay as my true memories, the ones I had before being given the fake ones by that bastard, are still blurry" the former Akatsuki member said.

'Naruto being the most important person to her and now having a connection to Haruka. I am almost sure of who you really are now, Mina Kaze' Jiraiya thought to himself as they continued on running across the rooftops of Suna in rush to Kazekage's office to demand the reason he send out Suna nins to kill Team Seven.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the Kazekage's office….

"What the hell are you thinking!" the Kazekage said as he held his shoulder which received a deep cut from Orochimaru's sword, the Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens.

"What does it look like? I am trying to kill you as your usefulness is at it end. However I still have a use for Suna in my plan so I will just pretend to be you" Orochimaru said followed by strange laugh of his.

"You….You….You just used me!!! That was not part of the plan as we were suppose to destroy Konoha and Haruka Hyuga which are own mutual enemies" He yelled.

"And I will using you a disguise to get close enough to the Third Hokage and kill him while order your forces to attack Konoha along with my own. As for Haruka, Sasori will take care of her and even if he fails at the job. I have a back up plan " the Snake Sanin told him as he charge with his sword.

Though the Kazekage was indeed a Kage, a title saying he was the strongest ninja in his village. He was quiet possibly the weakest of the five Kage so against opponent such as Orochimaru he was easily outclassed. As this was the main reason he chose Suna to take part in his destroy Konoha plan. All the other Kages were too strong for him to use in the manner that he want. If he really had a choice in the matter would he really decide to use a Hidden Village on the decline and with only Gaara, the One Tailed jinchuriki as their secret weapon. When he could have gone after the Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud Village) which was way more powerful then Suna. Not only did they have two jinchurikis instead just one but their jinchuriki's control over their demons was leaps and bounds above Gaara's.

Then there was Onoki of Both Scales, the current Tsuchikage and possibly the oldest Kage alive currently. His village of Iwagakure (Hidden Earth Village) was just as weak as Suna was currently and possibly even weaker. As despite the number of budget cuts made by the Daimyo of the Land of Wind(the country where Suna resides) and the lower level of their military force compare to the past, Suna has been able to avoid looking to outside help just to get by. Also Iwagakure had grudge against Konoha seeing as they suffer a big loss to them in the last Great Shinobi War.

The reason he avoid both Iwagakure and Kumogakure was simply though. Iwagakure would never trust him to begin with being the fame Snake Sanin of Kohona. While the reason the much stronger Kumogakure was out the question because if Raikage (who occur to the rumors is able to beat both of his village's jinchuriki in their full demon forms) did not kill him the first then Kumo's jinchurikis would. Thus only Suna was left to be used in his plan.

Though his carefully crafted plan was foiled as the moment his sword plunged itself into the chest the Fourth Kazekage the doors of his office busted opened to revealing enraged Mina Kaze struggling her way in office while be held back by number of Suna nins that all trying stop her but failed as she dragging them along with her. While Jiraiya who was pretty much right behind her was sighing at how she let sudden drop in Naruto's chakra affect her in such manner. It was not like the kid was dead as he was sure that it would not be that easy to kill Naruto and that was not just because Kyubi was sealed inside him

"Let go of me!! I am going to kill that bastard for ever thinking of sending out someone to harm my Naruto!" Mina yelled as she released blast of chakra from her body forcing off all the those Suna nins that were bogging her down.

"Well I am sorry to inform you that I have already beaten you to the point" Orochimaru told her removing his sword from the now dead Fourth Kazekage.

Jiraiya, Mina, and the Suna Ninjas that were still conscious at the moment could only stare in shock at what was going on here.

"Just what was your plan here, Orochimaru?" the Toad Sanin asked.

"The same as it has been for years I will see Konoha fall at by my hand as I should have been the Fourth Hokage instead your prized student" he replied.

At this Mina growled as her hands formed into tightly balled fist.

"Did I strike a nerve, Mina? Then again I guessed I would have since I do know who you really are after all" he said with a laugh.

At this Mina dropped her guard and she stood there in shock at the chance he might really know who she is.

'Fool' Orochimaru thought as his sword then went flying at her striking Mina dead in the chest yet instead of blood flowing out from her chest instead she just went 'poof' as the Mina standing there was nothing more then a shadow clone.

"Did you really think I would be that easy to kill" the real Mina said from behind as she a sword pressing against the back of his neck to the point where it was actually starting to draw some blood.

"Well it looks like I lost this round but I will win in the end. So then until we meet again that is assuming any of you are still alive at the time" he said with smirk as somehow he began sinking into the floor.

'Huh what could he mea….oh crap' Jiraiya thought as he noticed what his old teammate was talking about.

For sitting on top of drawer was 'gift' that Orochimaru had given the Kazekage when he first came to the Suna and start playing the role of an advisor. Now that it was need to serve its true purpose it was reveal to be nothing more then bunch of explosive tags that have been set to go off.

Moment later the Kazkage's Office exploded taking out that entire floor of the building as the Snake Sanin watched from safe distance away.

"Should we really be going? They might still be alive after that as even after being caught in blast like that at close range. It might not be enough to kill the Suna ninjas around them but not Jiraiya nor Mina Kaze" Orochimaru's right hand man asked.

"Of course that blast was not enough to kill them since they have fought against Haruka while she was using almost hundred percent of her power. So something like this should do nothing but slow they down enough for us to get away" he said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

Shizuka Taiyou,Chewie Cookies, digifan303, XV-Dragon, Drake G. Reaper, and Konekoeureka for reviewing this story

rarala, Phantomflower, Raptor2001, ferduran, Drake G. Reaper, and Jago Li Son Shiranui for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Chika Hoshi, knucklehead0, shadow321, digifan303, washu-the-powerful, Raptor2001, Drake G. Reaper, animedude15, yin-yang wolf, and SabertoothPrime for adding this to their Favorite story List

Molhant for adding me to the Author Alert List


	65. Chapter 55

"So is there any reason that you were protect the very person that we were suppose to kill?" Kagero Fuma, Mina Kaze's apprentice, asked.

"Shut up! He saved my life not once but twice so I owe him! I was against this plan to begin with, seriously how could my so called father send his only daughter after a Jinchuriki! He did not send me after just any one either but the nine tailed Jinchuriki at that!" Temari yelled as carried both fan and Naruto on her back.

"His name is Naruto" Kagero said angrily glaring at her. Spending some much time with Mina looking up to her not only as her sensei but as her role model. The light green hair girl had similar view towards Naruto as her sensei had and did not like anyone seem to talk down or not acknowledge him.

"Okay I got you. Though really I shocked he managed to get away from the explosion and fall with on this giant burn on his back" Temari said.

As the two continue to perform a strategic retreat as Kagero put though Temari thought the girl was just trying say run away from the crazed one eyed guy who shouts art a bang before hurling his 'art' at them in a fancy way. Yet as they were doing this Temari started thinking about how Naruto and her got into this situation in the first place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Start Flashback….

"Idiot! How could you stand up like that revealing our location just because someone insult your clothes!. Seriously, orange clothes are you color blind or something!" Temari yelled as Naruto was carrying her.

"I can drop you here and now you know" he told her as he ran since he did not like anyone insult the clothes his older sister had given him.

That quickly shut Temari up as they were about thirty feet off the ground at the moment running across rooftops. Though strangely enough she was feeling better then before for some reason and if things kept going at this rate it would only be a few more minute before felt feel enough to run on her own again.

Temari then felt that Naruto had indeed let her go and was about to let loose on the younger blond for it. Though her tirade was cut short as saw Naruto got caught up in explosion that she could have been in as well if he did not let go of her. However while she was saved from the explosion he was caught there was still the little matter of falling towards the ground that she had deal with. Although before she could go splash on the ground the Shadow Clones he created earlier managed to break her fall with their own body. While the real Naruto crashed into the ground with himself and his clothes slightly singed and large burn mark on his back.

"What an idiot saving girl that was actually going to try and kill him herself if I did not show up" Diedara said as land about thirty feet away from them and began making he way over there.

Noticing that she felt better now she grabbed her fan which luckily landed nearby and got ready for another crack at this guy that had already beaten her once before.

"Wanting another beating, huh?" the missing Iwa nin asked.

Though before he could get any close a line was made out in the sand made of razor sharp paper.

"I was wondering when one of you would show up as I was informed that former Atasuki member Mina Kaze and her little add-on was here but I was not expecting to you come here instead of her" Deidara said.

"I am not her little add-on! I am Mina-sensei's apprentice!" Kagero yelled landing next to Temari.

"An apprentice that can not even use her master's signature justu some apprentice you must be" the blond missing nin laughed.

"Shut up! I am still her apprenetice despite that fact as she taught me many other things then a bunch of justus I can not use" the light green hair girl told him as pull out some paper from one of the many compartment she had sewed into her clothes.

"A Paper master? Though I heard your skills with using paper as weapon were inferior to Atasuki's only other paper master, Konan" he laughed.

"So what well I may not have as much skills with my paper as Konan does but I am more then able to trap you with it" Kagero said as the paper formed into a chain that she then through at the one eyed blond who foolish let wrap around his body.

Though Deidara soon learn his mistake when discover that he could not break paper chain and that could not move his hands either thus unable to make his 'art'.

"Never underesimate, Kagero Fuma" Mina's apprentice said laughing at him before running off with Temari who had Naruto on her back along with her fan.

End Flashback…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaking her head to focus Gaara's older sister stopped thinking about what has already happened and began focusing on what currently happening. Though upon looking back to see how the wound got protecting her from Deidara's attack. She noticed that it was almost fully gone leaving on the burn mark in his clothes from the explosion. A explosion that would have mostly likely killed her and if not then mostly like the crashing to the ground like he did would have.

"Accelerated healing, one the many benefits of being the nine tailed Jinchuriki" Kagero said.

Though taking their mind off getting away for second was mistake as they noticed a what appear to be a bird land inbetween. However this was no ordinary bird and soon after appear the bird exploded catch both girl and Naruto in blast radius.

"Allow yourself to get distract that bad thing to allow to happen especially when your enemy is right behind you" Deidara said as was standing back waiting for the smoke to clear to see the result of his lastest work of art.

Although as he was waiting for smoke to clear and remaining on his guard, something he did not expect was about to happened. A powerful orange red chakra burst out the smoke blowing it all way to revealing that both Kagero and Temari were both perfectly fine as they had been push out the blast radius yet they appeared to be unconscious as they both hit their head against something.

At the center of the crater though stood fully awake Naruto with a orange red chakra swirling around him possible the reason he was able to surrive the explosion unharmed.

"Now you are going to fight with me" Naruto told as he glare at Deidara with red eyes with slitted pupils instead of his now blue eyes.

"Drawing upon your demon's power well now thing my start getting interesting" the missing Iwa nin said getting ready for fight with an Jinchuriki.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

Shizuka Taiyou and Chewie Cookies for reviewing this story

gumshoe1, Shizuka Taiyou, and Ellessar for adding this to their Favorite story List


	66. Chapter 56

While Naruto was getting ready to rumble with Deidara after saving Temari and Kagero from getting caught in a explosion. On the opposite side of Suna, his oldest friend was already fighting a battle of her own against person that might only be officially classified as a genin but they power at their disposal was something that far surpassed those that any normal genin possessed.

Dodging and weaving Garra's sand, Hinata was making her way towards Gaara who unlike her had been standing in same exact spot since this fight had began. Her shoes which had taken off early had long since been buried within the sand of the desert as the place they had become their battleground was clearly in favor Gaara over Hinata.

Not to say that partial blind girl was at the mercy of red hair Jinchuriki's ability to control sand as when she touched down on the sand herself everything within a three feet of where she touched down instantly came under her control. This was Hinata's usage of the elemental blade justu at work as while sand might not be her specialty she could control as well thus could at least prevent herself from getting trapped in the sand.

"Whatever you are planning it useless as no one can get past my sand" the one tailed Jinchuriki said sending yet another volley sand at the Kohona kunoichi barely giving her time to chance her breath before force her to move yet again.

Though as Hinata jumped into the air rather then dodging the sand like she usually would have she dove straight into at the red hair boy surprise.

However what seem like stupid idea at first glance, Gaara was shocked when sand suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"Forgetting that I can control sand too" Hinata said as stood in front of him with smirk on her face after burrowing her way through his last attack.

Back stepping just in time to avoid and barrage of sand that follow after this yet once again she did something that would shock Gaara. Though this time rather then dodge or burrow through it again. The gray hair girl flipped around kicked at the sand that Gaara had sent after her. While it was true that Gaara's sand might be able to protect from all sorts of attacks even those made by himself thus earn the right to be called an Absolute Defense. However nothing in this world is truly absolute as everything had weakness or flaw and Gaara was about to learn a possible flaw of his sand's defensives. That being that when was his own sand being reflected back at him there was no stopping it. As a result Gaara was knocked off his feet by his own sand hitting him in the stomach, thus causing him to feel physical pain for probably the first time in his life.

Gaara tumbled backward though he felt no pain as he bounced across the sand from the force of his own attack being reflected back at him as his sand cushioned his tumbling.

While Hinata unable to right herself after her reflecting the attack crashed landed into the sand but this where her constant failing at tree climbing when she was younger came in handy as she learned how to fall in manner that hurt the least then how to immediately rebound back to her feet.

"You hit me?" Gaara said as sat on the ground in shock like Hinata had just done the impossible.

Which until now it pretty much was as the only pain Fourth Kazekage's youngest child ever before blow to his stomach was just emotional pain, which his uncle Yashamaru told him about.

Though thinking of his uncle bought up an old scar that had while it had never truly heal at least it had scabbed over. However upon feeling physical pain for the first time in his life ripped it open once again. Though with the memories of meeting another Jinchuriki like himself yet not like him was like pouring salt on the wound. As this brought up a question that he thought he had long since forgotten about, that being 'Why did not I have anymore that care for him'. Why was he always alone with no one that truly care for him, what did Naruto do to deserve people that actually care for him when he was Jinchuriki like him. In Gaara's mind if he was alone then Naruto should be alone too since they were both had demons in them.

Then there was Hinata, she similar to Naruto and himself yet at the same time different from them. Though they both had friends and people that that cared for them unlike him. These two were not just a threat to his existence anymore. They cause him to question things that he accepted as facts long ago as what if all Jinchuriki and those that gave off the same feeling as one were like Naruto and Hinata. Unknown to him though that most people with demons sealed inside did not turn out like Naruto as he along with a few others were the exceptions not the norm.

Yet he had no proof of this so he jumped to the conclusion that he in fact was the exception and that all those like him were happy with people that truly care for them. Not those that simply pretend to care just because they were afraid of him, were ordered to, or were plotting to kill them.

Gaara then let a ear perching yell that causes Hinata to yell herself since her ears were more sensitive then more ninjas thus this counted as an attack in her book.

Dizzy from ringing noise that would leave her ears she was almost caught up in Gaara who was attracting massive amount of sand towards himself beginning his Jinchuriki transformation.

He did not wanted to disappear and upon realizing all these new things that not only question his existence but everything he came to believe about the world and its people. He was not just after Hinata anymore as once he was done with the gray hair girl, he was going to rampage destroying everything in his path as whole world had become a threat to his existence thus it must be destroyed so that he would not disappear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

Shizuka Taiyou, digifan303, and King Hawke for reviewing this story

Chika Hoshi for reviewing Chapter 08

xXxJaycee81196xXx, EfficientLazyness, Mickey D0120, KingMinato, puffdadder, CMMurray, mitosis v meiosis, and Liloni for adding this to their Favorite story List


	67. Chapter 57

As the members of Team Seven were all dealing with their own individual battles back with Jiraiya and Mina Kaze….

"So you are telling me that the Kazekage's newest advisor was really the Snake Sanin in disguise?" Suna Jonin asked.

"Of course! I only said that about FIVE times already? Now get out my way before I pile all of you through you…again" Mina demand.

Both her and Jiraiya were surrounded by Suna ninjas as explosion on the from the Kazekage office attracted every able ninjas there.

"Calm down Mina. We can continue causing a scene here as it reflect badly on Konoha" Jiraiya told her as their Kage had just been killed along with the entire level where his office was had been destroyed.

"Like I care what happens to some worthless village that been mistreating my Naruto" Mina said glaring at him.

"Mi-chan held that so called 'worthless' village in the highest regards with only you and Naruto being more important to him" he told her in respond.

This manage to shut the blue hair woman up as her mouth opened but nothing came out though.

"Still your claim is hard to sallow as why would Orochimaru waste his time coming here when there other stronger villages to try use for his plans" one many Jonins that gather around the ruins of the Kazekage's floor asked.

Just then a two more Konoha Jonin appeared before the group with Suna Jonin over one their shoulders and strange ninja from unknown village over the over.

"Greeting Jiraiya-sama! You are a burning with the same flame of youth as always" Konoha's Noble Green Beast Might Guy said dropping the Suna Jonin he held to perform his patent 'nice guy pose'.

"Seriously Guy do you have to always…be like….this" Anko Mitarashi said before staring at Mina in shock.

"Why are you staring at me?" Mina asked curiously as she did not like the way this woman was staring at her.

"Sensei! You are alive! I knew that you could not have been dead" the purple hair woman yelled as hugged the former Akatsuki member.

"Do I know you?" Mina asked staring at her with confused looked on her face as staring at this woman brought flashback of younger version of her roughly around the same age as Naruto is now.

"Was there a reason the two of you came here?" Jiraiya asked though was thinking that Anko reaction to Mina only further cemented his idea as who Mina really was even more.

"Of course! As you were on our way back to Konoha and found these two unyouthful youths on their way there as well. Possibly on recon mission for an attack giving the manner their unyouthful conversation was taking. After using the flame of our youth to take them out. We rushed over here to serve as back up since mentioning of Haruka and her team being unyouthfully attacked was amongst what they talked about. We got conformation to come while we rushing over here along handing these unyouthful individuals over" Guy spoke out.

"I am sorry" Mina suddenly blurred out for apparently no reason.

"Huh? What are you sorry for Sensei" Anko asked.

"I have no idea but for some reason after hearing Guy talk I had the strange urge to apologize as if the way he talks is my fault" she said holding her head.

The next thing they all did was wake up the two ninjas that were captured by Guy and Anko. They must have not been ninjas for very long or were not really suited for the job as they crack blurred out everything the moment saw Mina, Jiraiya, and Anko starring down at them. Shocking all the Suna Jonins around them leaving them wondering how could they have really have taken on Konoha even with the help Orochimaru's own ninja village called Otogakure or the Hidden Sound Village. As they learned that Leaf Village had both the Kyubi Jinchuriki who despite not being raised as weapon like their own Jinchuriki still had demon within him that had eight more tails compared the one that Gaara's has. As well as Haruka Hyuga who was revealed as the nearly demonic figure they only known as Ifrit to them up until that moment which attack and wipe out quarter of the shinobi force over thirty years ago.

To attack Kohona with the both them there along with others like Copycat Kakashi who made names for themselves back during the Third Great Shinobi War and the years that followed sounded like pure madness. If Haruka alone was able to wipe out a quarter of the force more then thirty years ago just how much would she be able to take out now with her current abilities. Then there was the Kyubi Jinchuriki as all it would take is just one traumatic or very angering event to have him unleash Kyubi's power which could quite possibly end up being aimed at them.

While those from Suna were thinking this over Konoha ninja were in their own having their own discussion over Mina.

"Anko as youthful as this person is. She can not possibly be our sensei as she was killed twelve years ago" Guy told.

"Look you know as well as I do as that we never found her body so there was never any proof that she was really dead. Also you might have been part of her original genin team and her favorite student. However that was a status you shared with me after she took up training me after I was abandoned by Orochimaru" Anko argued back.

"Another thing just look at her! She look this is sensei's disguise form, her less used one though but this one of her disguise form. Also even the name she is using is the same as back then when using this form" she yelled waving over to Mina who trying to thinking of where she had met these two before.

'I am sure that I know them but from where' she thought as these two brought up vague memories of her true past.

Younger version of these two, Mi-chan, and five others one of which had had bottom half of their face covered. The younger Guy was demanding a match with the masked individual who seem disinterested while young Anko seem to teasing a girl with marks on her cheeks.

However they were all jolted out their thoughts when two large pillar of dark chakra appear on opposite side of Suna.

'Two!? But how is that possible?' Jiraiya thought as he knew one of them had to belong to Haruka who must be partially releasing the seal on her powers. However that did not account for who the other pillar was coming from unless…..

'This trip to Suna is proving to be very interesting one indeed' the Frog Sanin thought as he learned who Mina Kaze really was and had pretty sure he knew the connection Haruka had with Hinata.

* * *

Meanwhile on their respective battlefields Haruka and Hinata…

Haruka was standing on top of a rock pile of rocks that been upturned during the result of previous battle of Sakura and Chiyo versus Sasori. She stared down at Sasori one hand on her right leg which higher up then left because the rock it was on while the left leg on lower rock with left arm at her side. Though what different about her was that she did not have her normal dark blue hair and gray eyes. Her hair was red on the right side and blue on the left along with her eyes whose colors corresponded to her hair. Around her body was cloak of dark chakra that surrounding her body turned into one of red and blue chakra instead.

Hinata on the other hand has just ripped one of Shukaku's hand (Gaara had went into his full demon transformation) to shears with multitude of black wind blade that created herself. Then standing seemly on thin air about one hundred feet away from Shukaku, she had smirk on her face as she looked at the one tailed demon, her gray hair now black along with her once blue eyes.

To learn the story behind the transformation that both mother and daughter had undertake it one would have to go back to what happened in their battles before this point.

* * *

I would like to thank:

mitosis v meiosis, Shizuka Taiyou, digifan303, Chewie Cookies for reviewing this story

Kitsunegamer375 for reviewing Chapter 56　

fancyspinner for reviewing Chapter 01-03

HiNAPRiNCESS22, ArcGabriel, ninbug69, DarkOmegaOX, Dark Viris, Lantzer, and SNIPER4HIRE666 for adding this to their Favorite story List

c-side forever, RaukoHoon, DarkOmegaOX, and kitsunegamer375 for adding this story to their Story Alert List.

god of all of for adding me to their Favorite Author and Author Alert Lists.

Katana a.k.a. Vixen's Random Reads for adding this to their C2 Archive


	68. Chapter 58

To learn the series of events that lead to Haruka's and Hinata's transformation it required to learn what happened in the area the two of them are currently in. Starting with Sakura during her own battles against an two Suna ninjas.

* * *

Send reeling from a recent failed attack Sakura's body slammed up against the rock that been up turned during one her previous attacks.

"Are you okay?" Chiyo asked as she rushed over to see if the pink hair genin need any help.

"I am fine. Something like that is not enough to really hurt me thanks to my training" she said get back into defensive stance quickly.

'This child must have had some rather intensive training or she managed to somehow to reinforce her body with charka an unconscious level' Chiyo thought as normal genin had crash up against a rock in the manner that Sakura had just now they would have had the wind knock out of them.

As for why Sakura and Chiyo were once fighting against each other were now fighting with each other. The answer was clear and standing about forty feet away from them.

"Did you really think that an attack like that would work on me a third time as the first two were just lucky break from be underestimate your skill level as you by far not a normal genin" the Suna missing nin know as Sasori of the Red Sand said as stood before the two of them.

Their old saying that good the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Well Sakura and Chiyo fully understood this saying once the missing Suna nin interrupted their incredible one side battle.

Flashback to Sakura vs Chiyo….

It had been awhile since battle between an elderly Sanin and mere genin began and surprisingly enough Sakura was still alive. Chiyo was not able to get her hands on Sakura regardless of what she did at least in serious way as the girl was too agile and could dodge her attack too well. Minor hits which did not cause much damage or those that did managed to knock her off guard did last long enough to follow up were all that she could pull off. On the other hand though while Chiyo could not get any serious hits in on her, Sakura could not get do anything other then dodge. All her attention and concentration focus solely on her ability to dodge as this all she could do to survive at the moment

Though at time like this was really glad that she was friends with Hinata, Hanabi, and Naruto-kun as those three really pushed her to her limit and kept causing her to improve from sparring with them. She may have discovered a way to strengthen her blows but that meant nothing if she could not hit her target (Hanabi was too fast) or it barely fazed them for too long (Naruto's and Hinata's high endurance). So she was beat up quite often when they first started sparring for she was just normal girl from a normal family that had no ninja background. It was rather hard to explain to her parents how she gotten so hurt from training alone (as she never told them she trained with her friends).

However after years of sparring match she become the best at dodge amongst her friends as it was to be expected from sparring with her friends. She had to learn how avoid getting hit by Hanabi's gentle fist, Naruto-kun's and Hinata's unique tajustu style which could be just dangerous as Hanabi's at times. She was really glad that she been though all that as even if she could not attack and barely dodge if she was not completely focus, she was able to avoid being take out by Chiyo. However simply dodging was not going to win this battle unless it became one where the first one to get tired or make mistake loses.

Little did they know that they were being watched by Sasori who after watching for awhile saved Sakura from what would have been a fatal attack. She was about to thank him until she saw the look in his eyes which let her know his true intention. Having hung out with Naruto-kun and Hinata even in secret from her general public of Konoha for years, she knew what it look liked when a person's words did not match the true feeling. She saw it all the time with villagers of Kohona in the way they treated the first friends she had ever made.

Sasori proclaim that Sakura would be his puppet after he let her mature and age a little under his care. At first the pink hair girl thought he was talking in figurative sense about being his puppet. When she learned that he literal meant that she would becoming his puppet and what that intended. She threw up in his face as her stomach could not take it. Angry, he attacked her as while he did not want to risk her dying before she reach the age where she make the perfect puppet for him. He was not beyond injuring her with something that she could over come with time.

However this time she was saved again as she may have been able to dodge most Chiyo's attack but this was because while she was still she was still rather old thus time was on her side. The same could not be said with Sasori as he was much younger and faster with his attack. Yet the very person that saved her this time was Chiyo. The very same person that had been trying to kill her early.

The reason she gave was that she too notice the look in Sasori's eye that meant he was possibly interested in adding her to his 'puppet' collection as well.

So the two former enemy joined forces to battle a much stronger enemy that was threat to both of them. Working together they managed destroy Hiruko, one of Sasori's strongest puppets which he was wearing as armor, with just two hits from Sakura with Chiyo controlling her movements so she focus on attacks

End of Flashback

However after destroying Hiruko, Sasori revealed he had another much stronger puppet who happen to be the Third Kazekage who went missing and whose disappearance was consider one of the key factors to starting the Third Great Shinobi War.

This puppet prove to be much harder to deal with then Hiruko was as he was much faster and could strike a lot harder.

"Just give already as do you really think that a mere genin and old lady can stand up to me" Sasori told them as this was getting annoying. He was trying to take the girl alive thus he was able to use most of his arsenal because it was laced in deadly poison that would kill her in three days instead of possible three years he wanted to wait before adding her to his collection.

"Do you think I would just….huh?" Sakura said before her body gave out on her and she collapsed to the ground.

Rushing over to her Chiyo saw that she had somehow gotten what looked like black sand into one of the cuts she had gotten from their early battle.

Sighing Sasori also realized that that Sakura had somehow managed to get some black sand into her body when saw her collapse and look to his Third Kazekage Puppet to see crack in his jaw.

"Great, I would have rather waited until you were older but it look like you are going to die soon. So I just have to make due with what your current level. Boosting your natural abilities should not be that hard while I am adding you to my collection" the Red Sand of Suna said in strangely calm voice for someone who want to transform a human into a human puppet.

Though after knocking Chiyo out the way, he was kicked out the why send flying head first towards upturned rock yet this was prevented from happened by Third Kazekage puppet by made to stop it.

"So you finally decided to show up Haruka Hyuga or should I be calling you Ifrit" the missing nin said as he had been waiting thirty two years for this moment.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The reason this chapter took so long to post was because I was unsure of how to write Sakura's battle against Chiyo then the one against Sasori with Chiyo helping her. Since in this point of the story Sakura is still just a genin with only about half of her pre-time skip (or Filler Arc) strength. She has not yet met Tsunade yet so she does not know channel her charka into her blows as effectively as if she was being trained by the blond Sanin. Thus going up against people that are S-class ninjas even though she gets help against one I found rather hard to write after I acutally thought about it. Chiyo's age might affect her skills somewhat thus possibly allowing someone really good at dodge to avoid her attacks. Though the same can not be said with Sasori however. Thus the reason why did not go into too much detail about the fight as I did not know how do it without making it seem too unlikely.

As for why I stopped the chapter the moment Haruka arrived is because I felt that point to be the end of the chapter. When writing I only write until the idea I have for that particular chapter runs out and when it does I do not go any further then that. Its feel strange and sometimes wrong to keep going as thing after that point just do not seem to fit.

With that said the the next chapter is going feature Haruka vs. Sasori. Where I going into some detail about Haruka's abilities and what the changes in her appearance from Chapter 57 mean exactly.

I would like to thank:

Shizuka Taiyou, SFBKludge,digifan303, Angel1213, for reviewing this story

Lanalisha-Thezii for reviewing Chapter 01, 02, 03, and 06

Firekim3 for reviewing Chapter 09

SFBKludge, FireKitsune1, FullStop, Nycel, , and Bishop456 for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Firekim3, kyuubi the demon, stephaniekit, ,saxcuL. the all-knowing, Nycel, black fox mist,FireKitsune1, and Insense for adding this to their Favorite story List

Firemaster 101 for adding me to the Favorite Author List

Also I would everyone else that has been reading the story so far as thank to them this story has over 161, 155 hits, 470 reviews, has been added to 21 C2 archives, is on 255 people's favorite list, and 195 people have added it to their Story Alert list.


	69. Chapter 59

"I do not know what you are talking about" Haruka told the red hair missing nin as that was the second time she had been called Ifrit to her knowledge. The first was by Chiyo when her and rest of her Team first met her back when getting this mission to Suna from the Hokage. Now it was by this guy that apparently had a grudge against her for something she could not seem to remember at the moment

Something about both Chiyo and this guy set her off as she knew that much but could not really put her finger on it at the moment. Yet not was not the time to be worrying about that as something seem wrong with Sakura guess it had to be from one of the two ninja here at the moment.

Seeing as Chiyo was not fighting together with Sasori as she was actually trying to prove him from killing her student. She decided that it was possible that the old woman was actually helping Sakura fight against this S-Class missing nin reducing the number of enemies she had to face. At least for now as the enemy of my enemy is my friend but once that mutual threat was gone. It possible to go back to be enemies again.

"Now you stay there for the moment" Haruka told Sasori as with quick run through some seals and a snap of her fingers up from the ground dome of fire surrounded him and his Third Kazekage puppet.

'That should be able to hold him for at least a few minutes' she thought as she had to deal with Sakura first before taking care of guy that gave her a bad feeling.

"Haruka-sensei" Sakura managed to say from where she was laying on the ground barely able to move thanks to the poison that was running through her body at the moment.

"So what exactly happened to her and if I do not like the answer you will pay" the Hyuga woman demand with hand covered in fire to back up her words.

"She was poisoned by weapon from Sasori" Chiyo told her.

'Poison? Is that then this be easier then I thought' Haruka laughed as she thought it would have been something more dangerous or deadly considering Sakura was just a genin that had the misfortune of getting into a battle with S-Class ninjas.

"Good job at survive this far in the condition you are in, Sakura. Though you do not have to worry about fighting anymore as I take care of this" she told her student who simply nodded as that was the most she could do at the moment

"That girl will become my doll as she less then forty eight hours left to live thanks to my poison which I made even stronger then normal just for you " Sasori told them in emotionless manner.

"Seem you did some research on me" she said but mentally added 'but apparently not enough if you though poison of this nature could stop me.'

Picking up Sakura and Chiyo she took the both of them to the far side of the battlefield and placed them down there.

"Sallow this" Haruka told Sakura as she handed her what looked like solider pill, which she seemly pulled out thin air but the coloring was strange a dark blue rather the normal color.

"But…." Sakura started

"Just do it!" her sensei order her causing her student to jump (figuratively speaking as she could barely move) and do as she was told.

"Now the two of you stay here and do not move as it been awhile since I gone up against a opponent like this thus I might not be able to completely control all my skills" Haruka informed them

Jumping back over to the fire dome holding Sasori, Haruka started cracking her knuckles and shaking out her shoulders to try and get more loosen up for this fight. It might push her near the limit of her somewhat rusty abilities. She may have retain a Jonin level abilities during the time she was inactive but that alone would not be kind of pushing it when going up against a person of this caliber.

"Are you done get those two out the way yet as I only stay in this dome of yours long enough for you to get the next addition to my collection out of the way. Would not want such a prize subject damaged or possible render useless because of our battle" Sasori said which cause Sakura to shudder at the casual manner he spoke of trying to make her into a human puppet.

"Of course now let get this over with as there are other I need to check on" Haruka stated as she was worried about Hinata and Naruto yet felt they would be ok on their own for now.

"Very well" Sasori replied as dome of flame was put out by dome of black sand that burst out from Third Kazekage puppet which stuck part of itself into the flame themselves to do this.

"Knowing that you have a mastery over fire I have coated all my puppets in special fire retardant thus making them harder to burn" he said.

"Well there go my plan to just burn the puppet to ash" Jonin Hyuga sighed as this would surely be a even tougher battle then she originally thought now that the effectiveness of her moves had gone down thanks to this.

Author's Notes:

Time really does fly as for me as I get older as I did not think the last time I update this story was back in February. It took a long time for this chapter to come out for a number of reasons. The first was that just like the previous one I was having trouble with the upcoming fight Haruka will have with Sasori (planned to have it happen in this chapter but just could not get it to appear in this chapter though). Not was I have problems with the fight but also during this fight a segment of Haruka's past will be explored and display of her own powers which mostly have to do with fire and one other element will appear. Haruka's past and her own family take the replaces Orochimaru and the Sound Village as the major enemies of the first half of this story. Though Orochimaru has appeared already in this story that only because I have purpose for him that different then his canon role and once he has outlived that purpose I will kill him off. Then there also the fact that I apparently I have trouble in getting fights started thus this chapter has only been a set up to the fight which would already be in progress in the next chapter. Allowing me to kind of skip over having to actually write the opening segment of their fight and pick up some time after they began fighting instead.

A fourth reason is that I actually tried to have this chapter be about Hinata fighting against Gaara in his human-sized version of Shukaku form. However that idea fell through and delay the release of this chapter even more. Hinata will show up again soon as she is the main character of this story however she is not the only character in this story though. Sometimes to progress forward you have to take the spotlight off the main character and shine on some of the other characters who experiences and dealings play a big role in the main character's life later on down the road. Having this chapter being about Hinata was also breaking my line of thought and loosely developed plot line I have created for this story. With that said the earliest Hinata would show back up again would mostly be Chapter 61 or 62.

I would like to thank:

Chewie Cookies,digifan303, Shizuka Taiyou, usuiXOXOmisa, hinata-fan2, and snow246 for reviewing this story

Snow246 for reviewing Chapter 39

Chewie Cookies for reviewing Chapter 67

yugioash, rochchen, and -hinata-sk8ter-girl- for adding this story to their Story Alert List

MasterDickmanto, Naokikiri, snow246, tsunade senju, Zodiac100001, hinata-fan2, Grimm01, nab0206, Story: Irememberurface, jacalman, GespenstKAF, wjs-starfire, jayhawksun, -hinata-sk8ter-girl-, aramis0616, Kuradora,pantherjtg, and falcon askael for adding this to their Favorite story List

Larry40k for adding me to their Author Alert List


	70. Chapter 60

Haruka's back hit up against the wall as she cough up what appeared to be blood yet the color of it was not exactly red but a purplish color.

"Haruka-sensei" Sakura yelled out but a glare from her sensei cause the pink hair genin to stop in her tracks.

"What happened to all that bravado that you had early as it seem that you got weaker over the years" Sasori said as he looked over at Haruka who was covered in what appeared to be sweat though just like the blood she had spat out early it too was strange color.

"Weaker? Maybe I have though that would not be so much of bad thing in exchange for being able to live as long as I have" Haruka said shrugging her shoulders.

Chiyo could not argue with that as having seen what she had that day it was quiet possible that if she stay at that level for prolong periods of time then it very likely she would have died from extreme charka exhaustion years ago.

"Well apparently that will not be for much longer with the amount of my special poison that you have in your system. I thought that you provide more of challenge for me this but it over now" the missing Suna ninja stated as he send his Third Kazekage puppet after her.

"You still think a poison like this is really capable of stopping me" Haruka said as went to confront the human puppet head on and palmed the Third Kazekage's face in her hand. Then in flash the puppet was flash frozen and drove into the ground where it shattered into a hundred of pieces.

"What just happened? I thought your abilities were only related to fire" Sasori said shocked.

"Fire is just one of my special abilities as my second is my control over water. That why I was able to counter act your poison on not only me but Sakura as well. Did not you notice how I was not freeze up from the amount I had taken in as this was suppose to be twice the dosage right" she said.

"Then that 'sweat' and 'blood' we been seeing all this time" Chiyo asked as she never heard of any water justu that could do something like this.

"Yup, it was nothing but my body ejecting the poison from itself on its own but (focusing for a second all the 'sweat' on her body flew off her in various directions) I can do stuff like that as well" Haruka said.

"So Sasori while you might have protect your puppet against being burn to ashes. Did you do thing to prevent them from being frozen solid" the Hyuga asked with visible cloud of ice vapors appearing around her left hand.

With his poison and strongest puppet take out Sasori thought about how he should go about doing things for here on out. As he could just use one of his trump cards. However the revealing that she had power over water made more dangerous as she could just as easily freeze his trump card like she had the Third Kazekage if she got close enough. Then something came to him if she could do something like this then why did she wait to do so. The reason then dawned on him as it was rather simple

"I get now you can not control water as well as you can…." Sasori started to say before Haruka rocket herself forward her speed enhanced by burst of flames she created under her feet to deliver swift blow to his gut.

Sasori was pushed back by the force and heard the sound of crackling sound of ice spread. Looking down he noticed his cloak was freezing over and quickly removed it to prevent that from possibly spread on to him as well.

"I have enough control that I can use it when I want to" she told him before she took a good look at him without his cloak on.

It was now very clear to everyone way he looked so young despite his age. It was not just because he was using a genjustu like Tusnade or that he just happened to age in manner that kept him looking relatively the same as in his younger days like Jiraiya.

"You are puppet but how as just how it that even possible!" Sakura cried out as the first one to recover from shock.

"That my little secret as to how but a few years after I left the Suna I turned myself into a human puppet to overcome the weakness that normally plagues puppet users" he said.

Chiyo was always worried about her grandson especially after that day when his parents were killed but she did not think that he had gone this far as complete body transformation. It was not like she had not done something similar too as one of her arms were that of a puppets but to completely give up her humanity was beyond her will to do.

"So you can control water in similar manner as you do fire but I have puppet in my collection that might just help counter that ability" Sasori claimed summon a new puppet by eject a scroll from his back.

When the smoke clear Haruka was in for yet another shock as she could see who was the human puppet standing there was exactly.

"So it was you that causing him to disappear and the reason I could never find him again" the Hyuga woman said with growl like tone to her voice.

"So you know this guy as he was pretty good at water ninjustu probably at the genius level and I just happened to come across him one day about shortly before I turned myself into a human puppet. He was talking to himself out loud about discovering where his apprentice disappeared after just a week of training. He was hoping to clear up the misunderstanding between them because of what he guess was his bad habit to speak his thoughts out loud at times. Though as you can see he never managed to meet up with them" he said.

"That was me, I was his apprentice. He was the first person that was actually kind to me before I met Hiashi. Now that I look back on it now, it was his teaching that allow me to live long enough to even meet Hiashi" Haruka said her head down and her eyes hidden from view by her hair.

"So you were that apprentice he was so proud of and could not wait to hear how they had been doing. This too perfect as…" though he was interrupted by the wave of raw charka that was being pushed out from Haruka's body.

"Sa…so…ri!" Haruka said as feral growl escaped her lips after she had slowly said his name.

"Sakura! We need to get back right now!" Chiyo yelled at her as she recognized this charka that wave pass them.

Though the genin just stood there like statue for a moment before she snapped to her sense and looked over to Chiyo.

"We have to get back before it too late" the elderly Suna kunoichi told her to which Sakura only nodded her head.

The two got out the way just in the nick of time to avoid being caught up in what happened next.

"I will kill you!" Haruka yelled as pillar of dark chakra explode from her forcing everyone back.

When the pillar died down Haruka Hyuga everyone knew was not standing there as her normal dark blue hair and gray eyes were different. Her hair was red on the right side and blue on the left along with her eyes whose colors corresponded to her hair. Around her body wrapped all around her body were what appeared to be tattoos yet they were really seals. From these seals small amount of charka was leaking out forming an aura of red and blue charka around her body

Chiyo just sat from the safe spot she had retreated to along with Sakura, who still seem a little out of it, looking over Haruka. She only hoped that her grandson had was fully prepared to take one Haruka in this state as it was clear the seals covering her body were restraining her charka back. However even with the seals Haruka had once again become the nearly demonic figure she and her village had only known as Ifrit.

Author's Notes:

Its been also six months since the last update and the reasons are mostly the same as last time. Problems getting Haruka vs. Sasori started, the introduction of her other element being water (in all its form), and the small segement of Haruka's past being shown. Though with this out the way the next chapter mostly like feature the continuation of Hinata vs. Gaara.

On another note the seals covering Haruka's body are original ones that I have thought up myself not those of the cursed mark. The purpose of these seals and why Haruka has them will be explained later on.

I would like to thank:

Snow246, zrodeathwing,noahthecat, Hanzo of the Salamander, hinata-fan2 for reviewing this story

Noahthecat for reviewing Chapter 67 and Chapter 68 twice

lonewolfgirl-sademo588 for Chapter 02

monk4u, taiga-tan1000, Shade Kyuubi, and Rein Lin for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Frozo Drago, zorack93, Hotspot0626, mizz-jollyrancher, Hanzo of the Salamander, kurochow, ruhiko, monk4u, Dead End v1, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, GameDemonKing, SpiritCat-2010, Butterfly-fighter, Naruhina1993, Rein Lin, Kronos Titan of time, and angel of void for adding this to their Favorite story List

erasmusv Sun for adding me to their Favorite Author List


	71. Chapter 61

While her mother was busy dealing with Sasori and unleashed some of her true power to out angry for what he had done to her very first sensei. Her oldest daughter even if she was not aware of it, Hinata, was busy having her own problems with Gaara at the moment. Jinchurikis or whatever they called those that held one of the nine tailed demons within them were really something was the thought that ran though her mind. Sure Sakura had told both Naruto and her about the nine tailed demons back when they were in the academy and each of them had to do a report on one. Naruto strangely enough had picked Kyubi, Sakura had picked Six Tailed Slug because it remainder her of Tsunade (Konoha's Slug Princess is one of her titles), while Hinata herself felt drawn to the seven tailed wolf. Looking back on it now Hinata could only guess their teacher had given them that assignment as one of the many way used to try to hold them back. So it was very rewarding when all three of them handed in their reports to their shocked instructor.

Of course nothing that she had heard in the books that Sakura had read out loud could account for what she was experience right now. That basic knowledge the Konoha Library had in regards to the other eight tailed demons was almost useless in anything other then simply telling you what you should turn tail and run from if you ever have the misfortune of coming across them. While almost all the information on the Kyubi turned out to be a lie considering what the truth was. That the Fourth Hokage had not killed the Kyubi but sealed it inside Naruto. The eight that had been captured were suppose to be secret weapons of the Fire Great Nations but to just leave people knowing their names, forms, and basic abilities only. That was just begging for random people in general not just enemy ninjas from getting killed by them. For if all jinchurikis were all treated at large like Naruto and Gaara were, then it was amazing to Hinata that they had not just decided to rebel against those that tormented and try take out the Great Nations as revenge for it.

However none of that should be what on Hinata's mind at the moment as she just barely dodge an attack from Gaara.

"Stop moving and hold still!" Gaara growled as yet an one of his attack had failed to hit the mark.

"Why do people say stuff like that? Do people actually expected you to do it? If I wanted to get hit in the first place I would not being trying to dodge" Hinata told him as send an attack of her own his way yet it seem to fail until Gaara was stuck in the head with large rock.

She was also still rubbing her sensitive ears for they were still ringing from the yell that Gaara yet out after having begun whatever transformation he had under went. Which to Hinata's eyes which only saw people as chakra outlines mostly covered him in one that was not his own. It was almost like it that red charka, which now guessed was Kyubi's charka , that leaked out of Naruto from time to time. Only this covered Gara's body almost completely leaving only his leg exposed.

Unlike before Hinata found out the hard way that she could not wrestle control of his sand away from this transformed Gaara as a failed attempt almost cost her an arm. His control of the sand had gone through the roof and she was stuck in the middle of desert full of it.

The grey hair girl barely wanted to touch the ground as she felt very comfortable in doing so as the amount of focus and power she had to put out to simply keep Gaara from using his power on her was far too much. For one slip up was all he needed for him to simply wrap the sand around her feet and make it sallow her up like Naruto does with ramen.

Not only was staying in one place for too long a problem but she really did not have much to work with either at the moment. Because she was still technically blind she could not use things that one would expect normal genins to. Kunais and other weapons that both Naruto and Sakura used almost useless to her because she really could not see where she was throwing them. Her accuracy with them was not the best as even if she could see charka outline of living things, weapons were not alive thus she had no way of effective way of 'seeing' them or where she was throwing them.

That change when she learned the Elemental Blade Justu and she could just use the things found in nature as her weapons. However here in the desert with Gaara in control of the sand the only things she had work with was various rocks and various desert wild life she had found scattered around the what had become their battlefield.

Of course what she had found was pretty effective as watched Gaara trying pulling the cactus needle that she had shot into his eyes. Using this time she had bought herself, she rushed the one tail Jinchuriki with rock gloves she made from a nearby boulder to attack him with her own unique taijustu style. Her punches maybe not be as powerful as Sakura's were for her ability to enhanced her blows with charka was not on the same level as her pink hair best friend. This was not her specialty after all yet because she had on rock gloves, they were strong enough that sheer force of her blows were able to make their way through Gaara's defense enough to at least do some damage if not to Gaara himself but the outer shell he was covered in. As for those cactus needles in his eyes, whenever he managed to pull them out they just seem to sink back. For every time Hinata stuck Gaara a signal was sent that cause the needles just stab him in the eyes again. Sure these were not his real eyes but for the moment they might as well be since his face was fully covered.

Ignoring the needles to swiping blindly at his opponent proved to be not that good of any idea either as Hinata dodged. For that what appeared to be simple rocks spilled for two open pocket sinking into his transformed arms. At first Gaara thought he could simply crush the rock and add them to his form, however that was not the case as they explode almost like they were paper bombs or exploding seals.

The explosion that took place exposed his real arms which slightly singed as the sandy like covered had been practically blown as it was not just one explosion that had taken place within them but multiple ones as rocks did not explode just once. After the initial explosion the pebbles then exploded and the pebbles from those. Thus every one of her rock bomb were like three normal ones.

Hinata had gotten the idea from Sakura as rather then simply making the rocks exploded once, she suggested set them up so they explode multiple. Getting the best impact out of what most would simply guess would be a distraction not an actually attack.

Gaara then smirked as Hinata's stone glove got stuck on his chest yet she looked up herself and her with her pale yet dark blue eyes and gave Gaara a smirk of her own. Releasing her hands from the stone gloves she let them sink into Gaara's chest only for him to realize too late just what had really happened. Hinata had turned her gloves into bombs that went off in chain of explosion that were so strong they forced the red hair jinchuriki off his feet and landing about fifty feet away simply because the size and power of Hinata makeshift gloves turned makeshift bombs.

'Good to know that worked even if I did go a bit overboard' Hinata thought to herself as she was a little worried about the effectiveness of her gamble. Since she normally set up her stuff in advanced to ensure the they work like they should.

Although while Hinata was pleased her gamble had pay off, Gaara who had been on the receiving end of it was anything but as he laid there in rather strange state. There was a rather large whole in his transformed state which had been undone by Hinata's rock bombs. He could only stare in shock as her looked at his arms and down at his chest.

"What the matter you are acting like you have never being hurt before? C'mon this can not be the first time you felt pain right" the grey hair genin said wondering why it was taking him so long to get up.

"Pain? This is pain?" he thought out loud lifting one of his arms so he could see the damage that had been done to it more clearly.

"Yeah what you are feeling is pain. Really stop acting like you never felt it before in you life" she sighed annoyed.

Though Hinata was unaware that Gaara had never felt pain before until this movement. Well at least that anything more then emotional pain as his sand never allowed anything to get through to him so that he could feel it. Every type of attack was repelled or stopped well before it ever got close enough to make direct contact with his skin.

Not liking this 'pain' that he wondered what it felt like all his life, the Suna ninja decided that he let out another loud yelled as he began transforming once again as he just seem to sink into the sand and it started pooling around him like ant lion trying to pull down its prey into it waiting jaws.

Hinata managed to avoid getting pulled into the bottom of this pit just barely as she had made foothold out the very air itself, shocking herself that she could do something like that. Though she felt that her life was in danger so the rush she got must have increase her abilities to use air like that.

Once she had gotten out the initial pit she had to keep running to avoiding falling back in for at least for well over two hundred yards. From the bottom of this pit came a very large arm that was followed by another equal large arm. Pulling itself out the pit was the One Tailed Demon, Shukaku. Almost out of her range and very hard to spot with her sight was tiny blimp that was he could make out as a unmoving Gaara.

"Interesting little girl you managed to find for me, Gaara" the tailed demon spoke as he towered over Hinata like making her look like nothing more then tiny ant.

'This is going to be trouble' she thought as she was barely able to beat Gaara now she had a tailed demon to fight.

Author's Note

About four months without updating I really did not think that it would have took me this long to actually finish half of a chapter this time around. The reason I stopped writing after Hinata managed to beat Gaara to the point that he decided to fully transformed into the One Tailed Demon is because it took me for too long to either get to that point. Hopefully though Chapter 62 will get done before June come around as the plan is to have that Chapter done and completed before the March is over (I shooting for some time next week though).

Well I finally managed to get back to the Hinata and just like I said would as rather then finish up Haruka vs. Sasori. I decided to go back to Hinata vs. Gaara. I was not really that sure about the fight between the two of them so I kind of just decided to wing it. Making up things as they came along and sounded interesting to me. As for Hinata managing to blow off sand of Gaara's partially transformed self. The reason behind that is my own reasoning that while in that state it just sand that make him look like a mini Shukaku. Thus it can be blow off with enough force as for why it did not just reform after being exposed well I have reason for that I explain later as it has something to do with Haruka, her daughters, and their connection to the tailed demons

The issue of the seven tailed demon being a wolf and not a horned beetle. At the time I thought this up no one but Masashi Kishimoto and though he probably decided to tell could actually tell you just who the nine tailed demons were. Other then Nine tails being a fox, the two tails being cat, and One Tail being a Tanuki. We had absolutely no idea just what the other six tailed demons were let alone that all of them had Jinchuriki currently or before getting capture and sealed by Akatsuki. There were people that thought they knew but they were proved wrong well before Kishimoto release that cover page that had all nine of Jinchuriki on the same page and then another page with all nine tailed demons.

While Kushina Uzumaki is not the story, she is not the previous Jinchuriki of Kyubi. Once again I thought up her role in the story when the only thing that was known about her was her name, she has red hair, and that people could finally stop making any character Naruto's mom. In this story Naruto is the only Kyubi Jinchuriki and no one had held the nine tailed demon inside them other then him.

To people that do not think I know where I am going with this story. I know exactly where I want to go with this story far more so then any other story I have posted here at the moment. How I am going to get there though is a completely different story.

Question and Answers

noahthecat

Question: Will I change the rating for the story when everyone get older

Answer: I am not sure at the moment I cross that bridge when I come to it

Question: could you get to the couples soon

Answer: There will being start of coupling starting around when I start writing the Chunin Exam. However Final couplings will not started until near the end of the story

Hanzo of the Salamander

Question: Hinata amd Hanabi are they even FULLY human? Or only half?

Answer: That kind of hard to explain without revealing too much. Though Haruka, Hinata, Hanabi, and even Kushina all have a close connection to the tailed demons

I would like to thank:

Hanzo of the Salamander, noahthecat, and Snow246 for reviewing this story

kami-no-ken for reviewing Chapter 44

noahthecat for reviewing Chapter 1,64,65,66, and 67

DarkReaver724, Anivla01, jueru2003, Kiri-chan 'n' Kimi-chan, troutman30, and Necromancer Gora for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Anivla01, UH061992, kyohei71, Lican, Drake Blak, Kanarekana, silverfox 37, Kiri-chan 'n' Kimi-chan, zanehaken, magemania45, and naruto9001believeit for adding this to their Favorite story List

Barbie Fighter and darkangelflame for adding me to their Favorite Author List

darkangelflame for adding me to their Author Alert List


	72. Chapter 62

The one tail demon seem to crackle with delight as they looked down at the small and barely visible Hinata from their point of view way down on the ground.

"Its been a long time since I managed to come across one of your kind so make this fun for me" Shukaku said.

'My kind? What's the one tail talking about it almost like he think that I am not fully human or something' she thought barely managing to avoid his fist coming down on him.

"Dumb Ero-Senin! How in the world am I suppose to fight something this big. At least if he could tried teaching me how to summon. Then I might have something to fight against this thing with" Hinata thought out loud.

She was just one twelve year old girl genin and here she was going up against the one tailed demon all alone. Her normal attacks which were somehow useful against Gaara was proving to be utterly useless against the demon itself

Throwing rocks at Shukaku was pointless as they just turn to sand upon coming into contact with him as that pretty much what sand is after all. Sand for the most part is just ground up rocks and though Gaara has the power to do this himself, the amount of time it takes him makes so that it not really that good tactic to do while in a fight. The one tail demon however did not have any problem do this for it was as easy as simplest justu for him.

Looking up she notice that Gaara had not move not even move since Shukaku had come out and it looked like he was sleeping.

"What kind of idiot sleep in the middle of….." Hinata thought as then a idea came to her all of sudden.

Maybe that why the demon was in control was because Gaara was sleeping. The kid never really seem to sleep before as he was always awake it seem no matter what time it was. Which lead her to wonder if he did not sleep because he knew that something like this would happen should he do that.

A smirk appeared on her face as she now know what to do as she had to get up to where Gaara was and wake him up. She had the perfect method of doing this as well only thing is she had to figure out how to get up there. They were in a desert after all and the one thing she do to get up that high would be the climb up Shukaku itself, though that was probably pretty dangerous. She would have wrestle control of part of the demon's body even if only for moment to run up his body to reach Gaara.

She felt that something was building up inside and that this was possible she could do this as all she had to do was just keep moving and never stay in one spot for more then few seconds. Thus waiting for the sand demon to slam their left fist down Hinata jump on and began running in manner that closer to how she run through trees.

It just when she was getting close that Shukaku manage to grab her with his right hand and tried to crush her within his grip. Though this was proving to be harder then he originally thought as she was managing to resist being crushed.

While Hinata was just trying to prevent herself from dying she noticed that the everything had gone black. Of course this was not something that too out of the norm for her as other then what she saw with her own unique 'sight' everything was black, she was still technically blind after all. Though right now the only thing she should be able to see is the charka of Shukaku whose hand was threaten to crush her.

"Hey what the hell are you doing" a voice said.

"Well I was trying not to die through getting crush" she shot back.

"You suck at that as are you trying to get yourself killed by a weakling like this guy" the voice said again.

"Weakling! This is a tailed demon even if it is the one tail only and I am just genin that has a powerful justu" Hinata yelled.

"Of course this guy is weakling compare to who we are related too as taking this fool out would be child's play for me" the voice claimed boastfully.

"Prove it then as I have got better thing to do then argue with some voice like not dying for one" Hinata demand.

"With pleasure" they replied back knocking Hinata out after having said from right behind her.

Outside her mind which was where that conversation had taken place the Shukaku's right hand exploded as Hinata stood there her grey hair now pitch black along with her eyes.

"Finally feels good to get out and stretch and this guy should be good enough for a warm up" she said as stood in mid air using her power to do so.

Author's Notes:

Well here it is June and though I may have posted this chapter on the 1st of June. I did finish it before some time around mid May. I know I said that this chapter would come out at the early but the end of March however real life time got in the way and the window of opportunity to write closed. It did not really open back up again for this story until around May.

This chapter may seem a little short and that because the idea had run it course for this chapter and trying to add more to it would only delay me from putting it and moving forward even longer

I would like to thank:

Hanzo of the Salamander, and I love this story for reviewing this story

Shizuka Taiyou for reviewing Chapter 59-61

Demon90340 for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Rodneysao, CJJes17, The Three Kings, 'Maverick', Yuya Hamasaki, and NYCDMan for adding this to their Favorite story List

for adding me to the Favorite Author List

frhghz Mon, Andrew Greaves, Ryuus2, and Mares-a-Mares for adding me to their Author Alert List

Also I would like to thank everyone that has been reviewing the story so far as thank to them this story has 501 reviews.


	73. Chapter 63

While the recently transformed Hinata was finishing up her warm up stenches. The one tailed demon was strangely enough just watching her rather closely. Not wanting to make any sudden movement which was rather weird consider that Shukaku was a towering nearly three hundred feet tall. While Hinata was not even five feet tall.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

In different part of Suna, Jiraiya was rushing to the where Haruka was at the moment. He could not believe that the woman that she had given birth to someone with sure strong dark charka. Of course because her past almost nothing was known about where she really came from as even her best friend did not really have too much info to give. Seeing as both Haruka and her were apparently from the same place according to them.

Having decent experience with Haruka's true power from various previous experience of it. He was able to tell that while he could handle Haruka himself. The Frog Sanin however just had to trust Mina to deal with Hinata as hers was different. So it was something he was sure only Mina would be able to handle at the moment(given he was sure was her true self). However this led him to wondering just what hidden power lay within Haruka's other child. From how Hinata spoke of her rather then taking after their mother, Hanabi seem to take after their mother's best friend. Apparently the Hyuga woman was not upfront with this info to either one of her kids, even to point where they did not either realize they were related. Surely it was because she was worried about Danzo. That guy had his hands in ton of shady deals both those he knew of and even more he was unaware of.

Although those thing had to be put on hold for now. If both Haruka and Hinata were left to their own device while in this state, Suna's fate might be the same as their Kazekage. That it might die from the two of them running amok in the city after getting done with their current targets. There was something he did notice as he made his way to the battle ground Haruka was fighting that he would have to keep track of. For this might be something that effect how things turned for much long then just this single fight.

Back with Haruka…

The change that Haruka had gone through were an utter shock of her genin student Sakura who was just stared at her sensei. Chiyo was having some unwanted flashbacks to a time that she would rather forget.

All though the one not having the time to be shocked or amazed was Sasori who was the current target of the transformed Haruka. The puppet he thought would have been very useful against her was trapped in block of black ice. With them out of the way she simply destroyed anything that got in her way through either burning it to crisp with dark red flame or flash freezing it with an icy touch. One puppet after another Haruka was not stopped as she just kept rushing at the Suna missing nin.

Having gone through his normal stock of human puppets it was time to move on to something more.

'It been awhile since I managed to use this technique but it once allowed me to take down an entire country by myself' Sasori thought

"DIE!" Haruka growled as temporarily distracted by human puppet that function was to serve as shield when Sasori needed one. Not that it was doing that good at job at it though. It was only the fact that it slightly look like Sasori and Haruka was not exactly thinking clearly anymore. Otherwise she would already tore them like a hot knife through butter. Realizing they were not Sasori but simply a look alike.

Thus she unable to see the scroll that Sasori had launched into the air from his back that unleashed well over a hundred puppets into the air. The small army was able to stay in the air as an equal number of chakra strings connected to each of them emitting from now open right chest compartment on Sasori's body.

Having destroyed the puppet blocking her way Haruka set her sight on Sasori once again. Only to find that he was now behind a literal wall of human puppets.

"You were able to handle a about dozen puppets at time. Let see just how well you can handle you can handle a hundred" the red hair Kugutsu master said.

Sticking out both hands Haruka did something that shocked Sakura out her daze she had been in. The move that Hinata was struggling to learn their sensei not knew it as well but could do with both hands and with two elements.

Though her dual Rasengans seem different compared one she saw Jiraiya used or the reports of those used by the Fourth Hokage. These looked rather unstable as if they would just explode in her hands at any moment. The one made of ice was already cracking while the fiery one was starting to loss it form.

"Trying to fight against one hundred puppet with justu you can barely do correctly. You can not even keep it together as my old partner was able to do better then that" Sasori said sending his small army after her.

'Old partner' Sakura/Chiyo thought

Just who could they had been talking about as there was no telling just how many people knew the Rasengan now. This was question running through both Sakura's and Chiyo's minds at the moment. For the Rasengan itself was well known trademark of the Fourth Hokage but the formation and process to create it was unknown.

Apparently Haruka had no intent of strike any puppet down with the Rasengan in her hands as she toss them up into the air once the puppets got close enough. Something that might have seem stupid if not for what happened next. The instability with her Rasengans had reach the breaking point and the two of them exploding then rather then just disappearing. The mass was contained within them rained down on the puppet advancing towards her freezing and burning to crisp whatever they came in contract with.

The move was wide spreading and struck a large amount of the puppet that rushing at her. In the end she had taken down about fifty of the hundred with this one move. The surviving human puppet movements however become more fluid and less jerky. Leaving them far more deadly when they were twice as many and also a reason she had not taken them all out as once. For the move did not have strike the puppets directly to work. Only getting graze would be all it took to be completely overcome by fire or ice.

Looking over the remaining fifty with her dual color eyes, she which seem to be reinforced from her powers even more then they were previously. Haruka did something that seem to be not the world's smartest move in setting like this. She closed her eyes and just stood there still as statue not moving a inch.

Sakura was about call out to her sensei but then she notice something strange enough her feet. The area was cold then before and looked a lot darker then was early. Noticing this before Chiyo she was just about to point this out to the older woman when all of sudden it happened. Both the genin and the Suna version of a Sanin were incase of block of black ice that was five feet thick all around them. The flash freeze was so sudden that Sakura and Chiyo barely had time to even respond as it seem like they were not frozen in ice but that moment in time as well.

Like before when Haruka was distracted by a look alike Sasori. He was too caught up focusing on his remaining puppet army on her to see what has happen to his grandmother and her genin student. Though just as he was close in on the Jonin her eyes snapped open all of sudden and from there she let out beastly roar.

From this the entirety of her hair and both her eyes turn red as a explosion of flames cover everything within three hundred foot radius in every direction spread out. The flames died only they seem to be recalled slowly almost as if they were flowing right back into Haruka from which they came. Standing at ground zero was Haruka who did not seem any worse for wear. Showing no signs of fatigue or anything from what she just did. Though her she did look a bit more demonic as her bright red that seem to be like sea of flame. Blazing red pupils at seem devoid of any intelligence as she breath out flames rather then carbon dioxide. The seal covering her entire body glowing even more brighter. Sapping even more charka that was seeping off her like running water back into her body in constant motion.

Around her was nothing but glass as she had literally burned everything around to absolute nothing that even ashes were did not remain. While the sand that made up the ground under her feet was turned into a sheet of glass. Though not everything was utterly burned away as still frozen in block of black ice were Sakura, Chiyo, and the first person she called sensei. Of course it was more like they were simply in body case of ice rather then a block like before though. The rest melt away in the inferno that erupted from her early.

As for Sasori well he was not so luckily as there was nothing to protect him from what happened. Thus he was literally wiped off the face of the planet along with everything else that did not have a layer of black ice protecting them.

However this demonic like Haruka's attention was drawn when she noticed a gray hair person that she felt getting close to her. Being completely out her normal mind at the moment she rush them ignoring the frozen Sakura and Chiyo (who were freed from their frozen state by the heat of her just passing by) to attack this new threat she felt. Though she never got the chance as this when Jiraiya appeared with paper seal in hand that he literally bashed into Haruka's face. The sheer force behind the blow knock her off her feet and on to the ground, from there he went through another set of hand seals. Once finished he slammed down his hands onto Haruka's heart with equal amount of force. Causing her to cough of flames a few times before it finally they no longer came out of her mouth.

After that Haruka laid on the ground, her red and blue eyes closed as she just laid there motionless.

"Idiot woman! What the hell was she thinking releasing the seal on herself beyond what she could control" the Sanin thought a loud.

Walking over to where Sakura and Chiyo were standing at the moment. Though the two of them were free from their black ice shelters. They were not moving an inch yet as apparently their bodies had warmed up enough yet for them to be fully aware of their surrounding yet.

Waving his hand in front of Sakura she did not nothing in respond. Though from her expression he could tell that she had feeling of what was about to happen but could not voice it in time. Compared to her teammate she might be the most normal of them yet it was clear which one of genin was the brain of the group though(when not counting their sensei).

Seeing as they were not going to be doing anything no time soon. What had just happen to them was something similar to suspend animation, thus it would be awhile before they were aware again. Jiriaya turned his attention to the one attempt to attack the defenseless Haruka.

"Watch kid! What are you doing trying to attack an defenseless woman" he said holding down Sai to the ground.

"Defenseless and woman are not two thing I really call her. At least not after seeing what I just did moments ago. She did not even look human" he replied.

"Haruka is human. It just this something that apparently run in her family kind of like a bloodline limit but not exactly one. At the moment she is defenseless and dead to the world around her as Sakura and Chiyo are at the moment" the Frog Sanin said

Sai looked around to see that he was right as his teammate and Chiyo were just vacantly staring at nothing in one of the only patch of ground that was not glass at the moment. Though then something did not make sense as why were they still standing there if Haruka raze this place to the ground.

"Before she lost it fully she must have protect them from her outburst, otherwise there would have been nothing left of them. The only proof that Sasori was even here is that human puppet of his that is still frozen other there" Jiriaya said(motion to the human puppet in question). "Anyway let me get you are from ROOT as this certainly does seem like something Danzo would have set up. Probably tipping off Sasori to Haruka being here in Suna, then banking on the fact she might lost like she did. He would pit you against her as if I had not shown up that guy other then would have been dead."

Shin, grey hair person, had been ordered by Danzo take out Haruka if she lose it like she had. Having been told she would be weaken after such a explosion of power thus easy to take out. However the information was clearly false and if not for Jiriaya he would been killed. The only thing he could think of was that Danzo was apparently aware of him and Sai being close and rejecting ROOT's teaching. So rather then fight to the death like he fear they be eventually forced to as the final part of their ROOT training. He was apparently trying to kill two birds with one stone. Killing him off and getting Sai to turn against Haruka but also kill all of his emotions. Well all but one that possibly wanting revenge on Haruka.

Anyway hefting the unconscious Hyuga over his shoulder he then summoned a frog which he had sallow the human puppet still frozen. Then look over to Sai and Shin who were still trying to process how Danzo had set their mission up and how he wanted them to end.

"You two get Sakura and Chiyo as they are going to be moving any time soon even though we are in the desert. So Shin you carry Chiyo and Sai carry Sakura" he told them.

Sai was not sure what to do at first but quickly follow after Shin's lead picking up Sakura carefully and follow after Jiriaya.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Author's Note:

Well it been almost year this time as I guess I was pretty off about my estimate of when this chapter would come out. At has happened in the last year with Naruto with a ton of things having been explained and revealed. Like pretty much most of Kushina's past and the fact that apparently having red hair seem to make you a possible member of Uzumaki clan. Though this would change the story a little because Kushina and her home does play a big role in this story. It not going to change that much from what I had originally planned thus some things are going to be different. Another things is the all the other tailed demons and their holders being revealed along with the names of both. This also changes some things but in other ways makes it a lot more easier for me later on.

Also if Haruka comes off as too powerful in last two chapter there is a reason for it. Its pretty much something I have set up to example later on in the story. It pretty much has to do with where she comes from and just what her standing was while she was living there

I would like to thank:

Hanzo of the Salamander, Shizuka Taiyou, and me for reviewing this story

Hanzo of the Salamander, Shizuka Taiyou, and me Ch 62

Msdgirl for reviewing Chapter 35,40, and 42

Wayne Clark for reviewing Chapter 48

dashnod,sarcastic-cynicism,UnknownRider 451,Greyknight,Msdgirl,maxdi,Evillevi, and HanseDavion for adding this to their Favorite story List

Stargazer-Look4Me, Starslight21,bookwormrdd,Msdgirl,Football legend,Mizumi Sannin,and HanseDavion for adding this to their Story Alert List

MurphysLaw89, Hinata'sMuse, and tediEmperor for adding me to their Favorite Author List

Hinata'sMuse for adding me to their Author Alert List


	74. Chapter 64

With the possible problem cause by a Haruka that had gone berserk now dealt with. Mina Kaze was running towards the where Hinata was fighting the one tailed demon. She noted that she had pushed him far enough that she had transformed into the demon he contained.

"That idiot, Haruka. What the hell was she thinking allow someone with this kind of power to just walk around without any kind of training!" the blue hair woman said in a grumble.

Speeding up as she want to get there before something happened that would be irreversible happened and not for the party that most people would normally think.

With the Hinata vs. Shukaku…

The now black hair Hinata shifted around in the air with the ease. It was almost like she was literally flying in mid air as she move with the ease of bird avoiding all of the attacks launched at her.

"Is this all you got? I know that you are just the one tailed demon but I had expected more of you then this" she said with laugh like she looking down on them both literally(as she was above them) and figuratively.

"DIE!" Shukaku yelled as shot a blast of air in her direction.

"Please this type of attack is pointless against me, try again" they told as the attack was reflected and striking him in the face but not disturbing the sleeping Gaara.

"You are even trying? You are turning into a really boring opponent" the transformed Hinata said with a yawn "I just managed to get out for the first time and stretch but I probably have better time fighting against Naruto. He would most certainly give me a run for my money in more ways then one"

Of course being compared to and consider less challenging then a human by another human. Pretty much pissed off the tanuki demon as started launching attack after attack at her.

"Boring"

"Lame"

"This is suppose to be an attack"

"I said try harder were not you listening to me?" she said floating righting front of their eye staring them down with her own semi-sightless eyes.

Pushing back when they tried to strike them with their fist avoiding it all together…the first time at least

"Enough" black hair girl said as she actually stopping sand demon second strike with her own open palm.

At first it was rather shocking that she managed to do something like this at all. However it was clear from the grin on her face as to just how she was doing this. From where her hand was placed on Shukaku's fist black patches spread out at an alarming rate.

"Forgot that I can control sand too" she said as she then pushed her arm causing the transformation into black sand to spread at even faster pace covering his entire arm which he quickly chopped off to avoid the infected area from reaching any further.

Manipulating the served arm like her own, Hinata went about forming a massive black rasengan from the water vapor in the air itself. She then took her attack and jam into the tailed demon blasting a hole straight through them. One that could have been killing blow if not for the fact they were basically made of sand at the moment. Collapsing to the ground as they could no longer maintain their form anymore just busted into apart. Leaving Gaara just fall to the ground but rather hitting it and going splash. He was falling from about three hundred feet, even if this was sand. At that distance striking the ground would not have been very pretty even if the ground was just sand. As he made contact the sand seem to soften up and cushioned his fall instead the alternative.

The black hair Hinata landed some distance away from Gaara who just waking up.

"What are you as you are not like me or your friend. Never thought I met person more of monster then me" he said.

To this she started laughing at the claim of being a monster by Gaara of all people.

"Get the fact right I am not monster. I am a demon…at least much more of one then you or Naruto will ever be" she said as she began closing the distance between them. Apparently she was intending on finishing this fight as Gaara was not down for the count yet.

Exhausted as Shukaku actually losing his fight with her had eaten up all his charka thus left him unable to move at the moment. As closer and closer Hinata started forming another black rasengan this time in her own left hand.

However Gaara then noticed a white flash zooming by him and as white hair and eye person appeared before Hinata. Then before she was even able to react beyond mere being able to acknowledge the person's presence in front of her. They jammed a fist into her stomach so hard the she coughed up what appeared to be black blood from her mouth. Dropping to her knees while holding her stomach, Hinata tried looking around to see she could spot the person that did this. However her own unique sight was fuzzy at the moment, she could barely make out Gaara.

"Right here" her attacker said grabbing the side of her face and before she realize it again she was attack again.

This time the attack was head butt so fast there was sound boom that accompanied it. Leaving Hinata fall back completely unconscious as her hair change back to grey and her still wide open despite no one being home at the moment.

"Seriously what the hell was Haruka thinking not having at least giving this girl some training to control herself. Then again this Haruka" the white hair person said sighing.

"What did you do to Hinata" Naruto growled as he managed to chase off Deidara with Temari and Kagero coming up shortly behind him.

"Gaara!?" Temari called out having never seen her little brother exhausted like this before.

"NARUTO!" white hair woman cried out upon seeing him rushing over to blond, engulfing him in bear hug.

"Hey who the hell are you lady. Quite hugging me already" he yelled trying to break out the woman's grip yet she was ignoring him.

"Mina-sensei, your hair and eyes" Kagero said referring to them.

"Crap guess the genjustu was cancelled" white hair and eye woman revealed to be Mina Kaze said going on to grumbling about it being annoying(yet still not letting Naruto free of her bear hug).

"Came someone please just tell what the hell happened here" Temari demand as she expected to come here to help Naruto's friend if Gaara had not already beaten them. Not both them being on the ground and this white hair woman being the only one left standing.

"Gaara lost and I stop Hinata from finishing the job" Mina said bluntly before going back to focusing on cuddling Naruto(again still trapped in her bear hug).

"Get off me woman" the genin cried but it was mostly an ignored request.

"Your sensei is one strange woman" Temari told Kagero.

"Well when come to Naruto she can get like this and this is the first time she can recall being this close to him" she replied.

Gaara's older sister was about to say something in respond to that but Kagero interrupted her telling her that sensei's memories were altered and Naruto happens to be one of the only clear things she knows from her true memories along with Haruka Hyuga apparently being another one.

While Hinata just lying face down unconscious in the sand with Gaara not sure who exactly to be scare of more at the moment. The girl that just beat him or the woman that took her out with just two blows.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author's Note: If Hinata seem a little too overpowered in this chapter. It mostly story related just like with how Haruka took out Sasori. Story related things I have been having thinking over quite a bit the Jinchuurikis play much large role and Akatsuki a much smaller one. However the addition of the other six cause things to change a little, mostly with what Killer Bee's and Fu's role in this story is going to be from what it was originally.

I would like to thank:

rochchen for their feeback

Triple T 123, kubuk13, jungun1999, champp6, for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Zangetsu1209, Generalhyna, Triple T 123, dannyphantom01, kubuk13, DeathhunterAshi, DrakefireAtomic, jungun1999, longsilver777, Masato Sanjouin, and .Boss305 for adding this to their Favorite story List

Francisco Devilman Warrior, Dinoluvr, Generalhyna, sneds3, kingofmonsters1, and kyroshiro for adding me to the Author Alert List

kubuk13, Dinoluvr, OCD Manga Geek, gaara king of the sand, The Keeper of Worlds, Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, Gallantmon of the Hazard, Generalhyna, kingofmonsters1, and kyroshiro for adding me to the Favorite Author List


	75. Chapter 65

I would like to thank:

Shizuka Taiyou for reviewing chapters 63-64

Uchia01 for reviewing chapter 02

Geminia,kaito kenshin,NisseLind,wolveslullaby,jamesdeathblade, and .587 for adding this story to their Story Alert List

coolcatuui,zigmas,bunnynanagirl,darkdeamon41,Draco 565,lyssathefairy,Shadow893,wolveslullaby,Stephen1 R2, Oceanous, .587,eeveelutionlover2000,Chronusnox, and johndoe5574 for adding this to their Favorite story List

Johndoe5574 for adding me to the Favorite Author List

Also I would everyone else that has been reading the story so far as thank to them this story has over 217,354 hits, 574 reviews, has been added to 22 C2 archives, is on 302 people's favorite list, and 215 people have added it to their Story Alert list.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jiraiya stood back as he watched over the currently unconscious Haruka while also keeping his eyes on Sai and his brother, Shin. While they were coming back here to the room where Team Seven was staying after everything was over with Sasori. He was busy carrying Haruka and the one human puppet that was not destroyed so he had them carry both Sakura and Chiyo all the way here.

He took his eyes off Haruka was lying to where her pink hair student and Chiyo were standing. Though they inside a village surrounded by desert at the moment. The two of them happened to be covered in blankets with cooling seals on them. After all to allow to get too hot might lead to them getting sick possibly more so in Chiyo's case since she rather old. So the frog sanin made so that they would not get too hot or too cold as the last thing he need was for either one of them to get sick considering all that has happened.

"When are you going to let go of me, you crazy lady?" Jiraiya heard Naruto cry out.

"I do not plan on letting go of you anytime soon" he heard Mina reply.

"Such a youthful spirit it remind me of my sensei. If only she could see the her student living with the flame of youth" Guy said as Anko just sighed loudly.

"I am telling you that Mina IS our sensei as come one can not you tell from just looking at her. Really white hair and eyes, how is it possible that you have not put two and two together yet" Anko yelled.

The four of them entered the room following behind the older ninjas was Temari carrying a sleeping Gaara(he passed out from charka exhaustion) and Kagero carrying the unconscious Hinata. They all knew to come here rather then somewhere else because upon arriving back in Suna. Anko and Guy informed them this was where Jiraiya and the other were waiting for them to get back.

"Why is Sakura not moving and wrapped in blanket. What happened to Haruka sensei's hair" Naruto asked a upon seeing the two of them.

"That is a long story. Though would you let go of Naruto now, Mina" Jiraiya told.

"What part of 'NO' is really that hard to understand the n or the o" she said glaring at everyone around her.

"Sorry kid but you are not getting free anytime soon" Anko told him as it made sense why she was so against letting him go.

"So what happened once you get there then, Mina" the Sanin asked her.

"Hinata beat Gaara. I beat her end of story" the white hair woman said walking off to focus more hugging Naruto then anything else.

"She not going to be of any help as she been doing every since we found her" Temari informed them.

"Mina-sensei is just really happy to finally have Naruto in her grasp. This been something she talking about for a long as I have known her" Kagero said.

With Mina currently not being that responsive and everyone else that could told them the full story of what happened in their battles either being unconscious or still recovering from being flash frozen. Jiraiya and the others would have to wait for them to come around.

A few hours later…

Sakura let out a loud sneeze as her body had warmed up enough that she left that makeshift suspend animation state she had been in.

"Sakura…Hey Sakura over here" she heard her name being called.

Looking around she realized that she was no longer in that cave where her sensei seem to allow herself to go berserk. Sneezing again she looked over to Chiyo was also starting to move as well. Yet her attention move to where her name was being called.

"Naruto-kun whose that woman hold you" Sakura asked.

"Some crazy lady that refuses to let me go even in her sleep" the blond muttered.

"Ummm what can I do to help you?" his teammate asked him.

"Help me get out as I can not get out here on my own" he told as he discovered that Mina was rather strong came to just raw strength despite her appearance.

"Not a good idea" Chiyo informed her as she held out a hand stopping the pink hair girl.

"I recognized that white hair and if this is who I think it is. Then she can be just as dangerous as Haruka when angered" she informed them both.

"So I am stuck like this then" Naruto cried out as he struggled to get free himself.

"Mi-chan….got him…..arms…finally…..so big…..now" Mina muttered in her sleep

"Just deal with for a little while longer" Chiyo told him.

"Just do it kid and get sleep all of you. Cause it going to be a long few days come up starting once Haruka and Hinata wake up" Jiraiya said being only one to have been awaken by all of their talking.


End file.
